Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation
by Doran Maya
Summary: Around a month after destroying the Super Hive at Venezia, a new adventure knocks on Yoshika Miyafuji's door. With the opportunity for her and Mio Sakamoto to regain their magic with the help of Kye Miyafuji, what will they do? Includes a new Energy Projection magical ability, more blade spells, and ultimate magical abilities. Includes a lot of character development.
1. Introduction

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

* * *

**Note: A Full Profile of the real Kye has been added to my profile. For her counterpart that is used in this story, please view the information below. The original character Kye is owned by me and exists in my own original story. This however is not a crossover of my own story and strike witches. A version of Kye appears here as Kye Miyafuji and is based on Kye Akari from my own story.**

**Note (11/10/2012: This is the first story in my ****_Strike Witches_**** fanfic storyline. For the sequel, check out ****_Strike Witches: Return_**** (A rewrite of the original sequel ****_Strike Witches: The Neuroi Rebellion_****)**

* * *

Hello! This is a telling of how I would like the story of the first and second season of the Strike Witches anime to continue. While I will be attempting to stick to the canon story, there are a few things that will be added that will have a significant impact that possibility, so it will only be somewhat canon. A few of those include an original character, the restoration of Yoshika Miyafuji's and Mio Sakamoto's magic, "ultimate" versions of magic abilities, and an extension on the idea of a magic sword such as Reppumaru.

As for the restoration of their magic, the ultimates, and the magic swords, you'll have to check out the story itself to find out how this will happen. As for the original character, I'm more than glad to share a few details on her (yes, a new witch).

Edit 11/10/2012: On the note of this story's status with the canon_ Strike Witches_, this story is a continuation set after Season 2 and is only "canon" with Season 1 and 2. It is not canon with the _Strike Witches Movie_ at all.

* * *

**Edit (7/21/2012): Added Rei Miyafuji and Yusu (Miyafuji Ancestor) See Spoiler Warning below before reading beyond Kye Miyafuji's information.**

**Edit (4/17/2013): Corrected hair color for Rei Miyafuji. Not sure if I said it was brown in the story or not, but it is supposed to be black.**

* * *

Kye Miyafuji  
Age: 27 (As of summer 1945)  
Date of Birth: December 10, 1917  
Height: 165 CM (or roughly 5 foot 5 inches)  
Hair Color: Blonde (Typically in a ponytail)  
Eye Color: Brown  
Affiliation: Fusu Imperial Navy, Joint Fighter Wings, Guest of the 501st JFW  
Rank: Lieutenant General (Or Air Marshal if you prefer that rank system), later General of the Allied Forces, Supreme Commander of the Joint Fighter Wings  
Weapons: 13mm Type99-2-2 Machine gun (same as Yoshika and Mio), Akarimaru (Enchanted Katana)  
Familiar: Black Wolf  
Magic Abilities: Enhanced Shields, Blade Spells, and Energy Projection.  
Confirmed Kills: roughly 550.  
Nickname: The Golden Witch (Known for this due to her rare ability Energy Projection which emits a golden aura around the witch's body that protects her from all harm. Neuroi beams and even the most powerful bullets cannot penetrate the aura, they simply "bounce" off.)

Something else that goes against the "canon" thing is that to a small extent I'm disregarding the age limit witches seem to have for combat, Kye will very much play an important role in combat.

If you have constructive criticism or questions, by all means let me know.

* * *

**If you do not want spoilers, do not read past this point on this page, go ahead to the first chapter. If you already have read the story, here are the details on Rei and Yusu. The information listed below will be updated as the story progresses.**

**Updated as of Chapter 33.**

* * *

Rei Miyafuji  
Age: 10 (As of fall 1945)  
Date of Birth: September 1, 1935  
Height: 140 CM (or roughly 4 foot 7 inches)  
Hair Color: Black (quarter way down her back)  
Eye Color: Brown  
Affiliation: Fusu Imperial Navy, 501st Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches"  
Rank: Sergeant  
Weapons: 13mm Type99-2-2 Machine gun (same as Yoshika, Mio, and Kye), Tenraimaru (Enchanted Katana)  
Familiar: Red Fox  
Magic Abilities: Light Magic, Blade Spells, and Energy Projection.  
Confirmed Kills: 0 (Before story)  
Nickname: The Youngest Witch  
Note: Daughter of Kye Miyafuji

Ancestor Yoshika Miyafuji "Yusu"  
Age: Around 5000 (As of 1945) Exact age unknown.  
Date of Birth: Sometime around 3077 BC (Exact date unknown)  
Height: 160 CM (or roughly 5 foot 3 inches)  
Hair Color: Brown (Shoulder length)  
Eye Color: Brown  
Affiliation: Ancient Miyafuji Clan, Ancient Witches, Guest of the 501st  
Rank: N/A  
Weapons: Jouten (Legendary Enchanted Katana), it should be noted she does not use a gun.  
Familiar: White Wolf  
Magic Abilities: Base Magic Ability Unknown, Blade Spells, and Energy Projection  
Confirmed Kills: Unknown  
Nickname: The Legend of the Ancient War


	2. Fuso Arc: Ch 1: 501st Reformed!

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 1: 501st Reformed

"Miyafuji!" Mio said. "Wake up!"

Yoshika turned in her bed, although she was already on the edge.

Mio heard a thump in the room and opened the door. "Miyafuji, are you okay?"

Yoshika pulled herself together and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm fine!"

"Good to hear." Mio said.

"Oh, hi Sakamoto. Why are you at my house?" Yoshika asked. "It's good to see you, but I'm confused."

"There's somebody that wants to meet with us." Mio said. "Are you open to another adventure?"

"With us?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes." Mio said. "As the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"The Strike Witches?" Yoshika said. "But we aren't able to use magic anymore."

"It's not ordinary." Mio said. "I'm completely surprised by it. I never would have thought either of us would be called on like this, but it's an order from the leader of the Joint Fighter Wings."

"What country are we going to this time?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Mio said. "The rest of the witches are already gathered here in Fuso. They are down at the base."

"Let's go!" Yoshika said excitedly.

Within five minutes, Yoshika was dressed and out of the door with Mio.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the base, Yoshika and Mio were escorted to the main hanger.

"Yoshika!" Lynne said. "It's good to see you!"

"Lynne!" Yoshika said. "How have you been?"

"We don't have time for pleasantries right now, ladies." Minna said. "There's somebody here that wants to talk to us all."

"That would be me." An unfamiliar woman said. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "I am speaking to Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Major Mio Sakamoto, Captain Getrude Barkhorn, Captain Charlotte Yeager, First Lieutenant Erica Hartman, First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, First Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak, First Lieutenant Perrine Clostermann, Ensign Francesca Lucchini, Master Sergeant Lynnete Bishop, and Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, correct?"

"Yes." All eleven said.

"Good." The woman said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji. As the leader and co-founder of the Joint Strike Wings, I can safely say that you all have made me very proud of the Strike Witches."

"Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji?" Perrine said. She was visibly shaking.

"You are that person?" Trude said. "The Golden Witch?"

"That's me." Kye said. "But please, just call me Kye."

"But you are the world's most powerful witch!" Perrine said. "Somebody of your stature deserves to be addressed formally."

"Yes, but that's alright, just my first name will suffice." Kye said. "Anyway, let's get straight into the matter at hand. I am here to reform the 501st. Honestly, I'm getting a little tired of the 501st getting disbanded. You are some damn good witches. Minna, I would like you to resume leadership of the Strike Witches and allow me to fight alongside you as a guest of the 501st."

"Of course." Minna said.

"Why are Yoshika Miyafuji and I here?" Mio said. "We can't fight."

"Yes you can." Kye said. "I am twenty seven years old and I am as strong as ever, I still haven't reached my prime. Mio, you and Yoshika have not lost your magic power. You have only lost the ability to use it. Your Reppumaru severed your connection to your magic. It was a failed Magic Sword, although it can be improved to a fully functional Magic Sword like my Akarimaru."

"You are serious?" Mio questioned, astonished.

"Yes." Kye said. "However, reconnecting your magic power is going to be difficult. I know the spell that can do this, but it takes time to activate and can only be done in a certain place in Fuso, and there are several steps. That will be our first priority. While the spell is working, I will alter your Reppumaru and forge a sister sword like it for Yoshika. I think she deserves it considering she was able to perform the True Reppuzan."

"What's the catch?" Mio said.

"There's not one, aside that I want you to fight again." Kye said.

"Life and combat are one in the same for me." Mio said.

"I want to protect everyone." Yoshika said. "I'll go."

"Where will we be going after this is done?" Minna said.

"To every hive still out there one by one." Kye said. "We will destroy them all. You were able to defeat the Super Hive in Venezia, the rest will be easy in comparison. Even if another Super Hive appears, we have an ace in the hole." She pointed at Yoshika.

"Me?" Yoshika said.

"Yes." Kye said. "Even though you can't use your magic, I can sense your magic. It's more powerful than my own."

That statement shocked all of the witches.

"What?" Yoshika said. "There's no way."

"It's true." Kye said. "You are the only other witch that has had to have a special striker unit capable of withstanding such powerful magic."

Yoshika fell to her knees after hearing that.

"The only difference is, I have experience on my side." Kye said. "I can use energy projection, reflection shields, and other sorts of special shields."

"I've only heard of those." Minna said. "If anyone can master a shield technique though, it's Miyafuji."

"A reflection shield does exactly as its name implies." Kye said. "A neuroi will kill itself if you use a reflection shield to block its beam. The beam will bounce off the shield and hit that which shot it."

"That definitely sounds like a Miyafuji technique." Mio said with a laugh.

"When will you start?" Minna said.

"Today." Kye said. "At noon. Mio and Miyafuji, do whatever you need to do until then."

"I'm ready to go now." Yoshika said.

"That's the spirit." Mio said. "I am too."

"Then let us go now." Kye said. She picked up Reppumaru and returned it to Mio.

"How did you find it?" Mio asked.

"I was watching your battle at Venezia from afar." Kye said. "The sword and Miyafuji's striker unit washed up on a beach. I brought them here." She walked over to her striker unit and jumped in. "I will be carrying both of you to the shrine in the mountains, it's only reachable by air."

"Just you?" Mio asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "You will have to hold on tight. Miyafuji, since you are smaller jump on my back. Mio, I'll carry you in my arms."

"Okay." Yoshika said.

"With my authority as a Lieutenant General and leader of the Joint Fighter Wings, I hereby reestablish the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches." Kye said. "Minna, your are in command of course. The spell takes six hours, so we should be back in the mid afternoon. Do as you like. Also, Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynnette Bishop."

"Yes, ma'am?" Lynne and Yoshika said together.

"You both are receiving promotions." Kye said. "No longer are you sergeants. You are hereby promoted to Second Lieutenant, both of you. I'll sort out your insignia and such later."

"Thank you, ma'am." They said.

"Let's go." Kye said as she revved her striker.

Yoshika climbed onto Kye's back and Mio let Kye pick her up. "See you later!" They took to the air as soon as they exited the hangar.

* * *

**And there you have it. The 501st JFW has been reformed with the help of a new witch. Chapter 2 will be out soon after some editing.**


	3. Fuso Arc: Ch 2: Magic

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 2: Magic

Kye, Yoshika, and Mio arrived at the shrine roughly ten minutes after they took off from the hangar.

Mio and Yoshika jumped off and shared hopeful glances.

"Short flight." Mio said. "Flying is much better than walking."

"It's good we flew." Kye said. "I don't think you'd have been able to climb that cliff."

Kye jumped out of her striker and laid it on the ground.

"This is the ancient Fuso witch shrine." Kye said. "You had to use a broom to get here in the past. I did the first time i came here."

"I've never even heard of this place." Mio said.

"Your old mentor is Romagna probably knows about it." Kye said. "Anyway, let's go inside. The spell takes a few minutes to cast and six hours for its effect to run its duration."

"I want to thank you for this." Mio said. "This means a lot to me."

"Me too." Yoshika said.

"The both of you are far to good to leave as you are now." Kye said. "It's only right to restore your ability to use magic. Actually, this happened to me once. My mother did this for me when I was eighteen. I lost my ability to use magic for a similar reason you did, Mio. I tested my Akarimaru before it was finished. Big mistake."

Kye led Mio and Yoshika into the shrine.

"Wow." Yoshika said. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed." Kye said. "Please sit in this circle. You must stay in this circle until the spell is complete. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, this is going to be extremely boring for the both of you."

"A small price to pay." Mio said.

"Here." Kye said as she handed them some snacks from her bag. "You may want to eat a little before we start. Six hours is a long time to go if you are hungry."

After Yoshika and Mio finished eating, Kye started the spell, which took her five minutes to cast. "Okay, it's in motion. I'm going to go work on your swords while the spell's duration runs. Don't leave the magic circle."

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika said.

"No need to be formal." Kye said. "Just Kye will do. I'll see you soon." Kye left the shrine taking Reppumaru with her.

She stood on the edge of the cliff and drew Reppumaru from it's sheath. "What is wrong with you?" Kye stood there for a few moments holding Reppumaru. "If I'm right... Reppuzan!" She discharged a reppuzan into the sky, feeling fairly drained after the attack. "Yes, you are still in your raw form. You need major refining."

* * *

Back in the shrine...

"Did you feel that?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah." Mio said. "I think Kye just performed a Reppuzan with my Reppumaru. The fact that we were able to sense her magic means this spell is working!"

"I can't wait!" Yoshika said.

* * *

Outside...

Kye sat down with Reppumaru and held the blade in her lap. "This will take awhile."

* * *

Back at the base...

"Did you see that up in the mountains?" Lynne said.

"It was a Reppuzan." Minna said.

"I hope Miss Kye's plan works." Lynne said.

"We all do." Shirley said.

* * *

An hour later...

Kye stood up with Reppumaru in hand. "Congratulations, Reppumaru. You are a legendary blade now. Reppuzan!" She discharged a reppuzan into the sky, feeling only slightly drained after the attack. "Wonderful." She sheathed Reppumaru and entered the shrine. "How are you holding up?"

"I felt your energy flare as if you were performing Reppuzan." Mio said.

"That's a good sign." Kye said. "I finished Reppumaru for you. It was in its raw form. It needed some heavy magical refining. It's difficult to achieve a blade like this even in its raw form. You should be proud of yourself." She laid Reppumaru down outside of the circle.

"What about the True Reppuzan?" Mio asked.

"Neither the standard Reppuzan or the True Reppuzan will have any sort of lasting effect on you now. The normal Reppuzan should take only a small bit of magic. You'll still feel a fairly intense drain after using the True Reppuzan due to how powerful the attack is, but it will be akin to exhausting your magic power in a long battle. It's nothing resting won't cure. Don't think this means you can just out of nowhere, suddenly be able to perform a True Reppuzan, though. You still have to learn it."

"Good to hear." Mio said.

"Now for your sword, Miyafuji." Kye said. "What would you like to name it? I will craft it immediately."

"I'm not sure." Yoshika said. "What do you think?"

"What do you like?" Kye asked.

"Uh, protecting people." Yoshika said. "Like a guardian angel."

"Then how about Tenshimaru?" Kye asked.

"That's perfect!" Yoshika said.

"I'll start at once." Kye said. "I'll be back as soon as it's done."

Kye headed outside again and walked up the stairs to the side of the shrine. On top of the shrine was a forge, where she started work on Yoshika's sword.

* * *

A few hours later...

The other Strike Witches were eating lunch.

"I wanted Yoshika's cooking!" Lucchini said.

"Well too bad." Perrine said. "You'll have to wait."

Everyone shared a laugh at Lucchini.

"It's not funny!" Lucchini said.

"Miyafuji has really spoiled us." Minna said. "Her cooking really is wonderful. You two, Lynnette. You always help her."

"Oh, thank you." Lynne said. "But, Yoshika deserves the credit."

"At least it's Fuso cooking." Shirley said. "It's similiar to Miyafuji's."

"It's not the same." Lucchini said with partial tears in her eyes.

* * *

At last the six hours have passed...

"Tenshimaru is finished." Kye said as she entered the shrine. The magic circle glowed more brightly before fading away. "And the spell is done. I tested it to make sure it's magically refined correctly. Even with me crafting and refining it, I had to make sure it was perfect like Akarimaru and Reppumaru."

"Thank you." Yoshika said.

"So what do you say?" Kye said. "Want to give them a test for yourselves?"

"You mean it?" Yoshika said.

"It's your sword." Kye said. "Come."

She lead Mio and Yoshika outside to the cliff.

"Ready?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Yoshika and Mio said.

"On three." Kye said. "One, two, three!"

"Reppuzan!" All three said at once. They launched Reppuzans into the sky.

"Before we go back," Kye said. "There's a warning I need to tell you. While you have reestablished connection with your magic, don't overexert yourselves. There's multiple steps in this restoration, three in total. The last step has to be repeated depending on the witch. I had to go through the last step three times. Mio, you'll probably have to go at least twice, probably thrice, and Yoshika three times minimum. This first part is meant to reconnect your magic, but your full power is not yet recovered. By all means, you can fly and fight. However, if you start feeling tired, don't push yourself or you could cause some serious damage. My warning is out of first hand experience. I was stubborn when I had to do this. I almost screwed up and permanently lost my magic."

"Understood." Mio said.

"I'll be careful." Yoshika said.

"And one more thing." Kye said. "This is above all else. Until your magic is fully restored down to the last repetition of the last step... absolutely NO trying to perform a True Reppuzan."

"What would happen?" Yoshika asked.

"That's the reason I almost lost my magic for good." Kye said. "If I had completed the attack, I would have no magic and most likely have died in that battle. It was by a mere stroke of luck that an old friend jumped in the way and stopped me from finishing the attack."

"I see." Yoshika said.

"Warning well received." Mio said. "I can fly again. I'm not about to screw it up."

"Good." Kye said.

* * *

At the base...

"Did you see that?" Minna said. "Three Reppuzans. All simultaneously."

"That means..." Lynne said.

"Yoshika got her power back!" Lucchini said.

"The Major, too!" Perrine said.

* * *

At the shrine...

"Wow." Yoshika said. "This is amazing!"

"Our power." Mio said. "It's back."

"Congratulations, both of you." Kye said.

"I can't wait to tell the others!" Yoshika said.

"Let's head back then." Kye said.

* * *

**For the naming of the swords Akarimaru and Tenshimaru, I did a little looking around to see what Reppumaru means. Although I make no claim to this being 100% correct, this is the meaning I'm using. Reppu = Heroein and Maru = Perfection. Judging from this, I named the other two swords with in a similar manor. Akari = Light and Tenshi = Angel in this case. So Akarimaru = Perfect Light and Tenshimaru = Perfect Angel. The "light" is to describe Kye's energy projection ability that you'll see later on and the "angel" is to describe Yoshika's desire to protect everyone (as she said "Like a guardian angel").**


	4. Fuso Arc: Ch 3: Neuroi in Fuso

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 3: Neuroi in Fuso

A few minutes after Kye, Yoshika, and Mio left the shrine, a neuroi descended from the clouds and started attack them.

"What the hell?" Kye said. "How is a neuroi here in Fuso?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Mio said.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight." Kye said. "I'm going to need one hand free to shield us until we get back to the base. I can't fight it with you two with me like this." Kye turned on her intercom. "This is Lieutenant General Kye, I am under attack by a large type neuroi and am unable to fight back at this time. I need back up just east of the mountains. Is anyone there?"

"This is Minna, we are on our way." Minna said.

"Good, thank you." Kye said. "I'm heading back to the base as fast as possible."

Only about two minutes later, Shirley arrived and was shortly followed by the rest of the witches. This gave Kye a window to escape and return to base.

"Both of your strikers are here." Kye said. "Suit up and follow."

"Yes ma'am." Mio said. "What about guns?"

"No time, you'll have to rely on your swords." Kye said.

Yoshika and Mio jumped into their strikers and took off after Kye.

"We're back." Yoshika said. "Get away from my friends!" She blocked a large scale beam attack with her shield.

"Wow." Lynne said. "Your shield is as strong as ever."

"I wonder if I can use shields again." Mio said.

"Yes." Kye said. Although her answer was shortly after Mio found out the hard way.

"Yes!" Mio said. She drew Reppumaru.

Yoshika drew Tenshimaru.

"Three point attack?" Kye said.

"Let's go." Mio said.

Kye drew Akarimaru.

"Reppuzan!" They said together, launching their Reppuzans from different points of a triangle around the neuroi. They connected together in the middle, destroying the core and the neuroi in an overwhelming display of power.

"Amazing." Lynne said.

"That was pretty cool." Erica said.

"Neuroi confirmed destroyed." Minna said. "But I have bad news. I just got word from command that a Neuroi Hive has appeared above the main island today."

"What type?" Mio said.

"A regular hive." Minna said. "The Fuso Witches are mounting a defense. They should be able to hold the neuroi off for now."

"How's everyone on magic?" Kye said. "I burnt a lot of mine fixing up Reppumaru and crafting Tenshimaru, but I can probably manage with a regular hive."

"We didn't use much magic fighting that large type neuroi." Minna said.

"Then all we need is a battle plan." Kye said. "Ideas?"

"I have one." Minna said. "But we need to return to base momentarily. I want to make sure our formerly powerless witches are good to keep fighting."

"I'm good to go." Mio said.

"Me too." Yoshika said.

"It's best to not overdo it." Kye said. "Putting a strain on your magic just after recovering is not a good idea. I vote on taking a rest before going after the hive."

"Agreed." Minna said. "Return to base."

* * *

Every arrived at the base a few minutes later.

"Everyone rest up for awhile." Minna said. "Mio, Kye, and I will work on a battle strategy."

The witches split up into their usual groups and did thier own things, all except Yoshika.

"Hey, Kye." Yoshika said. "You said your last name is Miyafuji, right?"

"I wondered when you'd ask." Kye said. "I'm your dad's sister."

"What!" Yoshika said. "Mom and Dad never told me anything about you."

"I asked them not to." Kye said. "I didn't want you to know we're related if I died on the battlefield, to avoid hurting you."

"I would have wanted to know anyway!" Yoshika asked. "Uh. Do you think dad might still be alive?"

That caught Kye off guard. "Uhh." Kye said. "I honestly don't know. I've found hints that he's still alive, but I haven't found anything concrete."

Yoshika had a slightly disappointed face on her, but happy at the same time. "Thank you." Yoshika said. "If he's alive, I'll find him."

"That's the spirit." Mio said.

"If you want, you can call me Yoshika." Yoshika said. "We are family after all."

Kye put her hand on Yoshika's head. "Fair enough, my niece." Kye said. "By the way. I am the most proud of you. I watched your battles with the two hives. I saw how you fought that Warlock by yourself for a good while and how you defeated the core. And I saw how you charged in by yourself against the super sized core of that giant hive. Very noble."

"Uh. Thank you!" Yoshika said.

"Off you go now." Kye said. "Your friends are waiting for you outside."

"Okay. See you later." Yoshika said as she ran outside to join Lynne and the others.

Kye let out a deep breath, folded her arms behind her head, and leaned up against the wall.

"I see you told her." Mio said.

"Yeah." Kye said. "There's no point in hiding it. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Mio said.

"You took her in and trained her." Kye said. "Yoshika has become a fine witch."

"She's really something else." Mio said. "Her magic is so powerful. Just imagine when she learns to fully control it."

"Indeed." Kye said. "I'm going to try to teach her my advanced shield techniques at some point."

"She'll learn it in no time." Mio said.

Minna rejoined Kye and Mio. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm going to play offense." Kye said. "The hive hasn't had time to lay waste to the land yet, so I think if we swoop in and take it out quick, we can keep the damage to a minimum."

"Good idea." Minna said. "Since it's just a normal size hive, we can probably try a blitzkrieg strategy. Especially since Mio and Miyafuji have their powers back."

"Miyafuji has her Tenshimaru now, too." Mio said. "Destroying a hive core will be easy for her."

"You can do it, too." Kye said.

"True, but I want her to have the glory." Mio said.

"That's noble." Kye said.

"So a blitzkrieg strategy then?" Mio asked.

"It's got my vote." Kye said.

"We'll leave for the hive in two hours then." Minna said. "That should give everyone enough to to get something to eat and recharge."

Kye left the hangar and headed to the closest dock. She sat down on the edge and gazed out at the see. "It's been a long time since I've been home. It's nice."

Lucchini snuck up behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"The hell?" Kye said startled.

"They are good, but Shirley wins." Lucchini said.

Kye gave her a confused look.

"She likes to do that." Shirley said.

"I see." Kye said. "Hello to you to." Kye patted Lucchini's head. "I seem to be in the presence of the first person in the world to break the sound barrier. What an honor."

"Thank you." Shirley said. "But the honor is mine. What brings such a legendary witch like you to us?"

"You eleven are something else." Kye said. "I don't know what it is about you, but I'm intrigued. You all have such amazing abilities. Minna's Area Analysis, Erica's Sturm, Trude's Superhuman Strength, Eila's Foresight, Sanya's Magic Antennas, your Speed Boost, Lucchini's Sunlight Strike, Perrine's Tonnerre, and Lynette's Ballistic Stabilization are all wonderful. It's a unique combination. Then there's Mio and Yoshika. Mio has her Magic Eye that can spot neuroi cores, and Yoshika has her extraordinarily powerful shields and healing magic. They are both capable of wielding magic swords. Yoshika especially has great potential."

"Your last name is Miyafuji also." Shirley said. "Any relation?"

"I'm her aunt." Kye said. "Her dad is my brother. It doesn't surprise me that she's as powerful as she is. She comes from two lines of powerful witches. Yoshika's mother and grandmother are both capable of great magic. And on my side, there's my mother, or Yoshika's other grandmother. I am a bit stronger than my mother, but Yoshika has us all beat. When she learns to fully control her magic, I could see her tearing apart neuroi like they are nothing."

"You really have high hopes for her." Eila said, walking up from behind. She was followed by Sanya, Erica, Trude, and Perrine. She looked at her tarot cards. "I can see her doing great things in her future."

"Indeed." Kye said. "She might be able to learn my ultimate techniques. Speaking of which, I can teach you all how to learn and master your own ultimates. Like for Perrine, your Tonnerre can be enhanced to a point where you can maintain the lightning longer, increase the number of strikes, and control each individual strike."

"R-Really?" Perrine said.

"Yeah." Kye said. "Here I might be able to show you the Fuso version. One of my energy projection techniques allows me to copy and project other witches abilities for about thirty seconds. It's a handy techniques, but can only use it twice a day" Kye placed her hand on Perrine's shoulder then stepped back. "Dragon's Lightning!" She shot a bolt of lightning into the sky where it split into hundreds of lightning bolts. She used her hands to guide the lightning bolts until her thirty second timer ran out and the lightning dissipated.

"Wow." Perrine, along with everyone else, said.

"I have a lot of experience being a witch." Kye said. "I've been able to mimic several magical abilities. I can't mimic every single one, like Trude's ability I can't mimic, and

Erica's ability I can't mimic. Let's see, I can mimic Minna's ability and Lynne's ability."

Kye sat down and laid back, hands behind her head, resting on ground with her legs hanging off the side. "Even though I can't mimic all of your powers, I can still teach you how to master your ultimates. Let me know when you want to work on them, but make sure to pick a good time. It's highly likely that after working on your ultimates, you won't be able to fight for the rest of the day. They are pretty draining on your..."

The aireal siren interrupted her, but a Neuroi was already on top of them firing beams left, right, and center.

"...magic." Kye said. "This is annoying."

"How'd it get through the radar net?" Trude said.

"This is Kye." She said speaking into her intercom. "All members of the 501st are to remain on the ground in this battle. I will handle this neuroi alone."

"You can't be serious, Kye." Minna said through the intercom. "That's a large type Neuroi."

"Trust me on this." Kye said. "You eleven need to preserve your magic for the upcoming hive battle. I'll still be able to fight if I go alone, none of you have that luxury."

Kye ran to the hangar, jumped into her striker, and took off. "This is Kye, engaging the Neuroi above the base."

The neuroi fired a large beam at Kye. "Reflect!" Kye erected a green shield just before the beam got to her. It bounced off her shield and hit the tail end of the neuroi, causing major damage. Unfortunately the neuroi regenerated quickly.

"So that's the reflection shield." Mio said.

"Regeneration rate is high." Kye said. "I'll have to kill it in one shot."

The neuroi fired several more beams, all in different directions.

"Multiply." Kye said. Her shield reverted to a standard blue color, but split into several shields and blocked every single beam.

"How is that even possible?" Perrine said.

"Remember, we are watching the world's best witch." Trude said. "She's twenty seven years old and is still that powerful. She may know magic we've never seen before."

"Yeah." Perrine said. "But that's just crazy!"

Kye flew out over the water then up toward the Neuroi, dodging beams on her way. "Reppuzan!" Kye hit the neuroi with a reppuzan and followed through, slicing the entire thing in half before it disintegrated into the typical white flakes.

"Good job, Lieutenant General." Minna said to her through the intercom.

"Thanks." Kye said. "Just Kye though."

"Yes, ma'am." Minna said.

"I'm coming back in." Kye said. "Can you check with the radar network and see how that neuroi and the one from earlier got through without detection?"

"Yes." Minna said. "I already sent the order out."

"Good." Kye said. Minutes later, she was on the ground sitting near the water again.

Yoshika approached her. "Hey, Kye?"

"Hey, Yoshika." Kye said.

"What was dad like?" Yoshika asked. "Back when you were younger? He left when I was little so I only know so much."

"What do you remember of him?" Kye asked.

"He was nice." Yoshika said. "Until he left, he always had time for me."

"After you were born, you were all he talked about." Kye said. "I didn't see much of him at the time, but I did get talk to him everyone so often. After he left to work on the strikers, I saw more of him. He told me how he hated leaving you in Fuso. He loved you so much. I also met Mio around that time. She was a little squirt like you were when you first started flying."

Yoshika had a surprised look on her face.

"Why so surprised?" Kye said. "I had to keep tabs on my only niece, and I occasionally visited your bases in Britannia and Romagna, although I never let you know. I watched as you learned to fly, learned how to fight and protect. I watched you best that nasty warlock. Do you know how much it took me to not swoop in and put that General Maloney in his place? He outranked me by one rank, but I had more pull in the top brass. I could have put a stop to him and his little project with ease, but I wanted to see how you would handle it, and you handled it well. I also watched when you took down that super sized core from the Venezia hive. Your dad would be so proud if he was alive. I know I am." She put a hand on Yoshika's head. "And I'm sorry I'm only entering your life now. I should have come home when your dad died."

"No it's okay." Yoshika said. "I still have mom and grandma."

"Oh, that's right!" Kye said. "I haven't seen Sayaka or Yoshiko since you were born. We still have a couple hours before we head out to get rid of the neuroi hive. Let's go for a visit!"

"Uh, okay." Yoshika said.

* * *

**We now know Kye is Yoshika's aunt. And she brings news that the witches can learn "ultimate" versions of their abilities. Will Yoshika be able to learn these new powerful shield techniques and perhaps even Energy Projection? Any questions or comments? Feel free to leave a review or private message me!**

**Just a note: I got the names for the witch's magical abilities off the wiki.**

**Another note: In response to a review, I corrected a few spelling errors in this chapter (Eric should have been Erica as pointed out) and re posted it. Feel free to let me know if anything else slipped through my proofreading. Thanks for letting me know.**


	5. Fuso Arc: Ch 4: Fun Time

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 4: Fun Time

"Mom!" Yoshika said as she entered the clinic. "I'm home and I brought a visitor."

"Oh, who is it?" Sayaka said.

Yoshika and Kye stepped into the room.

"Well if it isn't little Kye." Sayaka said. "I haven't see you in so long."

"Since Yoshika was born." Kye said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Sayaka said. "I'm happy to see you are still alive."

"It takes more than a few neuroi to take down a Miyafuji." Kye said. "Yoshika here is proof of that."

"Do you know anything about him?" Sayaka asked. "Yoshika thinks he might still be alive."

"As far as I know, he's dead." Kye said. "I do have good news though. There are hints that he's alive, but nothing concrete. If he is alive, I'll find him."

"At least there's hope." Sayaka said. "How are you these days?"

"War torn." Kye said. "I'm grown weary of it, but I have a plan to end it for good. Yoshika is the ace in the hole."

"How so?" Sayaka asked. "She lost her power."

"Not exactly." Kye said. "She only lost her connection to it. I've started restoring it. There's still a few steps to go through, but she can fly, fight, and possibly heal again."

"I haven't tried healing yet." Yoshika said. "I haven't had anyone to heal thanks you to."

"I did sort of destroy that neuroi before it could cause any damage didn't I?" Kye said. "I hope you won't have to heal again, but it's inevitable. As crazy as I am, I'll probably be your first after our battle later."

"Don't get yourself hurt, Kye." Sayaka said. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"For old times, sake." Kye said. "I'll make it back. And once this war is over, I think I'll retire and finally come home for good."

"You've been at war since you were thirteen." Sayaka said.

"And I'm twenty seven now." Kye said. "Over half my life has been in war. I must say though, I'm very proud of Yoshika."

Yoshiko had just entered the room and shared a surprised glance with Sayaka.

"Little Kye is back?" Yoshiko said. "It's been awhile."

"Oh, hi, Yoshiko." Kye said. "How are you?"

"Everything is good." Yoshiko said. "But I wish you'd stay home for once."

"There's still more work to be done." Kye said. "I'll be home for good soon enough."

"Are you taking Yoshika back to fight those nasty Neuroi again?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "I've started the restoration process for her magic power. There's a few more steps to go, but she's capable of flying and such."

"I'm happy you are doing that for her." Yoshiko said.

"It's only right to restore the magic of the world's most powerful witch." Kye said.

"Did I hear you right?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "After the restoration process is complete and after she learns to fully control her magic, she'll have surpassed me. Her magic itself is already more powerful than my own."

"That's incredible." Sayaka said. "My own little Yoshika."

"Hey!" Yoshika said. "I'm not THAT little."

Everyone laughed. Kye put her hand on Yoshika's head. "You'll grow taller in time." Kye turned to Sayaka and Yoshiko. "I'm glad I was able to come visit you. It's good to know you are doing well. I must head back to the base now though. We have a sortie in about an hour and a half."

"Take care of yourself." Yoshiko said.

"Come back safe." Sayaka said.

"Bye, Mom, Grandma." Yoshika said. "We'll be back!"

Kye and Yoshika left the clinic and headed back toward the base.

* * *

Back at the base...

Mio was standing at the water's edge. After a few moments of thought, she drew her Reppumaru. "Reppuzan!" She shot a reppuzan outwards across the water, creating a wall of water on both sides.

"Wow, the Major can do that!" Perrine said watching from a distance.

'There's still a lot of room for improvement.' Mio thought. She sheathed her sword and headed to the command room.

"I'm glad Major Sakamoto got her power back." Erica said. "Miyafuji, too."

"Yeah." Trude said. "Having a high caliber witch like her go on without her power would truly be a waste."

"Just admit it." Erica said. "You wanted them to get their power back because you care about them."

"Th-that's..." Hartman said.

Erica giggled at Trude. "I knew it."

* * *

The other witches were doing various things throughout the base. Shirley and Lucchini were in the hangar.

"Go Shirley!" Lucchini said.

Shirley revved her striker, causing a lot of noise. "Yeah!"

Sanya and Eila were sitting together on a bench outside the hangar.

"I'm glad Yoshika and the Major will be flying again." Sanya said.

"I get to tease Miyafuji more." Eila said. "Between her and four eyes, this is going to be fun! Speaking of which, there's Miyafuji now." Eila pointed toward the gate where

Yoshika and Kye were walking from.

"I hope they had fun." Sanya said.

Yoshika saw Sanya and Eila on the bench and ran over to them.

"Sanya, Eila!" Yoshika said. "Hey, what's going... EH!"

"Yooooshika." Lucchini said as she grabbed Yoshika from behind. "You still haven't grown." Lucchini gave a disappointed look and ran over to the nearby Shirley."

Mio had just left the command room after not finding Minna and walked up to them. "Hey, how was your visit?"

"It was good." Yoshika said. "I didn't know Kye knew my mom and grandma."

"It's been a long time since I saw them." Kye said. "It was good to see them and let them know I'm okay, and to see that they are doing good."

"Good to hear." Mio said. "I am curious though. Why did you want me to not mention you to them when I scouted Miyafuji?"

"I didn't want Yoshika to overhear anything about me." Kye said.

"Why not?" Yoshika said.

"Same as earlier, I didn't want you to know about me." Kye said. "You lost your dad. I didn't want you to know about an aunt that you may never see, until after we met. I didn't want to make it harder on you if I died."

"I would have wanted to know anyway!" Yoshika said.

Kye put her hand on Yoshika's head. "I'm happy to hear you say that." Kye started toward the command room. "I have to go for now. I need to check up with Minna to see if there's any new information."

"I'll come with you, but before we go." Mio said. "I'd like to have a match."

"Oh?" Kye said. "It's been awhile since our last match."

They drew their swords.

"You're going to fight each other with live blades?" Eila said surprised.

"Yeah." Mio said.

Perrine rushed over as soon as she saw Mio draw her sword. Erica and Trude came over to see what was going on as well, and Minna was walking by on her way to the command room and noticed them.

"What's going on here?" Minna said sternly.

"They are going to have a sparring match." Shirley said.

"Ready when you are, Mio." Kye said. They stood a few feet from each other, swords ready.

Mio took the first move with a downward diagonal slash. Kye parried and retaliated with a kick. Mio caught Kye's foot with her free hand and threw her backwards, then leaped toward her with another slash. Kye blocked the attack with her sword but was pinned on the ground.

"You've gotten a lot better." Kye said. "Let's take it up a notch." Kye slipped out from under Mio and swung her sword from the side. Mio parried and retaliated with her own slash.

They traded blows for several more minutes, neither taking a single hit from the other's sword.

"I think that's enough." Kye said. "You've gotten very good, but we don't want to wear ourselves out before the battle."

"Yeah." Mio said as she caught her breath. "Thanks."

"Nice display, ladies." Minna said. "I have some new information for you. Will you both come to the command room with me?"

"We were just about to head there after we finished our match." Kye said. She followed Minna to the command room.

Perrine collapsed to her knees. "Wow, the Major is so good. She went toe to toe with the Miss Kye."

"Look at you being all clingy." Eila teased.

"You shut your mouth!" Perrine said.

"Thank you Perrine." Mio said. Perrine melted from hearing that from Mio. "I'm heading back to the command room to talk to Minna and Kye." Mio headed to the command room.

"Butterball." Eila said.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write. Next chapter will be the new Fuso Hive. I won't spoil much, but we will get to see Kye's Energy Projection in action. If you find any spelling errors and such, don't hesitate to point them out. I will correct it right away. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fuso Arc: Ch 5: The Fuso Hive

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fuso Hive

The time to attack was at hand. The witches were in flight to take down the hive. The short trip to the hive was mostly silent. Only small chatter every here and there as well as random radio transmissions. As they got closer, they heard a distressful radio transmission from the battle ahead.

"We are losing ground." One voice said. "When is our backup going to get here?"

"They are on the way." Another said. "You can rest easy, our back up is the 501st."

"The 501st?" The first said. "They were disbanded at the end of the battle at Venezia."

"They were reformed." The second said. "I don't know why, but Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji brought them back together."

"Hey, you two." Minna said. "What's the situation? This is Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke. I am the commanding officer of the 501st."

"We are losing ground." The first said. "So far we've kept them from getting to any cities, but I don't know how much longer we can hold them."

"We are about five minutes away." Minna said. "Hold off as long as you can. We'll be there shortly."

"Thank you." The first said.

"Let's go, people." Minna said.

The witches sped up and arrived only four minutes later.

"Everyone, you know the battle plan." Minna said. "ATTACK!"

The witches spread out in teams of two and started taking out the neuroi left, right, and center.

"So these are the Legendary Strike Witches." the first witch said. "Amazing. Command, I need to come in. I can't stay up here much longer, I'm almost out of magic."

"Roger." somebody in the nearby carrier command room said. "Return to the carrier."

"I'm coming, too." The second witch said.

"Roger."

Within minutes, the witches evened out the odds against the neuroi. Large type neuroi started pouring out of the hive, however.

"I want no less than two witches per large type." Minna said. "Take them out!"

"Yes ma'am." the witches replied.

Minna teamed up with Trude and Erica, Shirley was with Lucchini, Eila was with Sanya, Perrine was with Lynne. Yoshika was with Mio. Kye went off on her own.

"Kye, do you want me to fly with you?" Minna asked.

"No, I'm fine on my own." Kye said. "Project!" A golden aura formed around Kye as she flew. "I can manage this for fifteen minutes. Should be plenty of time."

"Kill count?" Trude said. "I'm at seventeen."

"Nineteen" Erica said.

"Eighteen now." Trude said.

Erica and Trude were competing for kills.

"Twenty two" Kye said.

"Show off." Trude said.

"Hey, why can't I play?" Kye said. "No fair!"

"Twenty three." Mio said.

"That's the spirit!" Kye said.

"Cheaters!" Erica said. "We don't have swords!"

"Twenty five." Yoshika said.

"Even Miyafuji?" Trude said.

Yoshika split off, flying towards the center of the hive to look for a way in.

"What's she doing?" Perrine said. "We can't go in there yet. There's too many neuroi still out here."

"Miyafuji, what are you doing?" Mio said.

"I'm going in." Yoshika said as she found a way in and took it.

"Actually." Kye said. "This is not a bad idea. She's been inside a hive before, but this one is a little more hostile. I'm going with her."

Kye flew into the dark cloud and followed Yoshika in.

"I hope she's right." Mio said as she took out another neuroi. "Twenty seven."

"Twenty two." Erica said.

"Twenty two." Trude said, tying Erica.

The witches continued taking out neuroi. Everyone had at least fifteen kills, some above twenty.

"W. .oun. it!" Yoshika said.

"Ca.. ou...hea...m.?" Kye said. "Hel..? We fou.. .he hi.. .ore. Cle.. .ut!"

"What did she say?" Minna said. "Kye, we can't understand you. You are breaking up."

"I ca.. hea. .ou." Kye said. "I thi.. ..ere's some kind of int..feran..."

"We need to get out of here." Mio said. "They found the hive's core."

"How do you know?" Minna asked.

"I can sense a Reppuzan charging up." Mio said. "CLEAR OUT!"

The witches hurried to clear out of the way just before the hive clouds vanished and the hive itself shattering into white flakes along with the rest of the neuroi in the general area.

"Whew." Kye said. "Glad you got away."

"I think Yoshika wins the kill competition." Erica said.

"Hey, what was that?" Trude asked. "Is the battle over already?"

"I don't think so." Mio said. "There's one neuroi left, way up there." She pointed high into the sky.

The last neuroi was extremely large. Easily three times the size of a large type neuroi. It fired hundreds of beams at the witches as well as any target it could find in range. The witches defended themselves with their shields. Kye formed several shields, blocking every single beam not aimed at the witches.

"Very nice, Kye." Mio said. She used her magic eye to find the core of the neuroi. "You won't believe this. This neuroi has five cores!"

"This is going to be rough." Trude said.

"Is everyone still able to fight?" Minna asked.

All the witches answered yes.

"Attack!" Minna said.

The witches simultaneously attacked the super large neuroi, but weren't able to cause any significant damage. It regenerated extremely fast.

"Reppuzan!" Mio said as she hit the super large neuroi with her attack. "One core down."

"Good work, Mio." Minna said.

The neuroi responded with several beams. None of the beams connected with any of the witches. Kye reflected the beams aimed at her back at the neuroi. Luckily the reflected beams hit another core and destroyed it.

"Two down." Mio said. "Wait, the remaining three are merging."

"One big target." Trude said.

"It's toward the front." Mio said.

Trude and Erica shot toward the front of the neuroi, but it erected shields to protect itself.

"What?" Mio said surprised.

"Well, this is a problem." Kye said.

"You'll never get through that shield." Yoshika said. "The only way to break it is a True Reppuzan. I'll go in."

"NO!" Kye said. "If you try that now you'll destroy your magic. You'll never fly again, even with my treatments. I'll do it, but I'll probably need help flying back to the base afterwards."

"It's in your hands then, Kye." Minna said.

Kye's aura flared.

"What's this?" Perrine asked.

"This is why she's known as the golden witch." Mio said.

"Stage 2." Kye said. Her aura changed from bright gold to bright green.

"Now this I've never seen before." Mio said.

"Stage 3." Kye said. The bright green changed to a bright blue.

"She looks just like Yoshika did when she destroyed the giant core in Venezia." Minna said.

"I want you to explain exactly what you mean by that when we get back." Kye said. "I can only manage this form for about two and a half minutes. But while it lasts, nothing can touch me. This aura works as an extremely potent shield and increases magic output to a large degree." She flew towards the neuroi, backhanding incoming beams out of her way.

"Wow." Yoshika said. "I want to learn that!"

"Don't we all." Trude said.

"Let's go Akarimaru." Kye said. "Shin Reppuzan!" Kye poured all of her magic into her sword and unleashed an overwhelmingly powerful attack on the super large neuroi,

blasting through its shields and into it from one end to the other. The neuroi exploded in white flakes.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke." Minna said, broadcasting her transmission to the rest of the military in the area. "The hive in Fuso has successfully been destroyed."

"That was probably the shortest lived hive in history." Shirley said.

Kye sheathed Akarimaru and weakly flew over to the witches. Her aura faded. "Help..." She feinted. Mio and Minna caught her before she could fall out of the sky.

"Job well done, witches." Minna said. "Return to base."

* * *

Later in the evening back at the base...

"Ugh." Kye said as she sat up in bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Yoshika said, leaning over her bed.

"Oh, hi." Kye said. "How long was I out for?"

"A few hours." Yoshika said. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Kye said. "I still feel a bit weak though, could you help me up?"

"Sure." Yoshika said.

"Just help me to that wheelchair over there." Kye said. "I'll use that until I regain my strength."

Yoshika helped Kye to the nearby wheelchair. "It's convenient that there's a wheelchair here."

"There's a requirement to have all infirmary rooms equipped with a wheelchair, among other things." Kye said.

"That makes sense." Yoshika said. She wheeled Kye to the kitchen where the other witches were waiting. "Hey, everyone."

"Kye, how are you feeling?" Mio asked.

"A little weak." Kye said. "But that's the usual for using True Reppuzan."

"I'm going to start cooking." Yoshika said as she ran over to the cooking area.

"I'll join you." Lynne said following Yoshika.

"I've never had any of Yoshika's cooking before." Kye said.

"It's the best!" Lucchini said.

"I can't wait." Kye said. She turned her attention to Minna. "Now, Minna. Tell me what you meant when you said Yoshika looked just like me when she killed the giant core in Venezia."

* * *

**This one was fun to write. Let me know if there are any spelling errors and what not. I have one more Fuso Arc chapter coming, then we'll be moving to another country.**


	7. Fuso Arc: Ch 6: A Day Off

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day Off

Kye turned her attention to Minna. "Now, Minna. Tell me what you meant when you said Yoshika looked just like me when she killed the giant core."

"You had a blue glow around you when you killed that giant neuroi." Minna said. "Miyafuji had a blue aura around her as well."

"I thought it was from the True Reppuzan." Mio said. "But you had that aura before you attacked."

"Do you know what this means?" Kye said.

"You think so?" Mio said.

"Yes." Kye said. "I think she has Energy Projection, too. And I wonder if you do."

"Me?" Mio said. "I don't."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kye said. "My Energy Projection didn't manifest until the first time I performed a True Reppuzan. Which if Yoshika had the same aura when she first performed the attack, perhaps there's a link between True Reppuzan and Energy Projection."

Mio stood there shocked for a moment.

"Once we finish restoring your and Yoshika's magic, we'll find out for sure." Kye said. "If my theory is right, this could explain why Energy Projection is so rare."

"When you performed the True Reppuzan, you used higher stages of your aura." Minna said. "What's that all about?"

"There are multiple stages of the Energy Aura produced from Energy Projection." Kye said. "I rarely use any Aura beyond the first, which is the gold aura you've seen me use dominantly throughout my battles in the past. I can maintain it for fifteen minutes. The next one is the second stage. It's a green aura. I can do more than just deflect neuroi beams and bullets with that one. I can stop them and redirect them similarly to when I use the reflection shield, but to a better degree. The time limit on that stage is five minutes. The next stage, stage three, is the blue aura you saw me use when I killed the neuroi with True Reppuzan. It has the abilities of the previous two, magnified even more. Come to think of it, I've only been able to perform the True Reppuzan with the third stage. There are two more stages after that, the fourth is a dark red aura. I don't know the extent of what the fourth can do, I haven't mastered it yet. And the fifth and final stage is an even bigger mystery. All I know about the fifth aura is a legend. It has been said that with the fifth aura, the user is granted a power unrivaled for a short time." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Whew, that was a long explanation."

"No kidding." Mio said. "I had no idea how good Energy Projection is."

"It has a cost." Kye said. "After the aura fades, you are helpless. It drains you completely. I can last only two and a half minutes with the blue aura, although I've always used the True Reppuzan as soon as I activated it, which that in itself drains you."

"I see." Mio said. "If Yoshika can learn that, she'll be unstoppable."

"There is something else I know about the fifth aura." Kye said. "I know it requires a tremendous amount of magic to use, something I don't have, but Yoshika does. Shh, she's coming back."

"Dinner's ready." Yoshika said. She and Lynne set the table for everyone.

After eating, everyone split up into their typical groups.

* * *

Yoshika and Lynne walked out to the dock under the now dark night lit only by the moon.

"When I woke up this morning, I had no idea what I would get dragged into." Yoshika said. "I was happy to see Sakamoto, and I'm happy to see everyone again."

"It has been a pretty wild day huh, Yoshika?" Lynne said. "We all arrived last night and stayed here on the base. I'm so glad you have your magic back."

"I can fly again." Yoshika said. "There's a lot more people to protect, and thanks to Kye I have a way to protect them."

* * *

"I can fly the skies again as one of eleven." Mio said to Minna. "It's great to be back."

"Technically we are twelve now with Kye." Minna said. "Although she's not an official member of the Strike Witches."

"She might as well be." Mio said. "It's thanks to her we are together again."

"That's true." Minna said. "And your shield works now. It seems that you and Miyafuji are going to leave the rest of us in the dust."

Mio's face was slightly red. "I don't know. Miyafuji has the potential, but I don't think I do."

"'There's nothing a witch can't do!'" Minna said, quoting Mio.

"You're right." Mio said. "If I have the potential, I'll seize it."

* * *

Kye left her wheelchair behind and wondered off to the docks, keeping a distance from the others outside. She sat down on the water's edge to think.

'I've been traveling the world.' She said in her mind. 'Never before have I met people like the 501st. They are so welcoming, and they aren't intimidated by my rank or reputation. It's a nice change of pace.'

She stood up and headed to the barracks. 'I think I'm going to call it an early night. I still feel a little weak. A good night's rest will do me well.'

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up in time for breakfast. Yoshika and Lynne already had it cooked and ready.

"I could get used to this again." Shirley said.

"Yoshika's cooking is the best." Lucchini said.

"That's good." Minna said. "Since we are going to be together again for awhile."

"Where are we going now?" Trude said.

"Egypt." Mio said.

"The Storm Witches have been holding the neuroi there at bay for quite some time now." Minna said. "We're going to go give them the backup they need to finally turn the tide and liberate Egypt."

"Will Miss Kye be coming with us?" Perrine asked.

"I will." Kye said. "I don't think I could leave the group now if I tried." She pointed to the person in the seat next to her: Yoshika.

"Nope." Yoshika said. "You are staying with me."

"A Second Lieutenant telling a Lieutenant General what to do." Kye said half laughing. "Only Yoshika."

Everyone joined in on the laughter.

"Hey!" Yoshika said.

Kye put her hand on Yoshika's head. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I have to finish restoring your and Mio's magic. I can't have you two flying around half assed. And I'm sure Minna will be glad to have me keeping the top brass handled."

"Yes." Minna said. "It will be a nice break from them."

"Then it's settled." Mio said. "We'll be leaving for Egypt in a few weeks. We'll be staying here in Fuso for now."

"We have to stay here until I finish restoring Mio's and Yoshika's magic." Kye said. "Which should take three weeks in total."

"Get comfortable ladies." Minna said. "We are on duty, but don't expect many sorties."

"You CAN, however, expect training and drills." Mio said. "But today we are relaxing, so do as you please."

"Yoshika, if it's okay with you." Lynne said. "I'd like to meet your mother and grandmother."

"Oh, of course!" Yoshika said.

"May I tag along?" Perrine asked.

"Sure." Yoshika said.

"You all should go for a visit." Kye said. "Sayaka and Yoshiko are nice people. I'm sure they'd like to meet Yoshika's friends."

"Good idea." Minna said. "When can we go visit them?"

"Whenever you want." Yoshika said. She pointed through the window. "My house is up there. It's a short walk."

"I think it'll be good for everyone to meet them." Mio said. "I'm going to pass on the visit though, I talked to them yesterday morning before I woke up Miyafuji. I'm going to go visit somebody else." She stood up with her cleaned plate.

"Oh, I'll get that." Yoshika said.

"Are you sure?" Mio asked.

"It's no problem." Yoshika said.

"Okay then." Mio said. "I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back later." She headed out of the door and off the base.

Everyone else finished their breakfast and got ready to go to the Miyafuji Clinic. After a visit with Sayaka and Yoshiko, everyone headed to town to sight see.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. I have more than this one Fuso Arc Chapter still coming. I was going to try to fit it all into this one chapter, but ideas sprang as I wrote this one, so yeah there's going to be a few more. **** There are still a few things to do in Fuso, but we will be heading to Egypt after everything is said and done.**

** You know the drill, if I mispelled anything (like the way I misspelled "mispelled" just now), feel free to send me a message and it will be corrected. If you have any questions on the story, feel free to ask, but please send a private message or leave a signed review that I can respond to.**


	8. Fuso Arc: Ch 7: Yoshika

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 7: Yoshika's Power

Early in the morning, just as dawn arrived, Kye was standing at the water's edge gazing out at across the sea.

"For the sake of peace, there must be war." Kye said. "Someday the peace in these waters will be worldwide." She sighed. "Until then, we must fight."

She closed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She focused, releasing her golden aura. After a few seconds she released her green aura, then her blue aura.

"I must push past this!" She said. She focused her power attempting to push beyond the third stage.

Mio was watching from afar. 'Can she do it?'

"Push further!" Kye said. She pooled as much power as she possibly could. A dark red aura formed around her in an impressive display. Kye drew her sword. "Reppuzan!" She fired an incredible Reppuzan across the water, leaving a wall of water on each side several hundred yards long and roughly one hundred yards high.

Her aura faded back to the third stage immediately after launching the super powered Reppuzan. "Amazing."

Mio walked over to her clapping. "That was an impressive display, Kye."

"I guess I'm caught red handed." Kye said. "It's incredibly hard to reach, but I can activate the fourth stage. I can maintain it for about a minute or until I use the Reppuzan."

"You could destroy any neuroi with that attack." Mio said.

"Yeah." Kye said. "Under the red aura, a normal Reppuzan is more powerful than a True Reppuzan performed under the blue aura. The energy drain is minimal, too."

"What's the catch?" Mio asked.

"I can only do that once a day." Kye said. "And only if it's the first thing I do. The fourth stage is so hard to reach, it's not really something I can use in combat yet."

"What's holding you back?" Mio said.

"My magic." Kye said. "The Reppuzan itself doesn't take much magic, but the aura itself does. I flat out don't have enough to manage the aura. I barely even reach it."

"Practice." Mio said.

"I probably will never master the fourth stage." Kye said. "But I know somebody that can."

"Miyafuji." Mio said.

"Yes." Kye said. "Her magic is incredible. Well, I'm going back inside. I imagine the others will be getting up soon."

"Yeah." Mio said. "I told them to be up early if they want breakfast. I'm starting drills today."

"Afterwards, we need to pay another visit to the shrine." Kye said. "It's been three days, so we can do the second step today."

"I'll tell Miyafuji." Mio said.

"Thanks." Kye said. Her aura faded completely.

* * *

After breakfast, Mio was running drills with everyone. They started with running.

"Why are we doing drills so early!" Yoshika said as she was running, half out of breath, in last place.

"Because you've gotten weak!" Mio said. "Run, run, run!"

"You need to get back in shape!" Trude said. She and Shirley were in the lead.

"It's only been a month!" Yoshika said.

"That's more than enough time to get out of shape!" Mio said. "Keep running! I want ten more laps out of you!" The laps were the length from the edge of the docks back to the hangar.

Kye watched them from the edge of the hangar roof. She was sitting on the edge.

"You are torturing us!" Yoshika said, still in last place.

"Whoever comes in last place has to run five more laps!" Mio said. She didn't intend to force anyone to run the extra laps, but she did want to scare them into running faster.

"I won't come in last!" Perrine said. She ran as fast as she could.

Shirley was in the lead with Trude and Eila close behind. Erica, Sanya, Luchinni, and Perrine were in the middle of the group. Lynne was behind, but ahead of Yoshika.

Everyone pushed themselves as much as possible.

'Come on Yoshika.' Kye thought to herself, rooting on her niece.

They turned around at the hangar and started on another lap.

Yoshika was still in last place. She had a determined look on her face. As she ran, she started emitting gold sparks. This caught Mio's and Kye's attention. Kye immediately jumped off the hangar and ran towards them, releasing her gold aura then her green aura to increase her running speed.

Yoshika's body was enveloped entirely with a gold aura by the time Kye ran past Mio.

"Whoa." Mio said. "Now this is interesting."

Yoshika caught up to and passed the others and kept running, not realizing she was running faster. Kye caught up to her and grabbed her arm before she ran off the edge of the dock. She reverted her aura down to the first stage.

"Slow down." Kye said. "You don't want to go for a swim now do you?"

The others were shocked at how fast Yoshika was running, but more at how fast Kye caught her.

"How the hell?" Trude said. "They passed us like we were standing still!"

"Look at Yoshika." Lynne said. "She glowing like Miss Kye."

"What's going on?" Yoshika said as she looked down at her glowing hands.

"You have it." Kye said softly "What?" Yoshika asked, confused.

"The same power I have." Kye said. "Energy Projection."

Yoshika feel to her knees. Her aura glowed intensely. "Wow."

"How do you feel?" Kye asked.

"Light." Yoshika said.

"You have unlocked a powerful ability." Kye said. "I can and will teach you how to use it, but first we need to finish restoring your magic. There is one rule about Energy Projection you need to know right now though. State of mind controls everything. You only have to want it for it to happen, just like how you wanted to catch up to the others just now. I need you to turn it off for now. Energy Projection puts a strain on your magic, which is something you don't need with your magic not completely restored yet."

Yoshika was a little confused, but concentrated on turning off her aura. Her aura faded.

"As simple as that?" Yoshika said in disbelief.

"As simple as that." Kye said in reassurance. She deactivated her own aura. "I'm proud of you."

Everyone stood still for a few moments, trying to take in what just happened.

"What are you all looking at?" Kye said. "You are in the middle of drills! GET TO RUNNING PEOPLE."

"You heard her." Mio said. "Drills aren't over yet."

Kye walked back to the hangar in the time the others ran two laps. She climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge again, watching everyone run.

"Seven more laps." Mio said.

* * *

Kye rounded up Yoshika and Mio a few hours after the drills. After eating an early lunch they flew to the shrine.

"This step only takes four hours." Kye said. "Just as last time, don't exit the circle."

"Roger." Mio said.

Yoshika nodded.

Kye started the spell then sat down against the wall, outside the circle.

"What exactly are these spells doing?" Mio asked.

"The first one was to reestablish your magic." Kye said. "More of the connection to your magic. This one is to fortify that connection so that it cannot be broken again. This step is not really necessary. Typically, a witch will never have to worry about losing their connection to their magic. Witches with abnormally strong magic are capable of wielding magic swords need this done, however. The flow of magic when using the Reppuzan and True Reppuzan spells is intense. Unlike other spells, the blade spells release an enormous burst instantly. Energy Projection only makes it worse."

"What about the final step?" Yoshika asked.

"I'll get to that." Kye said. "For those capable of using Reppuzan and Energy Projection this second step has to be redone after the third step, then the third step redone, mostly like two more times. The third step more or less "teaches" your magic how to flow better. I had to have the third step twice more after the first when I went through this. I imagine Mio will have to go through two extra sessions of the third step as well, but Yoshika will probably have to have three extra sessions due to her even higher than abnormal magic."

"That's a lot to take in." Mio said. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"My mother taught me." Kye said. "And her mother taught her, and so on." She looked at Yoshika. "And if you so desire, I will teach you."

"You sure have a lot you want to teach me." Yoshika said with her hand on her head.

"That's because I believe in you." Kye said with a confident look on her face. "You have the ability to become something greater than great. You might even be able to learn and master the one thing I can never reach."

"What's that?" Yoshika asked curiously.

"I'll tell you in due time." Kye said. "There are other things to learn first."

"I'll learn them." Yoshika said.

"That's the spirit." Mio said. "There's nothing a witch can't do!"

"After today's session, try to take it easy." Kye said. "No strenuous activities."

* * *

After their session, Kye, Yoshika, and Mio returned to the base and went about their day as normal.

* * *

**And another chapter done! This one was engaging to write. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Yoshika unlocked her Energy Projection, but is not allowed to use it yet. Energy Projection will be fully explained by the time the Fuso Arc is done. I have ideas for another two chapters at least, possibly three.**

**I do spell check my content, but if something slipped through and you notice it, don't hesitate to let me know. If you have comments or questions please send me a private message or leave a signed review so that I can reply to you! Thanks!**

**One more note: It may seem as though my updates have slowed down to a couple days per chapter, but this is how long first few took as well. I didn't post any of them until I had the fourth chapter done. In general I will be trying to have a chapter out every 2-4 days.**


	9. Fuso Arc: Ch 8: Stars

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 8: Stars

Two days have passed since the second step in the magic restoration process. Drills were over, so everyone was taking it easy.

"Kye, can you come to the command room please?" Minna said over the intercom.

Kye sat up from her usual spot on the edge of the docks. "Sure, what do you need?"

"You are needed on the radio." Minna said.

"Ugh, okay." Kye said. "I'm on my way." Kye jumped up and headed to the command room. As soon as she arrived she picked up the receiver. "Kye Miyafuji speaking."

"Why aren't you in Egypt yet?" A male voice said through the speaker.

"I have things to do in fuso before going to Egypt." Kye said.

"I want you in Egypt by the end of next week." He said.

"We aren't leaving for another two and a half weeks." Kye said.

"We?" He said. "What the hell are you doing there to take so long?"

"I reformed the 501st." Kye said. "And I'm working on restoring Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji's and Major Mio Sakamoto's magic power."

"You reformed the 501st without permission?" The man said. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"My job as the leader of the Joint Fighter Wings." Kye said. "And you keep your shit out of my Joint Fighter wings. Nobody gets disbanded without going through me first from here out."

"Forget them." He said. "Get on a plane to Egypt today."

"No." Kye said. "Restoring their magic is more important. We will all go to Egypt together."

"I don't care what you think is important." He said. "You get on a plane and go to Egypt or..."

"Or what?" Kye said. "Do you really want to finish that sentence? You know damn well what would happen if you piss me off, General. You had better learn your place before barking orders to me."

Minna and Mio were in awe at Kye's last statement.

Another voice chimed in over the radio. "Lieutenant General, I suggest you learn YOUR place and..."

"And what?" Kye said. "I'm doing important shit. If you want somebody in Egypt by next week, send somebody else."

"Do you want to be court marshaled?" The second voice asked.

"Is that a threat?" Kye said. "You know damn well what I'm capable of."

A third voice chimed in, arguing against the first two. "Give it up. You don't want to make an enemy out of her. She's far to valuable in the war effort, not to mention she's a military genius. Whatever she's doing in Fuso is important I'm sure."

"Damn right it is." Kye said. "Yoshika Miyafuji is capable of Energy Projection. Possibly Mio Sakamoto as well. I'm not going anywhere until I'm done here, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Kye." The third voice said. "I apologize for the other Generals' outbursts. They do not understand your importance. Do as you wish, Lieutenant General."

"Thanks." Kye said. She shut off the radio.

Minna and Mio were looking at Kye, awestruck.

"What?" Kye said. "Is there something on my face?" She touched her face searching for anything that doesn't belong.

"No, Kye." Mio said. "We were caught off gaurd by your performance just now."

"I'm not about to let the other Generals push me around." Kye said. "Especially not the two who were trying to give me orders. Both of them were Major Generals. My three stars beats their two stars any day. The third one actually did outrank me, though. He was a four star General."

"Well that certainly was impressive." Minna said. "I'd be in a load of trouble if I talked to them like that."

"Not anymore." Kye said. "The Joint Fighter Wings are under my command. The others in the top brass have to go through me to get to you, and that's not happening."

"I'm glad you're on our side." Mio said.

Kye slouched down in a chair. "I sure could use a way to work off some steam. I think I'll go make a few walls of water down at the docks."

"I'll join you." Mio said.

"I still have some paperwork to do." Minna said. "You go have fun."

"You should come with us." Kye said. "That paperwork can wait."

"I really should finish it." Minna said.

"Take a break." Kye said. "I'm the one that that paperwork is going to when your done with it anyway."

"True enough." Minna said. "I'll finish it later."

"I'm glad you are taking a break, Minna." Trude said as she entered the command room. You overwork yourself."

"It's true." Erica said.

"Fun time!" Kye said. "I want to show you all something. Mio's already seen it." Kye turned on her intercom and broadcasted to all of the witches. "Everyone, this is Kye.

Please report to the docks within the next five minutes."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered at the docks.

"What's going on?" Shirley asked.

"I have a little demonstration for everyone." Kye said. "This is for everyone to see, but is especially important to Yoshika and Mio. As you know, I possess Energy Projection. With that I can generate powerful auras, which you have seen in combat recently."

"Yoshika, too!" Luchinni said.

"Yes." Kye said. "I've been working on another aura lately. It's not up to combat ready status yet, and probably won't be for awhile, but I still would like to show you." She looked at Yoshika and Mio. "Think of this as motivation."

Kye activated her gold, green, and blue auras in succession. "This is my third aura. I typically only use the first aura, the golden aura, in combat. Which incidentally is where my nickname comes from. This third aura is significantly more power, but only lasts about a sixth of the time." She paused for a moment. "Okay, watch for a moment."

She summoned as much magic as humanly possible and pushed her aura to the fourth stage. "This is the fourth stage. I can only manage it for about one minute before I'm drained. I can't use this in combat yet, but if given the opportunity, I could take down a Neuroi from the ground." She drew her sword. "Observe the water. Reppuzan!"  
Kye launched a super powered Reppuzan leaving behind a hundred yard high, several hundred yard long wall of water on either side. Her red aura faded back to the blue aura for a moment before she deactivate her aura altogether.

"Just like the other morning." Mio said.

"Wow." Yoshika and the others said.

"Ideally, Yoshika." Kye said. "That is the end result of the training I intend to give you. And I hope you won't be the only one that goes through that training." She glanced at Mio.

"I don't think I could ever pull off a Reppuzan like that." Yoshika said.

"Sure you could." Kye said. "You managed to perform a True Reppuzan with almost all of your magic drained, and still defeated that giant core back in Venezia. You are capable of the Reppuzan I just displayed. Actually, I have hopes that you will be able to master the Ultimate Technique of Energy Projection."

"What's that?" Yoshika asked.

"A True Reppuzan used under the power of the fifth aura." Kye said. "There's no telling what such a technique would be capable of. Only you have the magic to find out."

"There's no way." Yoshika said. "The Reppuzan you just performed has to be the ultimate."

"It wasn't even a True Reppuzan." Kye said. "There's plenty of room to improve. And actually, I'm not so sure that Reppuzan just now was good enough to be considered

Ultimate quality. I know for a fact Perrine's ultimate is more powerful, and I'm sure everyone else's ultimates are as well."

"Speaking of ultimates." Perrine said. "Can we work on mine?"

"We'll have to wait to work on ultimates for now." Kye said. "Activating that red aura drained me severely, so I can't do much of anything else for today. And tomorrow we are going to do the third treatment for their magic." Kye pointed at Yoshika and Mio. "How about the day after that?"

"Okay!" Perrine said.

"Me, too!" Luchinni said.

"And me!" Shirley said.

"You'll all get your turns." Kye said. "If you want to start work on your ultimates now, however, you need to be able to activate the regular versions multiple times. For some of you, that'll be easier than others, but it's a requirement for all. That part I cannot help you with. That being said, I'm going to go lay down and rest for awhile.

That red aura drains a lot more than I'd like to admit."

Kye ran off to the barracks, leaving the witches to practice.

* * *

The next morning, Kye took Yoshika and Mio to the shrine to perform the final step. This time, they only spent about three hours in the spell circle and emerged as fully capable witches.

"Any restriction I gave you when we started this is now lifted." Kye said. "This includes the True Reppuzan. You can now perform it safely. The repetition of the second the third steps can be done one day apart, so we'll be back tomorrow to do the second step again to add more reinforcement to your magic "connection." Yoshika, this applies specifically to you: don't use True Reppuzan under the effects of the second or third stage energy aura before tomorrow's step."

"Since I can't perform True Reppuzan or use Energy Projection, am I coming tomorrow or staying behind?" Mio said.

"You'll be coming for it." Kye said. "Even though you don't have those abilities, there's a possibility you'll gain them."

"Why do you believe in me so strongly?" Mio asked.

"You don't have as much potential as Yoshika." Kye said. "But you do have potential nonetheless. And there's this certain phrase you said about witches that stuck to me pretty well."

"What is that?" Mio asked.

"There's nothing a witch can't do!" Kye said.

* * *

**Kye sure made a scene over the radio didn't she? After showing the red aura to everyone and what it's capable of, will Kye push until she's able to use it in actual combat? We'll see in the future. I think I'm going to wait until we're into the Egypt Arc to start on any actual Ultimate Techniques. The ultimates are going to take a while for the witches to master.**

**Hit me with the usual. Spelling, ect. They will be fixed.**

**I had some internet troubles and was unable to upload chapter 8 earlier, so to make up for it I finished Chapter 9 and uploaded both. Enjoy!**


	10. Fuso Arc: Ch 9: Unexpected

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 9: Unexpected

A full week has passed since the neuroi hive above Fuso appeared and was destroyed all in the same day. Kye has finished the final step of the restoration process for Yoshika and Mio, but does wish to repeat part of it for reinforcement.

A blimp appeared on the radar.

"Commander Minna, we have picked up something on the radar." One of the radar monitors said. "It's moving fast, approximately eight hundred kilometers."

"What is it?" Minna asked.

"We don't have anything that can fly that fast."

"Other than Shirley." Minna said. "And she's on base. Is it a neuroi?"

"Not possible." Mio said. "There's not a hive within a thousand miles."

"Actually, I've seen reports of fast moving neuroi moving further from a hive than previously thought possible." Kye said. "Every one of them have come from the hive in Orrusia, and most of the sightings have been above Karlsland and near the border with Gallia. However, this one is a lot further from a hive than the previous distance recorded. This type of neuroi has never been shot down either. Even cannons could not damage it.

"How far out is it?" Minna asked.

"Two hundred." The radar worker said.

"At a rate of eight hundred, it will arrive in fifteen minutes." Kye said. "Shit. I can't fly right now."

"Why not?" Minna asked.

"I burnt up too much magic practicing this morning." Kye said. "Yoshika as well."

"I'll handle it." Mio said confidently.

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Kye said.

"A Reppuzan will put it in it's place." Mio said. She turned on her intercom just as Minna turned on the air raid siren. "Everyone, report to the hangar. We have an inbound in fifteen minutes. I'll give you a short brief in the hangar. If your last name is Miyafuji, you are barred from taking off."

Within five minutes everyone aside Yoshika and Kye were briefed and in the air heading to intercept the fast neuroi. They met the neuroi about fifty kilometers out.

Trude and Erica opened up on the neuroi with a barrage of bullets, however they did no damage.

"What is that thing made of?" Trude said. "We didn't even scratch it."

The neuroi fired several beams at the witches, landing no hits due to their shields.

"Sturm." Erica said as she activated her barrel roll spell. She bounced off the neuroi doing no damage to it. "Oww." She held her head.

Shirley threw Luchinni at the Neuroi. She hit the neuroi with her sunlight strike, grazing it's shell.

"Reppuzan!" Mio said. She fired a Reppuzan at the neuroi and cut it in half, but did no damage to the core. It regenerated extremely fast. "What's with this thing?"

Kye spoke up over the radio. "How is it going out there?"

"We can't damage it." Mio said. "It's regenerating too fast and it's core survived my Reppuzan."

"That's not good." Kye said. "I might be able to fly out there, but I'll need to be carried back if I go."

"No!" Yoshika said. "Your magic is too drained to fly that far out!"

"We don't have a choice!" Kye said.

"We'll handle it." Mio said. "We just need to hit it all at once."

"Tonnerre!" Perrine said, striking the neuroi with her lightning, dealing little damage.

"It's starting to take damage, but it's regenerating to fast." Minna said.

As the battle dragged on, the witches started running low on magic and some ran out of ammunition.

"Everyone is really low on magic." Minna said. "We can't stay in this battle much longer.

"Mio." Kye said. "If there's ever a time to prove me right, now is the time. Everyone needs you! There's nothing a witch can't do!"

"You're right." Mio said. "For the sake of my friends." Mio gathered all of her energy in preparation. "This is it." She flew in closer. "Everyone stay back, I'm putting everything I have into this one. Reppuzan!" Her body glowed blue just like with Yoshika. She hit the neuroi with a powerful Reppuzan, destroying it in one hit.

"Yay!" Luchinni said excitedly.

"Was that it?" Mio said weakly before passing out.

"Catch her!" Minna said.

Trude and Perrine caught Mio.

"Return to base." Minna said.

* * *

Mio woke up an hour later.

"Hey, sleepy." Kye said. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." Mio said.

"I imagine so." Kye said. "That's what happens when you perform the True Reppuzan."

"I did?" Mio said. "It felt so strange."

"You had the same blue aura and the same overwhelmingly powerful attack." Kye said. "You definitely performed the True Reppuzan and unlocked Energy Projection. After the treatments are done I'll teach both you and Yoshika how to use the golden aura effectively in combat."

"Thank you." Mio said. 'I performed the True Reppuzan.'

"You once were worried about losing your power due to turning twenty." Kye said. "And look at you now. You are almost twenty one and you just performed the most powerful blade spell."

"It's thanks to you." Mio said.

"I only opened the door for you." Kye said. As she walked over to the door. "You are the one that walked through it. I'm going to go eat now. Everyone missed lunch thanks to that neuroi. Yoshika and Lynne said they were going to fix something really good to celebrate your True Reppuzan. You should come."

"Thanks, I will." Mio said as she climbed out of bed and followed Kye to lunch.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was allowed to take the rest of the day easy. After everyone draining themselves fighting the neuroi, they deserved an easy afternoon.

* * *

**There you have it. Mio has performed her first True Reppuzan and unlocked Energy Projection. This opens the field for Kye to teach both her and Yoshika how to manage the first aura. Chapter 10 probably will be the final Fuso Arc chapter, then we move to Egypt!**

**As usual, hit me with any spelling and such errors. They will be corrected.**


	11. Fuso Arc: Ch 10: Departure

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Fuso Arc

* * *

Chapter 10: Departure

Yoshika, Mio, and Kye were flying back to the base from Yoshika's final magic treatment. Although Mio already had her final treatment, she went along anyway to sit with

Yoshika and Kye throughout it.

"It really did take an extra sitting for you." Kye said. "You're magic is so powerful. Just wait until you master it. You will surpass me for sure."

"You've had a long time." Yoshika said. "It will take awhile for us to catch up."

"Not as long as you think." Kye said. "I didn't have a teacher when I was learning it."

"We're lucky then." Mio said. "When are we going to start?"

"I'm actually going to wait until we go to Egypt." Kye said. "We'll have plenty of time there, and out in the desert we won't have to worry about collateral damage."

"Why would we have to worry about that?" Mio asked.

"Heh." Kye said. "While learning to control it, energy projection can be a little destructive. I accidentally destroyed a hangar while I was working on the second stage. We were able to recover the strikers inside at least."

"I see." Mio said. Suddenly Mio had trouble staying in the air. She recovered fairly quick.

"Are you okay?" Kye asked.

"Yeah." Mio said. "I'm not sure what that was."

"Hopefully nothing." Kye said. "We should probably have your striker checked out just in case, though."

Minutes later, they arrived back at the base. Mio told the mechanics to check out her striker then followed Kye and Yoshika to dinner.

* * *

Everyone was present for dinner today.

"So you just finished your last treatment?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah, we're all done." Yoshika said. "I feel a lot better, too."

"That's good to hear." Minna said. "What about you, Mio?"

"My last treatment was yesterday." Mio said. "I feel like I can fight a million Neuroi."

"I sure hope we don't see that many." Minna said.

"Speaking of Neuroi, I have a question to bring up with all of you." Kye said. "Since we are all gathered, now's the best time. What do you think of leaving earlier for Egypt than previously expected? Originally I was planning for us to stay here in Fuso for another week and a half, but what do you think about leaving at the start of next week?"

"I'm fine with it." Mio said.

"Me as well." Minna said.

The other witches all agreed.

"It's unanimous then." Kye said. "We will leave for Egypt at the start of next week. If there's anything anyone wants here in Fuso before we leave, just let me know. I have an errand to run for now though, I will be back soon."  
Kye finished eating and left.  
"Se seems serious today." Mio said. "She's usually more laid back than that."  
"There may be something on her mind." Minna said.

* * *

Kye talked to the mechanics about Mio's striker and found there was nothing wrong. She then went to the command room and turned the radio to a private, secure channel.

"Hello, are you there?" Kye said into the radio.

"Yes, Kye." A male voice said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Kye said. "I've made contact with Yoshika."

"I heard." The voice said. "The news of you reforming the 501st has spread across the world."

"I'm not surprised." Kye said. "I need a favor. Are you familiar with Mio Sakamoto's striker?"

"The N1K5-J Shiden Kai? Yes." He said.

"I need an upgrade made for it." Kye said. "One to handle higher magic similar to mine and Yoshika's. Can that be done?"

"Yes." He said. "I can build the upgrade. When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible." Kye said.

"I will have it ready in a week." He said. "Where do you want me to send it?"

"To the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron's base." Kye said. "We are heading to Egypt early next week to help them liberate Eygpt."

"It will be done." He said.

"Thanks." Kye said. She turned off the radio and set the radio back to the previous channel.

* * *

A few hours later, Yoshika found Kye in her usual place sitting on the edge of the docks.

"You must really like looking out at the sea." Yoshika said.

"I enjoy the serenity." Kye said. "After living in war for so long, this is a nice break."

"How long have you been at war?" Yoshika asked.

"Since the summer after I turned thirteen." Kye said. "I've been in war for fourteen years."

"Wow." Yoshika said. "I was only one year old."

"It's part of the reason I was never around." Kye said. "I want to end this war so families across the world will be able to be together."

"I'm happy having you around now." Yoshika said. "I want to know more about you."

"I will tell you." Kye said. "We'll have plenty of time to sit and talk on the way to Egypt."

"Okay." Yoshika said.

Mio walked up and sat down with them.

"Hey stranger." Kye said.

"Kye, I want to ask you something." Mio said.

"Shoot." Kye said.

"How did you get to your rank so fast?" Mio asked. "Last time I saw you, you were Lieutenant Colonel."

"I got tired of getting ordered around by idiots." Kye said. "I approached the top brass and I told them off. I half expected a court marshal, but instead I was promoted twice. I completely skipped Colonel and went straight to Brigadier General. Apparently they realized how good I am at war strategies. That was when I turned eighteen. Anything else?"

"How did the Joint Fighter Wings get formed?" Yoshika asked.

"The idea first struck during the evacuation of Gallia." Kye said. "I talked to General Dowding and the first wing was formed."

"Which one?" Yoshika asked.

"Ours." Mio answered for her.

"One thing led to another and now we have eight Joint Fighter Wings." Kye said. "This doesn't count the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, the Storm Witches. They are not under my command."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never met the other witches." Yoshika said.

Kye put her hand on Yoshika's head. "I'm happy you enjoy being part of the Strike Witches."

"Me too!" Yoshika said.

* * *

Over the next few days, the witches took it easy, at least after their morning drills. Some tried to progress toward their ultimates and made a little progress, but nothing substantial.

The departure day arrived and with everyone packed, Yoshika and Kye said goodbye to Sayaka and Yoshiko. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing boarded their carrier and headed for Egypt.

* * *

**And that's the end of the Fuso Arc. Egypt is up next. I do have a special treat coming before we start the Egypt Arc, so expect to see that in the next day or two.**

**You know the drill, misspelling and whatnot.**


	12. SW:WL Special: Comments of the Witches

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Special: Comments on the Witches.

* * *

Note: This is a special comments chapter regarding the Witches views on each other. The ones touched on here will be the 501st Witches views on Kye and Kye's views on the 501st Witches. (For the 501st's views on one another, check out the Strike Witches wiki.) There's also a little bonus information about Kye at the bottom not mentioned in the introduction chapter.

* * *

Comments on Kye Miyafuji (First names are primarily used to avoid confusion)

Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke: "Kye is a very talented and strong individual. I'm happy she's reformed the 501st for us. I've met her a few times in the past, but never got to know her. I am grateful that she has restored Mio's and Yoshika's magic."

Major Mio Sakamoto: "Kye is a prodigy among witches. I've worked with her a few times in the past, each time she as always show an overwhelming offense while fighting the Neuroi. Her unique shield techniques are something else. I hope Yoshika Miyafuji can learn them from her."

Captain Gertrude Barkhorn: "Kye is the Ace of Aces. I've never fought alongside her myself, but I have seen her in action. She has multiple magical talents, something rarely seen in even the most powerful witches. Come to think of it, Yoshika Miyafuji also has more than one magical talent. Is this a Miyafuji trait?"

Captain Charlotte E. Yeager: "She's amazing. She flies really fast and has never even come close to getting shot down. Kye is a legend among witches, but she also seems to be very humble when she said she was honored to meet me for being the first to break the sound barrier. I'm glad to have her on our side."

First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann: "She's very kind when I talk to her, but she's very serious when fighting the Neuroi. She lives up to her title as the world's best witch. When a neuroi attacked the Fuso Base before we went on our sortie to take down the fuso hive, she single handedly took out a large type neuroi in seconds."

First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen: "Kye is mysterious. She has abilities most witches can only dream about. She seems to be able to dodge attacks like me, but I think it's due to her combat experience, not Foresight."

First Lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak: "Kye is very kind. She has reformed the Strike Witches and she even worked to restore Major Sakamoto's and Yoshika's magic. I am grateful to have her with us."

First Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann: "Kye is the world's best witch and with her rank of Lieutenant General she's also the highest ranked. I don't know her very well yet, but she seems to know the Major from the past. I wonder if she can tell me more about the Major's past."

Ensign Francesca Lucchini: "Kye is wonderful! She has great breasts, but Shirley wins over all. Thanks to her the 501st is back and I can eat Yoshika's cooking again! It's great!"

Second Lieutenant Lynette Bishop: "Kye is a nice person. She openly talks to anyone. She is very powerful and is twenty seven years old! She restored Yoshika's and Major Sakamoto's magic and is responsible for getting all of us back together. She even promoted me and Yoshika to Second Lieutenant."

Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji: "Kye is amazing! She brought the Strike Witches back together and even helped me and Sakamoto with our magic problem! She knows some odd shield techniques. I hope I can learn them from her! Oh and by the way, she's my Aunt!"

* * *

Kye Miyafuji's comments on the Strike Witches.

On Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke: "Minna is nice. She has a motherly aura around her. Her Area Analysis is very handy for a leader. I've chosen not to take over leadership of the Strike Witches and leave it to her, but to remain as a guest with the witches. Although, I AM the supreme commander of the Joint Fighter Wings."

On Major Mio Sakamoto: "Mio and I have worked together in the past. She has improved a lot since the last time I've sparred with her and has watched over Yoshika since she entered the Strike Witches. I'm grateful to her for this. I'm very happy she was able to unlock Energy Projection. This will make things a lot easier on the battlefield considering her battle experience."

On Captain Gertrude Barkhorn: "Trude is a very serious individual. She's an ace in combat. She does seem to get a little red faced when somebody, mainly Erica, catches her hiding her caring intentions. I think she's a good person."

On Captain Charlotte E. Yeager: "Shirley is awesome. She was the first and still is the only person to break the sound barrier. I might be able to do it too in time, but by then she'll have set an even higher record."

On First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann: "She seems very carefree. She does show a serious side in combat and is a very talented fighter. She's somewhat similar to me in a few aspects, but to more of an extreme than me. We both get serious in combat, but she relaxes more than me outside of it. And she definitely has me beat in keeping a messy room! Her Sturm ability is really something else."

On First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen: "Her Foresight ability is impressive. She's never been hit or had to raise her shield other than the time she protected Sanya while fighting that tower shaped Neuroi. I wonder if I could hit her, not that I'd ever try."

On First Lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak: "She's a nice girl and a talented witch. Her Magic Antenna ability is amazing. She can detect a Neuroi from very far away and can even pick up radio signals in the silent night sky. I wish I could do that!"

On First Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann: "She's a nice girl and has an impressive lightning ability. She seems to have a lot of respect for Mio. She turns into a little butterball around her."

On Ensign Francesca Lucchini: "She's a little cutie and I'm fascinated by her addiction to breasts. She scared the hell out of me when she did it to me the first time. I like her Sunlight Strike ability."

On Second Lieutenant Lynette Bishop: "Lynette is a good friend of Yoshika. I hope to get to know her myself. I promoted her when I reformed the Strike Witches, both of which were well overdue. She is an amazing sniper, even better than me."

On Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji: "She is my niece and I love her dearly. I watched over the her carefully during her time with the Strike Witches in Britannia and Romagna, but made sure to never let her see me. She has more magic than I do, and I hope I can teach her my shield techniques. I'm happy she's able to use Energy Projection as well."

* * *

A little more description on Kye, specifically her outfit. She typically wears a white uniform with her rank insignia and a black swimsuit similar to Mio's and Yoshika's underneath.

* * *

**Hope my "special update" was interesting for you! **

**I have a little note on Kye's character. The character "Kye" is several years old at this point. The "real" Kye has a short bio in my profile if anyone would like to take a look. Her hair color isn't the typical brown or black due to the original Kye not actually being Japanese, although the name itself DOES have Japanese influence. It's a misspelled version of Kai, misspelled purposely. For the sake of the original I did not change the spelling or the hair color to match her Strike Witches counterpart being from Fuso, although I DID consider it. However, Kye IS pronounced the same as Kai. Hope that clears up any confusion about it.**

**Let me know if you find any misspellings. They shall be corrected! Any questions or comments are also welcome of course, just be sure to leave a signed review or send a private message.**


	13. Egypt Arc: Ch 11: Egypt Arrival

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 11: Egypt Arrival

The carrier that was host to the 501st would take roughly a month to travel to Egypt. It had to sail all the way around Africa and deep into the Mediterranean Sea. They departed in the final week of July and expected to arrive in the final week of August. Three birthdays passed on board. Yoshika and Sanya, who shared a birthday, celebrated on the eighteenth. Mio celebrated on the twenty sixth, a mere day before they arrived.

Most of the witches had their birthdays back in Romagna. Only a few still had them ahead. Yoshika had just turned sixteen. Lynne had already turned sixteen a few months ago. Perrine turned sixteen in February. Sanya turned fifteen when she and Yoshika celebrated their birthdays. Eila had turned sixteen back in February. Lucchini will be turning fourteen at the end of the year. Shirley turned seventeen in February. Minna and Trude both turned nineteen in March with Erica turning seventeen the month after. Mio just celebrated her twenty-first birthday a day before arrival. Kye, the oldest of the group, was turning twenty-eight at the end of the year.

On August twenty-seventh, the carrier arrived at the port where the 501st would be taking land transportation the rest of the way. After a couple hours, they finally arrived at the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron's base.

"On behalf of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I thank you for your hospitality and allowing us to stay on your base for the time being, Major Katou." Minna said.

"That's no problem." Keiko said. "We are glad to have you to help us finally turn the tables on the neuroi here. And is it true that the Lieutenant General is with you?"

"Yes it is, Keiko." Kye said as she walked into view. "I haven't seen you since the Fuso Sea Incident." Kye said. "How have you been?"

"Kye!" Keiko said. "I've been well, and I assume you have?"

"Yes." Kye said. "I recovered from my magic loss thanks to my mother and am still going strong."

"I'm jealous." Keiko said. "I can't even fly anymore. What of Miss Miyafuji's and Mio's magic?"

"I restored their magic at the shrine back in Fuso." Kye said. "It took several days." Kye released her golden aura and place her hand on Keiko's shoulder. "I can restore your magic as well, and it'll be much simpler than with Yoshika and Mio." Kye's aura flared for a moment then engulfed Keiko. The aura soon faded.  
Keiko's expression quickly changed to excitement. "I can feel it. You did it just that that?"

"Just like that." Kye said. "I hope to see you in the air again."

"I'll need to do some drills before I go into battle." Keiko said. "Thank you, Kye."

"Anything for a witch." Kye said.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of my Squadron." Keiko said.

After a short walk to the barracks, Keiko introduced the Storm Witches and the Strike Witches.

"Some of you may already know each other." Keiko said. "But for the sake of introductions. I am Major Keiko Katou. This is Second Lieutenant Raisa Pottgen, this is Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille, this is Master Sergeant Mami Inagaki, and this is Sergeant Furuko Kitano. We are the Storm Witches."

"In our lineup," Minna said. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. This is Major Mio Sakamoto, Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, First Lieutenant Erica Hartman, Captain Charlotte Yeager, Ensign Francesca Lucchini, First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, First Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak, First Lieutenant Perrine Closterman, Second Lieutenant Lynnette Bishop, and Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji. We are the Strike Witches."

"We have quite the lineup of witches between the two teams." Kye said. "With all of us, I'm sure we'll liberate Egypt."

"Who are you?" Hanna said.

"Mind your manners." Keiko said. "She's the leader of our combined teams until we destroy the hive."

"She's leading us?" Hanna said. "She doesn't look like much."

"Be quiet!" Keiko said. "Do you know who you are badmouthing?"

"Hold on, Keiko." Kye said. "If Miss Marseille wants to speak her mind, let her."

"You are supposed to lead us?" Hanna said. "I don't need some unskilled witch leading me."

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration?" Kye said. "Keiko, is there a stretch of land roughly one kilometer long by one hundred meters wide anywhere I can make use of without fear of destroying anything inside the allotted space?"

"Behind the barracks is empty desert." Keiko said.

"That will work." Kye said.

Keiko led everyone to the stretch of desert.

Kye drew her sword and faced the several witches watching her. She summoned her gold aura and soon progressed it to the blue aura. "By the way, for my own introduction to those of you who don't recognize me. I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji." She turned to the stretch of desert and pushed her aura one stage further.

"You've reached the red aura?" Keiko asked.

"Just recently." Kye said. "Now watch." She poured magic into her sword. "Let's go, Akarimaru." She stood still for a moment, sword at the ready. "REPPUZAN!" She launched her immensely powerful Reppuzan across the sand, leaving a giant wall of sand on either side in an impressive display of power.

"Did you say Lieutenant General?" Hanna said in awe.

"Will that demonstration suffice?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Hanna said.

Kye sheathed her sword and powered down her aura before letting it fade. "I'm not here to take over your squad. I'm here to see to it that you have the power required to go from holding the neuroi at bay to destroying the hive and liberating Egypt."

"The Star of Africa was just showed up by the Golden Witch." Trude said.

"You shut up!" Hanna said.

"Take it easy." Kye said. "I'm not here to compete with anyone. I'm here to destroy some neuroi.

Keiko and Mio oversaw the unpacking of the 501st's strikers and weapons.

* * *

Everyone was allowed to take the rest of the day off, but were warned that there would be drills the next morning.

With their safe arrival in Egypt the 501st joined the 31st in their efforts against the neuroi.

* * *

**And here we are in Egypt. New Arc! There are a few things I wasn't sure on so I went with my best educated guess. One is the Mediterranean Sea. I don't know if there's another name for it in the Strike Witches world, but I did find on a few pages in the wiki where it was referred to with it's actual name, and could not find an alternate name. If this is not the right name, please let me know and I will fix it. The other thing I wasn't completely sure on are the ranks for the Storm Witches. All but Hanna, specifically. I checked the wiki and compared ranking systems, so I think I have them right, but if I don't, feel free to correct me.**

**Any comments, questions, or suggestions? Let me know via private message or signed review! Either is fine. Spelling corrections are also welcome.**


	14. Egypt Arc: Ch 12: Wild Magic

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 12: Wild Magic

A week had gone by since the 501st arrived at the base of the 31st. The Strike Witches had settled in with their new comrades.

Mio was surprised by the modification to her striker unit Kye ordered done. Kye explained that similar to herself and Yoshika, Mio's magic had grown too powerful for a normal striker. This left Mio speechless.

* * *

A sortie was scheduled for 1100 hours. Minna was briefing the participants.

"This sortie will consist of seven witches." Minna said. She put her finger on the map behind her. "In this region a battalion of land neuroi have been spotted escorted by one large type flying neuroi. The commanding officer leading this mission will be Major Katou. Under her in this assignment will be Captain Marseille, Captain Barkhorn, Lieutenant Hartmann, Lieutenant Pottgen, Lieutenant Juutilainen, and Lieutenant Miyafuji. You will fly in and take out the flying neuroi. The ground forces will handle the land neuroi. After you complete the mission you are to return to base. Any questions?" After a few moments of silence, Minna spoke up again. "Dismissed!"

Chairs rustled as the witches got up to exit the room. Kye pulled Yoshika aside before she could leave the room.

"Oh hey." Yoshika said.

Kye spoke quietly. "Do you feel that you can use the golden aura in combat safely after the training I gave you and Mio on the carrier?"

"I think so." Yoshika said.

"Okay." Kye said. "Then do me a favor. Show them your power. You have permission to use the golden aura in this mission."

"Okay." Yoshika said. "I will!"

"Good." Kye said. "Now go, it's time for takeoff."

Kye watched as Yoshika ran towards the hangar to join the rest of the witches.

Everyone hopped into their strikers and donned their animal features. The usual blue circles appeared under their strikes.

"Let's go!" Keiko said as she took off, followed in order by the other six witches.

After a roughly fifteen minute flight, and some occasional bickering between Trude and Hanna, the witches arrived at their destination and found more than what they were briefed for. In addition to the several land neuroi and the large type flying neuroi, there were five smaller flying neuroi.

"The hell." Trude said.

"It just means we have more to take out." Keiko said. "Our mission is to destroy the large neuroi, and to do that it seems we will have to take out the smaller neuroi as well. Teams of two. Barkhorn, Hartmann, go. Marseille, Pottgen, go. Juutilainen, Miyafuji, with me."

"Roger." All six said in unison.

"By the way, just Eila please." Eila said.

"Okay." Keiko said.

Within five minutes the five smaller neuroi were destroyed. Two killed by Hanna and Raisa, two killed by Trude and Erica, and one killed by Eila. The larger neuroi showed aggression as soon as the last small neuroi was destroyed. It fired several beams at the witches, none of which landed a hit.

"Maintain formation." Keiko said. "This is a fast regeneration neuroi with a mobile core. We need to hit it from several angles."

"Consider it done." Trude said.

"Sturm!" Erica said, opening up with her signature barrel roll attack, leaving a huge hole in the bottom of the neuroi.

The other witches fell in to attack, dodging or blocking neuroi beams as they shot. Slowly, the neuroi showed damage and ascended into the clouds in attempt to buy time for regeneration.

Hanna and Trude pursued it quickly, maintaining a high damage output, exposing the core. They missed their shot, however, and it regenerated and moved its core.

"Damn!" Trude said.

The witches regrouped and attacked again, pushing the large neuroi away from the land neuroi.

"This one is stubborn." Eila said.

"I'll get it." Yoshika said.

"What are you going to do?" Trude asked.

Yoshika concentrated and released a golden aura.

"That aura..." Keiko said.

Yoshika flew in toward the neuroi, blocking the incoming beams. She drew her sword "Let's do this, Tenshimaru. Reppuzan!" She fired a powerful Reppuzan at the neuroi, slicing it in half and destroying the core. It shattered into white flakes.

"The Reppuzan." Keiko said.

"Miyafuji can do that?" Hanna said, amazed.

"That's our Miyafuji." Erica said. "Way to go!"

"Mission complete." Keiko said. "Return to base."

Everyone proceeded to head back to base, except Yoshika. She was having trouble deactivating her aura.

"Why won't it fade?" Yoshika said. Her aura intensified, turning into a bright green.

"This is Major Katou, reporting to base." Keiko said. "We have a problem."

Yoshika's aura turned bright blue. "Ahh!" She screamed, as if in pain. She slowly drifted toward the ground.

"Describe the problem, Major." Minna said over the intercom. Mio and Kye listened in.

"Just after Lieutenant Miyafuji destroyed the target with her Reppuzan, she started having trouble turning her power off." Keiko said, sparking Kye's attention. "It's changed color twice now, first to green, then to blue. Now it's changing to a dark red."

"What?" Kye said. "What's going on?"

Yoshika's aura slowly started emitting white sparks.

"Her red aura is shooting little white sparks." Keiko said. "She's descended to the ground. She's screaming, too. She sounds like she's in pain. I don't know what to do."

Kye equipped an intercom in her ear and ran to her striker. "Oh, shit. Listen closely. All of you are to maintain a distance from her. Don't let anything get near her. Her power is running wild. I'm on my way."

Kye was into the sky in under a minute. She released her blue aura and accelerated. Under the effects of her blue aura, her speed was enhanced tremendously. A sonic boom could be heard on the ground as she broke the sound barrier a few hundred yards out from the base.

"Was that what I think it was?" Mio said.

"A Sonic Boom." Shirley said. "I know that feeling. She's flying faster than the speed of sound."

Kye arrived at the witch's location in under five minutes and was truly astonished at what she saw. Yoshika was enveloped in a white aura. She appeared to be in pain.

"The pinnacle." Kye said slowly and quietly.

"Kye, what's going on here?" Keiko said.

"This is something I never in my life hoped to see." Kye said. "She has reached the Ultimate Aura of Energy Projection. I wish I could be happy seeing this, but her power is running wild. She could kill us all if it's not quelled. We aren't to the point of her power being lethal, so I'm going in to try to help her."  
Kye flew to the ground, still maintaining her blue aura. Even though the two and a half minutes had long past, she was able to hold her aura longer due to using it out of combat.

"Yoshika!" Kye said. "Can you hear me?"

"It.. hurts!" Yoshika said. "It won't go away."

"You have to calm it." Kye said. "You have to want it to fade."

"It's not listening to me!" Yoshika said.

"It's rebelling." Kye said. "Your magic is THAT powerful, Yoshika. You can calm it. You have to take control."

"I'm trying!" Yoshika said.

"Listen, Yoshika." Kye said. "I'm going to do something risky to try to burn a little of your magic. It won't be permanent, and it might give you the little push you need to take control back."

"I trust you." Yoshika said.

Kye placed her hand on Yoshika's shoulder and drew Akarimaru with her free hand. She had trouble balancing due to the wild magic. She used the same technique she used to mimic Perrine's Tonnerre, but this time not just copying the abilities of her target, she absorbed some of the magic. Her own aura flared white.

'Such power.' Kye thought. 'I see how she could lose control. I'm having a difficult time just holding it in place.' She gathered the magic and launched a Reppuzan across the empty desert, one so powerful that it left a small canyon in the sand.

Yoshika was able to calm her power and fade her aura. Kye followed suit and held her niece. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Yoshika said. "I'm tired."

"I imagine." Kye said. "That was quite the ordeal. I'm surprised that trick actually worked."

Yoshika passed out, and Kye scooped her up. "Let's return to base." The return flight was quiet. Kye was deep in thought and the other witches were still awestruck at the display they witnessed.

* * *

When they arrived at the base, Kye jumped out of her own striker removed Yoshika's striker. She left them for the others to put up and carried Yoshika to her bed.

Mio and Lynne entered the room and sat down by Yoshika's bed. "Is she okay?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah." Kye said. "She was able to regain control."

"Her magic has grown so powerful." Mio said.

"Today was the first day in my life that I was truly afraid." Kye said. "She could have killed everyone and herself, and could do nothing about it."

"You saved her." Mio said.

"It was a miracle." Kye said. "Wild magic normally isn't something to worry about, but with Yoshika it's a different story. Her magic power is over twice as powerful as yours or mine. And our power is already abnormally strong."

"Over twice?" Mio said with a surprised look.

"Yes." Kye said. "I apologize, but there is something I need to go do. Can you with her for a bit, Lynne?"

"Yes." Lynne said. "Anything."

"Mio, come with me." Kye said. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone about this, but the time has come."

Kye left the room and headed to the command room. Once she got there, she ordered everyone aside Minna, Keiko, and Mio to leave.

"What you are about to hear does not leave this room until the appropriate time." Kye said. "Am I understood?"

"What's going on?" Mio asked.

"This isn't like you." Keiko said.

"AM. I. UNDER. STOOD?" Kye said again, strongly.

"Yes." They said.

Kye turned to the radio and turned the channel to the same setting she used to contact the person who crafted the upgrade to Mio's striker.

"Are you there?" Kye said.

Moments later the man responded "Yes." The man said. "What can I do for you."

"You can come to the 31st's base." Kye said.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me, Ichiro." Kye said. "It's time to cut the crap. Your daughter just had a case of wild magic with the Ultimate Aura. You need to get here as soon as possible. We need the limiter."

Everyone was astonished to hear Kye address the man.

"I see." He said calmly.

"I'm going to have Sayaka and Yoshiko flown out here as well." Kye said. "I feel somewhat relieved." Ichiro said. "Although it's a bit sooner than expected, it's time for us to see each other. I will be there in two days at the most."

"I'll see you then." She turned the radio to another channel.

"Was that..?" Mio asked weakly.

"Yes." Kye said. "That was Ichiro Miyafuji, my brother and Yoshika's father. This is a situation I had not expected to run into for at least a few more months, but her power has grown unbelievably powerful."

Kye turned back to the radio. "Hello, this is Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji. Am I speaking to command at the Fuso Base?"

"Yes." A man responded.

"I have an order for you." Kye said. "Go to the Miyafuji Clinic and relay this message to Sayaka Miyafuji and Yoshiko Akimoto. Yoshika Miyafuji has experienced an extreme case of wild magic and is currently unconscious. I need them on an emergency flight to the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron base here in Africa immediately."

"Yes ma'am." The man said.

"Thank you." Kye said. She turned the radio off and turned to Minna, Mio, and Keiko.

"I'm sorry this had to happen here." Kye said. "You three need to know this, as well as the rest of the witches, but I'll tell them later."

"Dr. Miyafuji has been alive all this time?" Mio said. "And you knew?"

"Yes I did." Kye said. "We staged his death. That's something I cannot tell Yoshika, though. Ichiro himself will tell her, Sayaka, and Yoshiko when they all meet."

"I saw Yoshika cast the Reppuzan." Keiko said. "It was the most impressive thing I've ever seen in combat short only of your own feats. She truly has taken after you."

"Something I'm both proud of and worried about." Kye said. "Well all we can do now is stand by her side and wait for Ichiro, Sayaka, and Yoshiko to get here."

"What will they do?" Minna asked.

"Honestly." Kye said. "I'm not sure that they can do anything. I was expecting Yoshika's power to run wild at some point, but it was much worse than either me or Ichiro thought it would get. He has created a limiter of sorts that can help Yoshika control her power by limiting it and slowly allowing more to flow at a time. What we need first is for Sayaka and Yoshiko to heal her."

"But she's just unconscious." Minna said.

"It's worse than that." Kye said. "She was in a great amount of pain when I helped her calm her power. I took a quick look and it seems her body has weakened. She could die without her mother and grandmother's help if left too long."

"You can't be serious." Mio said, scared.

"I wish I wasn't." Kye said. "We can only hope at this point."

After that, the command room was silent. Kye drifted to a chair and sat down, in deep thought. Mio remained with her, not saying anything, but Keiko and Minna left to make sure everyone else from the sortie was not injured.

* * *

Within two days, Sayaka and Yoshiko arrived via airplane. Ichiro arrived soon after, but avoided contact for the time being, wearing a cloak and hood to conceal himself.

Yoshika was still unconscious.

* * *

**This was an exciting chapter to write. I had a tough decision on whether to have Yoshika's father be alive or dead, but in the end I chose to have him alive and he came to Egypt. Sayaka and Yoshika are also here to stabilize Yoshika's body and help wake her up. The next chapter will be a hard one to write, but will be exciting at the same time. I shall have it out as soon as I can!**

**Any comments or suggestions? Perhaps spelling corrections? Just send a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Egypt Arc: Ch 13: Reunion

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 13: Reunion

"How is she?" Sayaka asked.

"She's still unconscious." Mio said. "She has been that way since we sent the message to you."

"Where is she?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'll show you." Kye asked. She led Sayaka and Yoshiko to Yoshika's room. Ichiro followed them, still under his cloak and hood.

Sayaka ran over to Yoshika's bedside the moment she entered the room.

"Yoshika!" Sayaka said. She summoned her healing magic and immediately set to work, trying to figure out what's wrong. Yoshiko placed her hand on Sayaka's back to assist her.

Sayaka stopped with a disappointed look on her face. "I don't know what to say. It's like her body is deteriorating, but I don't know why."

"What?" Lynne said.

"I know why." Kye said.

"You do?" Yoshiko asked.

"Her magical power has grown." Kye said. "Far greater than any of us could have thought possible. She lost control over her magic two days ago. It swelled. When I got there, her Energy Projection Aura grew to the Ultimate Aura. I had to drain some of her magic and discharge it to give her enough room to regain control. Her magic is literally too powerful. It's destroying her."

"That's..." Sayaka said.

"There's a way to counteract it." Ichiro said, still concealed.

"Who are you?" Sayaka asked. "Your voice is familiar."

"I'm a friend." Ichiro said. "I brought something to help her, but she needs to be conscious first."

"Can you heal her to that point?" Kye asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Sayaka said. "But this is going to be extremely difficult even for both of us."

"How about if both of you casted healing spells simultaneously?" Kye said.

"To reach the output we need, one of us has to feed magic to the other." Yoshiko said.

"I'll feed magic to both of you at once." Kye said. "Even though she's unconscious, her magic is still overpowering. I'll drain some and feed it to you, along with mine. With her own magic, the healing should be that much more effective."

"Yes." Sayaka said. "That just might do it."

Kye placed her Yoshika for a moment draining some of her magic. "Here goes." She placed her hands on Sayaka's and Yoshiko's backs and fed them magic. Sayaka and Yoshiko each casted a healing spell, empowered by their own magic, Kye's magic, and Yoshika's magic. After a few minutes, Yoshika's body was stabilized.

"That's it." Sayaka said. "We have completely healed her."

Kye placed her hand on Yoshika's arm. "Her magic is stable as well."

Yoshika twitched slightly.

"Is she...?" Lynne said.

Her eyes opened.

"Yoshika!" Lynne said excitedly.

"Huh?" Yoshika said weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." Sayaka said.

"Mom!" Yoshika said. "What are you doing here?"

"Kye called for us." Yoshiko said.

Mio pulled Lynne aside to give them room. "Trust me."

Ichiro walked over to Yoshika's bedside. "I'm sorry, Yoshika. I know it must have been hard for you all this time."

"What?" Yoshika said. "Who are you?"

Ichiro removed his hood, leaving an astonished look on Yoshika, Sayaka, and Yoshiko.

"How...?" Yoshika said, with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you?" Sayaka said.

"It's me." Ichiro said. "I'm sorry for staying hidden for all this time."

"Daddy!" Yoshika said, raising up into his arms.

"I'm also sorry." Kye said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sayaka asked.

"I've been in contact with him the whole time." Kye said.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "We staged my death."

"How could you!" Yoshika said to her father. "I haven't seen you since I was six!"

"It's only fair to be upset." Ichiro said. "I had reason to believe that somebody was aiming to take my life."

"There was evidence for it." Kye said. "We staged the accident. Everyone believed he had died, but it was just a setup. We foiled the assassin. Although why somebody would want to kill the man who invented the modern striker unit is beyond me."

"I understand." Sayaka said. "What matters is you are here now."

Yoshiko remained silent watching the reunion.

"I discovered I have an aunt recently." Yoshika said. "And now my dad is here in front of me."

"I have something for you, Yoshika." Ichiro said. He pulled out a small bracelet like object from his pocket. "I want you to wear this at all times."

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"It's a magic limiter." Ichiro said. "I designed it specifically for this situation."

"What happened?" Yoshika asked.

"Your magic went out of control two days ago in your battle." Kye said. "Wild magic."

"I remember destroying the large neuroi with the Reppuzan." Yoshika said. "Then my aura wouldn't fade. After that, all I remember is pain and your voice."

"Your magic has grown too powerful." Kye said. "It literally was deteriorating your body."

"What!" Yoshika said.

"That's what the limiter is for." Ichiro said. "It will automatically discharge magic from your body if it swells beyond what your body is capable of, until you are able to fully control it yourself."

"Uh, okay." Yoshika said. She held up her left arm for her father, who placed the limiter on her wrist.

"There's nothing to it." Ichiro said. "It works automatically as soon as it's put on."

"I can feel it." Yoshika said.

"If you feel too drained at any time, let me know immediately." Ichiro said. "Nobody has ever had magic strong enough to need this. It's prototype."

"Okay." Yoshika said.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be here to help." Kye said. "If the device fails and your magic runs wild again, I'll drain it myself and discharge it with a Reppuzan. By the way, your magic was so powerful that I was able to reach the white aura for a moment after draining some from you. I made a small canyon out of sand shortly after. I just wanted to tell you that so you can have an idea of the magnitude of your power."

"I've noticed it time and time again myself." Mio said. "I've watched as it's grown, but this development is something I never would have thought to happen."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." Kye said. "But the degree was a lot higher than either me or Ichiro thought it would be."

Yoshika was astounded at what everyone was saying.

"Well enough serious talk for now." Kye said. "How are feeling? Any dizziness or lightheadedness? Any weak feeling?"

"I feel fine." Yoshika said.

"Good." Kye said.

Minna walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake." Minna said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Kye said. "Sayaka and Yoshiko were able to fix her up, and Ichiro gave her the limiter."

"That's good to hear." Minna said. "I'm glad you're okay, Miyafuji. Kye, you have a phone call."

"A phone call?" Kye said. "From who?"

"The top brass." Minna said.

"What the hell do they want?" Kye asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." Minna said.

"Ugh, okay." Kye said. "Sometimes I regret ever accepting my promotion to Lieutenant General, but if I wasn't where I am now who knows what the top brass would do to the witches. Yoshika, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Yoshika said.

Kye followed Minna to the command room and picked up the phone.

"Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji speaking." Kye said over the phone.

"Good." a man said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, General." Kye said. "What do you need?"

"We are offering you a promotion." the man said. "Time and time again proving yourself as a military genius, the top brass has collectively decided to promote you two ranks."

"Two?" Kye said. "But that means..."

"Yes it does." the man said. "If you accept, your new rank will be General of the Allied Forces, a five star."

"You should know I don't want that." Kye said.

"I figured as much, but you are the only person suited for the job." the man said. "You are the best we have and you have the battle experience, not to mention power, to back up your knowledge."

"What brought about this change?" Kye asked.

"The other generals and I have accepted your Operation Worldwide Liberation." He said. "We want you to lead it."

"Fine." Kye said. "I'll accept the promotion, but not until after I'm done in Egypt."

"That's agreeable." the General said. "Thank you, General. Goodbye."

Kye hung up the phone. "Five stars..." She plopped into a nearby chair. "Unbelievable." She sat there for a moment before getting up and returning to Yoshika's room.

"I see you are all getting along nicely." Kye said.

"Hey." Yoshika said.

"What did the higher ups want?" Mio said. "We do something wrong?"

"Actually." Kye said. "They want to promote me."

"Promote you?" Mio said, surprised.

"Yeah, two ranks." Kye said.

"But there's only one rank above you." Mio said. "Or do you mean..."

"General of the Allied Forces." Kye said.

"Five Star General." Mio said.

"It's a lot of weight to deal with." Kye said. "I told them I'm not accepting it until after we are done here in Egypt. Hopefully they change their minds by then."

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm not really one for absolute authority." Kye said. "I'm more than content being the supreme commander of the Joint Fighter Wings."

"Why do they want you to be the top?" Yoshika asked.

"I'll explain that later." Kye said. "I'd rather you catch up with your dad. I know it's been awhile."

"You always did want to see her when she was younger." Ichiro said. "Have you caught up with her?"

"Yes." Kye said. "We talked a lot on the way from Fuso to Egypt. We had a month long carrier ride."

"I see." Ichiro said. "No wonder my package made it here so much quicker."

"Thanks, by the way." Kye said. "Mio hasn't had any issues with flying since the modification."

"That was your doing, Dr. Miyafuji?" Mio asked.

"It was my sister's idea." Ichiro said. "But yes, I crafted the upgrade. I was happy to hear you joined Yoshika and Kye as the third witch to need a striker to handle more powerful magic."

"Yes." Kye said. "Now enough serious talk. Is there anything you'd like to do, Yoshika?"

"I want food." Yoshika said. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Actually, it is." Kye said.

"I'll cook!" Yoshika said.

"I'll help." Lynne said.

Yoshika jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, followed by Lynne.

"She's as energetic as always." Sayaka said.

"It certainly didn't take long for her to recover." Yoshiko said.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "We have quite the wonderful daughter, don't we Sayaka."

"Yes." Sayaka said.

* * *

**I really enjoyed this chapter. Focused more on Yoshika and family reuniting with her father. Kye also is getting a promotion, but will she still be willing to accept it by the end of the Egypt Arc? We'll see! We'll be returning to some action next chapter!**

** Comments, Questions, or Suggestions? Send a private message or leave a signed review! If you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know!**


	16. Egypt Arc: Ch 14: Ground Attack

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 14: Ground Attack

In the early morning, Mio stood just outside the base, gazing across the sand with Reppumaru at the ready. She activated her golden aura. "Reppuzan!" She shot a strong Reppuzan out across the sand, leaving walls of sand on either side.

"It's not as powerful as Kye's, but I'm only using the first aura." Mio said.

"You would easily tie me if you compared the results from the same aura." Kye said. She startled Mio. "Sorry about that."

"No, I let my guard down." Mio said. "I should have noticed you before now."

"You are too hard on yourself." Kye said. "You are a great witch."

"I appreciate hearing that from you." Mio said.

"Do you have a battle plan for today's mission?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Mio said. "Since this is a heavy ground target mission, I'm going to take Sergeants Inagaki and Kitano. I want to take five witches. Those two will be the primary offensive. I'll be going along as the commander and one of the three escorts. I just need to decide who the other two escorts will be."

"You'll need somebody strong enough to carry Sergeant Kitano." Kye said.

"Barkhorn should be able to manage that." Mio said. "I think Hartmann would be the best choice for the fifth witch."

"I agree." Kye said.

"I'll start the briefing at 1000." Mio said.

"I'll be there." Kye said. She turned and headed back to the base. Mio stood outside a while longer before returning to the base.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Yoshika said. She and Lynne delivered everyone's food to the table, which surprisingly enough everyone had gathered for breakfast.

Lucchini ate her breakfast rather quick. "Seconds!"

"Coming!" Yoshika said as she brought her more food.

"Just to let you all know," Mio said. "We have a briefing at 1000 hours. All witches must attend. There are a few things that need explained, both about the accident in the mission three days ago and the details of today's mission."

Everyone responded, "Yes, ma'am."

Mio finished her breakfast and left.

"What happened?" Perrine asked.

"Uhh." Yoshika said. "I had a..."

"You'll find out at the briefing." Kye said, interrupting Yoshika.

* * *

After eating, everyone went about their morning doing as they please until the time for the briefing arrived.

"Listen up." Mio said. "General Miyafuji and Major Katou will be explaining what happened at the battle three days ago, then I will be explaining today's mission."

"Thank you, Major Sakamoto." Keiko said. "I'll go first. Three days ago, just after she destroyed the final target with the Reppuzan, Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji had a problem with her magic. It ran out of control. I contacted the base immediately to explain what was going on. General Miyafuji responded with extraordinary haste."

"As soon as I had enough information from Major Katou's transmission, I set out to the battlefield." Kye said.

"Wild magic isn't exactly a common occurrence, and even when it happens it's not really something to worry about. But in Yoshika's case, such an occurrence can be very deadly. If any of the witches guarding her had tried to approach her, they would have been killed. The only reason I was able to approach her safely was due to Energy Projection. I drained some of her magic and discharged it to allow her to regain control."

"Might I add that the discharge left a small canyon in the sand." Keiko said. "This is a serious matter."

"Indeed." Kye said. "This goes for everyone here. If you ever see a user of Energy Projection lose control of their magic, immediately move away and prevent anyone from getting close. It wouldn't be as bad if it happened to Mio Sakamoto or myself, but you wouldn't come out unscathed if you tried to approach either of us. Yoshika's power, however, is so much greater that she now has to wear a limiter to help prevent a reoccurrence."

"A limiter?" Perrine asked.

Ichiro stood up and stepped on the floor. "I'll explain that. This limiter is of my own design. It's to help regulate Yoshika's magic. If it gets too strong, the limiter will discharge some of the magic automatically and will give off a signal that will notify us. Us being myself and Kye."

"Are you...?" Trude began to ask.

"Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, yes." Ichiro said. "The accident resulting in my death was fake. Only my sister knew."

"Anyway." Kye said. "To sum it up. Wild magic from any user of Energy Projection is a serious matter. Do not approach her, instead notify another user of Energy Projection, preferably me if I'm not the cause, and it will be dealt with. Any questions?"

"I have one." Minna said. "What happens if all three of you lose control?"

"That's not an easy one to answer." Kye said. "Ideally, I will never lose control, and neither should Mio. But if such a thing happened, you would have to contact my mother. She lives on the mountain overseeing Yokosuka."

"Wait, she's still alive?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "You can meet her after our time in Egypt is over. Any other questions?"  
After a bit of silence, Keiko spoke up. "Due to our witches destroying the flying escort neuroi three days ago, the ground forces were able to eliminate the land neuroi. That leads us to today's mission."

"Today's mission will be a ground attack mission." Mio said. "I will be leading it. The primary offensive will be Sergeants Inagaki and Kitano. Your job will be to take out the land neuroi in the area. I will be escorting you and with me will be Barkhorn and Hartmann. We will be providing backup fire on the ground and primary offensive in the air if there are any flying neuroi. Any questions?"

After a moment of silence, Keiko spoke up. "Good. Everyone not assigned to the mission will be on standby here at the base."

"This mission will take place at 1400 hours." Mio said.

"When's that?" Yoshika asked.

"Two o'clock." Mio said. "You should know that."

"I'm sorry!" Yoshika said.

"Dismissed!" Mio said.

Several witches immediately left the briefing room. Only a few remained.

"Ahh, finally some action!" Furuko said.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do, Sergeant." Mio said.

"I will not disappoint you." Furuko said.

"Furuko is very good." Keiko said. "She will probably hold the most kills in this mission."

"Why can't you come, Major Katou?" Mami asked.

"I have things to take care of here on base." Keiko said. "I'm sorry, maybe next time?"

"Okay!" Mami said.

The remaining witches dispersed, awaiting for their sortie at 1400.

* * *

After dinner, the witches going along on the mission got ready.

"Take off!" Mio said. The witches took to the sky with Trude carrying Furuko. After about twenty minutes of flight, the witches arrived at the target destination.

"How are you holding, Barkhorn?" Mio asked.

"I'm fine." Trude said. "This is nothing." She set Furuko down and started patrolling above her.

"Inagaki, Kitano, the ground forces are all yours." Mio said. "There are twenty land neuroi."

"Roger!" they said.

"Major Sakamoto." Minna said over the intercom. "You have an inbound bogey. It's big."

"Where is it?" Mio said as she lifted her eye patch and searched for the target.

"It's about three kilometers to your north." Minna said.

"The hive is to the east." Mio said. "Where is it coming from?"

"I think it's from the hive in Orussia." Kye said. "And I believe it's the same type of neuroi that attacked us in Fuso after we destroyed the hive there, the one you first performed the True Reppuzan. I could be wrong, but that's the only possibility I can think of. Wait to make contact until backup arrives, I don't want the ground offensive unguarded and I don't want you fighting alone."

"Roger." Mio said. "Did everyone hear that?"

"Yes ma'am." Trude, Erica, Mami, and Furuko said.

* * *

Back at the base, Kye turned to the witches on standby. "We need backup and we need it fast. Shirley?"

"Yes ma'am." Shirley said.

"You and me then." Kye said. "We are the fastest."

Kye and Shirley headed to the hangar and took off. Kye released her golden aura to keep up with Shirley. They flew toward the battlefield at roughly one thousand kilometers.

* * *

"Backup has arrived." Mio said. "Barkhorn, Hartmann, stay with Inagaki and Kitano. Kye, Shirley, and I are going to head off the bogey."

"Roger." Trude and Erica said.

"Actually, we don't have to go anywhere." Shirley said. "It's here!"

"It's the same." Mio said. "You were right, Kye."

"Let's do this." Kye said. The three flew in and attacked the neuroi, causing it to take evasion maneuvers.

"Don't ease up!" Mio said. She lifted her eye patch to search for the core. "The core is in the front. It's a large one."

"I'm not surprised." Shirley said. "It's bigger than most of the large type neuroi."

"This won't be easy." Kye said. "Reppuzan!"

"Reppuzan!" Mio said.

Kye and Mio launched simultaneous Reppuzans at the neuroi, cutting it in thirds. The neuroi regenerated fairly quick.

"It's fast." Kye said. "We both missed the core."

"Trudy, can you handle things down here?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing?" Trude said.

"I want to try something." Erica said. "I trained with Kye on the ship on the way here, I'm sure everyone did. I think I can pull off an ultimate." She flew up toward the neuroi.

"Here comes Hartmann." Mio said.

"I think I know what she's doing." Kye said. "Go for it!"

"Great Sturm!" Erica said, unleashing an immensely powerful and fast barrel roll and destroying the entire front half of the neuroi with ease, core included. The rest of the neuroi shattered into white flakes.

"Good job, Erica." Kye said. "I'm impressed you mastered your ultimate so fast."

"Thanks!" Erica said.

Mio turned to look at the ground. "How's things down there?"

"All enemies are destroyed." Furuko said.

"Confirmed." Trude said.

"Good." Mio said. "All witches return to base."

* * *

After everyone returned to base, Erica collapsed in the hangar.

"Hartmann!" Trude said. She picked Erica up.

Kye walked over and placed her hand on Erica's arm. "She's worn out." Kye said. "That was her first time using an ultimate in battle, so I'm not surprised. Just put her in bed, she'll be fine after some rest."

"Yes ma'am." Trude said. She headed to the barracks.

"I think I'm going to go get some rest, too." Furuko said. She headed toward the barracks, too.

"I'm right behind you." Mami said, following Furuko.

Kye and Mio headed to the control room.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Minna asked.

"Hartmann passed out shortly after returning." Mio said. "She'll be fine after some rest. Other than that everyone is fine and the mission was a success."

"There is something I'm worried about." Kye said. "This is the second time we've fought a super large neuroi. It's almost as if they knew we would be here."

"Neuroi aren't capable of such strategies." Mio said.

"I want to believe that." Kye said. "But judging from recent battles, I think they are getting smarter."

"We'll have to observe them more." Mio said.

"Agreed." Minna said.

"I'm going to send messages to Takeko and Tomoko." Keiko said. "I'd like to see if they know anything about these super large neuroi."

"I'll send messages to Junko, Ayaka, and Nishizawa." Mio said.

"I'll send a message to General Galland." Minna said. "She might know something."

"This is a good start." Kye said. "I'll have messages sent to the commanders of the other Joint Fighter Wings, as well. Out of all of these possibilities, surely somebody will know something."

"Hopefully." Mio said.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter. It was hard to pick who would be the first to use an ultimate, but in the end I like Erica's Sturm ability almost as much as the Reppuzan, so I went with her! Considering she's an ultra ace, it made even more sense for her to go first. As for the mysterious super large neuroi, we will find out what the deal with those are soon enough! Especially with how many messages are going out to the witches around the world.**

**Comments, questions, or suggestions? Corrections? Just send a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks.**

**By the way, I had to do some digging to remember how to spell Yokosuka. Surprisingly, it wasn't that easy to find, but thankfully the first episode in Japanese Dub (English Subs) had it written out early in the episode.**


	17. Egypt Arc: Ch 15: Backlash

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 15: Backlash

"Move it, move it, move it!" Mio said. Everyone was running drills. "Miyafuji, Lynnete, why are you so far behind? You can do better than that! Get moving!"

Yoshika was running as hard as she could, but just could not keep up with most of the witches. Lynne was only a little ways in front of her.

"They are improving." Minna said.

"Not enough." Mio said.

The witches reaches the end of the runway and turned around.

"You know, Mio." Kye said. "I have an idea that just might help Yoshika."

"What's that?" Mio asked.

"You run, too." Kye said. "Both of you use the golden aura."

"That will help?" Mio said. "We are trying to get her to perform better without the aura."

"Performing better with also means you will do better without." Kye said. "Well, you think it over. I'm going to run with them for a few laps."

Kye joined the witches as soon as they arrived at the front end of the runway, keeping up with Trude, Shirley, and Hanna. After noticing how much trouble Yoshika was actually having keeping up, Kye fell back to match her for a moment.

"Hey." Kye said quietly to her. "Use your aura."

"But, Sakamoto said not to." Yoshika said. "Just do it. I'll cover for you." Kye said. She sped up to match the front again.

After reaching the far end of the runway again, Yoshika activated her aura, caught up to the front, and passed everyone. Kye activated her own aura and tried to match Yoshika, but could not. Their auras faded when they reached the front end again, marking the end of the drill.

"Hey, I told you not to do that." Mio said.

"Sorry, Mio." Kye said. "I wanted to confirm something."

"What?" Mio asked.

"Did I really outrun YOU?" Yoshika said, surprised with herself.

"Yes." Kye said. "Each aura augments your abilities based on how powerful your magic is. Your magic is more powerful than mine, so in turn you outran me even though I also used the aura."

"Amazing!" Yoshika said.

"Drills are over today." Mio said. "You can all relax."

"Train hard, rest hard." Trude said. She headed to the barracks.

Perrine approached Kye, "Hey, uhh, General Kye?"

"Yes?" Kye said. "And just Kye, please."

"Yes ma'am." Perrine said. "Could you, uhh, maybe, help me with something?"

"What's that?" Kye said.

"Well I was working on my ultimate." Perrine said.

"I see." Kye said. She placed a hand on Perrine's shoulder to examine her magic. "Tomorrow morning then. It's to late today to work on an ultimate, your magic too low now.

"Yes ma'am!" Perrine said with her face lighting up.

"Oh, that reminds me." Yoshika said. "I want to show you something."

"Is that so?" Kye said.

Yoshika held her hands out toward the sky and conjured up five shields.

"Impressive!" Kye said. "You've made a lot of progress since the trip here."

"How many can you make?" Yoshika asked.

"Twenty." Kye said. "But the five you just made are a lot bigger, by roughly twice."

"I'll keep practicing until I can..." Yoshika said, but was interrupted by the air raid siren.

"Battle stations!" Mio said. Everyone beelined to the hangar, but the neuroi had shot a beam at the hangar. The entrance collapsed.

"Shit." Kye said. "Head for the back entrance, I'll stall it long enough for you to take off. Somebody will have to blow a hole through the debris so you can get out."

"I'll do it with a Reppuzan." Mio said.

"Good, get going." Kye said. She drew her sword and stood out in the open as in daring the neuroi to attack her.

The neuroi fired a beam at Kye. She cut the beam with her sword and ran away from the hangar. The neuroi followed.

The other witches reached the back entrance of the hangar and jumped in their strikers. Mio blasted the debris with her Reppuzan and took off with everyone following.

"It's not a very big neuroi." Mio said. "This should be easy."

"You're mine." Trude said, rushing in with her dual guns. She destroyed it in seconds.

"Nicely done." Kye said.

"There are more." Minna said over the intercom. "There are several land units coming up on the base."

"How'd they get through the radar net?" Kye said.

"I don't know." Minna said. "I'm heading down there to join you."

Kye ran toward the hangar, but noticed the land neuroi were already on the edge of the base. "Shit, no time." She ran towards the land neuroi. The airborne witches were already engaging them, but weren't very effective due to their strong armor. Only Mami and Furuko were having any luck.

"We can't break through with these guns." Mio said.

"Don't worry, they are lined up nicely." Kye said. She walked over in front of them, activating her aura and pushing it through to the third stage.

"What are you doing?" Mio said.

"I'm about to use the red aura in combat for the first time." Kye said. "My magic is still high enough." She pushed her aura and continued advanced on the land neuroi.

"Everyone, back her up." Mio said.

"Kye, what if you pass out after your first attack?" Minna said. "You'll be a sitting duck."

"I'll be fine." Kye said. "Reppuzan!" She launched her red aura empowered massive Reppuzan at the land neuroi, destroying all in the path of her attack. There were more off to the side. Kye collapsed to her knees and her aura powered down to the gold stage. "As long as I can maintain the gold aura, I'll be fine."

"She took out twenty in one shot." Minna said. "There are still ten ground units and five air units to go. If you do not have a ground offensive weapon, focus your attacks on the airborne neuroi."

"Roger." the witches said in unison.

"Reppuzan!" Yoshika said as she launched a reppuzan at the airborne neuroi, destroying two in one hit.

"Nice shot, Miyafuji." Mio said. "We should focus on the ground units, though. Our sword techniques can destroy them."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yoshika said. She and Mio turned to help Mami and Furuko fight off the land neuroi.

Kye managed to pick herself back up and slowly headed to the hangar before passing out in front of her striker.

"That's the last of the flying neuroi." Trude said as she killed to final flyer.

Furuko just killed the final land neuroi. "We're done down here, too."

Minna scanned the area with her area analysis. "There are no more neuroi in the immediate area. Major Katou, how does the radar look?"

"It's clear." Keiko said.

"Good." Minna said. "Everyone return to..." She realized they were still at the base. "ground."

"Roger." everyone said in unison.

* * *

Upon returning to the hangar, the witches found the unconscious Kye and immediately ran over to her.

"Kye?" Mio said as she turned her over on her back. They found a small amount of blood that had trickled out of her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Yoshika asked.

"I don't know." Mio said. "I can't think of anything that would have caused this. Your mother and grandmother are still here, we should have them look at her."

"Yeah." Yoshika said.

Mio scooped Kye up and carried her to the barracks, where Sayaka and Yoshiko examined her.

"I don't know what the cause is, but we stopped the bleeding." Sayaka said.

"Any ideas?" Mio said, looking over at Ichiro.

"One." Ichiro said. "Ever since she first told me she was able to reach her fourth aura, she's complained about occasional pain. This could be a side affect."

"Come to think of it." Yoshika said. "She said that she would probably be the first person I would heal with my magic after she restored it."

"If the fourth aura is indeed the cause, she probably figured that out and gave you that hint." Ichiro said.

Kye stirred awake and sat up. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You passed out in front of your striker." Mio said.

"The neuroi!" Kye said.

"Taken care of." Mio said. "We have a more important issue to deal with right now."

"What's wrong?" Kye asked.

"You." Mio said.

"Kye, if there's anything we need to know about your auras, please tell us." Ichiro said.

"So you noticed." Kye said. "The fourth aura is a double edged sword, similar to how Mio's Reppumaru was before I fixed it. There's no fixing the aura, however."

"So you use that aura knowing you are hurting yourself?" Minna said. "Why?"

"Two reasons." Kye said. "Partly because it was needed and partly because I want to reach the final stage."

"I forbid you from using it again." Minna said.

"You're four ranks shy of that, Minna." Kye said.

"I don't care." Minna said. "You can't use it. We have enough firepower to make due without that aura."

"I agree." Mio said.

"What about the rest of you?" Kye asked.

Sayaka, Yoshiko, and Ichiro nodded their heads.

"And you, Yoshika?" Kye asked.

"No aura." Yoshika said.

"You all win." Kye said. "No red aura without just cause."

"No red aura period!" Minna said.

"Just cause." Kye said. "It will be defined as a dire emergency in which there is no alternative. Which, honestly such a case will probably never come up."

"Okay." Minna said.

Kye hopped out of bed. "Hey Mio, Minna."

"Yes?" they said.

"I think it's time for us to start working on ultimates." Kye said. "Only Erica is able to pull it off. I'm going to be helping Perrine tomorrow morning. After that I'm going to talk to the witches individually about their ultimates. Keep the drill schedule clear for tomorrow."

"Will do." Minna said.

"And Yoshika, Mio." Kye said. "Later today, after lunch, I want to start working with you on energy projection. Due to the battle today, we won't be able to do very much, but there are things that I want you both to know."

"Okay." Yoshika said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mio said.

"We might be returning to Fuso for a few days after we are done here in Egypt." Kye said. "There's somebody there that is on my level with blade spells. I believe she's close to mastering a new technique. Actually, I believe she's already taught you a bit, Mio."

"Oh, really?" Mio said. "Who?"

"Fumika Kitagou." Kye said.

* * *

**Another chapter is out! Things are starting to get a little more serious with the witch's progression in their abilities. The next chapter will likely deal with energy projection training and ultimate training a bit. I won't say how many more chapters there will be in Egypt, but the hive assault chapter isn't too far off!**

**Have any comments, questions, or suggestions? Send a private message! Or leave a signed review, either works. Don't be afraid to point out spelling mistakes either, a few ALMOST made it through (airborneeee instead of airborne in this case. too many e's got added with I used the find and replace function) my final proofreading so I would not be surprised if I did miss any. **

**On the note of spelling mistakes... "ultimates" is an incorrect spelling according to the various spellcheckers I have checked. Although technically it is not a word, I use "ultimates" as a short version of "ultimate techniques" since typing that over and over again starts to make it feel like a mouthful.**


	18. Egypt Arc: Ch 16: The Youngest Witch

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 16: The Youngest Witch

The witches spent all day doing some sort of magic training. Kye worked with each witch between breakfast and lunch to push them to their ultimates and sometime after breakfast. Everyone made progress. After working on ultimates, Kye, Mio, and Yoshika worked on energy projection until dinner time.

"Only Erica and Lucchini can manage to fully perform their ultimates." Kye said, talking to Mio, Minna, and Keiko at dinner.

"It seems only the 501st can handle ultimate training at this point." Keiko said. "As well as myself and Marseille."

"I already knew you could, Keiko." Kye said. "And I figured Marseille could handle ultimate training, but none of the others in the 31st are at that level yet."

"I think Minna's ultimate is going to be amazing." Mio said.

"I agree." Kye said. "From what I could tell, her Area Analysis will turn into something along the line of Area Destruction. Once mastered I think that will be able to destroy neuroi just be being in the general area, of course larger neuroi will be more difficult."

"Some ultimates seem to be very strong against single large targets and others seem to be very strong against multiple small targets." Mio said.

"I hope more of us can make a breakthrough soon." Minna said.

"Mio and Yoshika made breakthroughs." Kye said. "Although not on the ultimate level, both can now effectively use the green aura."

"It's an amazing feeling." Mio said.

"I do have to limit you both to the gold aura in combat." Kye said. "And only when it's necessary."

"Of course." Mio said.

"I have a speculation." Kye said. "You know how the red aura damages the user while it's active?"

"Yes." Mio said. "You gave us a scare yesterday because of that."

"I think Yoshika will be able to use it without that drawback." Kye said. "Yoshika is unique in that she is capable of advanced shields, healing magic, blade spells, and energy projection. Her healing magic might allow her to use the red aura later on. Although that's a good ways down the road."

"I agree." Mio said. "If anyone can pull it off, it's her."

* * *

After dinner Minna called the witches to the briefing room.

"We have a mission tomorrow." Minna said. "This one is going to be solely air vs air combat, however I' d like Sergeant Inagaki to go just in case of a need for ground forces if she is willing."

"Sure." Mami said.

"The strike force will consist of eight witches." Minna said. "General Miyafuji will be leading this mission. I'm assigning Captain Marseille, Lieutenant Pottgen, Captain Yeager, Ensign Lucchini, and the other two are up to the General."

"I'll go." Yoshika volunteered.

"Good." Kye said. "Also..." Kye considered the witch's abilities for a moment. "Keiko? I'd like us to be able to split into two groups for this one."

"Of course." Keiko said.

"That leaves, Minna, Erica, Trude, Mio, Eila, Sanya, and Furuko to guard the base while we are fighting." Kye said.

"The targets are in this sector." Minna said, pointing to the grid on the map with the enemy. "Intel says there are two large neuroi with four smaller neuroi to each one, so ten in all. Any questions?" After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "The mission will be at 1200 hours tomorrow. We will have an early lunch to compensate for this. Dismissed!"

* * *

The next day, the witches took to the sky at noon. They arrived at their target destination in roughly fifteen minutes.

"Just as intel said." Kye said. "Good, no extras this time. Keiko, can you take out any of the escorts from here?"

"I can get the two in the front." Keiko said. "The other six are out of range for my rifle." Using her magic ability, Super Vision, she took aim and shot the two neuroi. She destroyed each one in a single hit.

"Nicely done." Kye said.

"Let's split up." Keiko said. "One group on the left, one group on the right."

"Lucchini, Shirley, and Mami, you three with me." Kye said. "The rest go with Keiko."

"Roger!" the witches responded.

The witches split into their groups.

Lucchini and Shirley took out the outer small neuroi on the left then proceeded to the back. The rest of the escort neuroi flew after the witches, targeting whoever was closest.

Hanna destroyed one of the neuroi on the right. Raisa destroyed another. Keiko destroyed the last of the right side escorts.

Kye destroyed one of the remaining two escorts on the left side, with Shirley bagging the final escort.

"Lucchini!" Shirley said. Lucchini flew over to Shirley, who then spun her around and launched her toward one of the large neuroi.

"Take this!" Lucchini said. She hit the large neuroi with her ultimate. "Explosion Strike." Similar to her Sunlight Strike, she concentrated energy in front of her and blasted through the neuroi. With her ultimate, she left some of that energy inside the neuroi. Seconds later, the energy she left inside exploded, shattering the neuroi into white flakes.

"Well done." Kye said.

"I'll get this one." Yoshika said, but somebody had beat her to it.

"Reppuzan!" an unknown witch said. She had no intercom so the witches could just barely hear her. The unknown witch destroyed the second large neuroi with ease.

"Who's that?" Keiko said.

"She used the Reppuzan." Yoshika said.

"Not many know that spell." Kye said.

The small yet powerful witch turned around. Kye knew immediately who it was.

"Mom!" the young girl said as she flew excitedly over to Kye.

"Rei?" Kye said as she embraced the girl. "What are you doing here? You should be in Fuso with your grandmother."

"Did she just say 'Mom'?" Shirley asked.

"Heh." Kye said. "Let's head back to the base. We can have introductions there."

* * *

The witches arrived at the base after another fifteen minute flight.

Rei clung to Kye as she walked over to the briefing room.

"Mio, Minna, please come to the briefing room." Kye said over the intercom.

A few minutes later, Mio and Minna arrived in the briefing room.

"Who's that?" Minna asked.

"Well, if it isn't little Rei." Mio said crouching down. Rei ran over to Mio.

"Aunty Mio!" Rei said.

"Aunt?" Yoshika said confused.

"I'm not actually her aunt, but she likes to call me that." Mio said. "Rei, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and Mom." Rei said. She ran back over to Kye.

"Well, this is my daughter, Rei Miyafuji." Kye said. "Born on the first of September in the year nineteen thirty five."

"You missed my birthday!" Rei said, slightly upset.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Kye said.

"Don't give me that 'sweetie' stuff, you promised!" Rei said.

"Hey!" Kye said. "I couldn't help it, I told you I would be out of the country."

"After you promised." Rei said stubbornly.

"All right, all right." Kye said. "You win." She hugged her daughter. "What can I do to make it up?"

"I wanna fly with you!"

"You're too young." Kye said. "And you have had no training."

"I don't care!" Rei said. "I wanna fly!"

"You're so hard to say no to." Kye said.

"Then I'll say it for you." Minna said. "This is not a place for little girls."

"Lucchini was only twelve when Yoshika joined the Strike Witches." Rei said. "That's only two years older than me."

"That was a year ago." Minna said.

"So?" Rei said. "I wanna fly with my mom!"

"I'll think about it." Kye said. "And the only reason I'm doing that is because you know blade spells."

"What?" Mio said.

"Yeah, she destroyed a large neuroi with the Reppuzan." Yoshika said.

"She can perform the Reppuzan?" Mio said.

Rei drew her sword. "This is my sword, Tenraimaru. Mom made it for me just before she reformed the Strike Witches."

"It's true." Kye said. "I'm proud of her. She's been able to use the Reppuzan since she was eight. She always liked to practice with my Akarimaru."

"Oh hey, look what I can do!" Rei said. She formed a golden aura around herself.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"You... how?" Kye said, almost speechless.

"Grandma taught me!" Rei said.

"How long?" Kye asked.

"A few weeks." Rei said. "Just after you left Fuso."

"Can you also perform the True Reppuzan?" Kye asked.

"I could only do that once." Rei said. "I couldn't do it again. I scared grandma when I did it. She said I was unconscious for hours."

"I'm not surprised." Kye said. "That one takes a lot out of you. I'm usually out for two hours after I do it."

"Can I stay?" Rei asked again.

"Why not go back home where it's safe?" Kye asked.

"I want to fly with you." Rei said. "And I wanna play with Yoshika. You never let me meet her before."

"That's her." Kye said pointing over to Yoshika.

"Yoshika!" Rei said.

"Nice to meet you!" Yoshika said as Rei hugged her.

"I suppose it would be okay." Minna said. "Are you going to enlist her?"

"I don't know." Kye said. "I don't really want to let the other Generals order her around, but I have to if she's going to fly with us. What if she joined the 501st? She'd be under yours, Mio's, and my command."

"I'm fine with that." Minna said.

"I'll whip her into shape." Mio said.

"Don't be too hard." Kye said. "I'll handle her papers."

"I can stay?" Rei said.

"Yes." Kye said. "You have to enlist, though."

"I'm okay with that." Rei said.

"My ten year old daughter is joining the Strike Witches." Kye said. "You're going to worry me to death one of these days."

"No way, your too strong for that!" Rei said.

"Well, I'll let Minna and Mio handle her rank and insignia." Kye said. "I'm going to go deal with your papers. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, mom." Rei said.

Kye left the room to gather the paperwork she needed.

"Keiko, are there any spare rooms?" Mio asked.

"Just one." Keiko said. "The Miyafujis were using it until this morning. It's too bad. Rei just missed them."

"That will do." Mio said. She turned to Rei. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"It's on the plane." Rei said. Point at the plane through the window. "I jumped out of the plane before it got here to go fly with mom. She was fighting some of those nasty neuroi, so I helped them."

"I see." Mio said. "Well, let's get you settled in."

* * *

**Wee! Another OC for the books. This time Kye's daughter, Rei is introduced. She's ten years old, (Kye had her at seventeen). I didn't mention this in the chapter, but the father died**** in the Fuso Sea Incident** two years after Rei was born. Yes, Rei can use blade spells, yes that includes both the Reppuzan and True Reppuzan, although she only performed the latter once. Yes, she can use Energy Projection. No, she cannot go beyond the golden aura, and no she cannot manage it for very long yet. Yes, she has another unique ability not shared with Kye, Yoshika, or Mio. Which will be revealed in due time.

**Lucchini's ultimate of Sunlight Strike is the Explosion Strike. It's basically the same thing, but after a few seconds, everything she hit with Sunlight Strike explodes, and violently I might add. Other ultimates will be coming soon! I won't have them all out in the Egypt Arc, but I do plan to have them out in the 3rd Arc, which I haven't completely decided where is taking place yet. The Orrusia Hive looks to be like the primary candidate, but that one will be a little tougher. Several of the surrounding countries will need to be handled in the process of going to the Orrusia Hive, including Karlsland, Ostmark, and Soumus. That hive seems to have a lot of territory. We'll see!**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Mistakes? Let me know! Just send a private message or leave a signed review.**

**Note: The title of the chapter is "The Youngest Witch" but "Egypt Arc: Chapter 16: The Youngest Witch" didn't fit in the chapter line so I had to cut off "The" when I updated.**


	19. Egypt Arc: Ch 17: Briefing

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 17: Briefing

In the early morning following Rei's arrival, Yoshika was standing at the edge of the base, looking across the sand.

"This power of mine." Yoshika said. "I will use it to protect everyone." She drew her sword and removed her limiter, then summoned the blue aura.

Kye, Mio, and Rei were watching from a distance.

"What's she doing?" Rei asked.

"Watch." Kye said.

"This is her power at work." Mio said.

"She has more powerful than all three of us combined." Kye said.

"Really?" Rei said, only half surprised.

Yoshika pushed her aura beyond to the red aura. "I can go further than this. Kye said I reached the white aura!" Yoshika stood still with her sword at the ready, trying to push her aura one step higher. White sparks shot out from her red aura.

"Can she do it?" Kye said.

The other witches stirred awake and looked out of their window.

"More!" Yoshika said, as she finally pushed her power over to the white aura. "Reppuzan!" She launched an immensely powerful Reppuzan out across the sand, leaving giant walls of sand as well as a deep and wide cut in the land. "It hurts." She said. "It must be from passing through the red aura." She casted a healing spell while still in the white aura before collapsing. Her aura faded.

"Amazing, Yoshika." Rei said.

Every witch had seen the display and were awestruck by the performance.

Kye ran over to Yoshika and placed the limiter back on her arm, sheathed Tenshimaru, and carried her to her room.

* * *

"You mean I just missed them?" Rei said, talking about the fact that Yoshika's mother and grandmother had just left for Fuso before she arrived. "Boo."

"We're going back to Fuso for a few weeks after we are done here in Egypt." Kye said. "You can see them then."

"You mean it this time?" Rei said. "I've been living a mountainside away from them for years and you never let me go see them!"

"I'm sorry." Kye said. "But I promise this time."

"Uh huh, last time you promised something was for my birthday." Rei said.

"Oh, come on, Rei!" Kye said.

Everyone was laughing.

"Huh?" Kye said. "The hell? Ten more laps!"

"What!" some of the witches said.

"Want to make it twenty?" Kye said.

"You heard her." Mio said. "Get moving!"

"You too, Rei." Kye said.

"But I don't want to run!" Rei said.

"That's too bad, young lady." Mio said. "You wanted to stay here with us and that means training like us. Run!"

Rei reluctantly started running. She easily matched the faster witches.

"The only one not out here is Yoshika." Kye said. "I'm ordering her to take the day off when she gets up."

"I would do the same." Mio said. "After what she did this morning."

"I'm pretty sure she's still asleep." Kye said. "The drain was pretty substantial. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept until noon."

"She's definitely earned it." Mio said. "Are you going to let her use it in combat?"

"Not yet." Kye said. "I want her to get used to the auras in sequence. Being able to hold one for a few seconds does not make it battle ready. I rarely use anything higher than the golden aura in combat myself."

"I've only seen you use the green and blue auras in combat a few times." Mio said. "You know she'll do it if she has to?"

"Yeah." Kye said. "We can't do anything about that strong will, nor should we. It will probably end up saving us all someday."

The witches just finished their final drill and headed to lunch.

"I'm going to go wake her up if I can." Mio said. "She will need to eat."

"All right." Kye said. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

"Miyafuji." Mio said. Yoshika faintly heard her. "Miyafuji." Me repeated her last name a few times. Yoshika finally woke up.

"Huh? I'm sorry!" Yoshika said. "What am I doing in bed?"

"You passed out this morning on the edge of the base." Mio said. "Kye brought you back to your room."

"Oh." Yoshika said. "I was... um."

"I know." Mio said. "All of the witches know. We all watched you. That was incredible."

"Sakamoto." Yoshika said. "It was an amazing feeling."

"You probably felt the same as I did the very first time I ever performed the Reppuzan." Mio said.

Yoshika and Mio sat there for a few minutes in silence, each thinking about their experiences using their power.

"It's lunch time." Mio said. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yoshika said. "I didn't cook breakfast. I'll go cook dinner!"

"Don't worry." Mio said. "Lucchini is making a Romagnan meal, and I think Shirley made a Liberion breakfast."

"Oh. That's good." Yoshika said in relief.

"Well, come on." Mio said. "Let's go eat."

"Yes." Yoshika said as she started following Mio to lunch. They continued talking along the way.

"By the way." Mio said. "You have the day off. After your performance this morning, your aunt decided it was for the best. I was going to order that myself, but she beat me to it."

"Oh, okay." Yoshika said.

"If you absolutely have to do something, though." Mio said. "We could work on sword techniques, but nothing too rough. I don't want you to overextend."

"That sounds fun!" Yoshika said.

They arrived at lunch and sat down, Mio on one end with Minna, Kye, and Trude, and Yoshika on the other end with Lynne, Perrine, Lucchini, and Rei.

"Lucchini, this is great!" Yoshika said. "You have to teach me how to make this."

"Maybe." Lucchini said in her confident tone, taking Yoshika's compliment greatly.

Minna finished her lunch and stood up to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. We will be meeting in the briefing room later today. Be there at 1500. We will be discussing how we are going to destroy the hive."

"Roger." the other witches said.

Minna put up her dish and left the room. Mio wasn't too far behind her.

Rei finished up and ran over to her mother. "Can we have a sparring match?"

"When?" Kye asked.

"Soon as you're done." Rei said.

"You need to let your food settle first." Kye said. "Thirty minutes."

"Okay." Rei said.

"Uhm. Can I come, too?" Yoshika asked.

"You sure?" Kye said. "Do you feel good enough now?"

"Yes." Yoshika said. "Sakamoto mentioned that we could possibly work on sword techniques as long as I take it easy."

"Then sure." Kye said. "I'll gather her so she can help teach..." She stopped short. "We have a problem."

Sanya's antenna appeared. "Neuroi inbound."

"Mine!" Rei said.

"Rei, wait!" Kye said, but her daughter was already out of the room.

Yoshika and the other witches followed her out.

The air raid siren sounded.

"All capable witches take off now!" Mio said over the intercom. "Yoshika Miyafuji is barred from take off."

"What!" Yoshika said.

"You've already drained a great portion of your magic today." Kye said. "Stay on the ground."

"I see it." Rei said. She grabbed a broom and jumped into the air, riding it like a skateboard.

"The hell?" Trude said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Minna said.

"Not at all." Kye said. "She trained on brooms since she was six."

"Light Wave." She formed a ball of golden energy in her hand and threw it at the neuroi.

"What is that?" Minna said.

"That's her special ability." Mio said.

"You mean other than those auras and blade spells?" Minna asked. "You Fuso witches sure have a lot of different talents."

"I think that's more of a Miyafuji trait." Mio said.

"You have multiple abilities, too." Minna said.

"I just got lucky." Mio said.

Rei's Light Wave hit the neuroi and exploded violently in a flash of light. After the flash, all that could be seen was white flakes.

"Wow." Yoshika said. "She destroyed it on a broom and with that... thing?"

"It's her Light Wave." Kye said. "As far as I know, that ability is unique to her."

"How does it work?" Yoshika asked.

"She condenses her magic energy into a small ball and throws it." Kye said. "She controls it with her mind, so it never misses as long as she wants it to hit."

Rei returned to the ground and jumped off her broom.

"Rei, that was amazing!" Yoshika said.

"Thank you!" Rei said, eating up the compliment. "I could do more if Mom would teach me how to do an ultimate."

"Nope." Kye said. "Your magic is too weak for that."

"A Miyafuji with weak magic?" Mio said.

"She'll grow into it." Kye said. "She's just too young for high draining magic."

"But I used the True Reppuzan once!" Rei said.

"Do it again and I'll teach you." Kye said.

"No fair!" Rei said.

"Ultimates are more powerful then the True Reppuzan, at least outside of the red and white aura." Kye said.  
Rei agreed in defeat, knowing she may not reach that level again for awhile. "Sword training then!"

"Yes." Kye said. "Yoshika, Mio?"

"Sure." Mio said. "I'll help."

"All right, Yoshika, Rei, watch me and Mio." Kye said.

Kye and Mio drew their swords and started sparring. After they finished, Kye gave Rei and Yoshika Wooden swords.

"Why do we have to use wooden swords?" Rei said.

"I'm not letting you fight against real swords." Mio said. "Not until you prove yourselves."

Kye pointed at Mio, agreeing with her.

"Come at me." Mio said.

"I'll tell you what you do wrong." Kye said.

* * *

After about an hour of sword training, the witches took a break until it was time for the briefing. Everyone gathered in the meeting room.

"First thing is first." Minna said. "Sergeant Furuko Kitano, how are you with a flying striker?"

"I can do it." Furuko said. "I just can't carry all of my heavy weapons."

"Would be comfortable flying tomorrow when we attack the hive?" Minna asked.

"Yes." Furuko said. "I'll use my rifle."

"Good." Minna said. "Sergeant Rei Miyafuji, what about you?"

"I can do it on a broom." Rei said. "I'll be fine in a striker."

"Have you actually fought in a striker before?" Minna asked.

"I've had spars with mom." Rei said.

"She can keep up with me until I use an aura." Kye said. "I can vouch for her."

"Good." Minna said. "We have eighteen witches to work with then. We will split into four teams. Two teams of five and two teams of four."

"I'll cover teams." Kye said. "Leading will be myself, Minna, Mio, and Keiko. For Minna's team I suggest Trude, Erica, Perrine, and Lynne. The reason for this setup is Perrine and Lynne have experience working together and Minna, Trude, and Erica are capable of advanced three man formations. Erica can split off from Minna and Trude if she has to, she has an ultimate."

"Agreed." Minna said.

"For Mio's team." Kye said. "I want Lucchini, Shirley, and Furuko. Lucchini has an ultimate and Mio has energy projection and blade spells, along with her eye. This will be good with a four person team."

"Roger." they said.

"For Keiko's team." Kye said. "I want Hanna, Raisa, Eila, and Sanya. If need be that team can split into two teams of two, which obviously would be Hanna, Raisa, and Sanya, Eila. Keiko can handle herself if the need arises."

"Yes." Keiko said.

"For my team." Kye said. "Yoshika, Rei, and Mami. Yoshika and Rei both can use energy projection and blade spells. Mami can carry heavy weapons in flight, so she will serve as good backup."

"Roger." they said.

"Oh, and Yoshika." Kye said. "You are not to remove your limiter in battle unless given permission by me, and me alone. Not Minna, not Mio, not Keiko."

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

"For attack strategy." Minna said. "We will be splitting into the four teams mentioned and thinning out the neuroi around the hive. We will then compose a strike team on the spot depending on who is still capable at the time to attack the hive. Currently, the only ones among us who have been inside a hive are Lieutenant Miyafuji and General Miyafuji."

"First names please." Kye said. "There's too many Miyafujis to use our last name, even with our ranks."

"Yoshika and Kye." Minna said. "So likely, one of those two will lead the hive strike team. However, if neither are able, we will improvise."

"If anything unexpected happens, we will have to adapt." Mio said. "Kye will be our primary defense against super large neuroi if one appears."

"There will be no holding back." Kye said. "If one appears, I will probably have to rely on somebody to carry me back to the base after the battle, though."

"There are plenty of us." Keiko said. "That won't be a problem."

"Any questions?" Minna asked.

"Yes." Trude said. "When are we going?"

"1000." Kye said. "Anything else?"

After a few moments of silence, Minna spoke up. "Good. Also, there will be no night patrol tonight to allow Sanya to save her magic for the hive assault tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

**Next up is the Egypt Hive assault chapter. After that will be the wind down chapter. After that will likely be a short return to Fuso before going on to the next arc. The wind down chapter and the return to Fuso chapter might get rolled into one, but we'll see.**

**Have any Comments, Questions, or Suggestions? Corrections? Just send a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks again.**


	20. Egypt Arc: Ch 18: The Egypt Hive

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 18: The Egypt Hive

The eighteen witches participating in the final battle in Egypt had talked to each other and done a few practice flights with their teams.

* * *

The next day, 1000 hours rolled around seemingly early. Before they knew it, the witches were in the air and on the way to the hive in Egypt.

"Minna, I want your team to take the lead." Kye said over the intercom.

"Good idea." Minna said.

"Keiko, your team should follow them in." Kye said.

"Roger." Keiko said.

"My team will fly low and keep flying neuroi off our ground forces when they arrive." Kye said. "Mio, your team... I'll leave that up to you."

"Understood." Mio said. "We will focus on any large type neuroi that may appear."

"Good." Kye said. "We are approaching the battlefield." Minna said. "The ground forces should arrive in another ten minutes. Until they get here, beware of land neuroi occasionally trying to hit you with a beam from below."

"Roger." the witches said.

The witches split up as soon as they arrived at the battlefield.

Smaller neuroi stood no chance against the witches. Even the larger ones lasted only a few seconds against Mio's team.

"How far are the ground forces?" Kye asked.

"They are still a few minutes away." Minna said after checking for them with her area analysis.

A large group of small neuroi descended from the hive and went after Kye's team.

"I got this." Rei said. She activated her golden aura. "Light Wave." She threw a ball of light empowered by her aura at the neuroi and destroyed them all in one hit.

"Good shot, Rei." Kye said.

"Reppuzan!" Mio said, as she sliced a large neuroi in half, instantly destroying it.

"Watch out!" Kye said. "Neuroi are attacking from below." She erected multiple shields to block the beams from the ground. She couldn't make enough shields.

"No you don't!" Yoshika said. She threw up a few more shields to block the few beams Kye couldn't.

"Good job, Yoshika." Kye said. "We'll play defense for the time being. That way the others can focus on destroying the neuroi."  
"Inbound neuroi from the north." Sanya said. "It's big."

"I will intercept it." Kye said. "This is a no mercy zone. Everyone be careful of attacks from below, I won't be able to block them for you for a few moments."

Kye flew to the north to intercept the super large neuroi before it even arrived on the battlefield. She activated her blue aura and destroyed it right away with a Reppuzan.

"It's a good thing a blue aura empowered Reppuzan is enough to destroy a super large neuroi." Kye said. "I'm coming back." 'I'll have to take it a little easy for a bit after using the blue aura.' She deactivated her aura as she flew back.

* * *

The ground forces finally arrived at the battle field, and started taking out the land neuroi like clockwork.

A large number of large neuroi came out of the hive.

"The hive is giving us all it's got." Mio said. "Let's show them the same. Lucchini, Hartmann."

"Roger." Erica said. "Great Sturm."

"Fun!" Lucchini said. "Explosion Strike."

Erica rolled through the left half of the new neuroi, destroying all of them in her path. Lucchini blew through the right half, leaving her explosive energy in each one. They took out every single large neuroi that had just descended from the hive.

"Good job, you two." Mio said.

Lucchini and Erica returned to their teams.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Minna noticed the neuroi were thinned out.

"We should form the strike team now." Minna said. "We have a good opportunity."

"Yes." Kye said. "I will go. Yoshika, you too."

"Take a third." Minna said.

"I'll go." Mio said.

"Good." Kye said. "Let's go, use your auras. We don't want to have to worry about shields while we are inside." She activated her golden aura with Yoshika and Mio following suit.

The three witches flew into the dark clouds and searched for the central chamber.

"The.." Yoshika said.

"We fou.. it." Mio said.

"We'.. ..ing in." Kye said.

"I can't hear you." Minna said. "There's some sort of interference."

"Rep...an." Mio said. She destroyed the hive's core, causing all of the outside neuroi to break into white flakes. The hive it self slowly dissipated.

Kye, Mio, and Yoshika emerged from the white flakes of the hive victorious.

* * *

"Egypt is liberated." Kye said. "And we didn't even have to use the True Reppuzan."

"Don't jinx us!" Yoshika said.

"Confirmed." Sanya said. "Neuroi presence has vanished... wait there's more neuroi coming from the north!"

"I can see them." Keiko said, using her super vision. "There's five, and their all big."

"All right." Kye said. "Yoshika, Mio, we didn't practice the blue aura very much, but you're going to have to use it. A standard reppuzan can destroy a super large neuroi when used under the effects of the blue aura."

"Understood." Mio said.

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

"I'm going to check for their cores." Mio said. She removed her eye patch and scanned the neuroi. "This isn't good. The two on the left and the two on the right are normal neuroi. They only have one core each. The one in the middle has five, just like the one that attacked us right after we destroyed the hive in Fuso."

"Roger." Kye said. "We need to thin out the lesser neuroi first."

"You know the plan witches." Minna said. "Attack!"

The witches flew toward the five super large neuroi to intercept them.

"I can manage another ultimate." Erica said.

"Hold off on that." Kye said. "Let's save it for the monster one in the middle."

"Yes ma'am." Erica said.

Yoshika and Mio activated their blue auras. "Reppuzan!" They destroyed the two neuroi on the right.

"That leaves two more standard neuroi and the stronger one in the middle." Kye said. "I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine." She activated her green aura and flew in toward the neuroi, reflecting all the beams thrown at her.

"Tonnerre!" Perrine said, launching her lightning at one of the lesser neuroi. Kye redirected all of the incoming beams at the neuroi Perrine hit, destroying it with the overwhelming barrage of beams.

"Good work, Perrine." Mio said. Perrine blushed at Mio's compliment.

"Light Wave." Rei said after activating her golden aura. She hit the final normal neuroi with a light wave, obliterating a good portion of it's armor.

"You're mine." Keiko said. She shot the exposed core with her rifle, destroying it. "Good job, Rei."

"Thank you!" Rei said. "We still have that other one."

"This one has five cores." Mio said.

"I can destroy it with the True Reppuzan, but I need all of the cores to fuse first, like they did last time." Kye said. "Give it hell!" She fell in, unloading her gun's rounds on the neuroi.

The other witches followed suit.

"Lynne, one of the cores is in the part protruding from the top at the very tip." Mio said.

"On it." Lynne said. She fired her sniper at the core and destroyed it.

"Nice shot, Lynne!" Yoshika said.

Trude ran out of ammo and flipped her guns over, using them like maces. She hit the neuroi with all she had.

After the continued bombardment from the eighteen witches, the neuroi fired several beams in all directions, only to be blocked by the witch's shields.

Hanna and Raisa attacked from the left. Erica and Trude attacked from the right. The neuroi cores started moving around. Keiko saw one almost pop through the surface and shot it before it could move an inch, destroying it.

"There are three cores left." Mio said. "They are merging."

"My turn." Kye said. She advanced her green aura to her blue aura. "I'll show them the power of the True Reppuzan." Her aura faded before she could start her attack. "Damn."

"Your magic is too weak for that now." Yoshika said. "You used the green aura too long. I'll do it."

"You're magic is too weak now, too." Kye said. "Shit, all of us are too drained."

"I can't do another ultimate, now." Erica said. "We took to long to get to this point."

"I can't either." Lucchini said.

"Do it, Yoshika." Kye said. "I won't be able to stop your magic if it goes wild, but we don't have a choice."

"Are you sure?" Yoshika said.

"No, I'll do it." Rei said as she flew in. She had a look of immense determination in her eyes.

"Rei, don't." Kye said. "You can't destroy that with a standard Reppuzan."

"Who said anything about a standard Reppuzan." Rei said. "If there's ever a time for me to use it a second time, now's the time." Her aura flared to the green, then blue stage without her even realizing it. "Shin Reppuzan!"

Rei hit the neuroi with a True Reppuzan, splitting it in half and destroying it.

Kye hovered in the air, amazed at her daughter. "To think. The legendary True Reppuzan belongs to four witches now."

Rei passed out from her magic drain. Yoshika caught her.

"That was amazing." Yoshika said to her unconscious cousin.

"The True Reppuzan." Keiko said. "I thought I'd never see it."

"Mission accomplished." Minna said. "Return to base."

* * *

After the flight back to base, the witches took a well deserved rest.

Kye, Keiko, Mio, and Minna were sitting in the command room doing nothing, just talking.

"I didn't think we'd actually destroy the hive so soon." Keiko said. "You have only been here for about three weeks. I'm happy it's gone. I just wonder what's going to happen to my squad now."

"You could relocate." Kye said. "Your squad isn't actually under my command, but I can easily get you a spot anywhere you want."

"I'll let the girls decide for themselves." Keiko said. "If they want to stay together, I'll be fine with that. If not I'd like to go home."

"I'm going back to Fuso for a little while before going on to the next location." Kye said. "You should return home for a little while at least before making any big decisions."

"I think I will." Keiko said.

"What about you, Minna?" Kye asked. "You're free to do whatever you want until the next assignment for the Strike Witches."

"I..." Minna said, but was interrupted by the nearby radio.

"General Kye." somebody said. "We have urgent news."

"Speak." Kye said.

"The countries of Ostmark, Karlsland, and Soumus have all been liberated, so to speak." the man said. "The various Joint Fighter Wings in the areas have pushed the neuroi back to Orrusia. And the Wing in Orrusia has pushed the neuroi from their side of the Ural Mountains. The only neuroi left in Europe are in Orrusia on the west side of the Urals."

"That's great news." Kye said. "I think that's where we are going to go for our next assignment."

"Also." the man said. "Your messages to the leaders of the various Joint Fighter Wings were received. They want to meet with you to discuss the problem. The messages to the other witches sent from Major Sakamoto, Major Katou, and Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke have also made it to their recipients. They will be attending the meeting as well."

"Where will this meeting be?" Kye asked.

"Here at the Allied Forces General Headquarters in Britannia." the man said.

"When?" Kye asked. "Three weeks from next Monday." the man answered.

"Okay." Kye said. "I'll be there, General."

Kye turned off the radio after ending the transmission.

"That's a good development." Mio said. "That gives us enough time to go to Fuso for a little while before heading back to the front lines."

"Yes." Kye said. "We'll need to talk to the rest of the witches then decide what we're doing. We should meet up this evening in the briefing room after dinner."

"I'll let everyone know." Minna said.

"Good." Kye said.

* * *

**The Egypt Arc is coming to a close. The next chapter will probably be a little shorter. It will be the witches discussing what they will be doing between Egypt and Orrusia as mentioned in the last part of this chapter. The chapter after that will be about Kye, Mio, Yoshika, and Rei returning to Fuso for a short time before Kye has to leave for the meeting in Britannia. There's going to be a special treat in the Fuso Return chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to have another special chapter between Arcs this time like I did between Fuso and Egypt... the comments chapter if you haven't gotten to take a look at it. If I do, it'll likely be about the witches various abilities as well as a few details on Rei Miyafuji. We'll see. If not I will fit Rei's details in somewhere. After those two chapters, the first chapter in the Orrusia Arc will be the meeting in Britannia.**

**Comments, Questions, Suggestions, Corrections, ect... just throw me a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks!**


	21. Egypt Arc: Ch 19: Loose Ends

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 19: Loose Ends

"Dinner is great, Yoshika." Rei said. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh.. uhh.." Yoshika said, slightly red in the cheeks. "I learned some of it everywhere. School, home, on bases."

"You always make something good." Rei said. "Can you teach me sometime?"

"Uh, sure." Yoshika said, smiling at her cousin.

"Yay!" Rei said, half jumping out of her seat in joy.

'They sure seem happy.' Kye thought. 'I can't wait to finish this war so they can have no worries.'

As the witches finished their dinner, some remained to talk, others went ahead to the briefing room.

Kye remained at the table, staring out of the window. Mio noticed this and walked over to her.

"You okay?" Mio asked.

Kye didn't answer. It was like she was frozen in place, eyes locked in a gaze at the sky through the window.

"Kye?" Mio said, waving her hand in front of Kye's face.

"Huh?" Kye said. She looked to see who was sitting next to her. "Oh, sorry. What?"

"You seem distracted." Mio said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kye said. "Just not looking forward to Headquarters promoting me to five stars."

"Turn them down." Mio said.

"I want to." Kye said. "But, I've done some thinking. I don't want somebody else to take the position and screw everything up. As long as everything goes according to plan, the war will be over soon anyway."

"Are you going to take it until the end of the war?" Mio asked.

"I think I am." Kye said. "Who knows though. I might change my mind by the time I get there. The big meeting is in a little over three weeks, so there's plenty of time to do more thinking."

"This is true." Mio said.

"By the way." Kye said. "I think you are going to like the treat you, Yoshika, and Rei are in for when we go back to Fuso." She got up and left the room, leaving Mio to wonder what she was talking about.

After a few moments of thought, it clicked. 'That's right, she mentioned my old teacher and a new sword technique. I wonder what it is.'

* * *

After dinner, the witches gathered in the briefing room as instructed before dinner.

"This will be our final gathering here." Kye said. "As of now, the joint efforts of the 501st and the 31st are over. The 501st will be moving on to Orrusia next month. What the 31st does is completely up to them. Keiko?"

"Thank you." Keiko said. "After talking to Kye and after a bit of thought, I'd like to propose the idea of going with the 501st when they move to Orrusia. What each of you do, however, is ultimately up to you."

"Let's go." Hanna said. She stood up to get everyone's attention. "Honestly, being with the 501st has been a lot of fun. I wouldn't have expected myself to say something like this before they arrived, or when I participated in that mission with Hartmann in Romagna, but that's how I feel now."

"I agree with Hanna." Raisa said.

"I'll go wherever Major Katou wants us to go." Mami said.

"Don't leave me out!" Furuko piped in. "I'd like to give the flying striker more effort. Flying was a lot of fun."  
Keiko turned to Kye. "I think it's decided."

"That's good to hear." Kye said. "The 31st is a great bunch of witches. I'm happy to have them along with the 501st."

"Will you be coming to Orrusia with us, Kye?" Minna asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "I can't leave Yoshika alone. Her power is a blessing and a curse at the same time. It would be dangerous to not have me around."

"Okay." Minna said. "What about the meeting?"

"The big meeting will be at the General Headquarters in Britannia." Kye said. "We will be collectively discussing the appearance of the super large neuroi. Like the one from the day we destroyed the Fuso hive, like the one when Mio first performed the True Reppuzan, like the one that showed up in the Ground Attack mission, and like the ones that showed up earlier today with the hive. We will also be discussing plans on assaulting the hive in Orrusia. The Joint Fighter Wings in the area that helped push back the neuroi into Orrusia on the west side of the Ural Mountains will also be participating. They are the 502nd, the 503rd, the 505th, the 506th, and the 507th. The 504th currently are still in Romagna as there are still strays for them to pick off."

"What about strays here in Egypt?" Furuko asked.

"There are none." Kye said. "The strategy I used up until the hive assault was to take down every single neuroi. The only neuroi that may still show up are the super large neuroi, which I suspect only go to places where there are witches. I don't know that for certain, though."

"There's another announcement." Mio said.

"Oh, yes." Kye said. "For those of you who don't know. There's another reason for the big meeting at Headquarters. I will be promoted to the first five star general. After that day I will be the General of the Allied Forces."

The witches were shocked at that.

"Their going to promote a witch to the highest rank?" Trude said.

"Yes." Kye said. "They've finally realized how important we are to the war effort. I don't really want the position, but if I take it that will mean nobody else can get it and screw it up. At this point in the war, we can't afford anyone of high status coming up with stupid ideas."

"You sound like you don't trust the generals." Trude said.

"I don't." Kye said. "Remember the idea Trevor Maloney had with the Warlock?"

"Good point." Trude said.

"Until the meeting, I don't know what base we will be going to." Kye said. "It is up to you individually to decide where you will go in the meantime, but I want you all in Britannia during the meeting, which is in three weeks."

"I'd like to go to Britannia right away." Lynne said. "I would like to visit my family."

"Of course." Kye said. "I sent a radio transmission requesting five transport planes to be sent here."

"Shirley, can we go to Rome?" Lucchini asked.

"Sure." Shirley said. "I brought my plane, we can go anytime."

"You're plane is here?" Lucchini said, half surprised.

"Yeah." Shirley said. "I got to Fuso in it and brought it over here on the carrier."

"I'll go with Lynne." Perrine said.

"I think I'm going to go to Britannia early as well." Minna said.

"I'll come, too." Trude said. "Hartmann will also come."

"Huh, what?" Erica said, only half paying attention. "Whatever."

"Where do you want to go, Sanya?" Eila asked.

"You pick." Sanya said.

"I'm fine with anywhere." Eila said.

"Britannia?" Sanya suggested.

"Sure." Eila said.

"I'll stay here until it's time to leave for the meeting." Hanna said.

"I'll stay as well." Raisa said.

"I'm going home to Fuso until the meeting." Keiko said.

"We are, too." Kye said. "We being, myself, Mio, Yoshika, and Rei."

"I'd like to go home to Fuso as well." Mami said.

"Same." Furuko said.

"That's everyone." Kye said. "My group will be leaving in two days. The other planes should be here by then, so you all can go whenever you like."

"Any questions?" Minna asked. After a few moments she spoke again, "Dismissed."

* * *

The next morning, Kye was sitting on the edge of the hangar's roof, thinking.

'There's a problem.' She thought to herself. 'We have been too loose with our magic consumption. If it hadn't been for Rei showing up, we wouldn't have been able to come out of the battle yesterday unscathed. What's more is she had to use the True Reppuzan to destroy that last super large neuroi, which was a gamble. I know she hadn't completely mastered it yet, having only done it once.'

She shifted a little bit after her butt grew sore from sitting in one spot for too long.

'This goes for me, too.' She continued. 'I can't go crazy with the auras anymore. I've mostly used only the golden aura in combat in the past. I've very rarely had to even think about the True Reppuzan. Due to these new super large type neuroi with the multiple cores, it's becoming more common. I've done it twice since I reformed the Strike Witches. The others have done it once or twice as well. We need to practice the normal Reppuzan. If we can make it powerful enough, we won't have to rely on the True Reppuzan. I also need to make a rule... nothing higher than the golden aura in combat unless it is absolutely necessary, and no ultimates unless absolutely necessary. Lucchini and Erica used theirs early in the battle, although it was to take out a fair number of large neuroi, we could have taken them out with guns or lesser special abilities.'

Kye leaned back with her hands under her head, legs dangling off the side of the roof.

'What I should do...' Kye continued. 'Is have them go back to doing drills with guns. We haven't had any mock battles. That might help our dependency on energy projection and blade spells. I'll talk to Mio and Minna about this. Keiko might have an opinion on it, too.'

She slowly dozed off on the roof.

* * *

About an hour later, Yoshika came looking for her seeing she was missing breakfast. Only after seeing a pair of legs hanging off the side of the hangar roof did she find Kye.

"Hey!" Yoshika shouted up to her. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast."

"Zz...blarg." Kye muttered as she stirred around.

"Aunt Kye!" Yoshika shouted louder.

"Huh!" Kye said, half startled. "Oh, hey, Yoshika." She jumped down from the roof. "What's up?"

"Breakfast." Yoshika said. "You're missing out!"

"Oh, sorry." Kye said. "I dozed off on the roof thinking about... things. Let's go."

* * *

**Winding down this arc. One more chapter then we'll be hitting the Orrusia Arc. While the next chapter will be largely taking place in Fuso, it's still going to be considered an Egypt Arc chapter, as having an "arc-less" chapter kinda doesn't follow the way I've been doing this. Anyway...**

**You know the drill. Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections, blah blah blah, send a private message or leave a signed review.**

**Before I wrap this up, I'd like to say thank you to the anonymous review. There were a few things I wasn't sure if I should do or not for this story, and that hit the spot on a couple of them, mainly the whole "descriptive" aspect. I can tend to go a little overboard sometimes and wanted to avoid that, but I seem to have gone to the opposite extreme and not given enough detail. I will try to hit a good middle zone for this in future chapters. In the future, please leave a signed review, I would very much like to talk about this more via private messaging.**


	22. Egypt Arc: Ch 20: Return to Fuso

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Egypt Arc

* * *

Chapter 20: Return to Fuso

Yoshika stretched as she woke up and looked out of the window of the plane that was carrying her, Kye, Mio, Rei, and Keiko to Fuso. There was just enough space for four of their strikers.

"Fuso!" Yoshika said. She saw the port in the distance. "Everyone wake up! We are almost home." She shook the others awake just before the pilot spoke up over the intercom.

"We are approaching Fuso." the pilot said. "Everyone wake up and hold on for the landing."

"zzzz..." Kye mumbled as she stirred awake. "Where are we?" She looked out of the window. "Oh, we're home."

The plane skidded across the water until coming to a stop next to the docks. The crew unloaded the strikers for the witches.

"Where is the other plane?" Keiko asked.

"They should be about thirty minutes behind us." the pilot said.

"There will be four strikers on that plane as well. "One is mine, one is Sergeant Inagaki's, and two are Sergeant Kitano's. Kitano has one land striker and one flying striker."

"I will make sure they are unloaded and placed in the hangar with the rest of them."

"Thank you." Keiko said. She walked over to Mio and Kye. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"I'm going to take Mio, Yoshika, and Rei over to Maizuru to see Fumika Kitagou." Kye said. "Sword training?" Keiko asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "Well, sort of. She's recently mastered a new technique. I'd like her to show it to us."

"I'm sure she will." Keiko said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kye said. "Well come on, let's..." She was cut off.

"Hey!" a witch called out to them. "Kye Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, and Keiko Katou. It's been awhile."

"Oh hey, Ayaka." Kye said, greeting the witch. "Stand still for a moment."

"Uhh, why?" Ayaka said, but doing as Kye said anyway.

Kye activated her golden aura and placed her hand on Ayaka's shoulder, which then engulfed her as well.

"The hell?" Ayaka said, somewhat surprised.

The aura faded and Ayaka's eyes brightened.

"Did you just?..." She started to say.

"Your magic is still strong." Kye said. "What I did just now was the same thing I did for Keiko a few weeks ago. Restoring magic is simple when it's still fairly strong. You will not show decay in magic for years to come now."

"That's amazing!" Ayaka said. "What about shields?"

"Yes." Kye said.

"Thank you." Ayaka said. "Mio, up for another mock battle?"  
Kye answered before Mio had a chance. "Actually we are going to Maizuru to see Fumika about a new sword technique."

"Oh, sounds fun." Ayaka said. "Care if I come?"

"Sure." Kye said. "We're leaving here in a few minutes." "When are you going to show me that Reppuzan?" Ayaka asked. "I might show you my Cloud Spark if you do."

"You need a magic imbued sword for the Reppuzan." Kye said. "I can forge one for you if you'd like while I'm in Fuso."

"Can you imbue my sword instead of forging one?" Ayaka asked.

"No." Kye said. "It has to be hammered with magic while it's forged."

"I see." Ayaka said. "I'll take whatever you give me."

"I'll see if I can't get to it this afternoon." Kye said. "Well let's get going. Everyone ready?"

The others nodded and jumped in their strikers. Kye jumped in her striker and took to the air, followed by the others. After a few minutes of flight, the group arrived in Maizuru and immediately went to the Naval Aviation Academy.

Everyone landed in the hangar and were confronted by one of the mechanics.

"This area is off limits." the mechanic said. "I must ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry, but I have business here." Kye said. "I'll have to ask you to allow us entry."

"I have orders from the Colonel on base to not allow any witches not in training or teaching here use of the hangar." he said.

"Well that's good news then." Kye said. "I outrank him."

The mechanic looked at Kye's insignia and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant General. I did not realize who you were. Please, use the hangar as you see fit. We have spare launchers if you wish to leave them ready to go."

"Thank you." Kye said. "Do you know where Major Kitagou is at the moment?"

"She should be teaching a class right now." the mechanic said. "They are supposed to be using training strikers today, so I imagine they'll be coming to the hangar in a few minutes."

"All right, we'll just wait here then." Kye said. She and the others exited their strikers and left them on some of the spare launchers.

* * *

Within a few minutes, voices could be heard coming from outside of the hangar.

"We'll be practicing flying today, class." Fumika said. She rounded the corner and walked into the hangar followed by eight girls around the ages of eleven to thirteen. She stopped as soon as she saw the unusual visitors. "Well, if it isn't Kye Miyafuji. Mio Sakamoto and Ayaka Kuroe as well. I don't recognize your young friend, though."

"Hello, Fumika." Kye said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Fumika said. "How about yourself?"

"A little war torn, but good." Kye said. "I understand you have recently perfected a new sword technique. Is that right?"

"It is." Fumika said. "I believe you have as well?"

"Indeed." Kye said. "The two young girls with us are Yoshika Miyafuji and Rei Miyafuji, my niece and daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." Fumika said. "I'm Fumika Kitagou."

"You, too, Miss Kitagou." Yoshika and Rei said together.

Fumika turned to her class. "I have some business with some friends, so we'll be taking a short break before we go into the air. Do as you wish, but don't leave my sight."

"Yes ma'am." the class of eight said. They simply stood aside and watched.  
Fumika turned back to the witches and drew her sword. "First thing is first. Let's have a spar."

"All right." Kye said. She drew her sword. "Ready anytime you are."  
Kye and Fumika stood across from each other, both with their swords ready. They simultaneously attacked each other, locking swords. Kye broke off and attacked with a horizontal slash, blocked with Fumika's sword. Fumika countered with an overhead swing, blocked with Kye's sword. They continued trading blows for a few minutes until they finally broke apart and stopped.

"It's good to see you haven't degraded any." Kye said. "I enjoyed that."

Yoshika whispered to Mio, "Hey, can you teach me some of those moves?"

"I'm not THAT good yet." Mio said. "I still have sword techniques to learn as well."

"I heard that." Fumika said. "Do I need to pull you back into my sword class?"

'Uh oh.' Mio thought. "That's okay, I'm good enough that I can learn on my own."

"Sure you are." Kye teased. Everyone cracked up at that remark. "I'm kidding of course. Anyway, on to the new techniques."

"Yes." Fumika said. "The technique I recently mastered is a long range attack. I call it the Distant Cut."

"Sounds good so far." Kye said.

"This technique would be good for cores." Fumika said. "It has strong penetration just like the Reppuzan, but is smaller and more focused. It doesn't require a magic katana. I'm going to fire it into the sky since we don't have a body of water nearby." Everyone followed her outside of the hangar, where she took her stance. She swung her sword toward the sky released a small burst of magic, traveling into the distance at high speed.

"Very nice." Kye said. "I think I see how it works." Kye copied Fumika's technique to the inch.

"Nice job." Fumika said. "Your turn to show and tell."

"Indeed." Kye said. "This one is an up, close, and personal type of technique. Do you have any sort of training dummy handy?"

"Yes." Fumika said. She pointed to the far back corner of the hangar.

"Good." Kye said. She ran over and grabbed one. "Please stand back. This technique can be dangerous without knowing how to defend against it." She set the training dummy outside in the open. "I call this technique the "Power Wave." It discharges a spherical wave of magic similar to how the Reppuzan discharges a frontal wave of magic in the shape of a cut." Kye demonstrated the technique, blowing the dummy back several feet.

"I see." Fumika said. "Can it be performed with a standard blade?"

"Magic blade only I'm afraid." Kye said. "The discharge is too powerful for a normal blade to withstand."

"I see." Fumika said. "I'll have to go grab my Hekimaru for that."

"Here." Kye said. "You can use my Akarimaru." She flipped her sword over and held it out to Fumika, hilt first.

"Thank you." Fumika said. Fumika successfully copied Kye's technique after only seeing it once. "I see how this technique could prove very effective, but it's range is so small. It seems too dangerous to be of any use against neuroi."

"Without energy projection it would be." Kye said.

"I see." Fumika said. "That counts me out."

"You haven't mastered the True Reppuzan?" Kye said. "I figured by now you would have."

"I haven't faced an enemy that has required it." Fumika said.

"I'm sure you would if you came back to the front line." Kye said.

"My magic is too weak for that now." Fumika said. "I haven't been able to raise an effective shield for six years."

Kye activated her aura and placed a hand on Fumika's shoulder. "I seem to be doing this a lot lately." Her aura engulfed both of them and shortly faded.

Fumika's eyes widened. "I can feel it."

"Just let me know if you ever want to return to the front line." Kye said. "You definitely could. And I could swing a promotion for you as well."

"As much as I'd like to, I think I'd rather stick to teaching young witches." Fumika said.

"As you wish." Kye said. "I'm always around if you ever change your mind or run out of students."

"Thank you, Kye." Fumika said.

"Hey, while we are here in Fuso, do you think you could do me a favor?" Kye asked.

"What's that?" Fumika said.

"We'll only be here for about two and a half weeks, but I'd like you to give Yoshika and Rei some tips on the sword." Kye said.

"Sure, anytime." Fumika said. "Just send them my way whenever they are ready. My sword class is after my striker class."

"All right." Kye said. "Yoshika, Rei, you hear that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika said.

"Do I have to?" Rei asked. "Grandma trained me pretty hard."

"You couldn't match me the other day in a sparring match." Kye said. "And I was going easy. You need more practice."

"But, mom!" Rei said.

"Nope." Kye said firmly. "No getting out of it!"

Mio stood there and laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Rei said.

"So, have you mastered the other sword yet?" Fumika asked.

"Jouten?" Kye said. "No. That sword is beyond my capabilities."

"Even somebody of your caliber cannot wield it?" Fumika said.

"I can wield it, but I can't do too much with it." Kye said.

"What's Jouten?" Yoshika asked.

"Jouten is a magic sword." Kye said. "It's different from our swords, however. It's significantly more powerful, and thus it requires a phenomenally powerful witch to wield it correctly. I can barely do anything with it. That sword is part of the reason I wanted to come back to Fuso. I'm going to start carrying it around with me. Maybe I can make a breakthrough with it."

"I'm sure you can." Yoshika said.

"I hope so." Kye said. "Well we should return to Yokosuka. You and Rei will come out here tomorrow for sword training with Fumika, but today we have things to do."

* * *

**Up to this point, we have three more swords to add. To recap we have Mio's Reppumaru, Kye's Akarimaru, Yoshika's Tenshimaru, Rei's Tenraimaru, and Fumika's Hekimaru. The first three were explained in an early chapter, so I won't go over them here, but the other two are new. Tenrai means Divine and Heki means Split. Maru of course is considered to mean "name of the sword" as with the other swords. Jouten is unique, it doesn't have "Maru" on the end of its name. The name itself means God, Supreme Being, or the Absolute. It's intended to be the best sword and extremely difficult to use. Kye will have great difficulty with it and will likely not master it.**

**Sorry this update took so much longer than my normal, I've been a bit busy lately. This is the last of the Egypt Arc. We'll be moving on to the Orrusia Arc soon.**

**If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or corrections, hit me with a private message or signed review! Such things will be tended to. **


	23. SW:WL Special 2: Kye's Training Camp

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Special: Kye's Training Camp

* * *

Note: This is a special chapter covering a special training session Kye has while in Fuso. She explains everything about Energy Projection she knows, even the oddball spells.

* * *

"Ooookay." Kye said. "Before we get started, does anyone have any questions about Energy Projection or anything else you have seen me do." She paced in front of the witches gathered in front of her.

"I have one, Kye." Ayaka said. "I would like to know how you were able to restore my magic."

"The technique I used for that is an Energy Projection only technique." Kye said. "First I examine your magic to check the damage, then if it is repairable with the spell I repair it. How that happens is I activate my golden aura, nothing higher is needed for this, nor should be used. After than I place my hand on the witch whose magic I am restoring, then my aura expands to cover both of us. At that point I use the witch's own magic to rebuild itself, after which my aura fades and the spell is complete."

"Where did you learn it?" Ayaka asked.

"My mother." Kye said. "It's been passed down the Miyafuji line for generations. I intend to teach it to Yoshika and Rei at some point as well. I could teach it to Mio as well, although I don't know if a non Miyafuji can perform it. It certainly would be a first."

"I will learn any technique you throw at me." Mio said. "I mastered the Reppuzan on my own with an incomplete magic blade."

"That you did." Kye said. "I'm impressed for that."

"How did you restore Yoshika's and Mio's magic?" Ayaka asked.

"That was a lot harder." Kye said. "Their magic connection was broken due repeated use of the Reppuzan with an incomplete magic blade and use of the True Reppuzan with an incomplete magic blade. That couldn't be repaired with the normal spell. I had to take them to the shrine in the mountains and cast a spell that took several hours to complete. There were three steps that had to be done a few days apart from each other. The first step restores that connection. At that point your magic will function as normal, but you cannot put any stress on it. For example, no energy auras or any blade spells beyond one or two Reppuzans a day. The second step was to reinforce that connection, and the third step is to better the flow of your magic. For most witches, only the first step is required. For witches with blade spells, you need all three. For witches with blade spells and energy projection, you need to repeat the second and third. The order I used was one, two, three, two, three, three. The same was for Mio, and for Yoshika just add an extra three on the end."

"Why did you treat Yoshika one extra time?" Ayaka asked.

"Her magic is so much greater than mine or Mio's." Kye said. "The extra time was required to cover her entire magic pool, whereas my or Mio's magic pool was covered by the second repeat of the third step."

"Explain magic swords and blade spells." Ayaka said.

"Magic swords are required for more powerful blade spells." Kye said. "They are crafted similarly to standard swords, but can only be done by a witch. As you hammer the metal of the sword, you must imbue it with magic. Once the sword is finished, you must take the sword and refine that magic so that you don't have an occurrence like what happened with Mio and Yoshika. Reppumaru is a great blade, but was simply incomplete at the time. Your Cloud Spark and Fumika's Distant Cut do not require magic blades, but are still devastating to a neuroi if in skilled hands. The Power Wave, Reppuzan, and True Reppuzan do require a magic blade due to the high magic output. If you tried to use any of those with a standard sword, the blade would break. Any Fuso witch is capable of learning the blade spells so long as they have powerful enough magic to actually perform them."

"Energy Projection next please." Ayaka said.

"Energy Projection is a longer subject." Kye said. "Energy Projection can be simple but complex at the same time. The name implies exactly what it does, projects energy, magic energy to be specific. From what I can tell, Energy Projection is unlocked when you perform the True Reppuzan. That's how it happened with me, my mother, Yoshika, Mio, and Rei. My theory is any witch can do this as well, again as long as they have powerful enough magic."

"You Miyafujis do have some abnormally powerful magic." Ayaka said.

"Yes." Kye said. "Mio actually is the non Miyafuji I've ever heard of that's done it, although I'm sure there have been witches that's done it that I have not heard of. Anyway, Energy Projection is largely dependent on the auras it can produce. Before I go to the auras, however, there are a couple techniques I need to cover. One is the mimic spell. With it, you can copy another witch's special abilities for a short time and use them as you see fit. Some abilities cannot be copied, others can. It's odd how it works. Another ability is the magic energy transfer technique, and this one is perhaps the most important one. With it you can transfer magic energy from one witch to another. I used Yoshika's own magic energy to help heal her after her case of wild magic. I transferred her magic energy to her mother and grandmother so that they could heal her. You can use this technique to drain magic energy from one witch to yourself, such as the case where I helped Yoshika regain control over her magic when she had wild magic. Now, the energy drain portion of that technique combines the energy transfer and the mimic techniques. I temporarily gained access to the white aura when I did this."

"Those are some handy abilities." Ayaka said. "What about the auras, do they intensify those abilities?"

"No." Kye said. "The auras do have a purpose. There are five auras total. The basic aura, which is where I got my nickname 'The Golden Witch' from, is the Golden Aura, or the stage one aura. The second stage is the Green Aura, the third stage is the Blue Aura, the fourth stage is the Dark Red Aura, and the fifth and final stage is the White Aura."

Kye paused for a moment. "Each aura progressively is possible to maintain for less time. The times on each aura depends on the witch using them. I can maintain the Golden Aura for fifteen minutes, the Green Aura for five minutes, the Blue Aura for two and a half minutes, and the Dark Red Aura for about one minute. I don't know how long I can maintain the White Aura as I cannot reach it yet, but I estimate ten to twenty seconds. Each aura increases your physical abilities, this includes while wearing a striker unit. Running speed, jumping height, arm strength, everything physical is enhanced. Each aura progressively increases this enhancement. This also means, the better you perform without an aura, the more benefit you get with an aura. The drain you feel from physical training while under an aura will be a magical drain, but either way you will feel tired when you run low."

"What about magical strength?" Ayaka said.

"The auras also increase the magic strength." Kye said. "The drawback is, the higher the aura, the more magic you need to do anything. These numbers won't be to any scale, but I'm going to use them as an example. Let's say the Golden Aura doubles your abilities. It actually doesn't, but for the sake of explanation. Where it doubles your abilities, it doubles the magic required. Say the blue aura is five times on all abilities. That means everything drains five times as much magic."

"Now what do the auras actually do?" Ayaka said.

"The Golden Aura is similar to a body shaped shield." Kye said. "Neuroi beams and bullets cannot penetrate it. Explosions can penetrate it, but the damage you would normally sustain is reduced. As previous explained, physical and magical abilities are enhanced, as with all other auras so I won't repeat that part. The Green Aura works similar to the Reflection Shield. Instead of deflecting beams and bullets with no control over where they go, you can REFLECT them back at their source, or to other places you desire if the source is not your target. Explosions will hurt less under the green aura. Grenades will do no damage to you and most other small explosive devices will not hurt you. Larger explosive devices WILL still hurt you, but in most cases those explosive devices can be redirected before they have that chance. At that point it's on the witch's skill with the aura."

"Sounds handy." Ayaka said. "Also sounds like you are invincible."

"You pretty much are invincible." Kye said. "Of course it doesn't protect you from everything and has a limited duration as does anything of great power. The Blue Aura has a similar ability to the green aura, of course every aura has the abilities of the previous aura, they just gain one more ability. The extra ability of the Blue Aura is another redirection style technique, but takes a chapter out of the Multi Shield's book. You can protect one other person with an aura for a moment to redirect anything harmful coming their way. Doing so will decrease the time you can maintain the aura. It also seems that the True Reppuzan requires the Blue Aura. I've never been able to perform it with anything less, and every time I've seen it done, the user has had the Blue Aura around at least their sword, as Yoshika had when she first did it to destroy that giant core in Venezia. Mio and Rei also had the Blue Aura when they performed it."

"Impressive." Ayaka said. "It's a powerful aura."

"When the True Reppuzan is used, however, that eats up all remaining time on the aura." Kye said. "For the Dark Red Aura... this one does not gain any more special abilities, but the degree in which your power is increased is massive compared to the jump between the other auras. The standard Reppuzan used under the Red Aura is more powerful than the True Reppuzan used under the Blue Aura. The Dark Red aura does have a string attached. Using it causes harm to your body. If you use it to much, you very well could kill yourself. I found that out to hard way when Yoshika had to heal me back in Egypt."

"What about the White Aura?" Ayaka asked.

"I don't know too much about it." Kye said. "I know that it's enhancement is even more massive than the Dark Red Aura. I've used the standard Reppuzan under the White Aura once. That was when Yoshika had her wild magic and I had to drain some of her power. She had enough power to still maintain her own White Aura while giving up enough for me to reach it, if that gives you an idea on how much magic she has. Anyway, the standard Reppuzan under the White Aura is capable of carving a small canyon. I don't know how powerful the True Reppuzan with the Dark Red Aura is, but I suspect it's not as powerful as the standard Reppuzan with the White Aura. The White Aura is the ultimate of Energy Projection, and the True Reppuzan is the ultimate of blade spells. I suspect using them together would result in the most powerful display you'll ever see, something that only Yoshika will be able to achieve."

Yoshika's cheeks went red after hearing that.

"That sounds powerful." Ayaka said. "I bet something like that could take down a hive in no time."

"In one hit." Mio said.

"Any more questions?" Kye asked. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "All right then. Let's get to training. Ayaka, I finished your magic blade, but you'll need to name it."

"Kumomaru." Ayaka said.

"Good name." Kye said. She handed the sword to Ayaka. "I can teach you the Reppuzan now."

"And I can teach you the Cloud Spark." Ayaka said.

* * *

**For Ayaka's sword, Kumo means Cloud, which comes from her special technique Cloud Spark. So her sword is Kumomaru.**

**A review asked if I had to bring back every retired witch. I have brought back none of those as of yet. Keiko Katou was still serving in the 31st in Egypt, Fumika Kitagou is still serving in defending Maizuru as well as teaching witches. Ayaka Kuroe serves as a test pilot for the Fuso Imperial Army. All three were still active in some way before Kye's intervention. AS of yet, Keiko is the only one that has once again fought in the front lines since receiving Kye's help, beforehand she was r****econnaissance**. Fumika will not be returning to combat outside of defending Maizuru, and I'm not sure on Ayaka yet. Other witches will be receiving that treatment from Kye, but that does not necessarily mean they will be returning to the front line, only time will tell. I could tell, but that would be a little to much spoiling.

**You know the drill. Private message me or leave a signed review if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, corrections, ect.**


	24. Orussia Arc: Ch 21: The Meeting

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orrusia Arc

* * *

Chapter 21: The Meeting

Kye couldn't help but stare down at the second sword in her lap. She had Akarimaru on her back, of course, but another sword took up her attention. She shifted in her seat and looked out the window across Britannia.

"It really is beautiful." Kye said quietly to herself. "I'm glad the war is far away from here. It would be a shame if a land like this were to be burned." She leaned back in her seat and returned her attention to the sword in her lap. 'Jouten. Will you allow me to wield you?'

Yoshika stole a glance over at Kye and the sword. She had a look of concern in her eyes when she saw how Kye was looking at the sword. 'Please don't hurt yourself.'

Their plane landed within the next half an hour.

* * *

"Put our strikers in the hangar." Kye said to the unloading crew. "I want them usable in case of emergency."

"Yes ma'am." the crew's leader said.

Kye turned around and headed for the main building.

* * *

"We are at the Allied Forces Headquarters." Mio said. "You will be allowed inside the meeting, but don't speak unless you are spoken to by a General."

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

"Rei?" Mio said.

"Oh, yes." Rei said. She was distracted.

"What's wrong, sergeant?" Mio said in a commanding tone.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Rei said.

"You can feel it, too." Yoshika said. She caught Rei offgaurd. "I'm worried, too."

"Yes." Rei said. "It's that sword."

"So I'm not the only one that noticed it." Mio said. "I've never sensed a power like that from a weapon before, only witches and neuroi."

"I don't like it." Yoshika said. "She's going to get herself hurt."

"Don't say that." Rei said. She buried her face into Yoshika's chest.

"I'm sorry, Rei." Yoshika said. "I'm just worried."

"I am, too." Mio said. "We have to keep a close eye on her."

"I agree." Yoshika said.

"We should go inside." Mio said. "The meeting is going to start soon. There's going to be a lot of people here."

* * *

"Hello, General Miyafuji." one of the Generals behind the desk said.

"Hello, General Dowding." Kye said. "It's good to see you back in the top brass."

"Yes." General Dowding said. "After the 501st exposed Trevor Maloney's treachery, I was able to reassume my position."

"That's good to hear." Kye said.

Around the edge of the room were rows of desks each with several witches. Kye walked to the middle of the room.

"Let's do a head count." Kye said. "I want to make sure everyone is here. All of the top brass are present, so starting from their immediate left, going left to right and front to back. Please call out your full rank and full name. Also add your officer position in your wing if you have one."

"Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Minna said. "Commander of the 501st."

"Major Mio Sakamoto." Mio said. "Battle Commander of the 501st.

"Captain Gertrude Barkhorn." Trude said.

"First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann." Erica said.

"Captain Charlotte E. Yeager." Shirley said.

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini." Lucchini said.

"First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilaninen." Eila said.

"First Lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak." Sanya said.

"First Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann." Perrine said.

"Second Lieutenant Lynette Bishop." Lynne said.

"Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji." Yoshika said.

"Sergeant Rei Miyafuji." Rei said.

The 501st took up two rows. Next to them were the 31st and a few other witches.

"Major Keiko Katou." Keiko said.

"Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille." Hanna said.

"Second Lieutenant Raisa Pottgen." Raisa said.

"Master sergeant Mami Inagaki." Mami said.

"Sergeant Furuko Kitano." Furuko said.

"Major General Adolfine Galland." Galland said.

"Major Ayaka Kuroe." Ayaka said.

"Captain Takeko Katou." Takeko said.

"Captain Yoshiko Nishizawa." Nishizawa said.

"Captain Tetsuko Wakamoto." Wakamoto said.

On the other side of the room sat the leaders and a few various members of the other Joint Fighter Wings.

"Major Gundula Rall." Rall said. "Commander of the 502nd."

"Captain Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin." Pokryshkin said. "Battle Commander of the 502nd."

"Lieutenant Colonel Bronislava Safonov." Safonov said. "Commander of the 503rd."

"Lieutenant Colonel Huberta von Bonin." Bonin said. "Deputy Commander of the 503rd."

"Captain Waltraud Nowotny." Nowotny said. "Battle Commander of the 503rd."

"Major Federica N. Doglio." Doglio said. "Commander of the 504th."

"Captain Junko Takei." Junko said. "Battle Commander of the 504th."

"Major Grete Gollob." Gollob said. "Commander of the 505th."

"Captain Alya Alelyuhin." Alelyuhin said. "Battle Commander of the 505th."

"Major Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne." Grunne said. "Commander of the 506th A-unit."

"Captain Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein." Wittgenstein said. "Battle commander of the 506th A-unit."

"Lieutenant Colonel Geena Preddy." Preddy said. "Commander of the 506th B-unit."

"Captain Marian Carl." Carl said. "Vice Commander of the 506th B-unit."

"I'm interrupting for a moment." Kye said. "Due to the special circumstances of the 507th originally being the Volunteer Air Squadron in Soumus, they don't exactly have dedicated commanders, so only one of their members are present."

"Captain Tomoko Anabuki." Tomoko said.

"And on with the roll call." Kye said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach." Thach said. "Commander of the 508th."

"Major Mie Shindou." Shindou said. "Battle Commander of the 508th."

"That's everyone." Kye said. "And as all of you know I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, Supreme Commander of the Joint Fighter Wings."

"Before we being this meeting, I would like to make an announcement on behalf of the Allied Forces." Churchill said. "Before now, we have not had a General of the Allied Forces, a five star rank. However, recently after much discussion we have decided to promote Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji of the Fuso Imperial Navy to become the first General of the Allied Forces so that she may carry out her Operation Worldwide Liberation more effectively."

"Thank you." Kye said.

"As of now, this meeting has begun." Churchill said.

"Operation Worldwide Liberation has already begun." Kye said. "A few months ago, before the reforming of the 501st, I sent orders to several of the Joint Fighter Wings including the 502nd, 503rd, 505th, 506th, and 507th. They have completed the missions I gave them and liberated most of the territory in Europe. All that remains is Orrusia."

Kye paused for a second to take a deep breath. "To catch some of you up to speed, when I reformed the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. A hive appeared above part of Fuso that same day, but we quickly dispatched it before any damage could be cause. I also restored the magic power of Yoshika Miyafuji and Mio Sakamoto. They are notable users of Fuso's Reppuzan and invaluable to this operation. I have restored the magic of other witches as well including the entire 507th when I visited them a few months ago, Keiko Katou of the 31st when the 501st and 31st took up a joint effort to destroy the hive in Egypt, and Ayaka Kuroe, Fumika Kitagou, and Tekeko Katou during my brief return to Fuso after we destroyed the Egypt hive and before this meeting. Any questions about events up until now?"  
The entire room was silent for a few moments.

"Considering your silence as no questions, I am disappointed." Kye said. "Most of you were sent messages about a certain type of neuroi. These super large type neuroi are a major threat. Most of them have only one core and can be taken down by a witch with an Ultimate Magic Ability or a small team of experienced witches, but a few have multiple cores. Both of the multi-core designs I've seen so far have had five. From my experience with them, after you destroy two of the five cores, the other three will merge together to form a more powerful core. This more powerful core has shown to have similar power to the giant core that appeared in the final battle in Venezia. The True Reppuzan was required to destroy that core, and as you can probably guess, both of the super large type neuroi with the merged multi-core setup also required the True Reppuzan for destruction. My question to you is has anyone outside of the 501st and 31st had battle experience with these new super large type neuroi in either single or multi-core variants?"

"I have seen a single core variant in Soumus." Tomoko said. "It appeared as the last line of defense when the 507th and 502nd pushed the neuroi out of Soumus and into Orrusia."

"We saw one in Karlsland when we pushed the neuroi out of the country." Wittgenstein said. "It was a single core variant."

"We saw a single core variant as well in our last battle." Gollob said.

"The 503rd also saw one." Safonov said. "Single core variant."

"Has anyone else fought a multi-core variant?" Kye said. She looked around hoping for an answer. "Damn. We do have important information here, nonetheless. What direction did these neuroi come from?"

"East." Tomoko said. "Judging from it's trajectory, I don't think it came from the Orrusia Hive."

"South." Wittgenstein said. "Too far south east for it to have originated from the Orrusia Hive."

"East." Safonov said. "Complete opposite direction from the hive."

"East." Gollob said. "Ours wasn't a complete opposite, direction wise, but its angle from pretty extreme if it came from the hive."

"The one that attacked in Fuso came from the west." Kye said. "The six that attacked us in Egypt all came from the north. I originally thought they came from the Orrusia hive, but after considering what you all have said, I think there's another hive out there we don't know about. Judging from the trajectories you mentioned and the trajectories of the ones we battled, I'm going to guess they avoid other hives. For the one that attacked the 507th and 502nd, it was far enough north to avoid the Orrusia hive. The one that attacked the 503rd never would have crossed the hive to begin with, nor would the one that attacked the 505th. The one that attacked the 506th came from the south, so I'm guessing it traveled south of Orrusia until it passed the hive then turned north and headed to the 506th, so it would have appeared to have come from the south instead of east. And the ones that attacked us in Egypt all came from the north so they would had to have flown around the north edge of Egypt until it passed the hive, then turned south, so it would have appeared from the north instead of the east."

Kye was interrupted by a man entering the meeting room.

"I'm sorry for this interruption, but I have urgent news from the Fuso Empire." the man said. "A hive has been discovered several miles southwest off the coast of Fuso. This hive is larger than even the hive that appeared in Venezia, and this one has dark red clouds."

"How long has it been there?" Kye asked.

"We estimate it has been there for around a month before the Venezia hive was destroyed." the man said.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say these super large types came from that hive." Kye said. "That would explain the trajectory of the one that attacked Fuso. It came from the west, so to avoid the Fuso hive it would have traveled north along the west coast of Fuso until it reached the hive then sat back until the hive was destroyed, then attacked and appearing to come from the west."

"Don't forget the multi-core variant that attacked us a few days after that." Mio said.

"Yes, of course." Kye said. "That one came from the south west. It all adds up. These super large types have to be originating from that dark red hive."

"I have one more thing to report." the man said. "The Dark Red cloud has remained hidden due to not mounting any sort of attack. Even as of today it has not attacked."

"It makes sense." Kye said. "It doesn't appear to be attacking, because the neuroi it sends out fly at a high altitude. That's a bit to sneaky for comfort when it comes to neuroi."

"I think they are getting smarter." Junko said.

"I agree." Mio said.

"We need to kick Operation Worldwide Liberation into high gear." Kye said. "With the power we have in Europe, I don't see the Orrusia hive lasting much longer. The 501st along with the 31st will be stationed on the edge of Orrusia. Between the 501st, 31st, 502nd, and 507th, the Orrusia hive is done for. In the meantime the 503rd will be cleaning up any neuroi left from their side of the Ural Mountains. The 505th and 506th will also be tasked will similar missions in their respective regions. Junko, does the 504th need to stay in Romagna and Venezia any longer?"

"Yes." Junko said. "There are still rogue neuroi to take care of."

"Alright." Kye said. "The 504th will not see a mission change yet then. The 508th, being on a mobile base, will go to Fuso. You will defend Fuso if the dark red hive becomes aggressive until the destruction of the Orrusia hive. Instructions have been given to all of wings. Do their commanders understand their orders?"

"Yes ma'am." each commander said in unison.

"Good." Kye said. "After the destruction of the Orrusia hive, we will meet again and discuss the dark red hive. Until then, we will not attack the dark red hive. That's all I have. Does anyone else want to add anything before this meeting is adjourned?"

"I would like to add one thing." Galland said. "I'm sure everyone else here has noticed, but I can sense the magic energy from one of your swords. Last time I saw you, you only had one sword and that one did not have this magic energy."

"The sword you are referring to is this one." Kye said as she drew Jouten from its sheath. It glowed brightly with a blue aura similar to the energy projection auras. "This is the Legendary Jouten. It has been passed down the Miyafuji family for generations. As far as I know, nobody has been able to wield it correctly, but I intend to be the first. Due to the threat of the super large type neuroi, I feel it is necessary to master this sword."

"What's the risk?" Galland asked. "Something of that magnitude cannot be risk free."

"There is indeed a risk." Kye said. "If I am unable to control it, it could backfire. That is why I will only use it while I am using the golden aura, or better."

"Do you think it wise to use such a thing?" Galland asked.

"No." Kye said. "It definitely is not wise. To be honest, I don't like the idea myself. But when the time comes that it is beneficial, it will be there to benefit. That is also why this one will be kept on my person at all times." She glanced over at Yoshika for a split second then returned her attention to Galland.

"Fair enough." Galland said. "You are the most powerful witch in the world, after all."

"Actually, that's not true." Kye said. She returned Jouten to its sheath. "Yoshika Miyafuji holds that title. Her magic power is over twice as powerful as mine. She does not possess the degree of control I do, but my brother, Ichiro Miyafuji has designed a limitation device to keep her power in check."

"Is that so?" Galland said. "Interesting."

"Is there anything else?" Kye asked.

"My concerns were addressed." Galland said.

After nobody else spoke up, Kye took the floor again. "Thank you all for coming. We have accomplished something very important today. You all have your orders, Dismissed!"

* * *

**I have a few notes to mention here, mostly about the ranks of some of the attendees. If you look up the rank of Adolfine Galland on the Strike Witches wiki, you fill find her rank is Air Commodore or Brigadier General, which is a one star General. In Season 2, Episode 2, toward the end, Minna refers to her as Major General Galland. As this fic is based strongly off of the anime with support from the other forms of media, I went with Major General for Galland's rank. For some of the other witches that are not mentioned in the anime, some have ranks that I considered outdated. Tekeko Katou and Yoshiko Nishizawa are examples. On the wiki, Takeko's rank is shown to be Pilot Officer (Second Lieutenant) and Nishizawa's rank is shown to be Flying Warrant Officer (not sure of the equivalent on this rank, the chart I use does not have this rank). Pilot Officer for Takeko just doesn't make sense considering she's a veteran of the Fuso Sea Incident, so I promoted her to Captain for this fic. And as for Nishizawa, I was partially unsure what to do with her situation, but decided to promote her to Captain as well. Any other witches that may have different ranks here than on the wiki will have received similar consideration.**

**Kye has now been officially promoted to General of the Allied Forces. She does however retain her rank of Lieutenant General in the Imperial Fuso Navy. The General of the Allied Forces position will only be in affect until the end of the war. The sword Jouten will play a very important role later on. Take note of Kye's brief glance to Yoshika while talking about the sword.**

**If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or corrections, send a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks!**


	25. Orussia Arc: Ch 22: Orussia Arrival

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 22: Orussia Arrival

After getting off the plane, Yoshika took a quick glance around the base.

"It's a good idea to come here to St. Petersburg." Mio said. "With the 502nd so close, we won't be short on power."

"The 507th transferred here, too." Minna said. "They are staying on the 502nd's base."

"What's better is that Ayaka and Takeko decided to come with us." Mio said. "They aren't joining any of the Joint Fighter Wings, but they will be staying with us."

"Yes." Minna said. "Judging by how long the hive over Moscow has been there I'm sure there are a lot of neuroi to fight."

"You are definitely right, Minna." Kye said. "We are going to have our hands full here. It is no coincidence that I have the 501st, 31st, 502nd, and 507th all stationed here as of now. Also, everything should be set up other than personal belongings for everyone. There are eight larger rooms and three small rooms. Some of us will need to bunk together in the larger rooms."

"I'll bunk with Lynne." Yoshika volunteered.

"I'm sure Shirley and Lucchini will bunk together." Mio said. "Sanya and Eila, too."

"Erica and Trudy will probably bunk together." Minna said. "Hanna and Raisa as well."

"I'll take Rei with me." Kye said.

"I'll take one of the smaller rooms." Mio asked.

"As will I." Minna said.

"Mami and Furuko can bunk together." Keiko said. "I can bunk with Takeko."

"I'll take a small room." Ayaka said.

"That still leaves Perrine." Mio said. "Can you bunk with Miyafuji and Lynnette?"

"Oh, uh sure." Perrine said.

"Is everyone okay with these arrangements?" Minna asked. Everyone nodded.

"It's settled then." Kye said. "The rooms are in the left wing. Take your pick."

"Before you go." Minna said. "As of leaving our planes, we are on backup standby for the 502nd. If they need backup, you head to the hangar." She pointed in its direction. "The hangar is there. Our strikers are already here, inspected, and combat ready. Should we receive orders we will immediately..." As if on que, the air raid siren sounded, causing everyone to tense up and get ready to run for the hangar.

"Relax." Kye said. "You don't have orders in ye... hold on I'm getting a transmission on my intercom."

"This is Captain Pokryshkin of the 502nd." Pokryshkin said. "Requesting backup two sectors south of the 501st base."

"Roger, Captain." Minna said. "I will send reinforcements immediately. Trude, Erica, Hanna, Raisa, you're up."

"Roger." The four said as they dropped their bags and ran for the hangar.

"I'll make sure your bags make it to your rooms." Kye called out to them.

"Thanks." Trude said, skipping no beat in running to her striker. In less than a minute, the four Karlsland witches were in the air and gone.

"Erica, you are weapons free for your ultimate." Kye said over the intercom. "Use it as you see fit, but do not overdo it."

"Yes ma'am." Erica said.

"After everyone is settled in, meet up in the main hall." Minna said. "Kye has brought something to my and Major Sakamoto's attention. It needs to be addressed as soon as possible."

"Yep." Kye turned around and shouted into the plane. "Hey, I need a few men to carry some bags for the witches that just took off. Follow me, I'll show you where their rooms are." Two mean jumped out of the plane, each grabbing two witches' luggage. Kye led them to the west wing with the rooms and left their luggage in their rooms.

* * *

Shortly after the witches settled in and gathered in the main hall, Kye began to address them.

"We have a problem." Kye said. "Does anyone want to take a guess at what it is?"  
Everyone remained silent.

"Swords and auras." Kye said. "Some of us have grown too reliant on them. Specifically me, Yoshika, and Mio. Rei could be an candidate in this given some time. This is something I noticed when we were battling the super large type neuroi after the destruction of the Egypt hive. We needed a True Reppuzan and we all were too drained from using the normal Reppuzan and auras earlier in the battle when guns could have done the job."

"This means we are going to do a lot of reinforcement training on your fighting skills, ladies." Minna said. "All three of you are going to participate in mock battles against other witches here."

"That's right." Kye said. "I am no exception. I will be..." She was cut off by another transmission.

"This is Captain Barkhorn." Trude said. "We have one more neuroi to destroy, but nothing we are doing is affecting it. There were two of them. Hartmann destroyed one with her ultimate, but she can't do it again for this one. We need emergency backup."

"I'll go." Kye said. "We will pick up this discussion when I return. I want one other to come, any volunteers?"

"I will go." Takeko said.

"Good." Kye said. "Let's go."

Kye and Takeko ran for the hangar and were airborne quickly. They took roughly five minutes to arrive at the battle zone.

"What's the situation?" Kye asked.

"We are holding it off, but we can't destroy it without an ultimate." Hanna said.

"I can deliver in that department." Kye said.

"Allow me." Takeko said. "I have been training for months for such an occasion."

"Go for it." Kye said. "Hold nothing back. This neuroi is beyond the capabilities of guns.

"Roger." Takeko drew her sword and flew at the neuroi. "This is called Musou Shinden-ryu Sora no Tachi." Takeko said.

"Way of Invincible Shrine, Sword of Sky." Kye said. "I haven't seen that in action since the Fuso Sea Incident."

Takeko hit the neuroi with her sword attack and effortlessly destroyed it in one blow.

"Impressive." Kye said. "That was definitely an ultimate level ability."

"Thank you, Kye." Takeko said. "I have improved it to the ultimate level you mentioned a few months ago when you restored my magic. Thanks again for that."

"No problem at all." Kye said. "I see it was well worth it."

"All targets have been destroyed." Takeko said. "I sense no neuroi presence in the area. I also sense that no witches are harmed."

"How does she know that?" Pokryshkin asked.

"This is Captain Takeko Katou." Kye said. "She was a participant of the Fuso Sea Incident eight years ago. She has a magic ability very similar to Lieutenant Colonel Minna's Area Analysis. And she has a powerful sword technique."

"Impressive." Pokryshkin said. "All 502nd units return to base."

"Good job everyone." Kye said. "All of my unit return to base."

* * *

"Okay, so where were we..." Kye said. "Ah, yes. Mock battles."

"I will set up mock battles between various witches." Minna said. "I want each of you to face different witches both in teams of two."

"Good thinking." Kye said. "Since I will be participating, I'll leave the pairings up to you."

"I want to put Yoshika in all of the battles." Minna said. "She is the least experienced. I will group her with either you or Mio and have... Trude and Erica battle you. Rules of engagement, no energy projection auras, no reflection shields, no multi shields, no swords, no ultimates. Only standard shields and guns will be allowed."

"When will we start these mock battles?" Trude asked.

"Tomorrow." Minna said. "We are getting settled in today."

"The only ones doing any sort of drills today are Yoshika, Lynne, and Rei." Kye said. "Mio can you handle them? I'm sure Yoshika and Lynne will be of help to teach Rei basic aerial combat maneuvers, formations, and tactics, if they are willing."

"I don't mind." Yoshika said. Lynne agreed.

"Good idea." Mio said. "It's been awhile since we've had striker drills. We'll go up in two hours, or sooner if you girls are ready before then."

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika, Lynne, and Rei responded.

"Good answer." Mio said. "Get unpacked and ready. I'll meet you in the hangar."

"Everyone is dismissed." Kye said. "Thanks, Minna. You too, Trude and Erica."

"No problem." Trude said. "I noticed that problem back in Egypt. I was going to talk to you about it soon anyway."

"Good to know you are watching our backs." Kye said. She turned to her daughter. "Come on, Rei. Let's go unpack."

"Yes, mom." Rei said.

Everyone dispersed and headed to their rooms to unpack the luggage they left after picking their rooms.

* * *

Later that evening, Kye could be found on the docks. Keiko, Takeko, Ayaka, and Mio were watching her from a distance, wondering what she was doing. Kye drew Jouten from its sheath and held it at he ready, its power emanating from its blade.

"Wow." Ayaka said. "That sword is amazing."

"Reppuzan!" Kye said. She launched an extremely powerful Reppuzan across the water, leaving walls of water behind. Shortly after she collapsed to her knees and struggled back to her feet before sheathing Jouten.

"That's no good." Mio said. "That sword uses a lot of magic."

'So the power of an auraless Reppuzan performed with Jouten is as powerful as a stage four aura Reppuzan performed with Akarimaru.' Kye thought. 'The energy drain isn't as high either. This sword very well could be the key in defeating the neuroi once and for all. I know I won't master it, but Yoshika will. She alone has the power.'

* * *

**I must apologize for taking so long to get this out. I've had a lot going on lately. A death in the family is no good (or very good depending on religious views, but here is not the place for that. For the next few chapters, I'm planning to have them out a few days apart. Plans can be screwed up, but hopefully not again.**

**Anyway, we are in Orussia now. I'm not sure if this Arc is going to be ten chapters long like the first two arcs, but we'll see. I decided what to do with Ayaka, she's going to be with the 501st until the end of the story, not as a member, but as a guest like Kye. The same goes for Takeko. I am planning a Trio of the Fuso Sea chapter for Tomoko, Takeko, and Keiko soon. Not sure which chapter it's going to be yet, but we'll see. Takeko, by the way, DOES have her ultimate. With this one, however, her ultimate is not in her Magical Ability, but her sword technique "Musou Shinden-ryu Sora no Tachi" both of which her standard version and ultimate version will be using the same name, just one obvious is more powerful as you saw in this chapter.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections, blah blah blah, private message or signed review. I know I've been misspelling Orussia as "Orrusia" and have caught a few cases. If you find the ones I didn't catch, just let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!**


	26. Orussia Arc: Ch 23: Secrets

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 23: Secrets

The witches have been in St. Petersburg for two weeks. The 501st and 31st along with their guests have done several joint training drills with the 502nd and 507th. The sword wielding witches have, to an extent, broken some of their reliance on their blade spells in the two week span as well.

* * *

"I'm surprised there hasn't been more neuroi attacks." Mio said. She was in discussion with Minna, Kye, Keiko, Takeko, and Ayaka. "The 502nd has handled almost all the neuroi that's been sent our way, but even so there has been only four attacks in two weeks."

"We would have considered that a lot back in Britannia." Minna said. "But even in Egypt we had one every two days."

"They may building up their numbers and planning an attack in force." Kye said.

"The neuroi aren't capable of such strategies." Mio said.

"That's what I thought originally, too." Kye said. "They may be getting smarter."

"We should take that possibility into account." Keiko said. "We have a large number of witches here in St. Petersburg. They may attack with a force large enough to counter that."

"We can take them." Takeko said. "They'd have to send a pretty large force to beat us."

"I agree." Ayaka said. "We've done several mock battles in the last two weeks. All of our witches have gained considerable experience and various new aerial maneuvers."

"All true." Mio said.

"Yoshika and Rei should be able to last much longer in battle without using Tenshimaru and Tenraimaru." Kye said.

"Have you had any more sessions with Yoshika on shields?" Mio asked.

"Yes." Kye said. "She's all but mastered the Reflection Shield and can conjure fifteen large shields when using the Multi Shield. I can raise twenty shields, but her shields are a lot bigger. She's definitely got me beat."

"Good." Mio said.

"I'd like to discuss ultimates." Kye said. "I know a few more witches have mastered them." Minna said. "Trude, Shirley, Eila, and Sanya have all mastered their ultimates, in addition to every witch in this room."

"Aside me." Kye said. "Let's do a rundown on what these new ultimates do. Mio, explain your ultimate."

"Obliteration." Mio said. "Similar to how I can find a core inside a neuroi, I can also destroy them now. This does take a considerable amount of magic, however, and cannot be done but a few times in battle."

"Mine is similar." Keiko said. "Although I cannot see a core with my Super Vision, the ultimate version allows me to find cores and empower my shots to home in on them."

"That's like mixing Lynne's and Mio's abilities together." Kye said. "While not as powerful as either one of their own abilities, when the two lesser forms of those abilities are combined, it's formidable."

"You've already seen my ultimate in action." Takeko said.

"I've mastered the ultimate version of my Cloud Spark." Ayaka said. "I can use the technique from a considerably longer range now."

"Minna's ultimate is probably the scariest I've ever seen." Kye said.

"My Area Analysis turns into Area Destruction." Minna said. "It is capable of destroying any neuroi in range. It does consume a large amount of magic depending on the power of the neuroi destroyed."

"Trude's ultimate is pretty good, too." Kye said. "Although it may seem weak compared to the others, it really isn't. It's the exact same as her normal ability, but enhanced greatly."

"She called it 'Ultimate Strength' if I remember right." Mio said.

"Shirley's ultimate, Speed Control, is an odd one." Kye said. "She can enhance her own speed greatly, but also control the speed of nearby neuroi. She can slow them down to a near stop, leaving them vulnerable, or speed them up and cause them to crash into something."

"It doesn't seem like an outright offensive ability, but she more than makes up for that lack." Mio said. "Depending on the situation, it could be one of the deadliest."

"Indeed." Kye said. "Eila's ultimate, Influence, is a pretty intense one as well. This one isn't outright offensive either, but she can control a neuroi's actions for a short time and even make them attack each other. This ability could be very effective in a large battle."

"Yes." Mio said. "And Sanya's ultimate, Advanced Radar, is very strong. She can destroy a neuroi from an extremely long range, although only one at a time and at a high magic cost."

"There's a time limit on her ability as well." Kye said. "I think she said she can only destroy something every sixty seconds or so, but her ability also allows her to jam a neuroi's path. That in conjunction with her Fliegerhammer is very effective."

"Who does that leave that hasn't mastered their ultimates?" Minna asked.

"Me, Yoshika, Rei, Lynnette, Perrine, Hanna, and Raisa." Kye said. "Furuko and Mami don't yet have the potential to reach their ultimates."

"I see." Mio said. "We should work with them to help them advanced."

"I know they are all fairly close to their ultimates." Kye said. "None blade spell ultimates of course."

"That's good." Mio said.

"We should see a few of them breakthrough sometime this week." Kye said. "At least that's my estim..." She was cut off by a radio transmission.

"502nd to 501st, does anyone copy?" Rall said.

"Yes, this is the 501st commander." Minna said.

"We have five inbound neuroi, large type." Rall said. "My squad is unable to intercept them due to training earlier today. Can you send anyone two grids southeast of the city?"

"Yes." Minna said. She turned on her intercom and dispatched orders to the Strike Witches. "We have five inbound neuroi. Major Sakamoto will lead the intercept along with Lieutenants Miyafuji, Bishop, Clostermann; Ensign Lucchini, and Captain Yeager."

"Understood." the witches responded in synch.

"I'll be back." Mio said, as she left the room to head for the hangar.

* * *

Within two minutes, the witches were airborne and on their way to the neuroi.

"How far out are the neuroi?" Shirley asked.

"The enemy is two grids southeast of the city." Mio said. "We should be able to intercept them a full grid before they reach the city and take them out there."

"Roger." Shirley said. "What are we up against?"

"Five large types." Mio said. "We should have no problems destroying them, so I'm putting a bar on sword use in this fight."

Yoshika looked at her, confused.

"Am I understood, Lieutenant?" Mio asked.

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

'If Yoshika isn't using her sword in this battle, I might have a chance to try out my new trick.' Lynne thought.  
In a little under five minutes, the witches were out of the city and could faintly make out the shapes of neuroi in the distance.

"Twelve o'clock, Major." Perrine said.

"I see them." Mio said. "There are five of them and six of us. We should have no trouble taking them out. I'm going to open up with an ultimate."

"Ma'am, I'd like to request I be allowed to make the first shot." Lynne said.

"Oh?" Mio said. "Go ahead, Lynnette."

"Thank you ma'am." Lynne said. She took aim with her rifle, and shot once at each of the neuroi.

'What's she doing?' Mio thought. 'There's no way only one shot can do anything against a large type.'

Lynne guided all five of her shots with her Ballistic Stabilization until they reached their targets, which upon hitting their targets they exploded. Lynne destroyed all five neuroi with ease.

"Wow, Lynne." Yoshika said. "That was amazing."

"Well done, Lieutenant." Mio said. "Was that an ultimate?"

"Yes ma'am." Lynne said. "I call it Ballistic Missile."

"How much magic does that drain?" Mio asked.

"That just now drained a large portion of my magic." Lynne said. "I should be able to make it back to base."

"That little?" Mio said. "I'm impressed, honestly, that you are still able to fly after five uses."

Perrine was visibly jealous, both of Lynne's mastery of her ultimate and of receiving praise from Mio.

"Let's return to base." Mio said. "Our targets are eliminated."

"Roger!" the witches said in synch.

* * *

Lynne fell asleep as soon as they arrived at the base, which could be expected after her impressive display. Kye, Minna, and Mio were discussing Lynne's performance.

"It seems we can add another witch to our list of ultimates." Minna said.

"Lynne's ultimate, Ballistic Missile, is very strong." Kye said. "I could feel the magic output from here. What's more impressive is the amount of magic it requires. She was able to use it five times simultaneously."

"It was an impressive display, both in visual and in effectiveness." Mio said.

"Lynne has come a long way since she and Yoshika first met back in Britannia." Minna said. "I'm certainly proud of her."

"Agreed." Kye said. "It's getting late, so I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Mio said. "I think I'm going to bed, too."

"Goodnight." Minna said.

The three witches dispersed to their rooms.

* * *

Kye walked into her room to find an already asleep Rei. She walked over to her daughter's bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, Rei."

Kye sat down on the floor and held Jouten on her lap. She activated her golden aura while holding Jouten, and started feeding it her extra magic energy for the day.

'I wonder how long I'll be able to keep your power a secret.' Kye thought. 'I may need to use it sooner than expected. She's not progressing as fast as I'd like, and I may end up not having a choice in the matter.'

'You will have to do it sooner or later, Master Kye.' the sword responded, speaking directly in her thoughts.

'I know.' Kye said in thought. 'I'm only worried that we may have to act too soon.'

'That young Miyafuji has great power.' Jouten said to Kye. 'She may be able to reach the true pinnacle. You will have to stop hiding your own true power sooner or later as well.'

'Yes.' Kye said. 'I'd rather it be later that they discover the important things I'm hiding.'

'Do you mean the fact that you can use the fifth stage?' Jouten asked. 'Or that the fifth stage is not the actual pinnacle aura?'

'Both.' Kye said.

'You have given me a considerable amount of magic, tonight.' Jouten said. 'You should stop before you drain yourself too much.'

'Alright.' Kye said. 'Goodnight, Jouten.'

'Goodnight, Master Kye.' Jouten said.

After sheathing Jouten and placing it on its stand, Kye went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry the updates are taking longer than previously. I make no promises in returning to the former "quick" schedule I was on, but I will definitely try.**

**Most of the witches ultimates have been reached at this point, only a few remain. A few won't be seen in use until the hive battle, most likely, but all of them will have been mentioned and likely discussed by the commanding witches, such as the case was with the ones mentioned in this chapter.**

**I have a pretty huge thing coming at the end of this arc. While I won't spoil it, the last scene in this chapter should be a small hint at part of what's coming. There is something else that I'm keeping to myself entirely until its showcase in the hive battle of this arc. Things will definitely be changing and secrets will be revealed!**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections, ect... you know the drill. PM or sign a review. Thanks!**


	27. Orrusia Arc: Ch 24: Rescue

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 24: Rescue

"Come on, Yoshika." Kye said. "You can do it!"

"I'm trying!" Yoshika said. Try as she might, she was unable to push her aura any further than the fourth stage.

"Just a little further." Kye said.

Everyone was watching as Yoshika's aura emitted white sparks before dissipating. She sat down, propping herself up with her arms.

"That was good, Yoshika." Kye said. "You were able to hit the sparks that time."

"I can't go any further, though." Yoshika said.

"You can." Kye said. "You just need a little more time. Rei and Mio are just recently mastered the blue aura. Honestly I'm impressed at how fast the three of you have progressed."

"We have a good teacher." Mio said.

"Well I'm glad I am helpful." Kye said. "Stay still for a second, Yoshika. I want to check your magic."  
Yoshika obeyed as Kye knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your magic energy is still high." Kye said. "We could go another round if you'd like, but it'd probably be better to take a break."

"A break sounds nice." Yoshika said.

"That and it's almost lunch time." Mio said.

"Oh, I'll get started on cooking." Yoshika said. She headed towards the kitchen after pulling Lynne out of the group to follow her.

* * *

"The food is great, as always." Rei said. "I want to learn how to cook this, too!"

"You'll have to ask Shirley." Yoshika said. "She taught this one to me."

"It's a Liberion meal." Shirley said. "I can teach you whenever you want."

"Thanks!" Rei said.

At the other end of the long table, Kye was talking to Keiko and Takeko about a mission.

"So we are going on a joint mission with Tomoko?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah." Kye said. "This mission demands experience. I'll likely be going as well, along with Mio and Ayaka."

"Is anyone else from the 507th coming?" Takeko asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kye said. "Tomoko and a few others are coming here for a strategy meeting later today. We'll figure out who all is going to participate then."

Yoshika overheard them and immediately volunteered. "I'd like to go!"

"I'm sorry, Yoshika." Kye said. "You will not be coming on this mission. We need the most experienced witches for this."

"What is the mission?" Yoshika asked.

"Rescue." Kye said. "Two members of the 502nd were shot down on a night patrol. An extremely large labyrinth shaped neuroi has occupied the area. This neuroi was able to withstand my Reppuzan when I went to investigate this morning. I would use an aura empowered Reppuzan, but I don't want to risk harming the witches inside. We could bomb the place or use ultimates, but that also would put the witches in harm's way."

"What are you going to do then?" Yoshika asked.

"We are going to infiltrate it." Kye said. "I'm thinking three teams of three witches. You are welcome to come to the strategy meeting, we'll discuss more there."

"Okay." Yoshika said, before returning to her food.

* * *

"Hello, General." Tomoko said. "How long until the meeting?"

"Five minutes." Kye said. "You know you can just call me by my first name, right? We've known each other since the Fuso Sea Incident."

"Alright then, Kye." Tomoko said. "Is Keiko and Takeko here?"

"We're right behind you." Keiko said, as she and Takeko entered the room.

"Hey, Tomoko." Takeko said.

Ayaka came in shortly after, followed by Mio.

"Oh, everyone's here already?" Mio said.

"Yes." Kye said. "It's just like old times, eh? Only a few of us are missing."

"Junko, Nishizawa, Suwa, and Wakamoto." Mio said.

"It's too bad they are all busy." Kye said. "Anyway, let's get this underway. Consider this a briefing instead of a strategy meeting. From the intelligence gathered, and from personal inspection, I can tell you this isn't going to be an easy mission. Normally we'd just outright destroy the neuroi, but due to the nature of this mission, that isn't an option. We don't need collateral damage if we can avoid it, so we are going to infiltrate this neuroi."

Mio pulled up a crude map of the labyrinth shaped neuroi. "There is only one entrance. We will be using two teams of three for this. Team one will be Tomoko, Keiko, and Takeko."

"The Trio of the Fuso Sea." Kye said. "Team two will be me, Mio, and Ayaka. In general, all six of us will try to stay together, but if we have to split up, no splitting up in smaller than the groups of three mentioned."

"Are there any hostiles outside of this giant labyrinth neuroi?" Ayaka asked.

"That's a factor we'll have to adjust with on the battlefield." Kye said. "As of a few hours ago, there were not any, but by the time we get there and start the mission, there very well could be. If there are hostiles, my team will cut a path for Tomoko's team and defend the entrance so they can focus on the rescue."

"I can help with that part." Yoshika said.

"That's actually a good idea." Kye said. "You'll make seven. You will stand guard outside at all times. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika said.

"Alright." Kye said. "If we need a battle plan adjustment in the field, Mio will be in charge of that."

"Our targets are two witches from the 502nd." Mio said. "Second Lieutenant Sadako Shimohara and Second Lieutenant Georgette Lemare."

"General Kye." Rall said as she entered the room. "I apologize for the interruption, but I would like a couple of my witches to participate as well."

"I'm only allowing six witches to enter the labyrinth, but I'm fine with two more coming along to patrol outside while we are inside." Kye said. "If that's acceptable, who do you have in mind?"

"Me." Pokryshkin said.

"Yes, Captain Pokryshkin is one." Rall said. "I would also like First Lieutenant Kanno to go."

"That's fine." Kye said. "We have our battle plan. The mission will start in twenty minutes. Everyone meet in the hangar."

"I'll radio and have Kanno head over here." Rall said. "Pokryshkin and I arrived here by striker, so she's ready now."

"Alright." Kye said. "I'm going to go relay this to Minna and let her know who I want for backup if the need arises. I'll meet you all in the hangar in fifteen minutes." She left the room.

Rall and Pokryshkin left the room after her. The Fuso witches stayed behind.

"So, you are the famed Yoshika Miyafuji I've heard so much about." Tomoko said. "Tell me, what's it like?"

"Oh, yes, Captain Anabuki." Yoshika said, half confused. "What's what like?"

"Just Tomoko, please." Tomoko said. "The White Aura."

"Oh, umm." Yoshika said. "It's scary. Holding that much power is overwhelming."

"I bet you could beat any neuroi with that." Tomoko said.

"I hope so." Yoshika said. "If I can master that power, I'll be able to protect everyone."

'She has a pure heart.' Mio thought. 'Even now, that's all she wants.'

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, all of the witches participating in the rescue mission were in the hangar and ready to go.

"We're leaving early." Kye said. "Everyone is ready, so no point in sitting around for five minutes. We should arrived at the target location in about ten minutes."

"Roger." the witches responded.

Everyone jumped in their strikers and, one after another, took to the sky. During the flight, Kye pulled Yoshika off the the side.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kye said. "I noticed you have a depressed look on your face."

"It's nothing." Yoshika said.

"Tell me." Kye said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can reach the white aura again." Yoshika said. "I've tried my hardest, but I just can't."

"It'll happen again sooner or later." Kye said. "Some things are spontaneous and need time."  
Yoshika felt somewhat reassured.

"Look, Yoshika." Kye said. "If it means anything, you are by far the most powerful witch among us. You may not have the control that I do yet, but it'll come. No neuroi will be able to stand against you when you reach your peak."

"Thanks." Yoshika said.

"I'm counting on you, today." Kye said. "Protect us while we fly inside that thing."

"Yes." Yoshika said, invigorated. Her expression changed to confident. "I will."

* * *

After their ten minute flight, the witches arrived at the giant labyrinth neuroi.

"Wow." Yoshika said, amazed. "It's so big."

"And guarded." Kye said, eyeing several hundred cube shaped neuroi drones. "You know the plan. Let's cut a path for the Fuso Trio team." Kye flew in toward the drones guarding the entrance to the labyrinth with her gun roaring. Mio, Ayaka, Yoshika, Pokryshkin, and Kanno.

"Split up." Kye said. "A clumped up bunch of witches is an easy target. Yoshika, we're on multi shield duty if the need arises."

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

"Keiko, Takeko, Tomoko, stay out of the fight for now." Kye said. "There's no telling what is in store inside that thing, so I want you at your best when you go in."

"Of course." Keiko said. The other two agreed.

Mio flew into the thick of the battle, feeling right at home. Within a minute, each witch had shot down at least ten drones. Yoshika and Mio each had a kill count of twenty five, with Kye and Ayaka not far behind at roughly twenty.

"Everyone, be aware of your surroundings." Kye said. "I'm about to cut a path through the neuroi." She strapped her gun on her back and drew both Jouten and Akarimaru.

"The hell?" Ayaka said.

"Twin Reppuzan!" Kye said, swinging both swords in an x-shape directly at the entrance and discharging two powerful Reppuzans simultaneously. Any neuroi in the path of the Twin Reppuzan was destroyed.

"Amazing." Yoshika said.

"Very nice, Kye." Mio said.

"There's your opening, go!" Kye said.

The Trio of the Fuso Sea took no time in flying through the thinned out neuroi. Yoshika put up shields around the trio while the other witches shot all around them to keep the drones off them while they closed in.

Yoshika followed the trio until they were inside. She turned around and erected a giant shield to block the drones' path. Several drones flew straight into her shield, destroying themselves.

"Takeko, when you find the downed witches, break through the top of the labyrinth and get them out." Kye said over the intercom.

"Roger." Takeko said.

"Why not break through the top going in?" Yoshika said.

"That could potentially put the downed witches in danger." Kye said. She sheathed Jouten, but kept Akarimaru out.

Ayaka and Mio had destroyed enough drones to catch up and pass Yoshika.

"Twenty nine." Mio said.

"Thirty one." Ayaka said.

"Twenty seven." Yoshika said.

"Twenty eight." Kye said.

"Twenty one." Pokryshkin said.

"Twenty two." Kanno said.

"Watch out, they are regrouping behind us." Kye said, pointing at a large batch of drones. They were clumped up. "Like sitting ducks." She flew in with her golden aura active to prevent beams from hitting her from all sides. "Power Wave." In the blink of an eye, Kye's newer technique dispatched a good portion of the drones.

"Wow." Yoshika said.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Pokryshkin said.

"I think that makes me forty eight." Kye said. "You all are slacking."

Mio, Ayaka, Yoshika, Pokryshkin, and Kanno kicked it into high gear and immediately started trying to catch up with the competition for kills getting serious.

"Left, Right, Straight, Right, Left, Left, Straight, Right, Right, Left, Straight." Takeko said.

"What's that?" Yoshika asked.

"Our path." Keiko said. "Takeko is using her sensing ability to determine the correct path."

"Right, Straight, Left, Right, Left, Straight, Straight." Takeko continued. "Straight, Right, Straight, Left, Left, Right, Straight, Target Destination."

"You found them?" Pokryshkin said, unable to hide her excitement.

"Roger." Takeko said. "They are awake, but inside a red bubble looking thing."

"Their strikers are equipped." Keiko said.

"They see us." Tomoko said. "If we can get them out of that bubble and blow a hole in the roof, we're home free."

"I copy your path." Kye said. "I'm coming in."

"They are beating on the bubble." Keiko said. "It looks pretty strong."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Mio said.

Kye flew into the entrance. "Yoshika, keep them from following me. Everyone else, back her up." She flew through the winding path Takeko called out just moments ago. She took only about two minutes to weave her way through the labyrinth. "Oh, boy, this isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"That bubble thing." Kye said. "I could be wrong, but I think that's the core. Mio, can you use your eye to confirm this from there?"  
Mio raised her eye patch and looked deep into the labyrinth neuroi until she found the core. "Confirmed. I see it an the two witches inside it."

"This isn't good." Kye said. "How do we destroy it without hurting them?"

"Good question." Tomoko said.

"I have an idea." Yoshika said. "We need two auras to do it. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Kye said. "Anything is worth a shot."

Yoshika flew into the labyrinth under the cover of Mio, Ayaka, Pokryshkin, and Kanno. She took slightly longer than Kye did to traverse the passageways, but she arrived in the core room.

"What's your plan?" Kye asked.

"You said we can protect other witches with our blue auras right?" Yoshika suggested.

"Of course." Kye said. "Good thinking. We cover the two with our auras, one for each of us, and Tomoko will destroy the core while Takeko tears a hold in the roof for us to escape before we get crushed to death by the caving in neuroi pieces."

After a few moments of focused their magic energy, Yoshika and Kye activated their blue auras.

"I'll shield Shimohara." Kye said. "You cover Lemare."

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika said.

In great synch, the two aura wielding witches protected the captive witches as Tomoko launched her attack on the core, easily destroying it while Takeko hit the roof with her sword technique, leaving a massive hole for them to escape through. Kye and Keiko helped Shimohara and Lemare out of the roof. Kye and Yoshika deactivated their auras as soon as everyone was safety above the labyrinth. The remaining drones exploded into white flakes before the giant labyrinth neuroi.

"Everyone, group up and fly high." Mio said. "The white shards are going to go everywhere."

Yoshika erected a giant shield under everyone to protect them from stray flakes.

"Good job everyone." Kye said. "Mission complete. Return to base. We'll go to the 502nd base and make sure these two make it to the infirmary."

"Thank you, General." Pokryshkin said.

"Anything for a fellow witch." Kye said. "By the way, what are the ending kill counts? I had fifty even."

"Fifty five." Mio said.

"Fifty five." Ayaka said.

"Fifty one." Yoshika said.

"Forty nine." Pokryshkin said.

"Fifty." Kanno said.

"Looks like Mio and Ayaka tied for the lead." Kye said.

"We'll have to settle the score in the next battle." Ayaka said. "Unless you want to have another mock battle like the one we had back in Fuso several months ago."

"I'll go for that." Mio said.

"Well save it until tomorrow." Kye said. "I can sense both of your magic levels, and you are fairly low."

"Yeah, yeah." Ayaka said in a carefree tone, flying upside down with her hands behind her head, as if laying down. "That was a fun battle. I almost forgot what it's like."

"Glad to have you with us." Kye said.

"You're stuck with me now!" Ayaka said. "I'm never leaving the battlefield."

"Me neither." Mio said.

"Fine, fine." Kye said. "Just don't overdo yourselves."

* * *

**Whew! That was a fun one. The idea of a labyrinth-like neuroi literally just dawned on me a few days ago and I had to do it. The Trio of the Fuso Sea shined in this one. Next up: a night mission. Sanya and Eila need some loving. Also, if anyone is curious why I've been assigning so many witches to each mission thus far, there are a large amount of witches around, so I'm going by Kye's way of thinking: Safety in numbers.**

**You know the drill. Send a pm or leave a signed review for questions, comments, suggestions, corrects, and what-have-you.**


	28. Orussia Arc: Ch 25: The Night Rocket

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 25: The Night Rocket

"The Jet Striker has been perfected?" Kye asked. She was talking on the phone with Erica's sister, Ursula.

"Yes, ma'am." Ursula said. "Thanks to Dr. Miyafuji's return, we have made breakthroughs and designed several different types of Jet Strikers and have remedied the problem with the high magic consumption. Even so, the Jet Strikers will still consume more magic than the Reciprocating Strikers, just not to the same extreme as when Captain Barkhorn tested the prototype."

"I see." Kye said. "This is good news."

"I have sent several strikers to your base in St. Petersburg." Ursula said. "They should have arrived by this morning."

"Yes." Kye said. "We had a cargo plane arrive today. I haven't checked out the contents, but I can assume the strikers you sent are what arrived."

"Good." Ursula said. "These strikers are not prototypes, but if there are any problems with them, please let me know as soon as possible."

"Will do." Kye said.

"I sent one striker for each member of the 501st," Ursula said. "and one for each of the others on your base that are capable of using ultimates. I recommend not allowing anyone that cannot use an ultimate to pilot these new strikers. Also, there is one prototype for a second generation Jet Striker. It is completely up to you whether to allow anyone to pilot it, but I recommend only allowing a witch with exceptional magic power. I sent a list of who I think would be capable of testing it."

"Alright." Kye said. "Thank you, Ursula."

"Your welcome, Kye." Ursula said, before hanging up.

Kye hung up her phone and headed down to the hangar. Just as she thought, several Jet Strikers had just been unloaded and unboxed. The other witches of the 501st and the 31st along with the few guest witches had all gathered to see what the commotion was about. One of the crewmen handed Kye papers detailing the strikers.

"Excellent." Kye said. "There's a page detailing each striker. It seems the Jet Striker staff has taken into account all of our current Reciprocating Strikers and designed custom Jet Strikers based on them. Each striker appears to be named after the Reciprocating Striker it was designed from. For example, the striker built for Yoshika is the Tsukushi FJF-J7W Shinden. Give me a second to sort through these and I'll call out each of your strikers." She shifted through the several papers, skimming through to see who was getting what.

"I don't like this." Minna said. "The last time we had a Jet Striker, we had problems."

"These problems have been fixed." Kye said. "These are not prototypes."

"I still don't like it." Minna said.

"We'll definitely have to test them out ourselves to make sure they are up to expectations." Kye said. "Alright, here's a list of the strikers and who they are for. I already called out Yoshika's striker, so I'll start next on the list. Rei and I are getting Shinden strikers, too. For Minna, Erica, Eila, Hanna, and Raisa, there's the Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst. For Trude, there's the Flug-Wulf KJF-FW190 D-9 Wurger. For Mio and Ayaka, there's the Yamanishi JFJ-N1K5-J Shiden Kai. For Sanya, well this one is different, I'll come back to it. For Lucchini, there's the Farotte RJF-G.55S Strega. For Shirley, there's the LFJ-P51D Mustang. For Perrine, there's the Arsenal GJF-VG39bis. For Lynne, there's the Ultramarine Spitfire BJF-Mk22. For Keiko, there's the Kawasaki FJF-Ki61-I Hien. And for Takeko, there's the Nakajima FJF-Ki43 Hayabusa. Some of you didn't get the exact same thing, so don't be disappointed there."

"You mentioned Sanya is getting something different?" Eila said.

"Yes." Kye said. "It's a night mission specialized striker. It's not based on her current striker. It's the Yakovlev OJF-Yak25 Flashlight."

"That's a lot of strikers." Trude said.

"Indeed." Kye said. "If you noticed, there is one for every person here capable of an ultimate. There's one more here. It's a prototype. Ursula specifically told me to only allow witches with strong magic power to test it. With that being said, I'm not going to allow anyone to test it other than me, after looking over it's specifications."

"You sound worried." Mio said.

"I am." Kye said. "This prototype is the Lockheed F104 Starfighter. I didn't know there was a developer from Lockheed on the Jet Striker staff. The first generation jet strikers I listed that you all are going to fly have been clocked between one thousand and eleven hundred kilometers per hour each and can fly as high as fifteen thousand meters. This prototype is listed to have a max speed of twenty one hundred and twenty five kilometers per hour, or roughly Mach two. It's listed to have the same altitude performance as the first generation strikers."

"I want to test it!" Shirley said.

"I'm afraid not, Shirley." Kye said. "I'm going to test this one myself. If I deem it safe, I'll allow you to fly it later. Also, these strikers, not including the prototype, have only marginally higher magic consumption than the reciprocators you currently use. We'll train in them later. That's about it."

"Before everyone splits up, I need your attention." Mio said. "I need everyone to meet up in the briefing room in one hour. Due to recent events that I will explain in detail later, we are setting up a reinforced night patrol team. Be there." Mio turned around and left the hangar.

The other witches slowly split off over the next few minutes.

* * *

One hour later, just as Mio had instructed, all witches had entered the briefing room.

"Okay." Mio said. "We have received reports about the incident a few days ago with the night pilots from the 502nd. They say they were forced down by a high speed neuroi. This was supported by Sanya."

"Yes, ma'am." Sanya said. "The neuroi was far away from my patrol path, but I did detect it in the vicinity of Second Lieutenant Shimohara and Second Lieutenant Lemare."

"From the data I've gathered from Shimohara and Lemare yesterday at the 502nd base, I can conclude that this neuroi is extremely dangerous." Mio said. "The problem is, we cannot send very many witches on a night mission. We can only add up to three more witches to the night missions. In additional to Sanya and Eila, I'm assigning Yoshika since she has previous experience working with Sanya and Eila on night missions, and I'm assigning Shirley and Lucchini, both for their special magical abilities."

"What?" Lucchini said. "I have to be up all night now?"

"You sleep all day anyway." Mio said. "It won't hurt you to be up a few nights until this is taken care of."

Lucchini slumped down in her seat.

"These reinforcements will join the night missions tonight." Mio said. "I've already talked to Kye about this, and she has agreed to it. All five of you have permission to use your Jet Strikers in this missions if you so desire."

"That's right." Kye said. "You will not be without backup by the way. I will be on standby."

"Good." Mio said. "With that being said. You are dismissed."

Like clockwork, the witches vacated the briefing room.

* * *

Three nights in a row, the witches saw and heard nothing of the target neuroi, but on their fourth night, Sanya detected it.

"Inbound from ten o'clock." Sanya said.

"Roger." Shirley said. "Are you sure it's the same one?"

"Yes." Sanya said. "It's the same one I detected last week."

"I'm going to radio Kye real quick then and tell her to be alert in case we need her." Shirley said.

"No need, Shirley." Kye said. "I'm awake and am listening. Proceed with the attack."

"Yes, ma'am." Shirley said. She readied her gun, but the neuroi had already whizzed by. "What the..?"

"It's fast." Eila said. "Very fast. Watch out, it's coming back."

Shirley tried slowing it down with her speed altering ultimate, but could slow it down enough. "It's so fast. Eila, let's use our ultimates together."

"Roger." Eila said. She used her influence ultimate to try to stall it long enough for Shirley to halt it with her own ultimate.

"Got it." Shirley said.

Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini opened fire on it the neuroi before it broke free of Eila's and Shirley's control.

"Damn." Shirley said.

"I have an idea." Yoshika said. She drew her sword and poured magic into it. "I just learned this technique a few days ago, but I think I can pull it off. Try to slow it down as much as you can so I can get a clean shot."

The neuroi was on it's way back, and was headed directly for Yoshika. Eila and Shirley slowed it down some, but weren't able to fully stop it as they did last time. Yoshika swung her sword at it, discharging a high speed concentrated magic blast.

"Was that a Distant Cut?" Shirley asked.

"Yes." Yoshika said. "I only got it's tail end though. Kye would have destroyed it."

"Well, I'm not there." Kye said. "You have to do it."

Yoshika flew directly into the neuroi's path."

"It's like a rocket." Shirley said. "Both in looks and in flight. Yoshika, you'll be in a world of hurt if that thing hits you."

"It won't." Yoshika said. She swung her sword at the neuroi, grazing it's top side with another Distant Cut.

"I can fully detect it now." Sanya said. "Before, it was hazy. What did you do?"

"I don't know." Yoshika said. "It's moving a lot slower now though."

"I think I can destroy it with my ultimate now." Sanya said.

"Go for it, Sanya!" Eila said.

Sanya focused on the neuroi, watching every inch of it. In mere moments, the neuroi slowed down before completely stopping, then it exploded into white flakes.

"Wow." Yoshika said. "That was amazing."

Sanya was visibly exhausted after her performance.

"It took a lot out of her." Shirley said.

"Is the neuroi destroyed?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Sanya said, trying to catch her breath.

"Return to base." Kye said.

"But, ma'am. Our night patrol isn't over." Sanya said.

"It's fine." Kye said. "The major threat it out of the picture. I'll have the other night witches in the area swing around later to check your areas."

"Yes, ma'am." Sanya said.

"Good job, Sanya." Eila said.

Shirley, Lucchini, and Yoshika were visibly impressed, and Eila simply had a "I knew she was awesome." look on her face.

"Good job, everyone." Kye said. "Great teamwork. I'll see you all in the hangar."

* * *

**Weeee! Sanya's ultimate can be very scary. Most of the new jet strikers are simply jet versions of the witch's older strikers. Sanya got a completely new striker suited for night missions. These jet strikers aren't going to completely replace the witch's reciprocating strikers, but they will take a lot of missions. As for the second generation striker, the F-104 Starfighter, this one is the only other Jet Striker aside Sanya's new one that is based on an actual Jet Plane instead of just a Jet version of the older strikers. The F-104 has notably higher performance, but also has a higher requirement to use. (This striker is a bit ahead of its time in 1945 afterall, so it won't see too much use. It's real life first flight was in 1954.) Just to note, I considered using the prototype that lead to the creation of the SR-71 blackbird (The Lockheed A-12), but I felt that was a bit too far ahead. I feel 1954 is pushing it, so 1962 would be way to far, not to mention Mach 1 is only achievable by a few witches at this point, so a Mach 3 striker doesn't make too much sense right now.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, and corrections should be sent in via private message or signed review. Thanks and enjoy!**


	29. Orussia Arc: Ch 26: The Dream

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 26: The Dream

The middle of the day had arrived. Sanya and Eila were fast asleep from their night patrol before. Together with Yoshika, Shirley, and Lucchini, they had destroyed a rocket-like neuroi a few nights ago.

Sanya was fast asleep, still as a board, but Eila was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. Her tail and animal ears popped out and started broadcasting her nightmare to everyone on the base as if sharing a vision, even to other sleeping witches.

"What is going on?" Eila said. She floated in the air watching as a dark aura surrounded Kye. They were flying under a neuroi hive.  
Everyone watching the dream immediately became alarmed.

"What is with that aura?" Eila said. "Golden, green, blue, dark red, and white are the auras. What is this black aura?"  
Kye swung her sword straight down from over her head and discharged an enormous blast of dark magic energy, slicing a huge gaping hole in the hive.

"This isn't right." Eila said.

Everyone watching became more alarmed at the power displayed by that attack.

Kye swung her sword again, but horizontally this time, and discharge another enormous blast of dark magic energy. This attack further crippled the hive and simultaneously destroyed several large type neuroi and even a few super large type neuroi.

"Impossible!" Eila said.

Suddenly, a shining white light emerged on the battle field and blocked Eila's sight. She stirred awake shortly after.

"What the hell was that?" Eila said, breathing hard. She was out of breath from tossing and turning so much. She immediately hopped out of bed and threw on her typical clothing and ran to find the other witches after checking on Sanya.

The other witches had converged on Kye after seeing the vision Eila unwillingly shared.

"Calm down, everyone." Kye said. "It was just a dream."

"Hey, you!" Eila said, visibly distressed. "What is going on?"

"Give me a moment." Kye said. "You all act like the world is ending."

"We are worried!" Minna said. "That was no ordinary occurrence."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Eila asked.

"Did you just see a vision of Kye with a dark aura?" Mio asked.

"No." Eila said. "I was asleep and had a nightmare of that."

"You had a nightmare of it." Mio repeated. "I think you shared that nightmare with the entire base."

"What?" Eila said.

"Everyone here saw it." Kye said. "Me included."

"Then what is going on?" Eila asked, half demanding.

"The black aura is a legend." Kye said. "I haven't heard of a single occurrence of it in over five hundred years. Honestly, I don't even know if it's real."

"Tell us about it." Mio said.

"Well, all I know is that it isn't pleasant." Kye said. "What you saw in the dream is scary, but that's not even the tip of the iceberg. The black aura and the white are are supposedly two sides of the same coin, but other than that, I don't know. I only know that much about it because of the legends."

"Are you sure?" Mio said. "That's all you know about it?"

"You were using that sword!" Eila said. "Jouten."

"It's not often a dream is shared like that." Keiko said. "Eila is the most powerful witch gifted with Foresight in the world, so something like this cannot be something to shove aside."

"I know." Kye said. "I'm not exactly as calm as I look." She drew Jouten from its sheath, sat down with her legs crossed, and held it in its lap.

"What are you doing?" Minna asked.

"Shh." Kye said. She concentrated on the sword, causing it to glow brightly. "Talk to me, Jouten. I need to you tell me about the dark aura."

"What?" Minna said.

"Jouten is an ancient sword." Rei said. "It's power is much higher than any other. It also has a consciousness. She's trying to talk to it. If there's really ever been a dark aura, that sword will know about it."

'What is it, Master Kye?' Jouten said, speaking directly into Kye's mind. 'Why do you wish to speak to me?'

"Tell me about the dark aura." Kye said.

'What is a dark aura?' Jouten asked.

"Cut the crap, I know you know what it is." Kye said.

'I apologize, Master Kye, but I do not know what this dark aura is.' Jouten said.

"So be it." Kye said. She stood up and sheathed the sword. "Nothing. The sword doesn't even know about it."

"So what now?" Keiko asked.

"We do nothing." Kye said. "As far as I know, the dark aura is only a myth. We can't exactly dismiss the vision, but there's nothing to do about it."

"Are you hiding anything from us?" Mio asked.

"What's there to hide?" Kye said. "Something dangerous like that isn't something to hide."

"Fair enough." Mio said.

"Anything else you all want to talk about?" Kye asked.

"That's all." Eila said. "I'm going back to bed. I'll fill Sanya in later."

"Okay." Kye said. "Good... uhh "night" is suppose."

The witches dispersed shortly after Eila left. Kye grabbed Mio's shoulder to get her attention before she left. They were the last two left in the room.

"Come with me." Kye said, after taking her intercom out of her ear and gesturing for Mio to do the same.

"What?" Mio said, she took her intercom out as well.

"Just do it." Kye said. "I need to talk to you privately."

* * *

"Okay, so what is it?" Mio said, visibly suspicious.

"I lied." Kye said. "I do know more about the dark aura, but hear me out. This is not something the others need to worry about. I have a certain plan in motion."

Mio stayed silent, gesturing Kye to continue.

"Don't be alarmed, but there's a few things you need to know." Kye said. "I need you in on this plan as well. Don't worry, no witch will come under any harm whatsoever. I'll be in complete control the entire time, even though it may not seem like it."

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"The white aura." Kye said. "And the black aura are the same thing, basically. When I said they are two sides of the same coin, that was true. The white aura is the light side of the fifth aura, and the black aura is the dark side. I am able to use the white aura and black aura at will."

"What?" Mio said. "You said yourself that you aren't powerful enough."

"Believe you me, I am." Kye said. "Yoshika is more powerful than I am, and by a large margin, but I'm also more powerful than I've been letting on. I could have destroyed the hive in Fuso and the hive in Egypt single handedly if the need had arised. Do you remember when I passed out from using the True Reppuzan back in Fuso?"

"Yes." Mio said.

"Fake." Kye said. "I forced myself to pass out. I can use the True Reppuzan more than once a day, and can maintain the auras longer than what I've told everyone."

"And Yoshika is even more powerful than you?" Mio said, skeptical.

"Yes." Kye said. "My daughter, Rei, will grow into her power eventually. She will likely rival me, but neither of us will ever grow as powerful as Yoshika. The white aura is not the final aura. There is a sixth, more powerful aura that I could never hope to reach. I don't intend to tell Yoshika about it until the time is right, but just as I said she is the only one to reach the white aura, which was a lie, she IS the only one able to reach the True Golden Aura."

"True Golden Aura." Mio said, still skeptical.

"Like the True Reppuzan, the True Golden Aura is an ultimate." Kye said. "I hate to say it, but I also know more about that dark red hive floating off the coast of Fuso."

"Tell me." Mio said, showing a serious face after taking in what Kye has said.

"The dark red hive is something out of legend." Kye said. "What you know as the first neuroi war several years ago was not actually the first neuroi war. The neuroi have been around for several thousand years. This legend can be read in a secret chamber in the shrine at Fuso. It goes like this. Around five thousand years ago, the world was ravaged by mysterious black and red alien craft, the neuroi. Humankind had no way to fight back, given that technology back then was stone tools and such."

"Go on." Mio said.

"I'll let Jouten explain the rest." Kye said. "Sit down with me and place her hands on the sword." She drew Jouten and sat down in front of Mio, holding the sword on the edge of her lap so Mio could rest her hands on the top.

'Jouten, tell Mio about the Ancient Neuroi War.' Kye said, speaking to the sword from her mind. Mio was able to hear her.

'Yes, Master Kye.' Jouten said. 'Miss Mio, can you hear me? Just think your answer and I will know.'

'Yes.' Mio said.

'Good.' Jouten said. 'The Ancient Neuroi war occurred just over five thousand years ago. The neuroi ravaged the world. The humans of that time had no way to fight back, but witches of that time did. Witches back then flew on objects similar to broomsticks. They were able to fight back with their magic power, but try as they might, they could not destroy neuroi hives. My creator and first master, Yoshika Miyafuji, was revered as a goddess in her time.'

'Yoshika?' Mio said, noticeably surprised.

'Yes.' Jouten said. 'Master Yoshika, who shares the same name as your Yoshika Miyafuji of today, was extraordinarily powerful. That was the first and last time anyone has ever wielded me under the True Golden Aura. Master Yoshika completely destroyed neuroi hives in one strike with her standard Reppuzan. There was an occurrence of a dark green clouded hive, but she destroyed it as well with a standard Reppuzan, using the True Golden Aura. The most powerful hive was a dark red clouded hive. Master Yoshika resorted to the True Reppuzan to destroy it.'

Mio stayed quiet, but was amazed by this story.

'Master Kye is indeed the most powerful wielder I've had in several generations, but I can sense the power of today's Yoshika Miyafuji.' Jouten said. 'This Yoshika is even more powerful than my original master.'

'That's why I have such high hopes for her.' Kye said. 'The problem is, she's progressing slowly. She's only able to spark the white aura at will. She can't completely attain it yet, aside that one time in Egypt.'

'What will you do about it?' Mio asked.

'I will do exactly what was shown in Eila's vision.' Kye said. 'I am going to use Jouten as a last resort in our battle against the hive here in Orussia and make it seem as though Jouten possesses me and released the black aura. This will force Yoshika to want to "save" me and likely cause her to push over into the white aura to do so.'

'You mentioned you need my help?' Mio said.

'Yes.' Kye said. 'I need you to get everyone to clear out when this happens. Act as if you don't know everything about what is going on when it happens, that I only warned you of this possibility. I will tell everyone the truth after the fact, but I want it to be as believable as possible so Yoshika won't know the difference. I want to push her, because I think this dark red hive is just as powerful as the one in the legend. I think Yoshika may be the only person with the powerful to defeat it.'

'Understood.' Mio said.

'Keep in mind, this is not an order.' Kye said. 'But a favor.'

'After hearing Jouten's story, I'll help in any way I can.' Mio said.

'Thank you.' Kye said. She stood up and sheathed Jouten. "I apologize for being secretive like this, but you understand."

"Yes." Mio said. "This conversation never took place." Kye said.

"What conversation?" Mio said.

"Indeed." Kye said. "Let's go rejoin the others. I believe it's drill time."

Mio cracked her fingers. "Yes it is."

* * *

**Secrets have been revealed. Kye didn't want anyone to know, but she did plan on talking to Mio about it sooner or later. This was a bit sooner than she wanted, but with Eila's vision, it couldn't be helped. Will Yoshika be able to live up to her ancestor's reputation? One way to find out! **

**Just to note: if you payed attention a few chapters ago and noticed that Kye has been feeding magic energy to Jouten before going to bed, this has not been explained yet. There's still things floating about.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... you know... private message... signed review. Blah, blah, thanks!**


	30. Orussia Arc: Ch 27: The Orussia Hive

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 27: The Orussia Hive

"Is everyone clear on their battle assignments?" Minna asked.

"Yes, ma'am." the witches responded.

Minna was briefing the witches on their upcoming hive battle.

"We will attack the hive at twelve hundred hours tomorrow." Minna said. "I want everyone to get a good night's rest tonight."

"You'll need it." Mio said. "From the reports I've read, this hive has as many neuroi as the Egypt, Fuso, Venezia, and Gallia hives combined. We are in for a rough battle." She secretly glanced over at Kye, who was staring off into space. "Kye, is everyone okay?"

"Hmm?" Kye said. "Oh, yes I'm fine. Just thinking."

'I can guess what you're thinking about.' Mio said, remembering the private talk she had with Kye two days ago.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Minna said. "We have until ten hundred hours tomorrow to modify our strategy."

"Yes ma'am." everyone said in synch.

"Dismissed." Minna said.

* * *

The witches spent the rest of the day drilling and training. Everyone had mastered their ultimates now. The evening rapidly approached.

"Everyone has mastered their ultimates now." Kye said. She was talking to Mio, Minna, Keiko, Takeko, Ayaka, and Junko, who had just arrived from Romagna after the 504th completed their duties and went to Fuso.

"Junko, you have an ultimate too right?" Mio asked.

"Yes, Mio." Junko said. "Similar to my original ability that raises our battle morale, my ultimate lowers the enemy's morale."

"Very nice." Kye said. "And unique I might add."

"Yoshika, Rei, and Perrine have mastered their ultimates." Mio said. "Non blade spell and energy projection related ultimates at least. Has Captain

Marseille and Lieutenant Pottgen mastered their ultimates?"

"Yes, although they did so in secret." Keiko said. "I don't know what they are yet."

"I see." Mio said. "Perrine's ultimate, as Kye demonstrated back in Fuso, is a high powered version of her standard Tonnerre. She can shoot several more bolts of lightning each with several times the power."

"The ultimate Tonnerre is a very good anti large type ability." Kye said. "I'm somewhat worried about Rei's ultimate. Her Light Wave turns into the Light Blitz or Light Nova. The Light Blitz is just like the Light Nova, but instead of one attack, it launches ten attacks, and the Light Nova is a single attack ten times the size. If she isn't careful she could hurt a witch with one of her spells."

"Yoshika's ultimate can counter that." Mio said. "She's developed a new barrier like shield that completely surrounds the body."

"Isn't that like the blue aura's special ability?" Ayaka asked.

"It's derived from the blue aura's ability, actually." Mio said. "It's not as strong, nor does it cover you like the aura does. It forms a spherical shield around you. She figured out how to form multiple spherical shields and has combined the abilities of the reflection and multi shield spells. She can throw up to twenty five large shields now, each capable of reflection, and that includes standard shields and spherical shields. The standard shields are stronger, though, since they concentrate on one direction."

"She's like a knight." Kye said, somewhat joking. "She has the most powerful sword spells and the most powerful shield spells."

"That's true, isn't it?" Minna said, giggling at Kye's joke.

"Well, that covers the new ultimates." Mio said.

"I'll have to talk to Rei and Yoshika so they know to use their abilities in conjunction." Kye said. "I'm going to go track them down real quick. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight." Minna said.

Kye left the room after saying goodnight to the group of witches.

"I'm glad you are here, Junko." Mio said.

"Nishizawa is on her way, too." Junko said.

"The old team for Libau, eh?" Mio said. "This will be fun. I wonder if she'll like Yoshika."

"Yoshika?" Junko said. "When did you start calling her by her first name?"

"Since Kye and Rei showed up." Mio said. "It was odd saying Miyafuji and three people responding."

"I'm surprised Little Rei is here." Junko said. "I didn't think Kye would let her out of Fuso until the war was over. Although mastering an ultimate at ten years old is quite a feet."

"She can also use energy projection." Mio said.

"Incredible." Junko said. "I can't wait to see her in action."

"Tomorrow will be fun." Mio said, secretly putting emphasis on fun.

* * *

The next morning arrived along wish Yoshiko Nishizawa. After a good breakfast, prepared by Yoshika and Lynne, everyone was ordered to rest until time to leave for the hive at eleven hundred thirty hours, at which everyone met up in the hangar, grabbed their weapons, and launched into the sky.

After a twenty minute flight, the witches arrived at the target location and stared down the Orussia Hive.

"General Kye, this is Major Rall." Rall said, speaking for the 502nd. "We are in position."

"Captain Anabuko here, we are in position as well." Tomoko said, speaking for the 507th.

"Good." Kye said. "The 501st and 31st are in positions as well. It's a good thing, too. I see neuroi pouring out of the center. ATTACK!"

The witches split into their typical predetermined groups of two and three and engaged the neuroi.

"Momma, there are a lot of large types coming out of the center now." Rei said.

"Have at it." Kye said.

"Hehe, yay!" Rei said, visibly happy that she could use her ultimate without worry of others being in the blast radius. "Light Nova!" She threw a large ball of light at the center of the hive. It exploded, blowing nearly every neuroi that had just descended from the hive and even blew a hole in the hive's clouds, revealing the center room the core was located in. The clouds quickly regenerated, obscuring the core room again.

"What the hell was that?" Pokryshkin asked, astonished by the display she had just witnessed.

"Sergeant Rei Miyafuji's ultimate." Kye said.

"That was an ultimate?" Pokryshkin said. "Throw a few more of those and our job here is done."

"No can do." Rei said, dodging a neuroi drone. She flipped around and shot it to pieces. "I can only do that once every few minutes. It takes a lot of magic power."

A large group of neuroi drones honed in on Kye. Big mistake. "Power Wave." She said, blowing them all to pieces with a single whirl of her sword. She sheathed her sword and kept going at the drones that were attempting to overwhelm the 501st. Trude and Erica swooped in and made quick work of most of the drones, allowing the others to pick off the rest.

"There!" Lucchini said. "That larger cube one."

Mio checked the larger cube neuroi with her magic eye and confirmed the core Lucchini was hinting at. Lynne shot it with her sniper and exploded the bullet on contact after making sure everyone was a safe distance from it. The drones attacking the 502nd and 507th shattered into white flakes when their source was destroyed.

"Thanks." Rall said. "My team, focus on those two large types."

The battle was shifting to the witch's favor quickly. Several more large type neuroi appeared out of the hive and quickly determined the greatest threat, the 501st, and fired a barrage of lasers. Yoshika blocked every single laser and reflected them back at the neuroi, destroying half of them in the process. Only Kye noticed that Yoshika's shields did not use the Fuso symbol.

"Good job, Yoshika." Kye said. 'Was that an ancient symbol on her shield?' She drew Akarimaru and finished off the rest of the newly descended large types with a few Distant Cuts.

Everyone's magic power was starting to run low, but the witches were on the verge of winning. Only Yoshika and Kye were seemingly unaffected by the magic drain, both of which had been out of ammo for a good while and had resorted to blade spells.

"Yoshika, let's go." Kye said. "We need to get in there and end the core."

"Roger." Yoshika said as she moved in to follow Kye to the core room.

The two flew all the way to the center of the hive, but before they could fly in, several more large types descended from the clouds.

'Shit.' Kye said. 'If this carries on, everyone's going to be in trouble. I'm going to have to put my plan in action soon.' "Crap. Yoshika, follow me. Drop altitude and fly back."

Everyone had already used their ultimates too many times, so Kye and Yoshika were on their own.

"Reppuzan!" Yoshika said, releasing a blade attack before turning and following Kye. She destroyed one of the neuroi with her attack.

"Are you two okay?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kye said. "But we have a problem. We're running low on magic power ourselves, and there are too many large type neuroi for the two of us to handle and still be capable of reaching the core."

Yoshika and Kye flew all the way back to the other witches to regroup.

"Everyone get back." Kye said. She sheathed Akarimaru and drew Jouten. "Shit's about to get serious." Kye activated the dark red aura, despite saying she was low on magic energy. 'No point in hiding it now.'

"What are you doing?" Minna asked.

"I'm going to send these large types a present." Kye said. She fired several dark red aura empowered Distant Cut attacks at the large neuroi, cleaving straight through the pack with each attack. She destroyed three to four neuroi per attack, but several were still left. Her dark red aura flared, but she remained motionless after her onslaught of Distant Cut attacks.

"What's she doing?" Minna said.

Yoshika flew in front of Kye and noticed her eyes had faded in color. They were a dark grey.

"Yoshika, get away from her!" Mio said.

"What's wrong?" Yoshika said, concerned for her aunt.

Kye's dark red aura darkened in color until it was a pitch black. Eila recognized immediately what was going on.

"The black aura." Mio said. "She warned me this might happened. EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW. 501st, 502nd, 507th, 31st, and all other witches, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE HIVE, MEET UP ON OUR SIDE QUICK!"

Without hesitation, every witch on the battle field flew out from under the hive, leaving Kye alone. Yoshika could only watch as her aunt was engulfed in a pitch black aura.

Kye raised her sword above her head and spoke. The others could tell by the sound of her voice that she wasn't herself.

"Blade of Oblivion."

* * *

**That was fun to write. Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like that, but the next part of the action deserves it's own chapter! Kye sure seems to have taken a liking to Fumika Kitagou's Distant Cut technique hasn't she? The Blade of Oblivion here will be seen prominently in the next chapter. It's an original technique the real Kye uses in my original story. Check out my profile to see what the original does and to get an idea of what this one will do.**

**The Light Blitz (which was not shown in action) and the Light Nova are both advanced Light Energy techniques the real Kye uses in my own story, both of which had to be severely toned down for use here. The original Light Nova is described in my profile as well, but the Light Blitz is not.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections? Private message / signed review. Thanks!**


	31. Orussia Arc: Ch 28: The Black Aura

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 28: The Black Aura

"Blade of Oblivion." Kye released an immensely powerful, Reppuzan-like, attack at the hive, leaving a large gash spanning halfway across the bottom.

"Such power." Mio said.

"What do we do?" Eila said. "She's out of her mind!"

"The sword possessed her." Mio said. "She warned me this might happen."

"We have to stop her!" Minna said.

"She's destroying the hive." Trude said. "Let it run its course."

Kye held Jouten next to her left side and performed a draw cut. "Blade of Oblivion." This attack flattened the remaining neuroi under the hive and cut deep into the center, revealing the core room again.

Sword in hand, Yoshika flew over to intercept Kye.

"What are you doing, young one?" Kye said. She was clearly possessed. "Move out of the way if you don't want to get hurt."

"Give Kye back!" Yoshika demanded.

"I don't think so." the possessed Kye said. "I haven't let loose in a long time. Stand back." She released another attack, aimed straight up through the hive, tearing a massive hole through and leaving white flakes everywhere from the destroyed neuroi that were still inside.

"We don't need your help!" Yoshika said. "We can do this on our own."

"You pathetic girl." the possessed Kye said. "You have such potential in you, yet you can't even manage the white aura! You could never defeat the mother hive as you are now." Kye launched an attack at Yoshika.

Yoshika raised her shield with her blue aura active, but had trouble holding back the black aura empowered attack.

"I am not pathetic!" Yoshika said. Her aura flared wildly as her limiter overloaded and shattered. Yoshika poured power into her shield and reflected the attack back at Kye.

Kye merely cut the attack in two as it approached her. The two halves of the attack ricocheted backwards up into the hive clouds, cutting two more holes through.

The other witches could only watch, amazed at the level of power the two were at.

Yoshika flew in toward Kye, sword in hand and aura flaring. She locked blades with Kye. In the instant the two swords connected, Yoshika experienced a sort of vision.

"Yoshika..." a mysterious voice called.

The vision was cut off as soon as their swords parted.

"Reppuzan!" the possessed Kye said as she aimed a powerful Reppuzan at Yoshika.

Yoshika's aura changed colors twice before she returned fire, overpowered Kye's Reppuzan.

"She did it." Mio said. "The white aura."

Yoshika and Kye exchanged blows several more times. Each time Yoshika heard her name called out by that mysterious voice.

"What's going on?" Yoshika said. "Who's calling my name?"

Kye's eyes returned to normal, but the black aura remained. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time our swords meet, I hear somebody calling my name." Yoshika said, she fired a Reppuzan at Kye, who was barely able to avoid it.

"Whoa, stop, Yoshika." Kye said. "I'm fine now."

"What?" Yoshika said. "You still have that black aura.

"Hmm?" Kye said. "Oh, whoops." Her black aura changed color, turning white.

"White?" Yoshika said, surprised.

"Hold on a second, Yoshika." Kye said. "We have unfinished business with this hive." She sheathed Jouten and drew Akarimaru. "Alright, Akarimaru. Full power. REPPUZAN!" She poured an immense amount of magic power into her attack, and it showed. This Reppuzan was easily three times the size of any of her other attacks and much faster. It completely cut the hive in two and decimated the core room. In seconds, the hive was gone, replaced by a sky full of white flakes.

"What an attack!" Takeko said.

Everyone was visibly and openly astounded by Kye's most recent display.

"How did you..." Yoshika started to ask.

"You can do better." Kye said. "That was a standard Reppuzan with the full power of the white aura. A True Reppuzan would have been overkill."

"You destroy the entire hive with only one shot." Yoshika said.

"With only one shot I might add." Mio said, as she flew over to them. "What have you to say for yourself, Kye?"

"I'm not hiding anything anymore." Kye said. "I'll explain to the others when we get back to the base, but first. I'm curious about something." Kye sheathed Akarimaru and redrew Jouten. "You mentioned you heard your name called out each time our swords made contact, right?"

"Yes." Yoshika said.

Kye flipped Jouten around until she was holding the hilt in Yoshika's direction. "Take it for a moment."

Yoshika took the sword, and immediately was engulfed in a vision.

"Yoshika." the voice said. "Can you hear me? Look at me."

Yoshika looked around to find the source of the voice, and saw a girl, only a few years older than her, that greatly resembled her.

"You look like me." Yoshika said. She noticed the girl had the same hair and facial features, but was in old clothing and was slightly taller.

"I would hope so." the girl said. "Are you able to talk for awhile?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshika asked.

"Are you busy with anything right now?" the girl asked. "Are you able to sit down and devote time to a conversation?"

"Oh." Yoshika said. "I'm flying right now. We just defeated a neuroi hive."

"Neuroi!" the girl said. "I had hoped they would never appear again. Go, Yoshika. Hold Jouten again when you have time to talk to me. I have things to tell you."

The vision ended.

"Wow." Yoshika said.

"What happened?" Kye said, taking Jouten back and sheathing it. "Your eyes faded while you were holding the sword."

"There was this girl." Yoshika said. "She looked just like me, except a few years older, I think. And her clothing was odd. It looked like ancient Fuso clothing."

"You saw her!" Kye said, astounded.

"Who was it?" Yoshika asked.

"Never mind." Kye said. "We'll talk about this back at the base. Mission complete everyone, return to base."

"Hold on." Minna said. "I want an explanation. What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kye said, attempting to act innocent and brush off her displays.

"You just had the black aura." Minna said. "And it turned into the white aura."

"Yes." Kye said. "I have kept a good deal of my magical ability hidden from you all. If you want a detailed explanation, I'm already intending on giving one. But, let's return to the base first."

Minna had a skeptical look in her eyes.

"You can trust her, Minna." Mio said. "She talked to me about this whole thing beforehand."

"Do you really think so, Mio?" Minna asked.

"Yes." Mio said. "She had Yoshika in mind the entire time. This was all to help her."

"If you say so, I'll believe you." Minna said. "Let's go everyone."

The witches started to turn back, but were cut off by a familiar but uncommon sight.

"A humanoid neuroi." Minna said.

"What's it doing?" Trude said.

"I come on behalf of the mother hive." the neuroi said.

"It spoke!" Keiko said.

"You have no hope of winning." the neuroi said. "Surrender now and we might leave one landmass for your pathetic race to live."

"Nice try, neuroi." Kye said. "You would not be offering a surrender if there was no threat to the neuroi. You know the descendant of the witch who destroyed your first invasion five thousand years ago is just as powerful, if not more."

"No matter." the neuroi said. "This descendant does not know how to use her power. We are not afraid of her."

"Again, you wouldn't offer a surrender if there was no threat." Kye said. "Your kind would simply destroy everything. We will not accept this surrender. We will win this war. You can tell your mother hive that we are coming."

"This is acceptable." the neuroi said. "We will destroy your race without hesitation." The neuroi flew off.

"I apologize for my friend." another neuroi said. "That one refuses to show weakness, but I am not one to think so blindly. Most of your race is of no threat, but the lot of you here are a major threat. I can sense that girl's power." The humanoid neuroi pointed at Yoshika and began directing its words to her. "One of my kind made contact with you not long ago. It saw how great a threat you could become and wanted to seek an agreement with your kind before you had a chance to destroy us. Unfortunately, a machine crafted by your kind, with one of our cores, destroyed it before it could communicate with you."

"Then another one was destroyed before I was able to communicate with it." Junko said.

"Yes." the second neuroi said. "I remember you. One of our greater dens destroyed the lesser den you sought to make contact with. It was unfortunate. The greater dens think they hold all the power, but this is not true. We that have adapted our shape to your kind hold the power. We originate from the mother den, and I can tell you we do not mourn for the loss of the arrogant hives you have destroyed up until now. I am worried, unfortunately. Our mother hive has become corrupt. We have remain hidden from your kind ever since your ancestor destroyed our first mother den, but were forced to emerge again when the arrogant dens wanted more power and attacked your kind."

"So what now?" Kye asked.

"We neuroi are in a civil war because of this." it said. "There are a great number of us that would like to break off, but we cannot do that unless the core of the corrupt mother den is destroyed. For that to happen, we must rely on you. We "Humanoid Neuroi" as you call us would like to offer to join forces in an effort to take down the mother den."

"Your offer is intriguing." Kye said.

"You can't trust them!" Mio said.

"Hold on." Kye said. "If this one can show us proof."

"What manner of proof do you want?" the neuroi asked.

"I want you to stay with us." Kye said. "Prove you are no enemy by remaining with us until we return to Fuso and causing no problems. If you can do that, we will discuss an alliance. If you cannot, we will not differentiate between you humanoid neuroi and the ones you call corrupt neuroi."

"Acceptable." the neuroi said. "I will send a message to my friend that flew off about our arrangement. It will cause no problems for us."

"Good." Kye said. "Let's head back to the base."

The witches, and their newfound ally, turned and headed back to the base.

* * *

Everyone, even the 502nd and 507th witches joined the 501st in their base. Everyone wanted to hear Kye's explanation, and they got it. Kye explained everything. She told them how she's hidden her power from them, how there is one aura beyond the white aura, and about the ancient neuroi.

"So there was a witch also named Yoshika Miyafuji." Keiko said.

"And she existed five thousand years ago and defeated the first neuroi to appear?" Ayaka said.

"And you believe our Yoshika Miyafuji had inherited her power?" Minna said.

"Yes." Kye said. "And then some. I believe our Yoshika is more powerful than the ancient Yoshika."

Everyone looked skeptical.

"How are we supposed to believe this?" Tomoko asked.

"You saw the enormous Reppuzan I used to destroy the hive in one shot, right?" Kye said. "That is the proof. To those of you that were around in Egypt several weeks ago, I wasn't lying when I said Yoshika has over twice the power I do. Even considering what you saw earlier today, Yoshika is capable of something much higher."

"The True Golden Aura." Rei said. She had already heard about this history from her mother, and wanted to help explain it. "Just like the True Reppuzan is the most powerful blade spell, the True Golden Aura is the most powerful aura."

"Even reaching the white aura is hard." Kye said. "I can do it, but it took years to reach that level. Yoshika has achieved it in a little over one year since she first became a witch and joined the 501st back in Britannia."

"What about the rest of us?" Mio asked. "We all reached the blue aura fairly quick."

"As did I." Kye said. "I was capable of using the dark red aura, as painful as the damn thing is, within ten months of starting my training. I imagine you'll be able to hit that point as well in another month or so. You and Rei are learning faster than I was."

"We have a good teacher!" Rei said.

"Thanks." Kye said. "Anyway. The major part of this conversation that you all need to take in, is that the final hive, the one with dark red clouds floating near Fuso, is very powerful. Ancestor Yoshika had to use the True Golden Aura to destroy the mother hive in her time. I wouldn't be surprised if we have to rely on the same thing. I'm definitely going to try to destroy it myself with the True Reppuzan and white aura, but there's no guarantee that will work."

"So what now?" Minna asked.

"We gather all of the Joint Fighter Wings as well as the other witches in the world, and prepare for an all out battle." Kye said. "If you thought the hive we just destroyed was a tough battle, I could have easily destroyed it at the beginning without breaking a sweat. The mother hive, is going to be a living hell in comparison. I'm sure our new friend here could vouch for that." She said, glancing over to the humanoid neuroi that had just discovered how to sit down. It nodded in agreement.

"We'll return the favor." Mio said, confidently. "It won't know what hit it. And to fight on that level, we are ALL GOING TO TRAIN HARD UNTIL THEN!"

"That's what I like to hear." Kye said.

* * *

**One more chapter to go until we start the final arc. Sky EXE threw the idea of using Humanoid Neuroi back in May when I first started this fanfic, and I bounced around ideas until something hit me: NEUROI CIVIL WAR. It fits, and I like it, so special thanks to Sky EXE for throwing the idea that caused this to come into fruition.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... send a private message or leave a signed review. Thanks!**


	32. Orussia Arc: Ch 29: The Ancestor

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Orussia Arc

* * *

Chapter 29: The Ancestor

"Umm." Yoshika said, approaching Kye.

"What is it, Yoshika?" Kye asked.

"Would it be okay if I borrow Jouten for a little while?" Yoshika asked.

"What for?" Kye said.

"The girl I saw yesterday wanted to talk to me." Yoshika said.

"I see." Kye said. She removed Jouten from her back, still in its sheath, and handed it to Yoshika. "Make sure you bring it back to me as soon as you are done. I don't want anyone else to try wielding it. It's tough enough for me."

"Yes ma'am!" Yoshika said, visibly happy. She ran off to her room, sat down on the floor, drew Jouten from its sheath, and held it on her lap. In mere seconds, she was enveloped in a vision with the girl again.

* * *

"Hello again!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Yoshika asked.

"Do you not recognize me?" the girl asked.

"You look just like me, but I don't know who you are." Yoshika said.

"Where to begin..." the girl said, pondering how to answer Yoshika. "Well, we share the same name, for one. I'm somewhat surprised we share physical appearances as well."

"Wait, does that mean..." Yoshika began.

"I'm your ancestor." the girl said. "My name is also Yoshika Miyafuji. I died five thousand years ago and left my spirit with the sword I crafted so that one day I would be able to meet my successor."

"Your successor?" Yoshika asked.

"You." Ancestor Yoshika said, with a humble expression on her face. "The one person descended from my family line that would inherit my power. And it seems you've done just that and then some. You are more powerful than I was!"

"What!" Yoshika said.

"It's true." Ancestor Yoshika said. "It seems the civil war has finally happened as well."

"You know?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes." Ancestor Yoshika said. "From inside Jouten, I can see everything. I know what the humanoid neuroi said to you and the others. They have only taken a human form recently, but in my time, there was a group of neuroi, very powerful neuroi I might add, that did not agree with what their kind was doing to planet. This group did not condone the actions of their kind, but all the same, they did nothing to stop them. That's where I stepped in. That group made contact with me. I promised not to harm any of the passive neuroi, but I told them I would show no mercy to the aggressive neuroi. I destroyed them. The neuroi should not have become a problem again, though. My only guess is that either a few of the aggressive neuroi survived and rebuilt their forces over the last five thousand years, and they have corrupted some of the passive group."

"What should we do?" Yoshika asked.

"From what I can tell, the humanoid neuroi who wish to break off from the mother hive will show no aggression toward the witches." Ancestor Yoshika said. "The one staying with you now says there will be a force of neuroi siding with the witches in the final battle, so that will help. The main thing is, you need to master the True Golden Aura. I can teach you how, but it will not be easy."

"You can?" Yoshika said. "When can we start?"

"When you return to Fuso." Ancestor Yoshika said. "I will also teach you how to fight more effectively with a sword."

"How will you do this?" Yoshika asked.

"I cannot do it here." Ancestor Yoshika said. "There is a spell that can allow me to come out of the sword for a short time, but I have to maintain contact with the sword while doing this."

"You'll be able to meet everyone!" Yoshika said, excited.

"When I come out, it won't be for play." Ancestor Yoshika said. "We will be training. You have much to learn, and not even Kye can teach you what I know. Kye is a truly powerful witch. She's a once in several generations prodigy, but she does not possess the power. Only you do."

"What about you?" Yoshika said. "If you can come out of the sword, could you fight?"

"No." Ancestor Yoshika said. "I could fight, but it would be a bad idea to waste the magic power that Kye has given to Jouten."

"She's done that?" Yoshika said, surprised.

"Yes." Ancestor Yoshika said. "She knows the spell to allow me to materialize, and it requires a lot of magic. Every night, she has fed energy to the sword so that I would have enough magic to materialize and teach you."

"What doesn't she know?" Yoshika asked.

"She knows a great deal." Ancestor Yoshika said. "Far more than you would expect. Call on me again when you return to Fuso."

"How do I call you?" Yoshika asked.

"The same way you called me just now." Ancestor Yoshika said. "I await our next meeting."

The vision ended. Yoshika returned Jouten to its sheath.

'My ancestor just talked to me.' Yoshika said, leaning back on her arms. 'I have to tell Kye.'

* * *

"I've talked to the other Joint Fighter Wings that were given orders to clean up the leftover neuroi." Kye said. She was addressing the witches who were ordered to gather in the briefing room, including the witches from the 502nd and 507th. "They have all completed their assignments and have headed to Fuso. We'll be heading that way soon as well."

"How soon?" Minna asked.

"Two days." Kye said. "Pack up by the morning two days from now. I have arranged for transport planes to carry us to Fuso. It is there we will end this war."

"What about training for the next two days?" Mio asked.

"Take a breather." Kye said. "We could all use a little rest."

"Agreed." Minna said.

"Umm... Kye?" Yoshika said.

"Yes?" Kye said.

"I need to talk to you." Yoshika said.

"Is it about the sword?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Yoshika said.

"Later." Kye said.

"Okay." Yoshika said.

Kye turned her attention back to the other witches. "Feel free to do whatever you like until we leave in two days."

"Train if you wish." Minna said. "Relax if you wish, but don't let your guard down. Everyone is on active standby. While the hive is gone, there could still be a neuroi floating around somewhere."

"Actually, that's why we are still here." Mio said. "We would be leaving today if we knew for sure it was safe. We are currently searching for any leftover neuroi, and will dispatch them as soon as any are found. Our search should be completed by tomorrow."

"You are dismissed." Minna said.

The witches dispersed. The 502nd and 507th returned to their base. Only Tomoko stayed behind.

"MIO! JUNKO!" Nishizawa said as she caught up to the two as they were leaving the room. "We have some catching up to do!" The three left the room together, talking with one another.

"She's cheerful." Ayaka said. "Can't say I blame her. Those three haven't been in the same place together in a while."

"It's been awhile for us, too." Takeko said.

"Especially since some of us are bad at keeping in contact." Ayaka said, hinting at Keiko and Tomoko.

"Yeah, yeah." Tomoko said. "I told you sorry!"  
Keiko held her hand on the back of her head.

"You sure did." Ayaka said. "Just reminding you so you don't forget next time.

* * *

The only witches not resting were Yoshika, Kye, and Rei. Kye wanted to make sure the both of them were ready for the inevitable battles in Fuso. They practiced even up until the departure day.

In the midst of this practice, Yoshika found time to talk to Kye about their ancestor. Kye simply told her that she could perform the spell to materialize the ancient witch.

Yoshika and Rei were sparring with wooden swords and the blue aura under Kye's watch. Due to the power behind their attacks when they clashed, Kye had them practice away from the runway to avoid causing damage.

When the two were finished sparring, Kye inspected the area and noticed several cracks in the concrete.

'Impressive.' Kye thought. 'I would expect that from a spar between me and Mio, but not between Yoshika and Rei. They both must have kicked it in high gear.'

"Practice is over girls." Kye said. "Let's go pack up. We're leaving in three hours."

"And I need to go cook." Yoshika said.

"Somebody else is cooking today." Kye said. "I believe Shirley and Lucchini wanted to make a Romagnan and Liberion mixed meal of some sort."

"I can't wait to try it!" Rei said. "I love their cooking as much as Yoshika's!" She jumped around excited and accidentally released a Light Wave without thinking.

"Hey, watch it, Rei!" Kye said. She activated her golden aura and kicked the ball of light into the sky where it detonated harmlessly.

"Sorry, mom!" Rei said.

Yoshika stood there with her hand on the back of her head, laughing softly.

"Well, come on." Kye said, as she turned to head back to the barracks.

* * *

After lunch, the witches loaded up their luggage after the crew loaded up the several strikers. Without delay, the planes took to the sky. Kye, Mio, Yoshika, Rei, Junko, and Ayaka were all riding together in one plane. Their plane had a launcher, just like the one Yoshika and Mio flew in from Fuso to Romagna earlier in the year. If anything was going to cause problems for them during their flight, Kye had her striker ready for launch. She would show absolutely no mercy.

Another eight humanoid neuroi joined the transports halfway through their flight.

"Friends of yours?" Kye said, speaking to the neuroi that had told them about the corrupt mother hive core a few days earlier.

"Yes." the neuroi said. "They have come to protect you and your friends while traveling."

"Thank you." Kye said.

"Do you have names?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, we do." the neuroi said. "I am called Xala."

"Well, Xala, I'm glad to have you on our side." Kye said.

Mio was uneasy with the humanoid neuroi flying around them. She was shot by one several months ago, after all.

"You are welcome." Xala said. "We are happy to assist our allies."

When they finally arrived at Fuso, the witches could see the large neuroi hive off the coast, but noticed the clouds were not dark red as they were told in the reports, but dark purple.

"Hey, Xala, something is different about the hive." Kye said.

"Yes." Xala said. "The hive itself has become corrupt."

"Can you see colors?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Xala said.

"Is the corruption why the hive has turned dark purple from dark red?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Xala said. "You will find that the members of my kind that oppose you will have purple cores and beams. There will likely be purple "humanoid neuroi" in the upcoming battles. Show them no mercy. They have become corrupt. Our ruler will look different. The Queen will have what appears to bee a crown shaped on her head. She has adapted herself after seeing the rulers of the human countries that use a monarchy. The Queen holds the most powerful core, which also is the core of the mother hive. Defeating her will be difficult."

"There's nothing a witch can't do." Mio said.

"That makes it easy to tell who is who." Kye said. "I'll make sure to relay that to everyone."

The witches landed at the Yokosuka and immediately started setting up the hangar.

"Yoshika, leave that to the crew." Kye said when she noticed Yoshika was trying to help unload the strikers. "We have an appointment to keep."

"An appointment?" Yoshika said.

"Yes." Kye said. "You, too, Rei. We're going to the Miyafuji Clinic."

* * *

**And that's it for the Orussia Arc. I have another special chapter coming before we move on to the final arc.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections? Send a private message or leave a signed review! Thanks.**


	33. SW:WL Special 3: Equipment and Abilities

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Special: Witch Equipment and Abilities

* * *

Here you can see a list of equipment and abilities used by the various witches. Most of this has been mentioned in the story, but a few things have occured "behind the scenes" like Takeko's new sword. Canon material is pulled straight off the wiki, whereas things I've created for the fanfic are partially from me and partially from research that has been done.

* * *

Ranks and Nicknames (where applicable, in Sanya's case, full name)

Yoshika Miyafuji: Second Lieutenant, The Prodigal Witch*

Kye Miyafuji: Lieutenant General, General of the Allied Forces, The Golden Witch

Rei Miyafuji: Sergeant

Mio Sakamoto: Major

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Lieutenant Colonel

Erica Hartmann: First Lieutenant

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": Captain

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": Captain, Glamorous Shirley

Francesca Lucchini: Ensign (Second Lieutenant)

Perrine H. Clostermann: First Lieutenant

Lynnette Bishop: Second Lieutenant

Sanya V. Litvyak: First Lieutenant, Alexandra Vladimirovna Litvyak

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: First Lieutenant, Eila The Evasive

Keiko Katou: Major, Higashi

Hanna Justina Marseille: Captain, Star of Africa

Raisa Pottgen: Second Lieutenant

Furuko Kitano: Sergeant, Ruko

Mami Inagaki: Sergeant

Ayaka Kuroe: Major, Kuroe the Demon

Takeko Katou: Captain, Fuji

Tomoko Anabuki: Captain, Anabuki of the White Lightning

Junko Takei: Captain, The Lady of Libau

Yoshiko Nishizawa: Captain, Demon Queen of Libau

Note: Yoshika has not yet been given the nickname "The Prodigal Witch" which means Witch Prodigy.

* * *

Reciprocating Strikers (the ones with propellers)

Yoshika Miyafuji: Tsukushi J7W Shinden

Kye Miyafuji: Tsukushi J7W Shinden

Rei Miyafuji: Tsukushi J7W Shinden

Mio Sakamoto: Yamanishi N1K5-J Shiden Kai

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Messerscharf Bf 109 K-4

Erica Hartmann: Messerscharf Bf 109 K-4

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": Flug-Wulf Fw 190 D-9

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": North Liberion P-51D Mustang

Francesca Lucchini: Farotto G.55S Strega

Perrine H. Clostermann: VG 39 Bis

Lynnette Bishop: Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 22

Sanya V. Litvyak: MiG I-225

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: Messerscharf Bf 109 K-4

Keiko Katou: Ki-61-I kou

Hanna Justina Marseille: Bf 109 F-4

Raisa Pottgen: Bf 109 G-2/Trop

Furuko Kitano: Ki-61-I kou*

Mami Inagaki: Ki-61-I kou

Ayaka Kuroe: Type 97, P-51C

Takeko Katou: Ki-43

Tomoko Anabuki: Nakajima Ki-44

Junko Takei: N1K2-J Shiden Kai

Yoshiko Nishizawa: N1K2-J Shiden Kai*

Notes: Furuko Kitano and Yoshiko Nishizawa did not have flying strikers listed on their pages in the Strike Witches Wiki, so I gave them strikers that "made sense" in accordance to what their teammates (current/Keiko for Mami and former/Junko for Nishizawa) use.

* * *

Land Strikers

Furuko Kitano: Type 97 Chi-Ha

* * *

Jet Strikers

Yoshika Miyafuji: Tsukushi FJF-J7W Shinden

Kye Miyafuji: Tsukushi FJF-J7W Shinden

Rei Miyafuji: Tsukushi FJF-J7W Shinden

Mio Sakamoto: Yamanishi JFJ-N1K5-J Shiden Kai

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst

Erica Hartmann: Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": Flug-Wulf KJF-FW190 D-9 Wurger

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": LFJ-P51D Mustang

Francesca Lucchini: Farotte RJF-G.55S Strega

Perrine H. Clostermann: Arsenal GJF-VG39bis

Lynnette Bishop: Ultramarine Spitfire BJF-Mk22

Sanya V. Litvyak: Yakovlev OJF-Yak25 Flashlight

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst

Keiko Katou: Kawasaki FJF-Ki61-I Hien

Hanna Justina Marseille: Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst

Raisa Pottgen: Messerschmitt KJF-BF109 K-4 Kurfurst

Furuko Kitano: N/A

Mami Inagaki: N/A

Ayaka Kuroe: Yamanishi JFJ-N1K5-J Shiden Kai

Takeko Katou: Nakajima FJF-Ki43 Hayabusa

Tomoko Anabuki: Nakajima FJF-Ki43 Hayabusa

Junko Takei: Yamanishi JFJ-N1K5-J Shiden Kai

Yoshiko Nishizawa: Yamanishi JFJ-N1K5-J Shiden Kai

* * *

Primary Weapons (Guns)

Yoshika Miyafuji: Type 99-2-2 machine gun

Kye Miyafuji: Type 99-2-2 machine gun

Rei Miyafuji: Type 99-2-2 machine gun

Mio Sakamoto: Type 99-2-2 machine gun

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Walther PPK

Erica Hartmann: MP 40

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": MG 151 x2

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle

Francesca Lucchini: Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun

Perrine H. Clostermann: Bren light machine gun Mark 1

Lynnette Bishop: Boys Anti-Armor Rifle Mk.I

Sanya V. Litvyak: Fliegerhammer

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: Suomi M1931 submachine gun

Keiko Katou: Type 38 Rifle

Hanna Justina Marseille: MG34

Raisa Pottgen: MG34

Furuko Kitano: Type 38 Infantry Rifle

Mami Inagaki: Bojold 40 mm, 88mm Flak

Ayaka Kuroe: Type 99-2-2 machine gun

Takeko Katou: MG 15

Tomoko Anabuki: Type 89 machine gun

Junko Takei: Type99-2-2 machine gun

Yoshiko Nishizawa: Type99-2-2 machine gun*

Note: Again for Nishizawa, her weapon wasn't listed on her page, so I gave her what Mio and Junko use.

* * *

Primary Weapons (Swords)

Yoshika Miyafuji: Tenshimaru, Jouten

Kye Miyafuji: Akarimaru, Jouten

Rei Miyafuji: Tenraimaru

Mio Sakamoto: Reppumaru

Perrine H. Clostermann: Gallia Rapier (rarely used)

Ayaka Kuroe: Fuso Sword, Kumomaru

Takeko Katou: Fuso Sword, Joukuumaru*

Tomoko Anabuki: Fuso Sword(Hizen Osafune), Tokkanmaru*

Yoshiko Nishizawa: Fuso Sword, Shindoumaru*

Fumika Kitagou*: Fuso Sword, Hekimaru

Note 1: Joukuu means Sky Note 2: Tokkan means Lightning Note 3: Shindou means Prodigy or Wonder Child Note 4: Fumika is only a supporting character right now, but I felt it important to mention her for the sake of her sword.

* * *

Basic Magical Abilities

Yoshika Miyafuji: Healing Magic and Enhanced Shields

Kye Miyafuji: Enhanced Shields

Rei Miyafuji: Light Wave

Mio Sakamoto: Magic Eye

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Area Analysis

Erica Hartmann: Sturm

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": Super Strength *

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": Speed Boost

Francesca Lucchini: Sunlight Strike

Perrine H. Clostermann: Tonnerre

Lynnette Bishop: Balistic Stabillization

Sanya V. Litvyak: Magic Antenna

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: Foresight

Keiko Katou: Super Vision

Hanna Justina Marseille: *

Raisa Pottgen: *

Furuko Kitano: *

Mami Inagaki: Super Strength *

Ayaka Kuroe: *

Takeko Katou: Area Analysis Tomoko Anabuki: *

Junko Takei: Battle Morale Yoshiko Nishizawa: *

Note: For Trude's and Mami's Super Strength. Trude's ability increases her physical power. Mami's is more of decreases the weight of what she carries.

Note 2: The other witches with no mentioned magic ability: I simply could not find out what their magical ability is. If you know, let me know.

* * *

Additional Magical Abilities

Yoshika Miyafuji: Blade Spells, Energy Projection

Kye Miyafuji: Blade Spells, Energy Projection

Rei Miyafuji: Blade Spells, Energy Projection

Mio Sakamoto: Blade Spells, Energy Projection

Ayaka Kuroe: Blade Spells, Cloud Spark

Takeko Katou: Blade Spells, Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi

Tomoko Anabuki: Blade Spells

Yoshiko Nishizawa: Blade Spells

Fumika Kitagou: Blade Spells, Distant Cut

Note: If a witch specializes in one Blade Spell, it is mentioned.

Note 2: Fumika Kitagou is mentioned here due to her creating the Distant Cut technique.

* * *

Ultimate Magical Abilities

Yoshika Miyafuji: Ultimate Shields, True Reppuzan, True Golden Aura

Kye Miyafuji: Ultimate Shields, True Reppuzan

Rei Miyafuji: Light Nova, Light Blitz

Mio Sakamoto: Obliteration, True Reppuzan

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke: Area Destruction

Erica Hartmann: Great Sturm

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude": Ultimate Strength

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley": Speed Control

Francesca Lucchini: Explosion Strike

Perrine H. Clostermann: Multi Tonnerre

Lynnette Bishop: Balistic Missle

Sanya V. Litvyak: Advanced Radar

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen: Influence

Keiko Katou: Flash Vision (Seek and Destroy)

Hanna Justina Marseille: *

Raisa Pottgen: *

Furuko Kitano: N/A

Mami Inagaki: N/A

Ayaka Kuroe: Ultimate Cloud Spark

Takeko Katou: Ultimate Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi

Tomoko Anabuki: *

Junko Takei: Greater Battle Morale

Yoshiko Nishizawa: *

Note: For the witches whose magical abilities I could not find, I did not make one for them, so I could not enhance their abilities. The witches with star symbols in place of their abilities do have ultimates, they are just used "off screen" where the N/A's simply don't have ultimates.

Note 2: Yoshiko Nishizawa will likely be given a sword technique ultimate.

* * *

Blade Spells

Reppuzan: All

True Reppuzan: Yoshika, Kye, Rei, and Mio only

Distant Cut: All, Kye and Fumika mainly

Power Wave: All, Kye mainly

Cloud Spark: All, Ayaka mainly

Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi: Takeko only

Ultimate Cloud Spark: Ayaka only

Ultimate Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi: Takeko only

Blade of Oblivion: Kye only, Black aura only.

* * *

Energy Projection Auras

Golden Aura: Yoshika, Kye, Rei, and Mio

Green Aura: Yoshika, Kye, Rei, and Mio

Blue Aura: Yoshika, Kye, Rei, and Mio

Dark Red Aura: Yoshika and Kye

White Aura: Yoshika and Kye

Black Aura: Kye only when faking possession

True Golden Aura: Ancestor Yoshika only (Possibly Main Yoshika later)

* * *

Enhanced Shields Explained (Yoshika and Kye)

Large Shield: Canon. See used by Yoshika.

Reflection Shield: Reflects projectiles back to their source.

Multi Shield: Erects multiple shields, typically five to twenty five.

Multi Large Shield: Combines Large and Multi shields. Yoshika only.

Barrier Shield: Derived from the energy projection auras, but do not require them to function. Forms a spherical shield around the user.

Reflection Barrier Shield: Combines Reflection and Barrier shields.

Multi Barrier Shield: Derived from the Blue Aura (Stage 3 Aura). Combines Multi and Barrier Shields.

Ultimate Shields 

Multi Reflection Shields: Erects five to twenty five Reflection Shields.

Multi Reflection Large Shields: Large version of the above ability. Can be used to effectively create a shield wall. Yoshika only.

Multi Reflection Barrier Shields: Combines Reflection, Multi, and Barrier Shields. Yoshika only.

* * *

Blade Spells Explained

Reppuzan: Empowered Sword Swing. Can augment the sword swing itself or discharge a wave of magic energy.

True Reppuzan: Ultimate version of the Reppuzan.

Power Wave: Spherical magic energy discharge.

Distant Cut: Based on the Reppuzan. Smaller, faster, longer ranged discharge.

Cloud Spark: See wiki page of Ayaka Kuroe Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi: See wiki page of Takeko Katou.

Ultimate Cloud Spark: Self explanatory.

Ultimate Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi: Self explanatory.

Blade of Oblivion: Dark version of the Reppuzan.

* * *

Magical Abilities Explained

For the various witch's abilities seen in the anime, please see the wiki for information on them. They are explained well there. For abilities I have created for this story, see below!

Light Wave: Ball of light that explodes on contact with target.

Light Nova: Enhanced Light Wave.

Light Blitz: Technique using mutiple Light Waves at once.

Obliteration: Able to destroy Neuroi Cores on sight. Requires a large amount of magic power.

Area Destruction: Able to destroy Neuroi in range of Area Analyasis. Magic consumption depends on power of neuroi.

Great Sturm: Enhanced Sturm.

Ultimate Strength: Enhanced Super Strength Speed Control: Enhanced Speed Boost + alter speed of enemies (both increased speed and decreased speed).

Explosion Strike: Leave magic imprint behind on targets hit by Sunlight Strike. Imprints explode shortly after.

Multi Tonnerre: Enhanced Tonnerre + several more bolts.

Balistic Missle: Projectiles controled by basic ability can now explode on contact, dealing massive damage.

Advanced Radar: Enemies sensed with Antenna can now be destroyed. Extremely large range, but uses more magic power the further away the target is.

Influence: Can temporarily control an enemy.

Flash Vision: Grants the ability to see cores and cause shots to home in on them.

Greater Battle Morale: Enhanced Battle Morale. In addition to increasing allied morale, also decreases enemy morale.

* * *

Energy Projection Auras Explain (Only those not explained in Special 2: Kye's Trianing Camp)

Black Aura: Dark Version of the White Aura

True Golden Aura: True Pinnacle of Energy Projection. Only the aboslute most powerful witches in history have achieved this aura. Its power is like no other.

* * *

**And that's that. As far as strikers go, Kye and Rei use the same thing as Yoshika mainly due to their connection with Ichiro Miyafuji (Dr. Miyafuji). Most other things have notes explaining them in their individual sections.**

**If you have comments, questions, suggestions, corrections, please send a private message or leave a signed review. Especially if you know what goes in any of the blanks left in the magical ability section (canon material please). Thanks!**


	34. Final Arc: Ch 30: Homecoming

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

* * *

Chapter 30: Homecoming

"Mom!" Yoshika said as she ran in to hug her mother.

The group had just arrived at the Miyafuji clinic.

"Welcome home, Yoshika." Ichiro said.

"Daddy, you're home?" Yoshika said, curiously.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "After I helped the Jet Striker staff with the projects for you lot, I got a call from your aunt. She told me when you would be home, so I wanted to be here for you."

Yoshika stepped up to her father and got another hug.

Sayaka and Yoshiko noticed Rei standing behind Kye, somewhat nervous.

"Is that little Rei?" Sayaka asked.

"Come on out, Rei." Kye said, glancing back.

"But..." Rei started.

"I don't want to here it, young lady." Kye said. "You wanted to see them. Don't tell me you are scared 'little miss I destroyed a neuroi on a broomstick'."

"She did that?" Ichiro asked.

"Yep." Kye said. "It was a little after she arrived in Egypt. She just barely missed you before you left. She acted like a show off then and now she's nervous."

"Momma!" Rei said.

"Well come out then." Kye said.

"Stop being a baby." an older woman behind them said. She pushed Rei out from behind Kye.

"Grandma!" Rei said.

"Grandma?" Yoshika said with hopeful eyes.

"Hi, mother." Ichiro and Kye said simultaneously.

"Hello, Ichiro." Grandma Miyafuji said. "I'm happy to see you are alive."

"Sorry about that." Ichiro said. "We had to keep it a secret."

"Oh, I understand." Grandma Miyafuji said. "Don't like it, but I understand it."

"Sorry, mom." Kye said.

"Enough of that." Grandma Miyafuji said. "I want to see my eldest granddaughter."

Yoshika stepped out in front of her.

"Yoshika." Grandma Miyafuji said. "My, what power you have." A golden aura engulfed her before she laid her hand on Yoshika's shoulder. "Incredible."

"You can use energy projection?" Yoshika asked.

"Just barely." Grandma Miyafuji said. "My power is long past my prime, but I still can do a few tricks. I restored her magic after she foolishly pushed herself too hard at the end of the Fuso Sea Incident." She glanced at Kye.

"Yeah, yeah." Kye said, leaning against a wall.

"Where she learned that black magic, I don't know." Grandma Miyafuji said.

"I'll show you." Kye said. She drew Jouten.

"Jouten!" Grandma Miyafuji said. "When did you take that?"

"Around a month ago." Kye said. She held Jouten out from her by the hilt, blade down. Magic power emanated from the blade shortly before a young girl, a few years older than Yoshika, materialized with the sword in her hand.

"Is that..?" Grandma Miyafuji said.

"Hello." Ancestor Yoshika said.

Everyone in the room immediately knew who she was and bowed. All but Yoshika.

"Bow, Yoshika." Kye said.

"No need." Ancestor Yoshika said. "The Prodigal Witch does not need to bow to me."

"The Prodigal Witch?" Kye said with a look of extreme surprise on her face.

"Yes." Ancestor Yoshika said.

"You know what you're saying, right?" Kye said.

"Yes." Ancestor Yoshika said. She placed her hand on Yoshika's head. "The only witch in five thousand years that is more powerful than I. She is a pacifist, but will fight to protect. Not to mention she has healing magic, whereas I do not." She removed her hand from Yoshika's head.

Sayaka and Ichiro were very humbled hearing such a thing said about their daughter. Both grandmothers were in deep surprise along with Kye and Rei.

"I apologize, by the way." Ancestor Yoshika said, speaking to Grandma Miyafuji. "I am the one who taught Kye the Black Aura and Blade of Oblivion."

"I hold no grudge." Grandma Miyafuji said.

"Please, everyone, stop bowing." Ancestor Yoshika said. "Treat me as you would anyone else. I am just happy to be able to meet so many of my descendants and their loved ones."

"Master, you cannot stay materialized for very long here." Jouten said. Everyone, aside Yoshika, Kye, and their ancestor, was startled to hear the sword speak.

"I know, Jouten." Ancestor Yoshika said. "Kye, please summon me again at the shrine when there is time for me to teach her the True Golden Aura."

"Yes, of course." Kye said, almost obediently. Kye speaking like that was rare upon rare. "Also, please bring your friend, Xala, to the shrine. I would like to speak to her. For now, I must go. I hope to see you all again." Ancestor Yoshika said.

"Anything you want." Kye said.

"I have a question." Yoshika said. "How is it that you are able to even be here? You died a long time ago."

"Actually," Ancestor Yoshika said. "I never died. Through advanced energy projection magic, I sealed my existence inside Jouten."

"Is there a way to bring you out of the sword?" Yoshika asked.

"You mean aside what we are doing right now?" Ancestor Yoshika said. "Possibly. As your friend, Mio Sakamoto, says, 'There's nothing a witch can't do.' so I'm sure there's a way, but I do not know it. I must go now. Until next time." She handed Jouten back to Kye and vanished into the sword.

"Incredible." Grandma Miyafuji said. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"From her." Kye said.

"You never cease to surprise me, Kye." Ichiro said.

"I try." Kye said, half winking. "So, Rei, why are you hiding behind me again?"

"Come on out, sweetie." Sayaka said.

"Auntie?" Rei said slowly.

Sayaka held her arms out and let a nervous Rei in. Ichiro kneeled down next to her, waiting for his turn.

Kye and Yoshika exchanged glances, both trying to think of a way to permanently release their ancestor from Jouten.

Suddenly, the air raid siren sounded. It could be heard all the way at the Miyafuji Clinic from the base.

"Neuroi." Kye said. She turned on her intercom. "Who do we have ready to go?"

"I've already sent somebody." Minna said. "Trude, Erica, Shirley, and Lucchini are on an intercept course."

"Good." Kye said. "Let me know if any backup is needed."

"Actually, this battle won't last long at all." Minna said. "Witches from the other wings have also taken flight. There are at least two from each wing in the air. Mio and Ayaka are in the air as well running a mock battle right now. They are on standby."

"Even better." Kye said. "I can rest easy knowing that. Thank you." She turned off her intercom.

"What was that about?" Ichiro asked.

"A neuroi is inbound." Kye said. "But there's several witches on an intercept course from every joint fighter wing."

"Oh, good." Ichiro said.

"Do you have any new projects?" Kye asked.

"Yes, actually." Ichiro said. "I've been working on a new striker and brought my research with me here to Fuso."

"Do you have the equipment to work on it here?" Kye asked. "I'm sure I can have it brought here to the base if not."

"I do." Ichiro said. "It's actually at the base."

"What is this new striker for?" Kye asked.

"Come with me and we'll talk about it." Ichiro said. He headed over to the door.

"Where are you going, dad?" Yoshika asked.

"Kye and I are stepping out for a minute." Ichiro said. "We'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay." Yoshika said. She turned her attention back to the others.

Kye followed Ichiro outside.

* * *

"I'm guessing this new model is for Yoshika?" Kye said.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "Judging from her growth rate, not even the Shinden or its jet striker counterpart will be able to handle her magic."

"I see." Kye said. "She's really something else."

"Yes she is." Ichiro said. "I'm proud to be her father."

"And I her aunt." Kye said. "One question though. Do you really think we should push her so hard?" She was referring to the training she had been giving Yoshika. "I mean, I've been training her hard, and I'm sure our ancestor is going to be even harder."

"We don't have a choice." Ichiro said. "Her power is going to be the key to ending this war."

"I don't like it, but it's true." Kye said. "I just hope she won't hate us after it's all said and done."

"I could never hate either of you." Yoshika said.

"Yoshika?" Kye and Ichiro said together.

"I'm sorry I followed you outside." Yoshika said.

"No, Yoshika, it's okay." Ichiro said.

"Are you really working on a striker just for me?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "You'll probably outgrow your current strikers real soon. I want to have one that will truly be a fit for you ready when that happens."

"Thanks, daddy!" Yoshika said as she ran over to hug her father.

"Let's go back inside." Ichiro said. Yoshika followed him back inside, but Kye remained outside.

She turned on her intercom. "What's the status on the neuroi?"

"Our forces are having a lot of trouble." Minna said. "The attacking neuroi is a super large type, multi core model. Even Erica and Lucchini's ultimate aren't affecting it. I'm about to send Takeko, Ayaka, and Mio out to intercept it."

"Cancel that." Kye said. "I'm on my way. I can sense Ayaka's and Mio's magic from here. Their magic is to low from their mock battle."

"Please hurry, Kye." Minna said. "They may not last even five more minutes."

"I'll haul ass." Kye said. She ran inside and told everyone what was going on. She ran outside and used her aura to augment her running speed and sprinted to the base. She arrived after a good three minute run. "How far out are they?"

"Forty kilometers." Minna said.

"Forty? Shit!" Kye said. "There's no way any of our strikers can clear that distance in two minutes." She looked over at the second generation jet striker in the corner, the F-104 Starfighter. "Wait, there is one."

"What?" Minna said.

Kye jumped in the F-104 and took off into the air.

"What are you doing?" Minna said. "That striker hasn't been tested enough!"

"It's time for a field test." Kye said. She pushed her aura up to the third stage and took off at full speed, leaving a sonic boom behind.

* * *

One minute later...

"We have another inbound, but this one is coming from Fuso." Trude said. "It's fast! This inbound is flying over Mach two! Wait, is that?"

"This is Kye." Kye said. "I'll be there in just a few seconds. Hang on." Kye completely ignored her gun. She knew if Trude and the other's couldn't do anything to this neuroi with their guns, she would have no hope as well. Instead, she drew Akarimaru right off the bat.

The neuroi fired beams in several directions. A few of the witch's shields broke after protecting them from these beams. It got ready to fire again, but Kye pulled into the battle and threw up a Multi Reflection shield. The rebounding neuroi beams tore their source apart, destroying two of the five cores inside, causing the remaining cores to merge.

"When will they learn?" Kye said. "Merging their cores makes them one big target. I may not be able to see the core, but I can still hit it with this... Shin Reppuzan!" She sliced the neuroi in half, destroying the core in the process. "Gotcha."

"Yay! We win!" Lucchini said.

"You all have some training to do." Kye said. "You should have been able to handle that without me."

"Well... you see..." Trude said.

"We got cocky." Shirley said.

"I see." Kye said. She showed a more serious, fairly angry face to the four witches from the 501st. "You are users of ultimates. Don't let this happen again." She sheathed her sword and headed back to the base. "And with the sheer number of witches out here from the several wings..." She was speaking to everyone in the sky. "... this goes for the rest of you as well. I'll be sending word to your commanders to double your training." She flew off after turning off her intercom.

"Who does she think she is?" Fernandia Malvezzi, a member of the 504th, said.

"You shut your mouth." Doglio, commander of the 504th, said. "That was our Supreme Commander, Kye Miyafuji."

"It was?" Malvezzi said, as she covered her mouth.

"She looked pissed off, too." Doglio said. "Better hope she didn't hear that."

"She wouldn't have done anything." Junko said. "She was angry that she had to cover for everyone, but she wouldn't harbor ill intentions for a witch."

"You would know." Doglio said. "Everyone return to your ships."

"I'm going to the base in Yokosuka." Junko said.

"Alright." Doglio said. "I'll radio if we need anything."

"Yes, ma'am." Junko said.

"We should head back as well." Trude said.

Everyone split up and headed back to their carriers or base.

* * *

**Alright! A new striker is on the way for Yoshika, and the F-104 finally got some field time. Everyone is going to have more training after that battle as well. Something else I should mention, differentiating between Yoshika and her ancestor in dialog is a little annoying with their names being the same. I may have to give Ancestor Yoshika a nickname to remedy this.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections? Send a private message or a signed review. (Please if you review and have questions, make sure you are logged in so that the review will be signed. I cannot reply to reviews if they are not signed.)**


	35. Final Arc: Ch 31: Release

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 31: Release

* * *

"Cloud Spark!" Ayaka said. She landed a direct hit on her target, destroying it in one hit. "One down."

"Four to go." Mio said.

Shirley slowed a neuroi to a complete stop and gunned it down. "One more down."

"One more down." Hanna said. She had destroyed one at the same time as Shirley.

"Two to go." Mio said.

"Make that one." Perrine said.

"The last one is higher up." Mio said. "Altitude seventeen thousand."

"That's higher than even our jet strikers can go." Trude said.

"I might be able to get it." Mio said. "I haven't practiced this technique very much, but it's the only choice we have." She flew as high as she could go, shy roughly two thousand meters. "Distant Cut." She fired a small blast of magic at the neuroi, but her attack didn't reach it. "Damn."

"Let me try." Nishizawa said. She flew up to match Mio's altitude. I learned that technique after watching Kye perform it back in Orussia, and mastered the ultimate version. Sonic Slash!" She shot a high powered version of the Distant Cut at the neuroi. The attack left behind a sonic boom, and within a few seconds, it sliced the neuroi in half, destroying it.

"Amazing, Nishizawa." Mio said.

"Mio, when are you gonna stop calling me by my last name?" Nishizawa said.

"Oh, sorry." Mio said with her hand behind her head. "Yoshiko."

"Better." Nishizawa said.

The two witches returned to the lower altitude with the other witches.

"The neuroi are destroyed on our end." Mio said over the intercom.

"Targets of the 508th are destroyed as well." Shindou said.

"Same here with the 502nd." Pokryshkin said.

"Good." Mio said. "All wings return to base."

While technically only Kye had authority over all of the wings, commands from the 501st, specifically Mio and Minna, were still considered to have authority.

"504th, return to the carrier." Junko said. "I'm going to the base in Yokosuka."

Junko caught up to Mio and the others shortly after giving that order and flew back to the base with them.

* * *

"Faster!" Kye said. "Your swings are too slow."

"I'm trying, mom!" Rei said. "You're too fast!"

"There's no such thing as too fast." Kye said. "Oh look, they are back from their mission." She pointed at the sky where the witches could be seen coming in to land.

Kye, Rei, and Yoshika walked over to the hangar to greet them.

"How'd it go?" Kye asked.

"Success." Mio said. "Are you still planning on going to the shrine today?"

"Yes." Kye said. "In about an hour. Can you and Ayaka take over sword lessons for Yoshika and Rei for a little bit? I need to go radio headquarters."

"Sure." Mio and Ayaka said together.

Kye left them to their sword practice and headed to the command room. She picked up the receiver and turned the radio on after setting the channel to the Allied Forces Headquarters.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am." a man said from the other end. "I am Sergeant..."

"Not important." Kye said. "I need you to go get General Dowding, Sir Churchill, and General Galland."

"Yes ma'am." the Sergeant said. He turned around and passed on the order to another soldier, who ran out of the room to find the three Kye requested. He returned shortly after with them.

"Yes, General, what is going on?" Galland said.

"I need to know when the fleet is going to arrive here." Kye said.

"They should be there in roughly two more weeks." Churchill said.

"Good." Kye said. "Also, I have one more request. I would like General Galland to come to Fuso to join the upcoming final operation."

"Why me?" Galland asked.

"We need all the witches we can get." Kye said. "The better the witch, the better off we are."

"I'll arrange a transport plane." Galland said.

"Dowding, Churchill, have you two sent word to all of the Allied forces that humanoid neuroi with red cores with red and black bodies are allied now?" Kye asked.

"And that the ones with purple cores with purple and black bodies are corrupt neuroi, therefore enemies?"

"Yes." Dowding said.

"Good." Kye said. "That's all I have."

"What exactly does your big plan consist of?" Churchill asked.

"We are going to use as many witches as possible in the battle." Kye said. "Along with several battleships. There will be a two witches assigned to each battleship to protect it. Witches on offense will be focusing on large type neuroi and the battleships will be focusing on everything lower than that. The plan will be modified as the battle grows near to accommodate any new additions."

"Good." Dowding said. "What about those multi core super large type neuroi?"

"I don't foresee many of them," Kye explained. "But for those that show up, the 501st will handle them with their ultimates, along with the few other witches capable of ultimates."

"I see." Dowding said.

"I have to go now." Kye said. "I look forward to seeing you here soon, Galland."

"Yes, ma'am." Galland said.

Kye turned off the radio and returned to the docks where Ayaka and Mio were instructing Rei and Yoshika.

"How are they doing?" Kye asked.

"Good." Mio said. "They have improved a lot. We sparred with them and they held their own."

"Good." Kye said. "We'll be heading to the shrine pretty soon, so let me know when you are done. I'm going to sit down for a bit and rest. I feel like I've been running wild this morning."

"Alright." Mio said.

* * *

"Yoshika." Kye said. They were flying to the shrine with Xala. "I saw that look on your face back at the clinic. You were trying to find a way to release our ancestor from the sword."

"You were, too." Yoshika said.

"Yes." Kye said. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Me, too." Yoshika said.

"You first." Kye said.

"I think my healing magic might be the key." Yoshika said. "She mentioned she doesn't have healing magic."

"I was thinking that, too." Kye said. "I also think that I'm going to have to feed you magic energy to do it. I have a hunch it's going to take an astronomical amount of energy even by our standards."

"Yeah." Yoshika said.

"There's the shrine." Kye said.

They landed on the ledge and set their strikers in a safe place.

Kye led Yoshika and Xala into the shrine where Kye restored Yoshika's and Mio's magic. Kye drew Jouten and held it out, materializing their ancestor.

"Hello, again." Ancestor Yoshika said.

"Hello, ancestor." Kye said.

"You make me feel so old." Ancestor Yoshika said. "Call me by my nickname, Yusu. I shared my name with my cousin in my time, and I figure it'll help keep out confusion here as well."

"Okay then, Yusu." Kye said. "We have an idea."

"Please stay still for a moment." Yoshika said.

Kye placed her hand on Yoshika's back and activated the white aura and started pouring her magic into Yoshika. Yoshika also activated her white aura and cast her strongest healing spell. Augmented by the power of two witches with white auras, the healing spell seemed to work. Yusu's body, which had been almost pale white before, started to gain color.

"I feel it working." Yusu said.

Yoshika kept concentrating, and after a few minutes, exhausted most of both her magic and Kye's magic. The two collapsed to the floor, both holding themselves up on their arms.

"Amazing." Yusu said. "I had no idea that could work. Then again, you are the first witch to have both the white aura and healing magic. Unfortunately, that took most of your magic energy to do, so we won't be doing any training today."

"That's fine." Kye said. "I'm sure we can put it off until tomorrow, considering what we accomplished."

"So, are there any spare strikers?" Yusu asked. "I'd like to try out these modern day flying tools."

"I could arrange that." Kye said.

Xala floated forward before they could say anything else. "You wish to speak to me, Miss Yusu?"

"Yes, Xala." Yusu said. "But not right now. Since I am fully revived, it can wait until later."

"Okay." Xala said.

"Do you want to go back to the base and meet everyone?" Kye asked.

"That would be nice." Yusu said.

"You can ride on my back, if that's okay." Kye said. "Just hold on tight."

"Okay." Yusu said. She started to hand Jouten back to Kye, but Kye refused it and gave the sheath to her. "Are you sure?"

"It's your sword, after all." Kye said.

"I do need it." Yusu said. 'Although that's only half true.' She took the sheath, placed Jouten inside, and strapped it to her back.

Everyone left the shrine and hopped in their strikers. Yusu hung onto Kye and they flew away.

* * *

Kye had radioed ahead via her intercom and told everyone to meet them in the hangar. As soon as they landed she could see everyone got the message.

"Where's the fire?" Ayaka asked. "Who's that on your back. She looks like Yoshika."

"I am Yoshika." Yusu said.

"Specifically, she is the Yoshika Miyafuji of the ancient war." Kye said. She and Yoshika jumped out of their strikers and placed them in their launchers.

"Stop pulling our legs, that was five thousand years ago." Ayaka said.

"Indeed it was." Yusu said. She glanced over to the strikers standing in the launchers. "Can I try one on?" She sounded almost childish.

"Prove that you are who you say you are." Trude said.

"Hmm?" Yusu said. "Okay." She stepped outside of the hangar, drew Jouten, and skipped all the way to the white aura. "Good to know my power is intact. Now let's try this..." She pushed her aura even higher and, with an explosive display that left a small crater in the concrete beneath her feat, she activated the True

Golden Aura. "Ahh, just like old times."

Everyone was dumbfounded by this.

"Follow me." Yusu said. The look on her face changed to serious. She led everyone over to the docks and stood on the water's edge with Jouten at the ready. "Jouten, can you still handle this level of power?"

"Yes, master." Jouten said.

"Good." Yusu said. "REPPUZAN!" She launched a gigantic Reppuzan across the water. The walls of water raised by her attack soared several hundred meters high, and measured three thousand meters long. The water was split all the way down to the sea floor.

"Wow..." several witches said at the same time. Even Yoshika and Kye were somewhat impressed.

"I could do that probably... seven more times before I drain myself." Yusu said. "By the way, to avoid confusion between me and Yoshika, call me Yusu. That's my childhood nickname. I had a cousin named Yoshika in my time, and had to find a way to avoid mix ups." She skillfully spun her sword around until it met her sheath. "Also, please don't use 'ancient' or 'ancestor' to describe me. Physically I'm twenty two years old."

"I'm older than you?" Kye asked.

"Biologically, yes." Yusu said. "Chronologically, not even close, obviously."

"Well, I'd be a liar if I said this isn't awkward." Kye said.

"So, you," Yusu said, pointing at Kye, then pointing ad Yoshika. "And you. I don't want to see either of you doing anything magic related until you have rested."

"Okay." Yoshika said. Kye also reluctantly agreed.

"So about me trying out a striker." Yusu said, her expression changing back to childish.. "Can I, Can I, Can I, Can I?" She was hopping up and down while saying that.

"Go ahead." Kye said. "Use mine. You'll probably have to since most other strikers aren't designed for people with magic as powerful as ours."

"Okay." Yusu said as she ran toward the hangar. Everyone followed her.

Yusu jumped into Kye's striker and poured magic into it, but it did not start up. "What am I doing wrong?"

"All you have to do is put magic into it." Kye said.

"I am." Yusu said. "It's not doing anything."

A door a few feet away in the back of the hangar opened. Ichiro stepped through.

"Your magic is probably too powerful for any of these strikers to handle." Ichiro said. "Which works to our advantage. I just finished Yoshika's new striker. It should be able to handle your full power."

"It's done already?" Kye asked.

"Yes." Ichiro said. "Even I'm surprised how quick I was able to complete it. Anyway, I have it here." He opened a larger door a few feet to his left, revealing the new striker. "This is the Tsukushi FJF2-J7W, or Shinden 2 for short. It's a Jet Striker with capabilities rivaling the F-104 Starfighter prototype. After the data gathered from Kye's field test of the F-104, I was able to complete this one. I can confidently say this is not a prototype, making it the first full fledged second generation Jet Striker, with the added capability of handling greater magic power."

"You've outdone yourself this time, Dr. Miyafuji." Mio said.

"Can I try it?" Yusu said, visually excited.

"Go ahead." Ichiro said. "Take this." He handed her an intercom. "Put it in your ear."

Yusu equipped the intercom and jumped into the Shinden 2 and powered it up. "This is incredible!"

"What did she use to fly with in the ancient war?" Trude asked, directing her question at Kye.

"Some sort of broom-like device." Kye said.

Yusu took off, soaring out of the hangar and into the sky, almost instinctively knowing how to fly the striker unit.

"She's a natural." Mio said. "Just like Yoshika's first time."

"I think she's better than I was." Yoshika said.

"Well, she does have experience flying in the past." Kye said.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Yusu screamed as she flew around above the base.

* * *

**This chapter was interesting to write. Figuring out how to go about reviving Yusu was a challenge. Yoshika's new striker is finished, and it looks like Ichiro is going to have to build another for Yusu. Nishizawa learned the Distant Cut by watching Kye, and has even took it to the ultimate level, creating the Sonic Slash. I have plans for Yoshika and Yusu both to learn the Sonic Slash as well as the ultimate version of the Power Wave, which right now does not have a name.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... blah, blah you know what to do. Thanks! (Remember: SIGNED review if would like a response for whatever reason.)**


	36. Final Arc: Ch 32: Gathering of Swords

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 32: Gathering of Swords

* * *

"Thank you, Xala." Yusu said. "I had hoped I was wrong, but my suspicions are confirmed."

"This is terrible news." Xala said.

"We can only hope that he doesn't gain interest once this war is over with." Yusu said. "And if he does, we must hope she will appear. Listen, I do not want the others to worry about this, so please keep our conversation between us."

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Yusu." Xala said. "I will speak no word of it to anyone other than you until you wish otherwise."

"Thank you." Yusu said. "I am going to go join the others for breakfast. Thanks, again."

Yusu headed to breakfast, and Xala flew off, presumably heading back to her neuroi friends.

* * *

"Yusu, over here!" Yoshika called over to her as soon as she walked into the room.

Yusu grabbed a plate and joined Yoshika. Rei, Lynne, and Lucchini could be found in the nearby seats, with Shirley on the other side of Lucchini.

"What is this?" Yusu asked. "It smells good, but I have never seen anything like it."

"Spaghetti di Farro and Vongole Bianco." Lucchini said. "We made it."

"It's good!" Yoshika said.

Yusu tasted it after hearing Yoshika praise it. Her face immediately brightened up. "It's so good!" She started pigging out on it.

Everyone giggled as they watched her eat.

"What?" Yusu said with a mouthful.

"Her manners are worse than Yoshika's were!" Perrine said from down the table.

"Huh?" Yusu said.

"Pay no attention to her." Eila said.

Perrine gave Eila an evil look.

"Oh, I apologize." Yusu said with an innocent look on her face. "I probably seem odd acting like this." She returned to her food, but slowed down a bit.

From across the room, Mio, Minna, Kye, and Keiko could be heard discussing the next mission.

"Who are you sending?" Kye asked.

"I was thinking pulling Sanya and Eila off the night patrols since we have so many other witches from the other wings and putting them on the next day mission." Mio said. "I'll lead this mission, and I'd like to also take Perrine, Lynne, Yoshika, and Rei."

"I think that's a good idea." Minna said. "Perrine, Lynne, and Yoshika have scarcely been on missions together lately."

"Anyone else?" Keiko asked.

"I'd like you and Takeko on standby, along with Marsielle and Pottgen." Mio said.

"Sure." Keiko said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kye said. "You should take General Galland, too. I don't think she's seen front line combat in a good while, so this could help her get back on top of her game."

"Good idea." Mio said.

"I'll go talk to her after breakfast." Kye said.

"I'll call everyone not present here to the briefing room after breakfast." Minna said. She stood up. "Everyone please meet up in the briefing room in thirty minutes."

"Roger." the witches replied.

"Miss Yusu, you are welcome as well if you'd like." Minna said.

"Thank you." Yusu said. "I will come and listen."

"By the way." Mio said. "Would you like a position in the witches?"

Mio's question surprised half the witches at the table.

"No thank you." Yusu said. "I appreciate the offer, but I have no interest in this war. You do not need my help."

Her response even further surprised the witches.

"Then why is she allowed on base?" Hanna said.

"She has permission." Mio said.

"From who?" Hanna asked.

"Me." Kye said.

"Don't you think you're abusing your authority?" Hanna said.

"Not at all." Kye said. "Yoshika can learn nothing more from me, aside swordplay. Yusu is taking over as her teacher for energy projection and likely will teach her more advanced swordplay as well. I find that to be a good reason to allow non military personnel on base."

"If you say so." Hanna said, returning to her meal.

* * *

"So can you go along on the mission today?" Kye asked Galland. The question caught her by surprise.

"Today?" Galland said. "I'd prefer to wait until the next mission. I'd like to do a few practice flights before I go on a mission."

"The mission is in the middle of the afternoon." Kye said. "You have plenty of time to break yourself back in."

"Oh, well in that case..." Galland said. "Sure. I'll need to do a few runs between the briefing and dinner."

"Alright." Kye said. "Briefing is in about... fifteen minutes, give or take."

"I'll be there." Galland said.

* * *

"As you can see, it's our turn to take a mission." Minna said. "So let's get this briefing started."

Mio shut the lights off and pulled down the map. Minna pointed at the grid where the intercept was planned.

"We will send a group of witches to intercept here." Minna said. "Mio has requested Sanya, Eila, Perrine, Lynne, Yoshika, and Rei to go along with her and Kye has requested General Galland to participate to serve as a warm up to... how did you put it?"

"To get back into game." Kye said.

"This mission will take place at fourteen hundred hours." Minna said. "Or two o'clock." She glanced over at Yusu, however she caught the look.

"I know all about how the modern day military works." Yusu said. "I was sealed in the sword all this time, but I was aware of whatever the person wielding Jouten was aware of."

"Oh, good." Minna said. "You will all be using your Jet Strikers in this mission. The targets were clocked at nine hundred kilometers per hour."

"There are nine targets." Mio said. "All are medium sized neuroi shaped like the one from Lynne's first kill."

"Keiko, Takeko, Marseille, and Pottgen are on standby." Minna said. "Any questions?"

After a moment of silence, Yusu spoke up. "I have a request that really has nothing to do with the topic."

"Go ahead." Mio said.

"I would like anyone capable of sword techniques to meet me at the docks in the afternoon." Yusu said. "Around the time of the mission. I want to see any new sword techniques anyone might know."

"I'm sure that will be no problem." Mio said. "Kye will be here. Takeko, Ayaka, and Yoshiko are good with swords as well. Do you mind?"  
All three of them shrugged, basically agreeing.

"There's a pretty short sprint between the docks and the hangar, so I'd actually be able to get airborne before the others if I'm out there." Takeko said.

"What about Fumika?" Kye said. "I'm sure she'd like to meet Yusu. I could call over to Maizuru and ask her to run out here for a few hours."

"That's up to you." Mio said.

"Please." Yusu said.

"I'll call her then." Kye said, leaning her chair back and balancing on the back legs.

"You're going to teach Rei bad habits doing that." Minna said, referring to Kye leaning her chair back.

"Rei, you know the drill." Kye said, not giving it a second thought.

"Right..." Rei said with a "You still shouldn't do that" look on her face. "Do as I say, not as I do." Rei dropped a pencil on the ground and kicked it over at Kye's chair, landing a direct hit on the underside of the balancing back leg closest to her knocking it off balance. Kye quickly jumped out of the chair in an impressive feat of agility.

"The hell was that for?" Kye said.

Everyone in the room was laughing at this point.

"Yeah, yeah." Kye said. "Laugh it up. Fifty laps, all of you."

"What?" half of the witches said simultaneously.

"Gotcha." Kye said She, returning their laugh and sitting back down. "Two can play that game."

"Any thing else?" Minna asked. After a few moments of silence, aside a few witches struggling to hide their laughing. "Dismissed."  
Just as Minna dismissed the meeting and most of the witches were leaving, another witch entered.

"What about me?" she said.

"Well, I haven't seen you since the reunion." Mio said. "Where have you been Tetsuko?"

"I've been over at Maizuru with Fumika." Tetsuko said.

"Hey, Tetsuko, did you get the sword I left for you?" Kye asked.

"Sword?" Mio asked.

"Yes." Tetsuko said. "Thanks, Kye."

"She asked me to craft a magic sword for her a few weeks ago." Kye said. "I flew to Maizuru the other day and dropped it off."

"I heard about your ancestor." Tetsuko said. "I'd like to meet her."

"I'm right here." Yusu said. "Please call me 'Yusu' instead of ancestor."

"Sure." Tetsuko said. "I am Tetsuko Wakamoto."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Yusu said, bowing to her.

"You, too." Tetsuko said.

"We can all meet up at the docks at two when the others go on their mission." Kye said. "I'm going to go call up Fumika and have her fly over."

"Actually, she's already here." Tetsuko said. "She flew over with me."

"Where is she?" Kye asked.

"She's outside." Yusu said. "I can sense her magic."

"Why didn't she come in?" Mio asked.

"No clue." Tetsuko said.

"Let's go outside and introduce them." Kye said, hopping up from her chair.

* * *

The mission time finally rolled around after what seemed to be hours upon hours, even though realistically it was only about five hours. Yusu was outside with the sword wielding witches not going along on the mission, Kye, Takeko, Ayaka, Yoshiko, Fumika, and Tetsuko.

"So, what techniques do you all have for me?" Yusu asked. "Kye you first."

"You already know my techniques." Kye said.

"True." Yusu said. "Takeko?"

"My sword technique is Musou Shiden-ryuu - Sora no Tachi." Takeko said.

"That's a mouthful." Yusu said.

"It really is." Kye said.

"Here goes." Takeko said as she began her demonstration.

After seeing it only once, Yusu copied it perfectly. "Next, Ayaka?"

"Cloud Spark." Ayaka said. She demonstrated the Cloud Spark. Which led to Yusu copying it perfectly as well.

"Yoshiko?" Yusu said.

"Skip me for now." Nishizawa said.

"Fumika?" Yusu said.

"Distant Cut." Fumika said.

"Oh, I already know that one." Yusu said. "Kye has used it several times. I haven't actually tried it though." She demonstrated the Distant Cut flawlessly.

"Amazing." Fumika said.

"Tetsuko?" Yusu said.

"If you know the same techniques as Kye, you know mine as well." Tetsuko said.

"I see." Yusu said.

"My turn then." Nishizawa said. "I learned the Distant Cut from watching Kye use it and created an ultimate version. I call this technique Sonic Slash." She demonstrated the technique, generating a sonic boom at the same time.

"I like that one." Yusu said. She copied the Sonic Slash perfectly as well.

"You just eat up anything we throw at you." Ayaka said. "Are you sure you're human?"

"I think so!" Yusu said, holding her hand on the back of her hand.

"Show Tetsuko and Fumika your strongest standard Reppuzan." Kye said. "See if they are as impressed as the rest of us were."

"Okay." Yusu said. "Everyone, please back up from me. When I release my strongest aura it can be... dangerous within a few feet of me."

Everyone backed up as Yusu gathered her magic and just like last time skipped straight to the white aura before pushing over to the true golden aura, again creating a small crater in the concrete. She fired a super powered Reppuzan across the water, easily leaving Tetsuko and Fumika in awe.

"How is that even possible?" Tetsuko said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio and the mission witches just intercepted the target neuroi two grids west of Yokosuka. Mio assigned each witch to a neuroi, although one was left over. Mio made quick work of her target with a sword attack and continued after the leftover.

Sanya destroyed her target quickly with her rockets. Eila controlled her target with her Influence. "Sanya!"

"Roger." Sanya said. She destroyed Eila's target as well.

"Nice teamwork, you two." Mio said.

Yoshika gunned down her target, but the rest of the neuroi split in three.

"Fifteen targets now." Sanya said.

"Tonnerre!" Perrine said. She used her Multi Tonnerre to wipe out ten of the remaining targets.

"Five to go." Mio said.

"Four." Galland said after destroying one.

"Three." Lynne said after destroying one as well.

"Two." Rei said following suit.

"One." Mio said.

"Where's the last one?" Yoshika asked.

"There!" Mio said. "It's speed is increasing. Chase it!"

Rei threw a Light Wave at the speeding neuroi, but missed. Mio tried to hit it with a Distant Cut, but the attack faded away before it could reach its target.

"Use your auras." Mio said. "We can't let it get to land. Everyone else, follow as fast as you can."

Mio, Rei, and Yoshika activated their auras and speed up significantly, with all three breaking the sound barrier. They could not catch the neuroi.

* * *

"Come at me with your best." Yusu said. "You first, Takeko."

Takeko attacked Yusu with everything she had, but could not land a single hit or even force her to parry.

"Not bad." Yusu said. "You would be in the top ten in my time."

"Top ten?" Takeko said. "I couldn't land a hit on you!"

"The difference between number two and myself was astronomical." Yusu said. "Nobody could hit me."

Yusu sparred with each witch, ending with Kye.

"Let's take this up a notch." Yusu said. "Standard golden aura."

"Alright." Kye said.

The two witches both activated both of their auras and went at it full force.

"Even Kye can't land a hit." Ayaka said.

Suddenly, Yusu stopped dodging Kye's attacks and blocked them with her sword.

"Good." Yusu said. "But you could be doing much better. You do not have the appropriate amount of force in your sword." Yusu held her hand out and caught

Kye's sword by the blade without as much as a scratch on her hand, amazing everyone, Kye included.

"The hell?" Kye said.

"It seems you do not know the purpose of Energy Projection Combat." Yusu said.

"You mean Energy Projection?" Kye said.

"No, I included the 'Combat' part purposely." Yusu said. "Energy Projection has many uses, most of which you know. Power is enhanced, but you have not shown the Combat Precision effect."

"What's that?" Kye asked.

"The Combat Precision effect allows you to focus the collective power of your aura into one point." Yusu explained. "By mastering it, you focus all the power of your aura into your striking point for the split second it hits the target and then redistribute the power the split second after the attack to make it seem as though you have done nothing. This can also be done defensively as I just did when catching your sword."

"I see." Kye said. "One more round."

"Wait a second." Takeko said. "One neuroi inbound. I have to go." She started to run for the hangar.

"YOU ARE INTERRUPTING ME!" Yusu yelled into the sky. She could also sense the neuroi and launched an extremely long ranged sword attack at it. Within seconds her attack landed and destroyed the neuroi, surprising the three aura empowered witches chasing it as well as the rest of the witches on the ground.

"That neuroi... was nine thousand meters out." Takeko said.

"And she hit it and destroyed it... from here." Ayaka said.

"I like that Sonic Slash." Yusu said, turning back to Kye. "Now where were we? Come at me."

The other witches were even more surprised at how quickly Yusu dismissed the feat she just performed.

"Just how good is she?" Nishizawa asked.

* * *

**I just wanted to note this: most of the older witches that have appeared and previously did not officially belong to any of the Joint Fighter Wings, such as Ayaka and Takeko, still don't belong to any JFW. Just like Kye, they are simply guests among the 501st. Similarly, the 31st doesn't belong with the 501st, they are just tagging along as well.**

**Also, I intend to update the introduction chapter to add Rei and Yusu's bios there as well as update the 3rd special to accommodate witches and things introduced after it was released.**

**Also, the new Shinden 2 striker... as of the previous chapter there was only one, but several days have passed between that chapter and this one, so another was built behind the scenes. Yoshika has not yet been given permission to use her Shinden 2 yet, however. Yusu remains the only one at this point to have flown one.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... you know the drill... private message... signed review... blah blah. (If you review and seek a response, sign it please.)**


	37. Final Arc: Ch 33: A Reason

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 33: A Reason

* * *

Shortly after the gathering Yusu requested to pick up on newer sword techniques, everyone dispersed. Tetsuko and Fumika remained in Yokosuka after deciding to help in the upcoming final battle.

Try as they might, nobody could convince Yusu to fight. Everyone was certain they would win with her on board, but she kept shrugging them off saying that it is Yoshika's time to shine.

After Mio's group returned from their mission, Yusu pulled Yoshika to the side for one on one training. For what seemed like hours, they practiced. Yusu knew the only way to push out the True Golden Aura was to push somebody to the point where they have absolutely no options but the True Golden Aura, but that wasn't all. The person learning it also would have to be under emotional stress in addition to physical stress, something they could not arrange.

"That's enough for today." Yusu said, sheathing Jouten.

Yoshika was sitting down leaning on her hands. "Okay." She was breathing hard.

'She's good.' Yusu said. 'She was able to keep up with me for that long. Her technique vastly improved just from sparring with me. She's almost as good as Kye now.'

"Are we doing this again tomorrow?" Yoshika asked. "I have to be as good as possible for the final battle."

"Sure." Yusu said. "I'll talk to Kye and see if I can keep you off missions until we are done training."

"Well, I don't think we will even have another mission until next week." Yoshika said.

"Oh, hmm." Yusu said. "That works I suppose."

"You two finished?" Kye said. She had just walked up when Yoshika asked about tomorrow.

"Yes." Yusu said.

"Good." Kye said. "I want to talk to you about something. Yoshika can you go find Lynne and see what we are having for dinner? I believe she's cooking solo this evening."

"Oh, I'll go help her." Yoshika said as she ran off toward the kitchen.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Yusu asked, giving Kye a confused look.

"I don't think she's going to reach the True Golden Aura before the big battle." Kye said. "I can see her reaching it toward the end of the battle, but she just isn't one to hit a breakthrough without a significant degree of... desire, I suppose, to protect everyone. I think when she sees there is no possible way to win, it'll happen."

"I was thinking something similar to that." Yusu said. "That's how it happened with me."

"Also." Kye said. "I'm going to 'help' her. I have a little plan in mind that involves me pulling a pretty dangerous stunt. I don't exactly know the details yet though, as I intend on winging most of it, but there is one technique I need to know beforehand. Only you know it."

"What's that?" Yusu asked.

"The Pillar of Light." Kye said.

"Absolutely not." Yusu said. "That technique is lethal to the user. There is a reason the legends say that it is only to be used by the goddess you are named after, and that is because the technique kills any mortal that uses it."

"That's just it." Kye said. "She has to think somebody she cares for is going to die. It's the key to awakening her aura."

"She has to THINK it?" Yusu said. "You sound as if you don't intend to die from using it."

"I don't." Kye said. "She'll save me from it before the technique can finish, but the white aura won't be enough to reach me inside the pillar."

"I see." Yusu said. "What if she can't do it? What if you die? How will Rei get along with you?"

"I thought about that." Kye said. "I intend to talk to Ichiro about this before the battle to ask him if he could talk her in if the worst case scenario happens. If I don't do this, we all could die."

"No." Yusu said. She spoke firmly.

"You know it has to be done." Kye argued.

"Yes." Yusu said. "I do know that. That's why I'm going to do it in your place."

"What?" Kye said. "No!"

"Listen." Yusu said. "I had my fill of this crap five thousand years ago. If I die, nobody loses anything."

"We all would." Kye said. "Yoshika... and even Rei... they both look up to you too much to let you go. They don't see you as an ancestor, they see you as a friend."

"Would you rather risk losing a friend or losing a mother and aunt?" Yusu said.

"I would rather be the one to do it." Kye said. "If my plan fails and the Pillar of Light does take my life, I know you will be there to protect Yoshika and Rei. I know I can't win this one, but you can if it came to it."

"I'm not going to do it for anyone." Yusu said. "This little plan to draw out Yoshika's full power is all I'm willing to participate in."

"Could you really let them die if this plan fails?" Kye said. "That's what will happen if this won't work. Think about it. I'm going to go to the command room and call the leaders of the wings over for the briefing. I'd like to have your support in this if at all possible."

Kye's words shook Yusu to the core. She didn't know how to react. She just stood there, frozen. She walked over to the docks, sat down on the edge, and lost herself in thought. Yusu was overcome back a flashback

* * *

"You can't!" A sixteen year old Yusu screamed at her friend. "Ayame, I will not let you go! You are too weak to fight!"

"If I do not go, who is going to save our people?" Ayame said with clear anger and sadness in her voice. "If you had mastered the True Golden Aura or even the White Aura by now, you could win this. I do not see how you have not done it. Your magic is so powerful... I just do not understand how you can call yourself a Miyafuji with such potential when you can't even reach the White Aura."

"I will learn it!" Yusu said. "I will, you have to believe me!"

"Believe you?" Ayame said. "I will believe it when I see it."

"Go easy on her, Ayame." another girl said.

"Stay out of this, Kamiko." Ayame said.

"A big sister should not treat a little sister like that." Kamiko said.

"The elder sister would say that." Ayame said. "You are just being too damn soft on her. She has to learn that this is war. We are not here to take it easy. We are here to liberate our people!"

"Right as you are, there is a such thing as too hard." Kamiko said.

"I have not gotten there yet." Ayame said. "And you have no room to talk either. She would have reached her full potential by now if I had been teaching her instead, but no, to fix this problem I have to go out there and do it myself. I probably will not make it back. How does that weigh on your 'take it easy' mentality?"

Yusu was crying at this point, and Kamiko just had a look of sadness on her face.

"When you two get your acts together, meet me on the battlefield." Ayame said. She stormed out of the door took to the air on her broom. Ayame's magical ability was distant foresight. While useless in combat, she was able to see into the distant future. With this ability she constructed brooms for the witches of her time. All of the brooms she made were lost after the war, however, until the time in the future where they were invented.

"Kamiko..." Yusu said.

"I know, Yusu." Kamiko said. "Maybe Yoshika can persuade her. We have to go find her quickly and chase after Ayame before she gets herself killed."

"O-okay." Yusu said, hesitantly following her oldest sister outside.

* * *

Yusu's flashback shifted to a midair battle. All of the witches, aside Yusu, had active white auras.

"Ayame, get over yourself!" Yoshika, Yusu's cousin, said. "You are running out of magic. You cannot keep this up!"

An extremely large spherical shaped neuroi approached the girls.

"I must." Ayame said. "There is no other way! REPPUZAN!" Ayame destroyed the giant neuroi, but almost fell out of the sky from being so low on magic energy.

"Ayame!" Kamiko said.

"I'm fine." Ayame said. She recovered and continued flying toward the center of the giant red and black clouded neuroi hive.

"She cannot keep this up." Kamiko said, whispering to Yoshika.

"I know." Yoshika said. "Her will is too strong. That has to be the only way she is still flying."

Yusu remained quiet the entire time. She had an empty look in her eyes. She was devoid of hope.

"Reppuzan!" Kamiko said. She destroyed another giant spherical shaped neuroi coming from the side. "I am almost done, too. "I might have another two attacks left in me."

Yoshika had just destroyed a neuroi as well. "That goes for the both of us." She glanced back at Yusu and thought to herself, 'Come on, Yusu. You cannot give up yet.'

Kamiko and Yoshika raced after Ayame, who had just closed in on a core descending out of the hive. It was the core of the hive. If they could destroy it, the war would end.

"It is leaving itself open to us." Yoshika said.

"I will take this opportunity!" Ayame said. "Reppuzan!" She poured all of her remaining energy into her attack, but could not even dent the core. "What!"

The neuroi returned fire with a larger than normal beam. Kamiko and Yoshika had to work together and still could not fully fend off the beam. The beam glanced off Ayame's broom, rendering her unable to stay airborne. The core shot another beam at Ayame, but Kamiko and Yoshika were unable to block it in the slightest

"NO!" Yusu screamed. She flew over and caught Ayame before the beam could hit her and erected an extremely powerful shield, rebounding the beam into the clouds.

"You did it, Yusu." Ayame said weakly. Kamiko and Yoshika landed next to them.

"Wow." Kamiko said.

"I can't believe it." Yoshika said.

"What?" Yusu said.

"The True Golden Aura." Ayame said. "I am sorry I yelled at you, but it was the only way. You had to think I was going to die for this to happen. Now go, sister. Destroy this neuroi. Use the True Reppuzan. Show that thing the power of the True Golden Aura, the True Reppuzan, and the Legendary Jouten."

* * *

Yusu's flashback ended. "I almost lost my sister that day. I have to have faith in Kye's plan. She is just like Ayame. Ayame was incredible, and without her, there is no telling what would have happened that day."

Yusu jumped up and headed to the command room. Luckily, only Kye was there.

"Oh, hi, Yusu." Kye said. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now."

"I'm sorry." Yusu said. "I will teach you the Pillar of Light, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Kye asked.

"You allow me to fight in the final battle." Yusu said.

"What is with this change of heart?" Kye asked.

"Your words brought back memories." Yusu said. "Memories of my cousin, Yoshika, and my sisters, Ayame and Kamiko. Ayame pushed me just like you plan to push your Yoshika. If she did not do what she did... well I cannot imagine mankind would have survived to this day."

"I see." Kye said. "Well I'm happy to have you aboard."

Yusu's expression changed to a mix between confident and hopeful. "In dedication to Ayame, I will make sure this plan succeeds."

* * *

**Yusu has found a reason to fight. While she wants Yoshika to be the one to win, she has resolved to no allow anyone to die after taking a trip down memory lane, at least if it is within her power.**

**If you noticed, in the flashback, Yusu was sixteen years old, but later stated she was twenty two. In that six years time, she became a mother. Ayame and Kamiko watched over the baby after Yusu's "death" (which she sealed herself into Jouten). This baby is the connection between Yusu and the modern day Miyafuji family. Ayame, Kamiko, and Yusu's cousin, Yoshika, had no children.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... private message... signed review. Thanks!**


	38. Final Arc: Ch 34: The Eve of Battle

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 34: The Eve of Battle

* * *

Kye gathered the leaders of all the Joint Fighter wings, and several captains from the fleet. The time for the final briefing had arrived.

Kye was pacing around the front of the room.

"General, shouldn't we start the briefing?" Captain Sugita, head of the entire fleet, said.

"Give me a moment." Kye said. "This is a big operation. I need to gather my thoughts so I don't overlook anything."

As Kye was walking around, everyone noticed the picture on the table in the front of the room. It had a circular drawing with ten points on it. Until now, everyone, even Mio and Minna, were left out in the dark on Kye's grand plan for the big battle. Everyone was eyeing it. They could see numbers and letters around the edges of a large black circle. Each number denoted one of the Joint Fighter Wings, ranging from the 501st to the 508th. The other two marks were "31st/501st" and "O/WW".

Kye noticed everyone looking at the drawing. "Get a good enough look yet?" She startled half the people in the room. "Have you noticed the ovals around the map?"

As soon as she mentioned it, everyone did see the ovals.

"Alright." Kye said. "This is the plan. I lied about needing time to collect my thoughts. I was giving you all time to skim over this picture. This is the hive. Each of these locations are where each of the Joint Fighter Wings and such are going to be attacking from. We have a lot of ships here, and as such there will be one carrier per two attacking units and two battleships per one attacking unit. As such that makes five carriers and twenty battleships. Your jobs are to attack, indiscriminately and relentlessly, any neuroi with purple anywhere on it. If it is humanoid and red, they are on our side."

Kye paused to take a breath.

"I will leave it up to the units paring up to decide who protects what and who attacks what." Kye said. "As such, the 502nd and 503rd will pair up. The 504th and 505th will pair up. The 506th and 507th will pair up. The 508th and the World Witches and others not in a Joint Fighter Wing will pair up. The 501st and the 31st will be paring up. You probably already gathered this due to five sections marked off with two groups per section. I want the witches in each group spread out as even as possible."

She paused for another breath.

"Captain Sugita is the commander of the carrier in which the 501st and 31st will be using and protecting." Kye said. "As this carrier will be the most important due to reasons I will specify in a few minutes, I will personally pick out who will be protecting it. As for the rest of the carriers and battleships, I want them not to stray very far from each other, and I want no less than four witches protecting each group's ships."

Everyone listened quietly.

"There will be four witches remaining on Sugita's carrier for the first bit of the battle." Kye said. "I am one of them. The others are Yoshika Miyafuji, Rei Miyafuji, and Mio Sakamoto. Do not argue if you disagree, you are part of a more important part of the plan. The core assault. Only witches with the magical ability I'm famous for, Energy Projection, will be allowed to enter this hive. As such, we will conserve our magic for a little while before joining the battle."

"What about me?" Yusu asked.

"You will be doing whatever you want." Kye said. Most witches in the room let out a short gasp after hearing that.

"That sounds good to me." Yusu said.

"As for the four witches that will be protecting our carrier." Kye said. "Shirley, Lucchini, Perrine, and Lynne. This list is subject to change even up to and during the battle. I will let you know beforehand if it changes or call it out in battle."

She walked over to the door, opened and called out a name. "Xala, can you come in now?"

Xala floated into the room, and Kye closed the door behind.

"What will your forces do during this battle?" Kye asked.

"I have enough neuroi following me to send ten with each of your units." Xala said. "If you wish I will command them to do that and split them up accordingly."

"Do that." Kye said. She turned back to the witches and captains. "Is there anybody that does not understand your orders?"  
Nobody spoke.

"Good." Kye said. "If you forget something or if you need to make sure of something between now and mission start, contact me. I will be here on base in Yokosuka or nearby. This operation will commence in five days at 1200 hours. As commanding officers, you need to brief your units. That's an order. Dismissed."

* * *

"I will only ask this one more time." Yusu said. She and Kye were at the shrine, training in private. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

Yusu's question was directed at Kye's desire to learn the Pillar of Light.

"Yes." Kye said.

"This technique can only be performed with Jouten." Yusu said. She drew Jouten from its sheath and held it in front of her, upside down. "We will secretly trade swords before you need it. As for the technique itself, hold the hilt of Jouten. This technique cannot be passed verbally. You will understand in a moment."

Kye placed her hand on Jouten's hilt and was suddenly flooded with the knowledge behind the technique.

"I see." Kye said. "This technique when used by mortals is done in two parts. Since mortals to not possess the power to us its full potential immediately, we must use the first part to trap our target and the second part shortly after to destroy it. Once the second part is finished, the caster pays with their life."

"Yes." Yusu said. "I wish you would reconsider your plan. I am sure there are other ways."

"Any other way would not be effective with Yoshika." Kye said. "This is the only way."

"So be it." Yusu said. After Kye released the sword's hilt, and Yusu sheathed it.

"We should head back." Kye said. "We both have things to do with Yoshika."

"Yes." Yusu said. "Her magic is too strong for any of her current strikers now."

"She needs to get used to the Shinden 2." Kye said. "She has made considerable progress training with you. I could daresay she could give me a run for my money as she is now. By the time of the operation, she will likely have surpassed me. Actually, instead of me giving her the rundown on her new striker, since you actually have experience with the Shinden 2, can you do it? I would like to have some one on two time with Rei and Mio. They mastered the dark red aura a few weeks ago, and they are close to making a breakthrough to the white aura."

"Sure." Yusu said.

Kye and Yusu jumped in their strikers and headed back to Yokosuka.

* * *

Over the next two days, just as Kye wanted, Yoshika learned the Shinden 2 alongside Yusu, and Mio and Rei made a breakthrough and mastered the white aura.

Mio and Rei were not the only ones to make breakthroughs in energy projection, however. Yusu taught Ayaka, Takeko, Tomoko, Yoshiko, and Tetsuko how to perform the True Reppuzan therefore giving them the ability to use energy projection. Fumika, oddly enough, already was capable of the True Reppuzan and the blue aura. Yusu also helped the new energy projection witches reach the blue aura by the third day and taught them some of the basic techniques, such as the mimic technique and the energy transfer technique.

After the witches achieved the blue aura on the third day, they trained the rest of the day and the following day.

Yoshika and Kye was able to match even Yusu in sword technique and in aura performance by the end of the fourth day, and Mio and Rei were not far behind. Everyone refined their sword techniques and blade spells to a previously unprecedented height. Even Kye was impressed with everyone's performance by the end of the fourth day.

Mio, Rei, Ayaka, Takeko, Tomoko, Yoshiko, Tetsuko, and Fumika were all roughly even in sword techniques, but not on the same level as Yusu, Yoshika, and Kye.

* * *

Yoshika and Kye both activated their white auras and went at it, holding nothing back.

"I won't lose!" Yoshika said.

"Prove it." Kye said.

Their blades clashed, generating a shockwave that left a small crater in the concrete with cracks several meters long trailing outward from the crater, blowing small chunks of concrete up away, and leaving a thunderous crackling sound behind.

Blow after thundering blow, their spar intensified. Neither could gain ground on the other. Kye attempted a downward cut, but Yoshika caught the blade with her left hand and retaliated with a horizontal cut, caught by Kye's left hand.

"You pass." Yusu said.

Everyone was astonished by their performance.

"Impressive." Ayaka said. "For the short time I've watched you progress, you've destroyed any doubts I've had about you. To be able to match Kye in swordplay is a feat upon itself, but to do it while using the white aura is another level entirely."

"You definitely live up to the nickname Yusu gave you." Takeko said.

"Just imagine if we had you back in the Fuso Sea Incident." Tomoko said. "I might not have been the one making the movie."

"Mio told me you were good when you guys were still in Egypt." Yoshiko said. "If I hadn't seen what you pulled off during the Orussia Hive Battle, and again what you've done here in Yokosuka, I wouldn't believe it."

"You are an impressive young witch." Fumika said. "You have done in months what takes others years."

"I have only watched you for a few weeks, but I can safely say something." Tetsuko said. "You will be the greatest witch to have ever walked the planet."  
Yoshika was speechless at what they were saying.

"I just met you a few months ago." Rei said. "Your skill back then was nothing compared to what you are at now. I can't keep up with you, and you've even matched mom."

"I have watched you grow as a witch since day one." Mio said. "I remember in your very first flight, you were able to reveal the core of a large type neuroi. I remember you helping Lynne score her first victory. I remember you helping Barkhorn forgive herself about her sister being in that coma. I remember you and Lynne chasing Shirley. I remember you going on that night mission with Sanya and Eila. I remember when you scored your first aerial victory when Minna had to forgive herself about Burg. I remember when you saw that first humanoid neuroi, helped me recover from the injury I sustained, and then went AWOL. I remember when Maloney disbanded us, and you didn't give up. It's thanks to you that so many things have turned out good. You protected us when we were closing in on Romagna in that plane. You relearned how to fly from Anna. You went on that shopping trip to Rome with Shirley and Lucchini. You helped Eila fly with Sanya in the stratosphere. You grew too powerful for the Zero striker and found and flew the Shinden. And, most importantly, I remember when you performed the True Reppuzan and saved me from that giant core. We both lost our magic that day, but, thanks to Kye, we regained our magic. You grew so much between your first flight off the coast of Britannia and our battle at the Venezia Hive, and even moreso after recovering your magic. I can honestly say I'm proud to have been your teacher for part of your growth."

"Yusu, why don't you tell her what nickname you gave her." Kye said.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked, still red faced from all the compliments.

"The Prodigal Witch." Yusu said.

Yoshika feel to her knees. "The Prodigal Witch?" She gazed at the ground, overtaken by Yusu's nickname for her. It was more of a title.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kye said. "That's a lot to take in, especially Mio's part. And it's all true. While, right at this moment, you are tied for me to be the second best in the world, and behind Yusu as the best, you alone hold the potential to surpass us all and save the world. Do you remember the promise you made to your father when you were younger?"

"I promised that I would use my power to protect everyone." Yoshika said. "And I will."

"Good to hear." Kye said. "Go home to your parents. Spend the night with Sayaka and Ichiro. I'm taking Rei with me and we are going to our home. I suggest the same to everyone. Go make peace with any friends or family you have here. If you don't need to make peace, go visit them in the least. This is not an order, but coming from a witch who has seen more war than all of you, I would do it. Get a good night's sleep and come back in the morning with no regrets. Come back with your game faces." She took Rei's hand and started to lead her to the hangar with the intent of flying to their house on the mountain where Grandma Miyafuji lives. She yelled back to them as she walked away.

"Tomorrow, we finish Operation Worldwide Liberation."

* * *

**The finale is closing in. Next chapter will be The Final Hive. I have a special alternate ending chapter planned as well. The alternate ending will feature an epic fight.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections... private message or signed review. Thanks!**


	39. Final Arc: Ch 35: The Final Battle

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 35: The Final Battle

* * *

Kye gripped her new sword. The day before, sometime in the even and after she left the base, she crafted a second sword, a twin for Akarimaru. She inspected the sword and compared it to Akarimaru. "Perfect."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to launch from the carrier. Earlier that morning, everyone flew out to the carrier to allow themselves to rest up and regain any magic lost by flying out. Kye gathered up the sword wielders once again.

"What I'm about to say does not apply to myself, Yusu, Yoshika, Mio, or Rei." Kye said. "I've already talked to Tomoko about this since she's on a different carrier, and Fumika has trained for a few months already so this doesn't apply to her either, but the rest of you, Ayaka, Takeko, Yoshiko, and Tetsuko, this is for you."

Everyone listened. They knew it was important after all of their names were called out.

"You have only had energy projection for a few days." Kye said. "You have learned the blue aura. Do not overdo yourselves. If you feel tired at all, return to the carrier and rest until you feel you can fight effectively again. I'd like to place a restriction that you can only use the golden aura, but under the circumstances..." She glanced over to the hive in the distance. "I don't think we have that luxury. I don't mean to tell you all this because I have a lack of confidence in you, which is not true. I'm merely telling you this because in the early days of using energy projection, your sense of magic consumption will be a little... off I suppose is the best way to put it. It took me a little while to figure out the change in magic consumption when using each aura. Also, don't rely on your ultimates while using an aura. You will find that your basic attacks will... well you already know how much more powerful they get, so no need to go further in that subject. There is one restriction I am placing. No True Reppuzan. Period. Unless I life that restriction. That part goes for you as well, Fumika. No white aura, no True Reppuzan."

"Why is the white aura so special?" Ayaka said. "Last time we talked about energy projection, you said you didn't know too much about it."

"The special trait with the white aura, is its longevity." Kye said. "The white aura drastically decreases the magic cost on all abilities." 'Aside one ability, but none of them know that one anyway...'

"That seems unfair." Ayaka said.

"You'll reach it sooner or later." Kye said. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say about that. Now, you fall under the category of other in my plan, but this is coming straight from me. You are to go where you are needed. If anyone requests backup in any of the five zone, I want one of you to go help."

The sword wielding witches in front of her nodded.

"We have thirty minutes before we start the operation." Kye said. "I'm going to talk to Captain Sugita. There's been a slight change of plans. Nobody is staying on the carrier when the battle starts anymore." She walked off, heading for the captain.

* * *

Yoshika walked off to the edge of the ship after Kye went to talk to the captain.

'This is a lot of pressure.' Yoshika said. 'But I can do this. I will protect everyone.'

Lynne approached her, followed by the rest of the 501st.

"Are you okay, Yoshika?" Lynne asked.

"Hi, Lynne. I'm fine." Yoshika said.

"You seem to have grown distant from us." Perrine said.

"She's right." Erica said.

"I have?" Yoshika asked. "I'm so sorry, everyone!"

"It's quite alright." Minna said.

"You've been going through some pretty intense training." Trude said.

"Yoshika's gotten very strong!" Lucchini said.

"Yeah." Shirley said. "You've surprised us all."

"I've seen good things in your future." Eila said.

"Eila has been looking at her tarot cards for you nonstop." Sanya said, telling on Eila, as usual. Eila's face was red.

"Is it true that you won't be going up with us?" Lynne asked.

"That's no longer true." Mio said. "We were supposed to stay behind on the carrier for the first portion of the battle so we would be at our best when we assault the core room, but Kye changed her mind. She's probably going to tell Captain Sugita and have him radio the other commanders."

"Yeah." Rei said. "We're going up right from the start!" She noticed Yoshika's expression. "Yoshika?"

"The Neuroi Queen." Yoshika muttered. She had a clear look of sadness on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lynne asked. "You can't hide it from me."

"I'm worried." Yoshika said.

"I know why." Rei said.

"Huh?" Yoshika said.

"You are worried about mom." Rei said.

Yoshika's expression to Rei's comment gave it away.

"You heard it, too?" Mio asked.

"What's going on?" Minna asked.

"She wants to push me." Yoshika said. "I heard it in my mind when I crossed swords with her yesterday. I'm not sure how, but I did."

"Energy Projection." Rei said. "I heard it, too. I don't know how it works exactly, but when two powerful energy projection users clash, they can unknowingly trade thoughts. She probably doesn't know that we know."

"What is she going to do to push you?" Trude asked.

"She's going to act as a sacrifice." Mio said.

The other Strike Witches all were taken by surprise. Yoshika's eyes were tearing up, along with Rei's.

"She's going to use a forbidden technique known as the Pillar of Light." Mio said. "From what I heard when I sparred with her, the technique is only supposed to be used by the mythical goddess she was named after."

"Who is that?" Minna asked.

"None of us know if this goddess is real or not." Mio said. "But, the Pillar of Light and Energy Projection supposedly originated from her."

"How is she going to do it?" Minna asked.

"She doesn't know herself." Mio said. "She's going to wing it when it happens."

"All of this to push Yoshika?" Lynne asked.

"Yes." Yoshika said.

"Do not be mad at her." Yusu said.

Everyone turned around, startled by Yusu.

"She has thought about it long and hard." Yusu said. "The technique is interruptible, but only by a witch with the True Golden Aura."

"Then you can save her." Yoshika said, hopeful.

"No." Yusu said. "You can."

Yoshika started to argue.

"Stop." Yusu said. "It is your turn. I went through something similar to then when I was sixteen. It took my sister, Ayame, pretending to sacrifice herself for my True Golden Aura to awaken. You may know of her plan, but you will not see it coming. Again, do not be mad at her. She has gone through several possible outcomes. If she dies today, Yoshika's parents will take Rei. If she dies today and Yoshika's True Golden Aura does not awaken, I will not let any of you die just because of a failed plan. If you do not want her to die, I suggest you find the power you need to save her." Yusu turned and walked away.

"That was intense." Erica said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yoshika said. "I am a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches." Her expression changed to a mix of anger, confidence, and persistence. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!"

* * *

At high noon, the witches launched.

The Strike Witches, the Storm Witches, and the handful of sword wielders took to the sky. Perrine, Lynne, Lucchini, and Shirley hovered around their carrier and battleships on defense according to Kye's plan. The others went straight into battle.

What seemed like hundreds of small dodecahedron shaped neuroi flooded out of the hive.

"Patch me through to all witches and ships participating in this battle." Kye said, directing her order to Captain Sugita in the carrier below.

"Done, ma'am." Captain Sugita said.

"This is General Kye Miyafuji." Kye said, broadcasting her voice to everyone in the battle. "I will be leading the assault on the final hive today. What I'm not going to do is give you orders or strategies, you should already know such things from your briefings. What I am doing, is telling you that if we win here, we win the war and achieve worldwide liberation. This battle will be by far the most intense battle any of us will ever fight. Now, get ready, the enemy is coming. I'll open up with the first attack." She drew both Akarimaru and its twin and fired off eight Reppuzans in rapid sequence in an impressive display, destroying several neuroi at once. "ATTACK!"

The witches immediately set forth their onslaught on the neuroi.

"Is that all that are coming after us?" Trude said confidently. She readied both her guns and charged in with triggers pressed and bullets flying.

Bullet trails and neuroi beams could be seen clouding up the sky. The red neuroi beams of Xala's forces and the purple neuroi beams of the corrupt hive's forces clashed. Xala's forces won every time.

"Twenty." Trude said.

"Twenty two." Erica said.

"Twenty four." Hanna said.

"Twenty five." Trude said.

The Karlsland witches were having a kill score competition. Actually, with all the targets, who wasn't?

Medium sized neuroi started flooding out of the hive. They were in random shapes from spheres to cubes to diamonds to spiked balls. They took more effort to destroy, but had no chance against the witches. Everyone had trained hard for this battle, and the fruits of their training was showing.

After the onslaught of small and medium sized neuroi, large types started pouring out of the hive. They were shaped mostly like big poles with large wings. The witches knew they had to conserve their magic, so they took them out systematically in teams of three to four.

Occasionally, other units called for backup, and just as Kye had told them, one or two of the sword wielding witches responded.

As more and more large type neuroi poured out of the hive, more and more large type neuroi fell at the hands of the witches. Eventually, the larger neuroi started appearing with several small and medium sized geometric shaped neuroi.

"They are really trying aren't they?" Minna said.

"Not as hard as we are." Mio said.

"Super large type neuroi incoming." Takeko said.

"Yes, I'm picking them up as well." Minna said.

"I'll handle it." Rei said. She activated her white aura and drew Tenraimaru.

"Go, Rei." Kye said.

The super large neuroi descended from the clouds. It was monstrous, riddled with red hexagons all over the top, bottom, and sides.

"It looks like a submarine." Erica said.

"A flying submarine." Trude added.

Rei took no time in charging in at her target. As quickly as the super large neuroi appeared, it shattered into white flakes. It had no chance against Rei's Reppuzan.

She looked back at the others after destroying her target, but they had only shock on their faces.

"What?" Rei asked.

They were not looking at what she had done, but at what was behind her. Several humanoid neuroi with purple patterns and cores had descended from the hive.

"My corrupted brothers and sisters have joined the battle." Xala said.

"Are they powerful?" Kye asked.

"Very." Xala said.

"What do you advise?" Kye asked.

"I advise that you use what you call "Ultimates" against them." Xala said.

"Roger." Kye said. She turned to the other witches. "You heard her! Yoshika, Rei, Mio, let's use this opportunity to infiltrate the core room."

"Roger." they said as they followed Kye toward the center of the hive. The other witches engaged the humanoid neuroi with their ultimates, easily distracting them.  
Kye and her infiltrators entered the hive and found the core room shortly after, but it was empty.

"The queen isn't here." Yoshika said.

"That must mean..." Kye started.

"Kye! The Neuroi Queen is out here." Minna said. "We have destroyed half of the humanoid neuroi, but now that the queen is here, we can't get close."

"We're on our way." Kye said. She tore a hole through the bottom of the hive with a Reppuzan and led the others out.

The witches were able to pick out the Neuroi Queen immediately. It had taken on the likelihood of a human queen. A crown could be made out on her head, as well as robe looking black armor.

"I smell victory." Kye said. Her demeanor changed abruptly. She had a very serious expression, and her actions suddenly changed. She had become extremely aggressive. "I'll end this here and now!" She activated her white aura in an explosive display and charged in toward the queen.

The other humanoid neuroi around the queen moved in to attack Kye.

"Final strike." Kye said. "SHIN REPPUZAN!"

* * *

**The final battle. I'm impressed and pleased with myself that this story has gotten this far. I do need to point something out. To anyone that is unhappy with the way the ending is going, the ending has been roughly set since the beginning of the story. A few aspects have changed, but I had every intention for the main witches to have a pretty big jump in power in the final arc. As for whether or not Kye dies, you'll see! The next chapter will be the climax.**

**Also, the alternate ending will be posted after the last chapter. The reason for this alternate ending is... CAN'T SAY! Well, I'll give a hint. It has something to do with the fact that one way I want to end the story doesn't entirely fit with the Strike Witches in terms of power.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrections? Send a private message or leave a signed review. I cannot answer you personally if you do not sign your review! Thanks.**


	40. Final Arc: Ch 36: The Prodigal Witch

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 36: The Prodigal Witch

* * *

"I smell victory." Kye said. Her demeanor changed abruptly. She had a very serious expression, and her actions suddenly changed. She had become extremely aggressive. "I'll end this here and now!" She activated her white aura in an explosive display and charged in toward the queen The other humanoid neuroi around the queen moved in to attack Kye.

"Something's wrong." Yoshika said. "That sword in her second sheath, it's not Akarimaru's twin." She glanced over to Yusu and noticed she was holding Akarimaru's twin. "You already switched!"

Yusu didn't respond.

"Final Strike." Kye said. "SHIN REPPUZAN!" Empowered by the energy of the True Reppuzan, Akarimaru glowed vibrantly as she flew through the incoming humanoid neuroi. She tore through them as if they were not even there. The Neuroi Queen formed a black and purple, riddled with hexagons, sword in her right hand and met Kye's blow with her own. The force of the clash generated a massive shockwave, blowing any neuroi left nearby and other witches within the general vicinity backwards a few hundred meters.

The Neuroi Queen won the clash, knocked Kye downward, and started to fly back into the hive.

"No." Kye said. "You. DON'T!" Kye sheathed Akarimaru and drew Jouten.

Tears rolled down Rei's face.

"DON'T!" Yoshika screamed.

Kye held Jouten above her and pointed it straight up.

"Master Kye, are you sure you wish to do this?" Jouten asked.

"Yes." Kye said.

A large transparent beam of golden light erupted upwards from the sword, encasing both Kye and the Neuroi Queen inside. The beam reached from the ocean surface, tore straight up through the hive, and continued several kilometers higher.

With her free hand, Kye saluted the members of the 501st.

"I apologize." Kye said. "Yoshika, Rei, Mio, Minna, Erica, Trude, Perrine, Lynne, Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya, and Eila."

"Momma!" Rei said weakly.

"The time I spent with you twelve these last few months has truly been the best of my life." Kye said. "My only regret is that there will be no more... that this is goodbye."

"STOP!" Yoshika yelled. Her pleas were having no effect.

"Yoshika, Rei..." Kye said. "My daughter and niece. I love you two very much. It is because you exist in this world that I can do this without a second thought. Live on in freedom. That is my gift to you." She lowered her hand to her side and looked down briefly before placing her second hand on the sword and looking straight up at her target. "PILLAR OF LIGHT!"

The beam of light erupted into a full fledge pillar, widening and brightening until it was so opaque that nothing inside of it could be seen.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Yoshika screamed as she flew over to the pillar and started attacking it, white aura active, trying to interrupt the spell, but to no avail.  
Rei, who had been hovering near Mio, buried her face into the latter's chest, crying her heart out. Mio comforted her, but also had tears in her eyes, all of Kye's friends did.

"I won't let you..." Yoshika said quietly. Her aura brightened and took on the same golden color of the giant beam of light in front of her. Wish one stroke of her sword, she shattered a portion of the pillar, flew inside, and pulled out a weakened Kye. The Neuroi Queen hovered in place, under the direct center of large gaping hole in the hive, and observed Yoshika.

"Yoshika..." Kye said.

Yoshika turned around and booked it back toward the carrier, breaking Mach 2 within ten seconds of flight. She laid Kye down next to a wall.

"You did it." Kye said. "I'm sorry to have pushed you so hard." She was bleeding in several places, likely due to damage sustained by casting the Pillar of Light.

"You're hurt." Yoshika said. She cast her healing spell and in under five seconds had Kye fully healed.

"Amazing." Kye said. "Your powers are so strong. You truly are the most powerful witch in history."

"You did that just to awaken m power." Yoshika said.

"I had to." Kye said. "I knew from the start my True Reppuzan wouldn't do the job, or rather I had a good hunch. You have to do it." She coughed a little bit, prompting Yoshika to activate her healing spell again before being waved off.

"You're plan worked." Yusu said.

"Yes." Kye said.

"Minna, can all of you come here for a moment?" Yusu asked. Without a second thought, the rest of the Strike Witches descended onto the ship. "This is a technique that only I know. I will teach it to Yoshika if she desires it. This is called the Aura Transfer."

"I've heard of that." Kye said. "It is mentioned in the shrine's basement where Jouten laid before I found it."

The Strike Witches had their guesses on what the technique did, and when Yusu explained it, they were right.

"This technique allows me to give you all temporary access to the standard golden aura." Yusu said. "It will last about five minutes and will not consume any of your own magic. The requirement to cast this spell is the true golden aura." She clapped her hands together and activated her true golden aura before expanding it to cover all of the witches nearby. Only Kye, Rei, Yoshika, and Mio were unaffected by the spell, due to them already having energy projection.

The witches eyed themselves after seeing themselves covered in auras.

"Now go." Yusu said. "Yoshika is going to need backup to get a clear shot on the queen."

"Kye just tore through them earlier with her attack." Minna said "I wasted far to much energy destroying the minions." Kye said. "Her attack won't be enough if she has to hit more than just the queen with it."

"My forces will assist you." Xala said from high in the air.

"No." Yusu said. "I can sense the power difference between your forces and the queen's forces. Be more advanced than most neuroi as you me, your forces are not powerful enough to go head to head with these neuroi. Please keep the other neuroi out of the fight if you can."

"We can do that." Xala said.

Kye removed Jouten from her back and handed it to Yoshika. "Take it. There can be no holding back."  
Yoshika took Jouten without a second though.

"You and you alone have the power to protect everyone." Kye said. "Go and fulfill your promise!"

"Yes!" Yoshika said. She and the other eleven Strike Witches took to the sky.

Kye glanced over to Yusu, who had remained on the carrier. "You aren't going?"

"I can't." Yusu said. "The Aura Transfer took almost all of my magic."

"I see." Kye said. "I'm drained, too. It's up to them."

"They can do it." Yusu said.

* * *

Under the center of the hive, the Neuroi Queen and her guard floated, waiting on the 501st, the Strike Witches. There were eleven guard neuroi surrounding the Neuroi Queen. One neuroi for each witch, and one queen for Yoshika. As soon as the witches closed in, the guard neuroi flew in to attack, beams flying, but not breaching their auras.

Minna destroyed one with her Area Destruction ultimate. "We will get rid of these. You go for the queen!"

Mio, using the blue aura, sliced through one of the guard neuroi with her True Reppuzan. "I remember a similar situation to this back in Venezia, but this time I'm fighting with you. We will not let these lackeys get in your way!"

Trude, using her guns like a club under the effects of her Ultimate Strength, slammed one of the guards, breaking it apart. She flipped her guns around and destroyed the core, which had barely survived her blow. "You are the only one that can end this. Go!"

Erica shot through one of the guards with her Great Sturm, destroying it with ease. "I bet you won't even break a sweat!"

Perrine hit one of the guards with every single of the many bolts of lightning from her Multi Tonnerre. The neuroi shattered into white flakes. "We are counting on you, Yoshika. Destroy it!"

Shirley slowed down one of the guards until it was frozen in midair with her Speed Control, allowing only the core to remain in motion. The core popped out of the neuroi and was shot to pieces by her gun. "You have grown so strong. Do us proud, Yoshika!"

Lucchini shot through one of the guards with her Explosion Strike. Seconds later, the neuroi exploded, leaving only white flakes behind. "You can do it! Go, Yoshika!"

Eila controlled one of the neuroi with her Influence while simultaneously dodging the beams it had already sent her way. She forced the neuroi to destroy itself. "Good fortune is on your side, Yoshika. You will win!"

Sanya focused her magic into her target guard neuroi using her Advanced Radar and shattered it without a second glance. "You are the only one that can do this. You will win, Yoshika!"

Lynne shot one of the guards with her Ballistic Missile, her shot exploding on contact. Only white flakes remained. "I believe in you, Yoshika!"

Rei, also using her blue aura, sliced the last guard apart with her True Reppuzan. "You have the power to end this war, Yoshika. Show that thing what a Miyafuji can do!"

With her path now clear, Yoshika glared at the Neuroi Queen. Her aura flared as she took off toward it.

"You're mine." She said coldly.

The neuroi queen fired a barrage of powerful beams at Yoshika, but were swatted away by a single swing of her sword, Jouten.

"It all ends here!" Yoshika said. She continued flying toward the queen. "I'm sure I speak for every which here. WE ARE TIRED OF THIS WAR!"

The queen formed a black and purple hexagon sword just like when she clashed with Kye.

"That won't work against me." Yoshika said. Although she did not fully speak the name of her attack, it carried the full strength of her power. "REPPUZAN!"

The Neuroi Queen clashed with Yoshika, if it could be called a clash. Yoshika cut through the Neuroi Queen's "sword" and sliced it, not once, but several times before finishing off the core.

Kye and Yusu watched as Yoshika destroyed the Neuroi Queen. Xala and her forces were free from the corrupt neuroi, and the world was free from the war.

Upon destruction of the queen's core, every corrupt neuroi in the sky shattered into white flakes, and the Hive itself dissipated into nothing.

"Captain Sugita." Kye said, speaking over her intercom. "I need you to patch me through one more time, please."

"Done, ma'am." Captain Sugita said.

"This is General Kye Miyafuji of the Allied Forces." Kye began. "Operation Worldwide Liberation is a success. I repeat, Operation Worldwide Liberation is a success. This is normally where 'Return to base' would be said, but... who the hell cares? Do whatever you want! We have won the war! I say we celebrate."

The cheers of the many, many witches could be heard throughout the sky, along with the cheers of the soldiers on the battleships and carriers.

* * *

"For exceptional performance in your battles." Churchill said. "I present each of you with the following medals."

He stood before each of the thirteen witches standing, with their awards.

"Lieutenant Colonel and Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the Karlsland Airforce and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Empire of Karlsland, I present you with the award of the Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds."

"Thank you, sir." Minna said as she received her award.

"Captain Gertrude Barkhorn of the Karlsland Airforce and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Empire of Karlsland, I award you with the Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds."

"Thank you, sir." Trude said as she received her award.

"First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann of the Karlsland Airforce and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Empire of Karlsland, I present you with the award of the Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds."

"Thank you, sir." Erica said as she received her award.

"Captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the Liberion Air force and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Unites States of Liberion, I present you with the award of the Medal of Honor of the United States of Liberion.

"Thank you, sir." Shirley said as she received her award.

"First Lieutenant Francesca Lucchini of the Romagna Air Force and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On Behalf of the Duchy of Romagna, I present you with the award of the Cavalierie di Gran Croce."

"Thank you, sir." Lucchini said as she received her award.

"First Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen of the Soumus Air Force and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Republic of Soumus, I present you with the award of the First Class Mannerheim Cross of Liberty of the Republic of Soumus. This brings your total to Two Second class and One first Class Mannerheim Crosses."

"Thank you, sir." Eila said as she received her award.

"First Lieutenant Alexandra Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Orussian Army and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Empire of Orussia, I present you with the award of the Gold Star Medal, distinguishing you with the title of The Hero of the Empire of Orussia."

"Thank you, sir." Sanya said as she received her award.

"First Lieutenant Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann of the Gallia Air Force and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Gallian Republic, I present you with the award of the Grand Croix of the Legion of Honour, and signify you as a Grand Master."

"Thank you, sir." Perrine said as she received her award.

"Second Lieutenant Lynette Bishop of the Britannian Air Force and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Commonwealth of Britannia, I present you with the award of with the Victoria Cross."

"Thank you, sir." Lynne said as she received her award.

"Major and Commander in Battle Mio Sakamoto of the Imperial Fuso Navy and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Fuso Empire, I present you with the award of with the Grand Cordon of the Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum."

"Thank you, sir." Mio said as she received her award.

"Second Lieutenant Rei Miyafuji of the Imperial Fuso Navy and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Fuso Empire, I present you with the award of with the Grand Cordon of the Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum."

"Thank you, sir." Rei said as she received her award.

"Lieutenant General, General of the Allied Forces, and Supreme Commander Kye Miyafuji of the Fuso Imperial Navy, the World's Allied Forces, and of the Allied Force's Joint Fighter Wings." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Fuso Empire, I present you with the award of the Grand Cordon of the Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum.

"Thank you, sir." Kye said as she received her award.

"Second Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji of the Fuso Imperial Navy and World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Churchill said. "On behalf of the Fuso Empire, I present you with the award of the Grand Cordon of the Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum."

"Thank you, sir." Yoshika said as she received her award.

Kye stepped out of the line and retrieved another box of awards from the podium.

"I can speak for the world when I say no reward is great enough for the saviors of mankind." Churchill said. "But we have created a medal in an attempt to do just that. This medal was designed with the 501st's insignia to signify that anyone also awarded with this medal in the future has performed an achievement that allows them to stand on equal status of the the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the Legendary Strike Witches. This award will be henceforth known as the highest achievable award attainable."

"Sir." Minna said. "I cannot accept this reward. Not unless Kye Miyafuji is awarded one as well."

"These medals have been made in the name of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Kye said. "I am not a member, therefore I cannot receive one."

"Then consider yourself a member." Minna said.

Kye stood there surprised by Minna's response.

"You are qualified." Churchill said. "In fact, you will find there are thirteen pendants in that box." He took the box from Kye and pointed her to return to the line.

"I am honored." Kye said as she took her place in line.

"Collectively as the World's Allied Forces 501st Joint Fighter Wing," Churchill said. "On behalf of the World's Allied Forces, I present to all thirteen of you the award of the Pendant of the Strike Witches."

Yusu stepped forward. "I know this is not formal, but I have something to say, specifically to Yoshika Miyafuji." Yusu removed her necklace and held it in her hand in front of Yoshika. The necklace had a pendant on it with a Fuso sword and a broomstick cross in the shape of an X. "On behalf of the Ancient Miyafuji Clan and an your ancestor of five thousand years, I pass on this Miyafuji Pendant, signifying you officially with the title of the Prodigal Witch."

* * *

**The biggest battle is always the hardest to write. I want to say again, that this chapter has been thought out since this story was started.**

**The Pendant of the Strike Witches was created just for the thirteen witches it was awarded to. Churchill only said that if given to anyone in the future that it allows them to stand on equal status with the 501st to emphasis how great of an award it is. The Miyafuji Pendant is a trinket of the Ancient Miyafuji Clan that finally has been passed on to the modern day Miyafuji Family. All other awards (the specific country) awards are based on real awards. It took me several hours to do the research on these awards.**

******I still have two chapters coming. One is the actual ending chapter and the other is the alternate ending chapter.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions, corrects. Send a private message or leave a signed review. Thanks!**


	41. Final Arc: Ch 37: A Sky of Freedom

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Final Arc

Chapter 37: A Sky of Freedom

* * *

The thirteen members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were gathered in the Yokosuka base. The other wings and squadrons were all together as well. They were all giving each other space, and taking some well needed time together. Yusu was sitting outside, feet dangling off the docks, by herself. She had a lot to think about, as did everyone else.

Kye had been made a member of the 501st during the award ceremony that was arranged in Britannia a few weeks after Yoshika destroyed the Neuroi Queen, and was given the same award as the rest of the 501st. None of the thirteen witches were wearing their medals from their individual countries. Instead, all of them were wearing their Strike Witches Pendant.

"I still can't believe they made an award named after us." Mio said.

"It's the biggest honor we will ever get." Minna said. "I don't think I'll ever take it off." She held her pendant tightly to her chest. "This means so much to us."

"There was originally only ten of us." Mio said. "Then I found Yoshika here in Fuso and, after her first battle, she joined us. That made eleven. Then a few months ago when Rei showed up in Egypt, we accepted her as the twelfth member."

"Kye has been acting as a guest to us for awhile now." Minna said. "In my mind, she was one of us the whole time. She officially joined us just a few days ago, making thirteen."

"I am honored to be one of the Strike Witches." Kye said. "The Joint Fighter Wing idea was probably the best idea I've ever had. The fact that Dowding liked the idea helped a lot when I was working on forming it. I can honestly say you lot have made me proud both in liberating Gallia and Venezia, and even up through the battles I was present for. Here in Fuso when I first approached you, in Egypt, in Orussia, and back here in Fuso for the final battle. To have this pendant is the greatest honor anyone could have, seeing it will never be awarded again."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Trude asked.

"The Pendant of the Strike Witches will never be awarded again." Kye said.

"I thought it was going to be awarded to people in the future that can stand on equal status with us." Minna said.

"No." Kye said. "That was said to reinforce the gravity of the greatness of this award. It is a one time thing. These thirteen pedants will remain the only ones ever awarded to anyone. I am honored to have one of them."

"I have something to say." Yoshika said. Everyone turned to her. "I know we will have to go our separate ways soon, but before that, I want to make a rule for us." After a few moments of everyone giving their undivided attention to her, she continued. "I want us to keep in touch, and I don't mean over long distance. I want everyone to gather every so often, maybe a few times a year."

"I agree." Erica said, without a second thought.

"I agree." Trude said.

Everyone single witch agreed.

"Once every four months at least." Perrine suggested.

"I find that acceptable." Minna said.

"Then it's agreed." Mio said. "Once every four months, we will gather. The locations are up to the group as a whole."

"I want to go to Rome." Lucchini said.

"Actually," Kye said. "We should all go to Rome as a sort of vacation. I think it has been well earned."

"I agree." Minna said.

"We could all use some relaxation." Mio said.

"Shall we go tomorrow then?" Kye asked. "I can arrange it. Although I have officially stepped down from my position as a Five Star General, I still have a pretty large amount of pull."

"I think that would be great." Trude said.

"There is something else I want to make official before we split up today." Kye said.

"What's that?" Minna asked.

"This." Kye said. She held out a paper with the names of the thirteen members of the 501st. "I, Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, Supreme Commander of the World's Allied Forces Joint Fighter Wings, hereby mark the eternal formation of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches. While the time of active duty for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has ended, out of honor for this extraordinary group of witches, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing will remain intact for all time, even after the deaths of all thirteen members. The name of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing along with the names of the thirteen members will be marked down in history as the greatest team of witches to have fought in the Great Neuroi War."

The witches were speechless.

"You really pulled some strings to swing that, didn't you?" Mio asked.

"Just a few." Kye said.

Yusu opened the door after overhearing that Kye had said.

"Yusu?" Kye said.

"I have something to say as well." Yusu said. "But I am afraid it pertains only to Yoshika." Yusu turned her attention to her descendant.

"Me?" Yoshika said, pointing at herself with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes." Yusu said. "I am Yoshika Miyafuji of the Ancient Miyafuji Clan. As the co-creator and guardian of the Legendary Jouten, I hereby pass the sword on to my descendant Yoshika Miyafuji, The Prodigal Witch." Yusu unlatched the strap holding Jouten on her back and held the sword out in front of her for Yoshika to take.

"What about you?" Yoshika said. "You will have no sword after this."

"I do not need one where I am going." Yusu said.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika asked.

"Come outside with me." Yusu said. She lead the group of witches outside. Night had fallen while they were inside.

"It is time." Yusu said. "I honestly can say I am proud of all of you. The bond you all share is so strong. I cannot imagine it will ever break or even bend."

"What are you saying?" Yoshika asked.

"I am saying goodbye." Yusu said. "When you and Kye released me from the sword, you did not know that the energy imprint was only a projection. As I stand here now, I am an astral projection of my former self. I may appear to be flesh and blood, but that is due to the power of the True Golden Aura. I died when I was twenty two years old and left this projection inside Jouten to help guide the descendant that would one day surpass me."

Yoshika had tears in her eyes, as did Rei. Even though Yusu was a distant ancestor to them both, she was still family. Even Kye was having trouble hiding her feelings toward the situation.

"My time here is over." Yusu said. "I must return to the heavens. Please, all of you, take care of yourselves." She walked over to Yoshika and Rei and wiped the tears from her eyes. Yusu's body was encased in a glowing golden aura, but not an energy projection aura. "Please do not cry for me. You will all see me again someday. Alongside my sisters, Kamiko and Ayane, and my cousin, Yoshika, I will be waiting for you all. I hope to not see you all for many, many years to come, but when that time comes, I will be happy to see you again. Carry on the Miyafuji family name. I love you all. Goodbye." Yusu turned around and started walking away before disappearing entirely.

"I see I am too late." a female voice said from behind the witches. "I had wished I could have seen her again before she departed."

The witches turned around to find the source of the voice. It was a girl, seemingly twenty years old.

"I'm surprised you are here at all." Kye said. She knew exactly who the mystery girl was.

"The battle has concluded." the girl said. "Even though technically I am not supposed to interfere with the affairs of mortals, I'm sure the rules can be bent long enough for a conversation."

"Mortals?" Minna said.

"I am the other co-creator of the sword in her hands." she said, pointing at Jouten. "My name is Kye Akari, the Goddess of Light."

"This is where I got my name from." Kye said.

The witches immediately bowed to the goddess.

"None of that." Goddess Kye Akari said. She spoke in a soft, happy tone. "You lot are definitely good enough to not bow to me. I am proud of you all. I never thought that giving magic power to humans would turn out like this. I am happy it was used for a good cause. All I have to say to you is never stray from your hearts. Even thought the neuroi are gone, war itself is not. If there ever becomes a time that any of your countries have disagreements with each other, I want you all to take the right judgment. I never want to see a witch versus witch battle. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about with the bond the witches of the world share, but I wanted to say that anyway. You all are truly something to behold. Goodbye, Strike Witches."

The Goddess Kye Akari floated into the air for a few moments, saluting the witches, before turning around and acting as though she was going to jump higher into the air, and simply vanished, leaving no trace of her presence behind.

"Wow." most of the witches said.

"You acted as if you've met her before." Mio said, suspicious of Kye.

"I have." Kye said. "Once. I was sixteen. She appeared before me at the shrine in the mountains and told me that I would play an important role in the somewhat near future. I never imagined that role would be involved in saving the world." She turned to the water and stared across.

"Without you, none of this would have happened." Mio said. "In my eyes, your role was every bit as important as Yoshika's."

"I appreciate that." Kye said. "But all of us can share that glory. Every single one of us played an important part in winning the war, and collectively we played the most important." She turned back to the witches and found a smile on each one of their faces.

"We are the Strike Witches." Minna said, holding out her hand. The witches formed a circle, each placing one hand in the center.

"Strike Witches!" they all said together.

* * *

The thirteen members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, returned to their countries after a well deserved vacation in Rome. Some countries needed rebuilding, some did not. Each was hailed as their country's greatest heroes, and for good reason.

As agreed, the witches held a reunion once every four months. They never lost contact with one another. They were not the only witches doing that, however. Each of the World's Allied Forces Joint Fighter Wings had their own reunions, desiring to never lose the friends they made throughout the difficult times.

* * *

Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji never left home for an extended period after the war. Strings were pulled for an advanced Striker Unit development laboratory to be added to the Fuso Imperial Navy's base in Yokosuka. There he worked and developed new strikers with help from the greatest minds around the world, and he did so only a few minutes from home.

Kye, Rei, and Grandma Miyafuji moved from their home on the mountain to a place neighboring the Miyafuji Clinic.

The Miyafuji family had become world famous after Yoshika retired from the Imperial Navy. She retired with the rank of First Lieutenant, being promoted shortly after the end of the war. She helped her mother and grandmother run the clinic. Rei was promoted to Second Lieutenant shortly before the award ceremony. Her time in the military was short, but eventful. Rei had simultaneously become the youngest witch to have ever entered the military and to have ever retired from the military.

Kye remained in the military, but took an indefinite leave. She told them that she was all but done, and to only call on her if it was absolutely necessary.

Mio was promoted to Brigadier General, a One Star General, and basically ran the place. She relished the military life, stating that her life was that of a warrior. Although the neuroi were gone, she still found time to spar with other witches such as Takeko and Ayaka.

Minna was also promoted to Brigadier General. She did not leave the military, but chose to help in leading Karlsland in the times of peace and restoration.

Trude retired from the military after receiving a promote to Major. She spent her free time with her little sister, Chris. Occasionally, she would visit Fuso to let Chris and Yoshika meet and see each other. Yoshika was always happy to see both of them.

Erica also retired from the military, but never strayed to far from her striker unit and never made it past First Lieutenant. She, Trude, and Minna stayed close even though the first two were no longer military.

Shirley and Lucchini were never far apart. The two bounced back and forth between Liberion and Romagna when not attending one of the four month reunions with the other Strike Witches. After the development of the experimental Lockheed A-12 Jet Striker in the early 1950s, in addition to being the first witch to break Mach 1, Shirley become the first witch to break Mach 3. Lucchini could be found supporting her the whole way if she wasn't asleep somewhere. Shirley remained a Captain and Lucchini remained a First Lieutenant, which she was promoted to just before the award ceremony. Neither left the military, but neither actively participated in the military after the war.

Sanya and Eila also were never far apart after they retired from the military, both remaining First Lieutenants. Their antics were mostly a mystery in between the four month reunions, but after a few months of searching, they did find Sanya's family. Sanya's father was happy to hear his daughter always heard her song in the night sky on her birthday.

Perrine remained in the military and returned to Gallia. She was promoted to Captain and trained new witches after the Gallia Restoration was completed. She frequently visited Britannia and Fuso to see Lynne, Yoshika, and Mio.

Lynne bounced back and forth between Britannia and Fuso after retiring from the military as a First Lieutenant, which she was promoted to soon after the award ceremony. She enjoyed the time with her family, but couldn't stay away from her best friend for very long. Lynne and Michiko also became good friends after Yoshika introduced the two. Lynne and Yoshika commonly attended school events in which Michiko participated to support her.

Even though Yoshika had officially retired from the military, she never allowed her skills to diminish. After only a few short years, she was hailed as the greatest sword master in the world, and also the greatest healer in the world.

Rei started attending school as a first year student in middle school when she was old enough. She always made top marks. Kye was the proudest mother around.

* * *

The citizens of Yokosuka always gathered every four months to see the Legendary Strike Witches gather and once again take to the sky, thirteen witches strong.

* * *

**This is probably the the best project I have ever completed. I must pass out thanks to everyone who has read this story and stuck it out until the end. From May 9th, 2012 to July 31st, 2012. This is merely my rendition of how I would like to have seen the story progress, but with a "small" twist. I truly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. If you did not like it, I do apologize, but I cannot please everyone. If you do fall in the category of not liking it, feel free to leave constructive critism, but don't feel obligated. To all the reviewers, thanks for the extra time you spent to review the story. I appreciate all of your reviews, whether they were positive, negative, or neutral.**

**As per the typical: comments, questions, corrections? Just send a private message or leave a review (preferably signed so that I may reply personally to you). Suggestions won't be considered at this point (****story IS technically completed after all)**, but I would still be open to hearing them.

**While I believe that reviews must be given, not asked for, and will not directly asked for them... I would still appreciate them seeing as the is now completed. (If you noticed in most of my Author's Notes, you would have seen that I always said "send a private message or leave a (signed) review" in some form or fashion, I never actually asked for reviews, just mentioned them as directions of leaving comments, questions, and what not... so I don't THINK I'm breaking my own rule... heh.**

**THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING. This chapter is the alternate ending. I do not know how soon I will have it done, but it will be written sometime this or next week if all goes according to plan. Once the alternate ending is posted, this story will be officially marked as "Completed."**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Update 8/17/2012: I have started a Sequel to this story. Please check it out: Strike Witches: The Neuroi Rebellion.

Update 11/10/2012: The Neuroi Rebellion has been canceled and is under rewrite. The rewrite is being posted under Strike Witches: Return.


	42. Alt Ending: Ch36B: Battle of the Gods

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation

Alternate Ending

Chapter 36B: Battle of the Gods

* * *

**I must put a note here. This is just an alternate ending. This should not be treated as canon with the story, but just as a fun idea I had. The fight is largely based on two battles that take place in my original story. The Light Nova, Blades of the Heavens, and Pillar of Light used by Goddess Kye Akari in this chapter are toned down from the original, but still have an impact unprecedented for the Strike Witches Universe. Again, this is just a fun little idea, not meant to be canon with the story.**

* * *

Yoshika had just destroyed the Neuroi Queen. Kye had just spoke over the intercom after being patched through to all ships and witches. The time to celebrate had not arrived.

"Something is wrong." Minna said. "I'm sensing one strong power coming from the south."

"We just picked it up on radar." Captain Sugita said. "There is another coming from across the Pacific Ocean. The one from the south is close and will arrive in less than one minute. The other is a large distance away and is estimated to arrive in three minutes. You aren't going to believe the speed the second one is traveling. The second bogey is three thousand kilometers away and traveling just over sixty thousand kilometers per hour.

Everyone was speechless after hearing those numbers.

"The first bogey should be within viewing distance now." Minna said.

Just as Minna said that, a young man of roughly twenty years appeared in front of Yoshika. He was not wearing a striker.

"How is he flying without a striker!" Trude said.

"So you are the ant that destroyed my grand work." the man said.

"Who are you?" Yoshika asked, visibly shaken by the man's overwhelming power.

"I am Zen Akari, God of Darkness." Zen said. "You have angered me, little mortal."

* * *

Still roughly one thousand kilometers away, the other bogey, a young girl, was flying as fast as she could to catch up to the battlefield. "I have to make it!"

* * *

"What do you want?" Yoshika asked.

"Your death." Zen said.

Yoshika had a scared look on her face, but did not back down from Zen.

"You are brave." Zen said. "Unfortunately, I have no time to play with you, so I'll end it quick." Zen drew his sword and attacked. Yoshika blocked his attack with Jouten, but the sheer force of his blow knocked her backwards several hundred meters. Instantaneously, Zen teleported to Yoshika and kicked Jouten out of her hands and raised his sword up, intending to cut her in half.

In less than a split second, the second bogey arrived, grabbed Jouten from midair, and kicked Zen away from Yoshika before his attack could connect.

"Are you okay, Yoshika?" the girl said. She was also flying without a striker. She teleported to the carrier with Yoshika in hand, and laid her down next to Kye after removing her striker unit.

"Hello again." Kye said.

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions against Yoshika." the girl said.

Yoshika sat up. "Who are you?"

"I and the Goddess of Light, Kye Akari." Goddess Kye said.

"She's where I got my name from." Kye said.

"Yes." Goddess Kye said.

"Go home, sister." Zen said. "You know damn well what they did."

"Do you not remember our agreement?" Goddess Kye said. "We would not interfere with the winning side."

"I remember." Zen said. "But they used that damn sword. It was foul play."

"You had foul play as well." Goddess Kye said. "The sword was a counter to your corrupt neuroi." She turned back to the three witches near her. "Yusu, Kye, Yoshika, please relax for a few minutes. I need to borrow Jouten for a moment while I fight my brother."

"You intend to fight me?" Zen said. "How laughable."

"Mass Teleport." Goddess Kye said. She teleported every witch and "good" neuroi from the sky to their respective carriers before turning back to Kye. "Please order them all to stay on their carriers. This fight will be intense. I cannot promise the safety of anything in the air."

Kye gave the order as requested by the goddess standing in front of her.

Goddess Kye jumped into the air and flew in toward her brother. The two floated high above the ocean, under what was the center of the hive just minutes after it was destroyed.

"You know what this means?" Zen said.

"The winner of this fight gets his or her way." Goddess Kye said. "If I win, the witches stay. If you win, the neuroi return."

"Deal." Zen said.

* * *

The two immortals gripped their swords and moved at a speed seemingly unimaginable. With every clash of their swords, a massive shockwave was generated. Even the clouds could not withstand the force of their blows.

After every blow, the two put a considerable distance between them, changing locations after every clash. They clashed several times every second.

The witches below watched in awe. A few witches, gifted with enhanced sight abilities, were able to follow their moves, and the few witches with energy projection focused their energy on their eyes to allow them to follow their moves as well, but the majority of the witches could only see visible shockwaves appearing in several placed in the air in rapid succession.

"Impossible..." Trude said. "If I did see it with my own eyes..."

The members of the 501st still had the temporary golden aura and were able to follow the movements of the two gods battling above.

Blow after thundering blow, the two showed no signs of weakening. After a few more seconds, the two met with their swords and did not push apart.

"This is getting us nowhere." Zen said.

"Then allow me to step it up a notch." Goddess Kye said. She teleported several hundred feet away and launched several Reppuzan-like energy discharges from her sword. Each attack was very large and each attack traveled at a speed great enough to leave a sonic boom.

Zen cut the attacks in two as they arrived at him and returned fire with an extremely large copy of the same attack. Goddess Kye cut the incoming discharge and threw a ball of light at Zen. The ball of light could be recognized as a Light Wave.

"That's my technique!" Rei said.

"She is the source of all of our witch abilities." Yusu said. "She can use all of them to an extent greater than any of us could imagine."

The ball of light exploded, blinding Zen. He moved to get out of the blind spot, but before he could move an inch, Kye landed a flesh would on him.

"Damn it!" Zen said. His wound healed almost instantly.

Goddess Kye smirked as she pulled his energy imprint off her sword and fused it with another ball of light, but this time she held the ball of light and poured a massive amount of power into it, holding it above her head.

"Shit." Zen said. He held his hands out in front of him as if getting ready to catch something.

Goddess Kye finished dumping power into the ball and lowered her arm and aimed directly at Zen. "LIGHT NOVA!" The Light Nova fired from Kye's hand. The sound from her attack could be compared to that of a bomb exploding. The attack itself generated a shockwave upon leaving Kye's hand. In less than a second, the attack hit Zen and carried him off into the sky and out of sight.

"What the hell?" Mio said. "What did you do?"

"I blew him off the planet." Goddess Kye said. She extended the index and middle fingers of her right and left hands. "Detonate." She crossed the extended fingers, right hand horizontally, fingers in the front, and left hand vertical, fingers in the back. In the distant sky, a large explosion could be seen. It covered half the sky.  
After roughly one minute, Zen appeared on the battlefield, having teleported from orbit.

"You are a glutton for punishment." Goddess Kye said.

The witches were surprised something could survive such an attack. Rei was astounded at what her ultimate was capable of in the hands of an immortal.

"This fight is far from over." Zen said.

"No." Goddess Kye said. "You are done." She held her sword horizontally in from of her, blade facing up. She placed her index finger on the backside of the blade and her middle finger on the front side of the blade and slowly began running them down the length. "Light of day, dark of dawn, come forth, break the bond. Show no mercy, show thy hell, I call to you, give heaven's yell!"

Only Yusu and Kye knew what she was doing, having read the legend in the basement of the shrine. Even Zen was oblivious.

Jouten glowed vibrantly as Kye held it out in front of her. "Holy Technique: Blades of the Heavens!" She shouted as she flew in toward Zen. A giant golden sphere appeared in the sky with Zen at the center. Kye entered the sphere and made several hundred passes by Zen, crisscrossing the sphere. She landed a blow on Zen every time she passed by him. Shortly after, she knocked him high into the air.

"While I am impressed by your attempt at this next technique," Goddess Kye said. "A mortal could never wield it's full power." Kye knew the goddess was speaking to her. "Holy Technique: Pillar of Light." She pointed Jouten straight up. A pillar of light erupted from the sword, with the base of the pillar spanning across the sky, several hundred times the size of the Pillar of Light Kye performed.

After about ten second, the light dissipated, and Zen fell from the sky. Goddess Kye caught him, he was unconscious, and teleported back to the carrier.

"I have won." Goddess Kye said. "You witches are safe." She held Jouten out for Yoshika to take. "I will take Zen back to our home in the realm beyond. Goodbye witches. I may visit you again to have a small chat."

Goddess Kye vanished with her brother in tow.

"Wow..." Yoshika said. "Did that really just happen?"

* * *

**Fun fun! Hope you all like it. I actually had a lot of free time, so I thought I'd put it up today. Enjoy!**

**Comments, questions, corrections? Send a private message or leave a review (preferably signed). Suggestions won't be used at this point, but i'm always happy to hear them!**

**I have no plans for a sequel, but that doesn't mean there won't be one. If a sequal does pop up, it will be awhile before then.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Update 8/17/2012: I have started a sequel to this story: "Strike Witches: The Neuroi Rebellion". Please check it out.


End file.
